


Напрасные слова (A Waste of Breath)

by gerenuk, PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, First Time, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Drugs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 84,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerenuk/pseuds/gerenuk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Джон всегда считал, что Шерлок не заинтересован, неприступен и женат на работе. Он ошибался во всем. Однако, когда Шерлок ввязывается в отношения, Джон начинает беспокоиться, что все может кончиться плохо… и на этот раз, похоже, оказывается прав.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Waste of Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004240) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Начиная с 14 главы перевод уважаемой Gerenuk!

**Пролог**

_Могу сказать только одно — «я тебя люблю»._  
Все остальное — напрасные слова…  
«Я хочу тебя» (Элвис Костелло) 

Он запер это в подвале Чертогов Разума, но иногда воспоминания все равно всплывали перед глазами: бассейн. Мерцающие огни на стенах, гнев Мориарти, сотрясающий пространство — «я выжгу твое сердце»!  
Глаза Джона, устремленные на него.  
А потом телефонный звонок, голос мужчины едва слышен. Мориарти начинает слушать, проявляя интерес.  
— Возможно, вы мне пригодитесь, — говорит он.  
Он отводит телефон и смотрит на Шерлока взглядом, в котором читается нечто вроде сожаления.  
— Плохой день для смерти.  
Затем выходит, щелкая пальцами снайперу в приказе снять прицел, с телефоном, прижатым к уху.  
— Если вы звоните, значит, вам что-то от меня нужно.  
Вопрос о том, кто и что так заинтриговало Мориарти, что он потерял интерес к своим жертвам, постоянно занимал Шерлока в последующие дни. Недостаток данных делал решение этой загадки сложным, в конечном счете, детектив перестал над ней размышлять и занялся другими делами. 

**Глава 1**

Шерлок стоял посередине приемной социальной службы, окидывая быстрым взглядом усталых клиентов, устроившихся на пластиковых стульях, и размышляя над тем, что ему удалось узнать о деле. Он вихрем развернулся, стремясь по дороге к двери увлечь за собой Джона, но того не оказалось на ожидаемом месте — он тоже уселся на жёсткий пластик.  
— Вставай, Джон, мы уходим, — заявил Шерлок безапелляционно.  
— Что? — тот, вздрогнув, поднял глаза, — но мы же не…  
— Пустая трата времени, — отрезал детектив, а взгляд Джона вдруг заинтересовано переместился на другой объект. О, _нет_.  
— Вовсе нет, — пробормотал Джон, вставая с места и расплываясь в самой очаровательной улыбке. Шерлок, нахмурившись, резко развернулся и увидел жутко скучную женщину _с длинными светлыми волосами в деревенской юбке (из пеньки?) и, о боже, сабо,_ высовывающуюся в приемную из помещения, которое очевидно служило офисом.  
— Мистер Холмс?  
— Джон Ватсон, а это Шерлок Холмс, — Джон ухватил его повыше локтя и потянул вперед. Тот выпятил подбородок и уперся.  
— На самом деле, нам не…  
— больше минуты, — закончил Джон, адресуя Шерлоку улыбку, похожую на оскал. — Мы следуем за вами.  
Женщина улыбнулась, отступив в офис, а Джон посмотрел сердито.  
— Шерлок, эта женщина потрудилась собрать все, что ты просил. По крайней мере, ты можешь уделить пять минут и посмотреть. Только вежливо.  
Шерлок недовольно позволил себя утянуть в маленький кабинет, тотчас же удалив из памяти имя социальной работницы.  
—Из записки не ясно, вы из полиции?  
— Нет, хотя время от времени мы с ней сотрудничаем, — Джон улыбнулся, — я назову имя сотрудника Скотланд-Ярда, с кем вы можете связаться. Но в данном случае нас нанял клиент после того, как полиция и частный детектив не смогли ничего выяснить по поводу кражи.  
Шерлок фыркнул. Он сначала вообще не хотел браться за это дело. Пропавшие драгоценности старой леди? Воплощение скуки. После случая с бассейном дел стало довольно много, но предпочтения Шерлока к расследованиям интересным в ущерб выгодным заставляли Джона беспокойно хмурить лоб. После того, как леди Фитц-Хью-Куртис попыталась связаться с ними в третий раз, Джон предоставил Шерлоку выбор —приняться за расследование или потерять Джона в хирургии, подменяющего коллег в их бесконечных отлучках. Детектив выбрал дело.  
— Все трое пострадавших от краж женщин посещали один и тот же салон, — начал Джон. — По их мнению, некоторые девушки выглядели весьма подозрительными. Мы знаем, что работницы были наняты через ваше агентство по трудоустройству и надеемся, что вы сможете нам помочь с информацией.  
Любезная улыбка скучающей Пеньки сменилась хмурым взглядом.  
— Я прекрасно знаю салон, о котором вы говорите, и его клиентуру. Все эти женщины имели отличные характеристики и ни одного нарекания в прошлом. Вы уверены, что их не подставили? Я сильно сомневаюсь, что три жертвы не имели других точек пересечения.  
— Вы совершенно правы. Простите, что отняли время, — заявил Шерлок громогласно. — Я вполне уверен, что факты, так озаботившие нашу клиентку, были не более «подозрительными», чем Ист-Эндский акцент. Мы обязательно обратим внимание на другие моменты, о которых вы упомянули. Большое спасибо за содействие. Джон?  
Джон, багровый от ярости, кинул обеспокоенный взгляд на Самодовольное Сабо, прежде чем позволить себе быть сметенным ураганом по имени Шерлок. В зале ожидания, однако, он остановился, развернулся к офису, затем обратно к Шерлоку, облизал губы и бросился в кабинет, пробормотав: «Я тебя догоню, лишь минутку, не хочу, чтобы она думала, что…»  
Шерлок вздохнул и направил стопы через погруженный в дремоту зал ожидания к коридору, затем резко остановился. Раньше подруги Джона были незначительным и обычно кратковременным раздражителем, но ситуация изменилась. Шерлок не знал, что послужило катализатором той ночью в бассейне — слова Мориарти, или действия Джона, или, возможно, осознание при виде Джона в жилете с взрывчаткой — но все, как оказалось, могло закончиться ужасно болезненно. Под пьянящим действием адреналина все смешалось в облегчении и легкомысленном замешательстве. Они вернулись в квартиру, Джон налил виски. Потом они сидели бок о бок на диване, Шерлок потягивал напиток и неистово что-то говорил, а Джон осушил стакан в три глотка, расслабился и погрузил руку в волосы Шерлока в самом близком к нежности выражении чувств, которое Шерлок от него видел.  
— Ты обязательно решишь эту задачу, — сказал он, — а я отправляюсь спать. Попробуй немного отдохнуть.  
И, спотыкаясь, поднялся по лестнице, оставив Шерлока рассматривать обширную, в форме Джона, пустоту рядом с собой.  
Шерлок был ужасен в понимании эмоций, включая свои собственные, но все же это не было неизведанной областью. Он увлекался в школе, конечно, а в университете был Виктор. В тот момент одиночества собственное сердце виделось ему так же ясно, как химическая формула только что выпитого спирта. Он неистово, полностью, ошеломляющие, глупо влюбился в своего спокойного, нормального, лучшего друга-натурала, НАТУРАЛА, лучшего друга, который никогда не полюбит Шерлока, будь тот даже женщиной. Ведь Джон, хоть и был необычным человеком, любил обычные вещи. Семья, домик в деревне, нормальная вторая половина. Он не выказал ни малейшего признака касаемо того, что может увлечься безумными гениями, которые доведут его до белого каления. Ничего не оставалось делать, только игнорировать чувства в надежде, что они затихнут (до сих пор не было успешным) и разрушать отношения Джона (что срабатывало). Раздражало, но Джон разгадал Шерлока и начал устанавливать правила его поведения, касающиеся ухаживаний. Это все усложняло.  
Джон выскочил из офиса, явно торжествуя.  
— Готов? — спросил он бодро.  
— Получил номер? — спросил Шерлок самым язвительным тоном. — Ты же понимаешь, она веган.  
— Да, она знает…. Шерлок! Вспомни, о чем мы договорились! Никаких дедукций, за исключением преступников и ЗППП (заболевания, передающиеся половым путем, п.п.).  
Шерлок про себя подумал, что Джону лучше бы не знать заранее, что та особа будет кричать после секса и звать его «папочка», он сообразил, что это наблюдение лучше держать при себе.  
—Ты не сказал, что заинтересован. Я ведь могу делать умозаключения о людях, с которыми ты не встречаешься, верно?  
— Да, но ты вывел, что я собирался пригласить ее на свидание, так что.. — Джон нахмурился. — Тебе не следовало…. Подожди!  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
— Умолкни. Раз для тебя это колоссальная трата времени, куда дальше?  
— Насчет веганства я прав, — сказал Шерлок, направляясь к двери. — Все жертвы имеют тесный и ограниченный круг общения. Преступник, очевидно, был вхож в этот круг, но любой член семей или домашние вне подозрений. Мысль о том, что хоть какая-то из женщин оттуда, — он кивнул в сторону офиса социальных служб, — планирует и осуществляет столь сложную кражу, смехотворна. У них нет на это _ресурсов_ , не говоря уже о серьезных знаниях, требующихся для того, чтобы определить, где лежали драгоценности. Нам нужно расширить область розыска до близкого окружения потерпевших.  
— Ее зовут Сильвия, Шерлок.  
Шерлок пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
— Надо вернуться к леди Фитц-Хью-Куртис и составить список друзей. Я попрошу указать тех, кто пользуется услугами одного и того же парикмахера. Это хороший предлог.  
— Ты куда-нибудь направишься оттуда?  
— Нет, скорее, вернусь домой… почему спрашиваешь?  
— У нас кончился чай. А если я пойду в Теско, могу купить что-то к ужину. Есть пожелания, что взять?  
— Нет, – ответил Шерлок автоматически.  
— Я думал о гренках с сыром по-валлийски, — проговорил Джон ох-каким-обыденным тоном.  
Шерлок любил гренки с сыром по-валлийски, и Джон знал это. До сего момента дело, хоть и было умеренно интригующим, не требовало особой концентрации внимания.  
— Возможно, — признал он.  
— Ладно, возьмем такси и высадим тебя у дома леди. Если решишь пойти куда-нибудь еще, напишешь?  
— Мммм… — Шерлок размышлял о Сильвии. Джон не представился доктором, что могло бы послужить причиной, почему она дала свой номер. Она определенно была поклонницей гомеопатии. Возникнет ли эта тема естественным образом на первом свидании? Он надеялся на это. Если только ее отвращение к деодорантам не было притворством. Шерлок почувствовал себя лучше. Веганка с амбре с легкостью будет устранена, Джон приготовит гренки по-валлийски, у самого Шерлока было интересное дело. Чего еще можно пожелать в жизни?

***

Вернувшись домой, Джон увидел Шерлока за двумя работающими ноутбуками, длинные пальцы порхали над клавиатурой, как у Ференца Листа, нагрузившегося амфетамином.  
— У тебя есть профиль в фейсбуке? — спросил Джон.  
— Леди Фитц-Хью-Куртис, — провозгласил Шерлок, — крестная мать некой Филомены Флайт-Финчли, матери Эммы, ученицы шестого класса в одной из наших не самых строгих, но достаточно элитных публичных школ.  
Джон не имел понятия, какое отношение имеет эта информация к расследованию.  
— Неужели эти люди дают своим детям имена вроде Филомены Флайт-Финчли?  
— Эти люди на полном серьезе дают своим детям имена, подобные Шерлоку и Майкрофту, так что да, — ответил Шерлок, — но в данном конкретном случае это явно фамилия по мужу, не тормози.  
Джон подошел к компьютеру, в который Шерлок что-то яростно вбивал.  
— Ты семнадцатилетний подросток, который учится в Харроу и играет на альтовом саксофоне?  
На словах «альтовый саксофон» Шерлока передернуло.  
— Я не могу подружиться с ней под именем девочки, она моментально узнает, что я не из ее школы. Но она рада дружить с Дереком Сент-Эндрю, так как он богат, красив для подростка, и утверждает, что разделяет ее ужасающую привязанность к романам про вампиров.  
Джон взглянул на экран с профилем. Дерек действительно был привлекателен.  
— Как ты зашел на его страничку?  
— О чем ты? Это моя страница.  
Джон пожелал, как обычно, чтобы к Шерлоку прилагался пульт, контролирующий скорость процессора.  
— Ты завел страничку на фейсбуке за семнадцатилетнего парня и ухитрился зафрендиться, — он еще раз посмотрел на экран, — с 243 пользователями в течение последнего часа?  
— Разумеется, нет. Я создал профиль месяцы назад. Большинство подростков принимают приглашение в друзья практически по любому запросу, поскольку большое число друзей — показатель их статуса. Как только ты установил определенное количество взаимных друзей, становится легче выбирать друзей специально.  
— Верно, —Джон по-прежнему ощущал себя на шаг позади. — Но откуда ты знал, что тебе понадобится подружиться с какой-то супер-пупер шестиклассницей, когда ты регистрировался?  
— Сделай чай, Джон. Недостаток кофеина — единственное объяснение тому, почему ты тупишь больше обыкновения.  
Джон отнес пакеты на кухню и включил чайник. Начал разбирать покупки. От внимания Джона не ускользнуло, что в этой хандре после событий в бассейне, Шерлок сбросил почти весь вес, который набрал под влиянием людей, питающихся регулярно (например, миссис Хадсон, которая частенько ставила тарелки с едой прямо перед Шерлоком). Джон никогда не пытался сравняться с миссис Хадсон, но вносил вклад, снабжая Шерлока печеньем и сладостями, которые Шерлок поглощал в рассеянности, особенно если они прилагались к чаю. Джон также стал прилагать больше усилий при готовке обедов. Поедая холостяцкие запасы Джона — бобы на тостах — Шерлок обычно игнорировал бобы и выедал из тоста мягкую серединку. А еще он ел джем. И сыр большинства видов.  
Чайник щелкнул, Джон налил чашку для Шерлока, внезапно ощутив себя умным.  
— Ты не знал, что это тебе понадобится, — сказал он. — У тебя полно профилей на фейсбуке, и ты в свободное время их обновляешь.  
— В точку! — радостно заявил Шерлок, отодвинув печенье и потянувшись за чаем. Затем стащил печенье Джона прямо у того из-под руки. Один из отработанных Джоном способов. Единственное, что Шерлок любил больше сладостей — стащить сладости у Джона.  
— Я и тебя зафрендил, — добавил он.  
— Неужели? — Джон забрал свой ноут — Шерлок все равно пока печатал на своем — и вошел в аккаунт. Он завел его давным-давно со смутной мыслью разыскать всех армейских друзей, но редко удосуживался проверить.  
— Снимки медового месяца Бена… Бен женился? Похоже, я должен заглядывать сюда почаще.  
Он пробежался по списку друзей.  
— Рупа Картан? Постой-ка, я думаю, что помню Рупу с колледжа, она пошла в акушеры… Роб Фелпс? Не, постой… Он был в Афганистане, но с длинными волосами выглядит по-другому.  
— Большинство взрослых обычно избирательны в своих предпочтениях, Джон, хотя, очевидно, это не твой случай. Исследования показывают, что привлекательных людей просматривают и лайкают чаще, поэтому я обычно выбираю соответствующие фотографии профиля. Посмотри, поможет ли это тебе.  
— Дафна Форбс, — прочел он. — Парамедик, увлекается йогой и собаками.  
— Разведена, без детей, любит Адель, — начитывал Шерлок, не отрывая взгляд от экрана.  
Джон с грустью посмотрел на Дафну Форбс. Он знал, что она не из той команды, но мечтал, что они могли бы встретиться на месте преступления и она захотела бы познакомиться с ним поближе. Ему следовало знать.  
— Она написала на стене в мой день рождения, — сказал он печально.  
Шерлок проигнорировал это замечание.

***

Шесть часов, три чашки чая, несколько ложек обеда, диаграмма, украсившая собой полстены, и Шерлок расколол дело! К сожалению, в момент его триумфа не было свидетелей, поскольку Джон уже видел десятый сон, а леди Фитц-Хью-Куртис вряд ли оценила бы звонок посередине ночи вне зависимости от того, насколько сильно она была заинтересована в розыске пропавших драгоценностей.  
Шерлок размышлял. Возможно, это и к лучшему. Случай не потребовал изнурительной работы, но оказался вполне занимательным, а развязка обещала быть драматичной. Шерлок представил шокированные лица, возгласы возмущения, сияющее в восхищении лицо Джона… _да_! Сейчас надо все хорошо продумать. Он оставил на стене результат своего творчества. Убирать было неохота, да и Джон мог бы использовать его, когда займется обязательным изложением расследования в блоге.  
Когда Джон, как обычно, спустился утром в гостиную (спустя некоторое время после пробуждения, удовлетворял себя с мыслями о тощей веганке, фу), Шерлок висел на телефоне, споря уже второй раз с секретарем леди Фитц-Хью-Куртис. Обычно он отказывался говорить с кем-либо, кроме самой леди, но на этот раз все будет существенно веселее, если она останется в неведении как можно дольше.  
— Позвоните лично мисс Флайт-Финчли, на мобильный телефон, — нетерпеливо говорил Шерлок. — Если она все еще отказывается, скажите, что власти будут гораздо меньше считаться с ее плотным графиком.  
— Мы куда-то идем? — Джон нажал кнопку кофейника. Его всклокоченные волосы смотрелись странным образом привлекательно.  
— Сегодня днем. Чай с леди Фитц-Хью-Куртис в кругу друзей, — ответил Шерлок, — у тебя полно времени на… — он неопределенно махнул рукой — то, чтобы привести себя в презентабельный вид.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Джон бодро, ничуть не задетый этими словами. — Завтрак? На этот раз у нас много вариантов.  
— Только кофе, — Шерлок направился в комнату выбирать костюм для грядущей встречи.

Шерлок сделал все возможное, чтобы явиться к дому леди Фитц-Хью-Куртис последним. Он задержался около двери гостиной — к беспокойству секретаря, который уже вошел внутрь, чтобы доложить о прибытии — надменно вытянулся и вплыл в комнату с самым величественным образом. Джон подавил смешок.  
— Ах, мистер Холмс! — леди Фитц-Хью-Куртис поднялась с места. — Вы уже знакомы с миссис Вальден и миссис Марсден, разумеется. Моя дорогая крестная дочь миссис Флайт-Финчли и ее дочь Эмма, моя подруга леди Алиса Маргат и ее внучка Эмма, а эта молодая леди — подруга Эммы, мисс Эма Анструтер.  
Шерлок не смел смотреть на Джона, который, вероятно, с трудом сохранял серьезный вид. Он остановился резко перед тремя девушками, оценивающе окинув их взглядом. Их прически, одежда и украшения были весьма дорогими, по самому последнему слову молодежной моды. Они проигнорировали подошедшего детектива, уткнувшись в телефоны. Нет, это не сработает! Он подошел к самой высокой девушке, надеясь, что она окажется той, которая была ему нужна.  
— Где украденные драгоценности? — потребовал Шерлок.  
Как удачно! Миссис Марсден уронила чашку. Шерлок слегка улыбнулся.  
А затем Эмма Флайт-Финчли его удивила. Вместо того, чтобы побледнеть или сбежать, она развалилась в кресле с драматическим выражением под стать самому Шерлоку.  
— Боже мой! Наконец-то! Мы уже начали думать, что придумали слишком умный ход, в котором никто не разберется!  
— Шанс был весьма невелик, — едко ответил Шерлок, быстро вернув на лицо маску надменного презрения. — И где же они? Вы не продали их. Предыдущий детектив, по крайней мере, смог это разузнать. В любом случае, в деньгах вы не нуждаетесь. Вы получаете приличные пособия, и ни одна из вас не является наркоманкой и не имеет долгов.  
— Мы надевали их в школу, — объяснила Эма Анструтер. — Мы — самые популярные девушки школы этого года, основавшие целый тренд моды на безвкусные винтажные украшения.  
— Люси Ропер носила гарнитур, принадлежащий Уоллис Симпсон — заявила светловолосая Эмма с завистью.  
— Я даже оставила свой школьный шарф в гардеробной, — пожаловалась Эмма Флайт-Финчли миссис Марсден, — но полиция никогда ничего не находит!  
— Так это был твой шарф? — миссис Марсден была шокирована, — моя дочь закончила школу несколько лет назад, я думала, это ее вещь и отругала горничную.  
— Кто из вас придумал, как обмануть сигнализацию? — спросил Шерлок, пытаясь вернуть контроль над разговором. Единственная умная вещь во всем этом деле.  
— Эмма Сент-Клер, — Эмма Флайт-Финчли указала на блондинку, которая подняла руку.  
Шерлок протянул ей карточку.  
— Хорошо сработано, — сказал он ей. — Свяжитесь по этому номеру перед тем, как получите официальное извещение. Сможете избежать тюрьмы, если этот человек решит, что вы будете ему полезны.  
— Мы не собираемся в _тюрьму_! — воскликнула Эмма Флайт-Финчли.  
— Какой скандал! — простонала леди Алиса Маргат.  
— А может этот Майкрофт Холмс, — Эмма Сент-Клер наклонила голову, изучая карточку, — устроить нам съемку на телевидении?  
— Телевидение, — безучастно повторил Шерлок. Он услышал, как Джон придушенно кашлянул.  
— Мы засняли всю эту штуку, — Эма Анструтер протянула телефон с фотографией трех девушек, разряженных в костюмы черных кошек, в масках и ярко-красной помаде. — У нас есть идея насчет фильма… с Эммой Уотсон.  
— Мы хотим создать собственное реалити-шоу, — объяснила Эмма Флайт-Финчли.  
— Как Семейство Кардашян? — спросил Джон.  
Девушки презрительно фыркнули.  
— Мы гораздо лучше, чем Кардашяны, — проинформировала его Эмма Сент-Клер.  
— О нас могут сделать фильм. Эмма Уотсон могла бы меня сыграть, — заявила Эма Анструтер. — Все говорят, что я на нее похожа.  
Шерлок поднял палец:  
— Но ваше имя не Эмма, — отметил он, — а Элспет.  
— Элспет Маргарет Анструдер. — объяснила та. — Я использую инициалы.  
Леди Фитц-Хью-Куртис внезапно обрела самообладание, по крайней мере, способность командовать.  
— Ты говоришь, что взяла драгоценности? И ожерелье моей матери?  
— Да, они в моей комнате в школе, — ответила Эмма Сент-Клер. Леди Фитц-Хью-Куртис резко поднялась на ноги. Шерлок решил, что ситуация в надежных руках и повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
— Полагаю, мои услуги больше вам не понадобятся, — сказал он. — Секретарь может отправить чек. Всего хорошего, леди, — добавил он, адресуясь к остолбеневшим женщинам. — Мисс преступницы! — добавил он девушкам и вышел, взмахнув полами пальто.  
Джон сохранял вежливое невозмутимое лицо, пока они не вышли на улицу, и только там позволил себе согнуться от безудержного хохота. Шерлок, будучи под ощущением, что мероприятие прошло не так, как запланировано, некоторое время хмурился, но потом сдался и присоединился к другу.  
— Это было событие века! — Джон отдышался и вытер слезящиеся от смеха глаза. — Криминальная банда шестиклассниц-аристократок, и все с одним именем.  
— Я-то испытал облегчение, когда услышал про инициалы, — прокомментировал Шерлок. — Сначала я подумал, увидев страницу в фейсбуке, что безграмотные родители не смогли правильно написать одно из самых распространенных британских имен. Слава богу, население не такое глупое, как я боялся.  
— Если бы мы не были глупы, как бы ты мог развлекаться? — спросил Джон. Он вытащил телефон и посмотрел на время. — Мы управились до обеда, отлично. Смогу пригласить Сильвию на обед, и ничто меня не остановит.  
Шерлок был уязвлен.  
— Ого, — он в ярости пытался придумать причину, которая удержала бы Джона рядом с ним вечером. — Но я умираю с голоду. Я работал над этим делом целых два дня!  
— Тогда следует позавтракать, не так ли? — Джон набирал сообщение. Сунул телефон в карман и направился к дороге. — Ладно, пойдем. Выпьем где-нибудь чаю в хорошем месте с теми маленькими пирожными, которые ты так любишь. До сих пор мы довольствовались сконами, но поскольку леди Фитц-Хью-Куртис обещала награду за найденное ожерелье, то можем себе это позволить.


	2. Глава 2

Джон сидел за столом, уткнувшись в свой ноутбук, слушая тихую скороговорку весеннего дождя за окном и наслаждаясь спокойным днем. Это спокойствие было редким явлением, если дома находился Шерлок, потому что Шерлоково понимание «спокойствия» было эвфемизмом «катастрофической скуки». В тот момент, однако, Шерлок являлся самым спокойным обитателем квартиры. Он развалился на диване, закрыв глаза, с наушниками в ушах, не двигаясь вот уже несколько часов. Несколько недель назад, во время прослушивания музыки ради дела — Джон так и не понял, с какого перепугу так произошло — на Шерлока снизошло внезапное озарение о подобии … одной музыки… другой музыке. Джон понятия не имел, о чем толкует его друг, и Шерлок оставил это занятие, когда возникло очередное дело. Однако он с энтузиазмом погрузился в него в последние несколько дней во время вынужденного бездействия. Джону такой расклад вполне понравился. Шерлок, производящий дедуктивные выкладки, блистал и сводил с ума, Шерлок, проводящий химические эксперименты, блистал и наводил ужас, но Шерлок, одержимый музыкой, был просто… милым. Как маленький ребенок, увлеченный супергероями.  
Джон обдумывал новую запись в блоге. Леди Фитц-Хью-Куртис была так же щедра на похвалы, как и на вознаграждение, их ящик наводнили всевозможные письма по поводу пропавших бриллиантов, ненадежных слуг, флиртующих мужей. Шерлок удалил почти все, кроме одного, заинтересовавшись кошкой странного поведения. Дело завершилось, не заняв и половины дня. Пять минут в квартире клиентки — и Шерлок выяснил, что ее соседка спала с ее бойфрендом, а кошка оставляла лужи на всех соседкиных вещах в знак своеобразной кошачьей мести. Дело было хорошо оплачено, и друзья провели чудесный ланч с Молли, обсуждая детали кошачьей психологии, что заставило Шерлока обратить внимание на еду. Весьма удачно!  
Телефон Шерлока тренькнул, когда Джон допечатывал последние слова в посте про кошку. Еще раз. Потом зазвонил. Джон удостоверился, что его собственный телефон лежит рядом на столе. У Лестрейда была привычка — после двух неотвеченных сообщений и звонка Шерлоку, он звонил Джону. Таким способом он убеждался, что, по крайней мере, друзья не утонули в Темзе. И действительно, телефон Джона зазвонил.  
— Шерлок с тобой? — спросил Лестрейд.  
— Да, мы дома. Он в наушниках, слушает музыку.  
— Понял, не мог бы ты… что он делает?  
— Старинную музыку, — уточнил Джон, — не тревожь его.  
— Ладно. Но ведь он прекратит когда-нибудь? У меня место преступления, не слишком свежее. Лучше бы он явился как можно скорее и вместе с тобой.  
— Скажи, что там случилось, и я сдвину его с места. Куда ехать?  
— Погоди, но ведь у тебя свидание? Как же ее зовут…с социальной работницей?  
— Сильвия, да. Она ждет меня завтра вечером. — Джон и Сильвия уже однажды виделись перед тем, как она уехала на неделю отдыхать в Озерный край.  
— Лады, тогда у тебя полно времени. Только не позволяй Шерлоку задержать тебя на всю ночь.  
Джон уточнил у Лестрейда все детали и отправился готовить чай. Уселся на край кофейного столика. Глаза Шерлока были закрыты, на утонченном лице застыло отсутствующее выражение и странная уязвимость, которую Джону редко доводилось наблюдать. Детектив мог бы сойти за спящего, если бы не движения длинных пальцев. Джон не имел понятия, что делал Шерлок. Дирижировал? Записывал ноты? Размещал музыку в особом крыле своих Чертогов? Джон ощутил прилив покровительственной нежности, которая иногда проявлялась после истории в бассейне, а также возбуждение, которое проявлялось с гораздо более ранних времен. Как обычно, он загнал его поглубже. Шерлок женат на работе, прекрасно! Джон доволен участью лучшего друга. Все чудесно! По большей части…  
Джон запустил пальцы в кудрявую шевелюру и слегка потянул за волосы.  
— Шерлок! Эй! — потянул чуть сильнее. Шерлок медленно открыл затуманенные глаза. В тусклом сумеречном свете они были такого же грозового цвета, как и небо, их хозяин был где-то очень далеко. Он вяло наклонил голову, потираясь о ладонь Джона, словно кот, требующий ласки. Джон охотно пошевелил пальцами.  
— Шерлок! — повторил он, уже громче.  
Взгляд Шерлока постепенно прояснился. Он моргнул и вытащил наушники, не делая ни малейшей попытки отстраниться от руки Джона.  
— Я не голоден.  
— Нет, не то… а ты вообще, ел сегодня? Погоди, — Джон принес несколько бисквитов и продолжил. — Звонил Лестрейд. У него убитый студент университета, предположительно, популярная личность, но почему-то никто не заметил, как он пропал, пока соседи по этажу не почуяли запах.  
Шерлок закатил глаза и потянулся за чаем, игнорируя бисквиты.  
— Я не нужен Лестрейду, чтобы решить это дело. Все, что нужно, ты уже сказал. Он и сам в состоянии справиться.  
— Очевидно, что нет, — ответил Джон. — Итак, это по-настоящему прекрасная возможность для тебя как покрасоваться, так и встать с дивана, на котором ты возлежишь уже третий день кряду, и который начинает принимать очертания твоего зада. Боюсь, как бы ты не заработал тромбоз.  
— У меня прекрасное кровообращение, — заявил Шерлок раздраженно, однако с дивана встал. — Полагаю, что нужно одеться.  
— Сначала съешь бисквиты. Не хотелось бы замусорить весь пол. — заметил Джон.  
— М-м-м, — Шерлок взял бисквит. «Оставь один для меня», — подумал Джон и съел остальные.  
Мертвый студент, Даниэль Пирсон, был однозначно мертв, весь в крови, и вонял отвратительно. Джон отметил резаные раны на лице и руках, установил причину смерти — диагональный разрез на шее в области сонной артерии — и с облегчением отвернулся.  
— Вот орудие убийства. Лежало справа от тела, — Лестрейд держал большой пакет для сбора улик, Шерлок бросил взгляд на пакет и переключился на осмотр трупа.  
— Китайский. Возможно, Гонконг. Хотя мог быть куплен в Лондоне.  
— И что ты думаешь? — спросил Лестрейд. — Вроде бы ничего не пропало, и, как я говорил Джону, этот парень со всеми был в прекрасных отношениях.  
У Джона было время обдумать версию.  
— Он продавал наркотики.  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
— Отличный вывод, Джон. Конечно, он продавал наркоту. Очевидно, что вы не нашли заначку, — заметил он ехидно Андерсону, повернувшись к ванной. За его спиной Джон адресовал Лестрейду ухмылку, а тот поднял руку в победном жесте.  
— Мы ничего не нашли, потому что было нечего искать. Мы _обыскали_ всю квартиру, — Андерсон принялся за свое за гнусавое хныканье, которое проявлялось всякий раз, когда он сталкивался с единственным в мире консультирующим детективом.  
— А вы работали с _настоящей_ ищейкой? — Шерлок каким-то образом ухитрялся задавать вопросы так, что они звучали ужасно обидно. Джон вдруг представил Андерсена в виде невозмутимого веймаранера ( _веймарская легавая, охотничья подружейная собака, п.п._ ) и закусил губу.  
— Ладно, нет. Ты первый, кто высказал эту версию, хотя звучит разумно… что ты делаешь? — Лестрейд пошел за Шерлоком в спальню. Детектив залез под кровать и выудил оттуда большой потрепанный учебник.  
— Что изучал Пирсон?  
— Э….экономику.  
Шерлок протянул книгу: «Принципы термодинамики».  
— Чтиво на ночь? Он, должно быть, частенько в нее заглядывал. Это единственная книга под кроватью без пыли. Давайте-ка посмотрим, что он читал…  
«Вот оно», — подумал Джон.  
Шерлок раскрыл книгу, и все увидели большую дыру в склеенных страницах, а в ней — пакет с белым порошком.  
— Может, и не чтиво на ночь, — Шерлок раскрыл пакет и взял щепотку порошка затянутыми в перчатки пальцами. — Лестрейд!  
— Что?  
— Ты не хочешь проверить, что это? Я бы мог и сам, но полагаю, что лучше это сделать твоим людям, чем мне.  
Джон был весьма склонен к варианту «лучше полиции, чем мне», он бросил взгляд на Лестрейда. Тот протянул ладонь, обмакнул палец в насыпанный в нее Шерлоком белый порошок и попробовал на вкус.  
— Кокаин, — вынес он вердикт.  
— Конечно, кокаин, — подтвердил Шерлок. Он вытащил из кармана небольшой пакетик и отсыпал в него часть порошка.  
— Оу! — запротестовал инспектор.  
— Да ради бога, Лестрейд! Я собираюсь это проанализировать, не нюхать же в такси буду. Возьми. — Он демонстративно вручил пакетик Джону, который тут же спрятал его в карман, и, не говоря ни слова, и направился в другую комнату. Нахмурившись при виде залитого кровью лица, присел на корточки и начал расстегивать ремень.  
— Эй, фрик! Довольно, — сзади появилась Салли Донован.  
Шерлок не обратил на ее слова ни малейшего внимания, вытягивая ремень из шлевок и демонстрируя присутствующим.  
— Он похудел. Заломы на коже свидетельствуют о том, что он застегивал ремень на третью дырку, а сейчас было застегнуто на четвертую. Даниэль Пирсон увлёкся своим товаром.  
— Что довело его до ручки, — добавил Джон, — и до отчаяния.  
— До отчаяния настолько, что он сделал какую-нибудь глупость и был убит, судя по всему, — произнес Лестрейд медленно. — Удар непрофессионала. Слишком неаккуратно, слишком эмоционально. Вряд ли тот, кому он задолжал деньги или в чью зону влез.  
— Проверьте его телефон, — Шерлок выпрямился. — Он должен быть рядом, если не у трупа, то где-то на зарядке. Всегда есть возможность поискать розетки, Андерсон.  
— Он прямо здесь, — сказала Донован.  
— В нем будут неотвеченные сообщения, пришедшие после убийства, но последние отвеченные будут адресованы людям, видевшим его живым. Даже если вы не найдете убийцу, это поможет определить время смерти. И еще банковские переводы, как можно быстрее.  
— Потому что мы ищем…  
— Где он снимал наличные, Лестрейд, это же _очевидно_. — Шерлок шагнул к двери. Лестрейд встретился с Джоном взглядом, поднял бровь, одновременно нахмурившись, и застегнул карман. Джон кивнул на прощание и направился за Шерлоком. 

— Кошачье дело закрыто, — говорил Джон Молли. Они сидели в лаборатории, пили кофе и смотрели, как Шерлок мечется вокруг спектрометра.  
— Отлично, я уже прочла вечером, — ответила Молли, — когда возвращается твоя подруга?  
— Она вернулась вчера, а обед приготовит завтра.  
— Это как… серьезно? Может-быть-серьезно?  
— Может. Она милая девушка, а я не становлюсь моложе. Армейские деньки в прошлом, и я начинаю думать, что пора остепениться. Домик в деревне, внучата для мамы, Гарри ведь не собирается ее радовать.  
Молли, казалось, пытается скрыть усмешку.  
— Что?  
— Ничего, просто… капитан Ватсон, гроза солдат и преступников всего мира _бросает вызов сорнякам_! — Джон по-дружески пихнул ее локтем. — И что, она хорошо готовит?  
— Пока не знаю. Эй, Молли, как ты думаешь, мне нужно… — его вопрос был прерван Шерлоком.  
— Это не чистый кокаин, — заявил он торжествующим тоном, размахивая пакетиком. — Он смешан с чем-то, что я пока не могу идентифицировать, но похоже на аналог фенциклидина.  
— Фенциклидин? — нахмурился Джон, а Молли добавила, — PCP?  
— Да, фенциклидин вызывает растормаживание в низких дозах и галлюцинации, иногда сильные, в высоких. Возможно, это соединение имеет аналогичный эффект. — Шерлок только что не светился, учуяв след.  
— _Нет_ , — отрезал Джон, вставая с места и отшвыривая стул. — Просто _нет_ , Шерлок. Исключено.  
— Что «нет»? — Шерлок был искренне озадачен.  
— Нет, ты не примешь эту гадость, чтобы увидеть, не захочешь ли ты врезать мне по физиономии. Дай сюда.  
— Джон, не глупи. Если бы я использовал образец для тестирования на самом себе, я бы не смог работать с ним дальше.  
— Ладно, — Джон сел на место, все еще стискивая пакет, ощущая слабость по мере того, как спадал адреналин. Он видел, будучи студентом, эффекты фенциклидина. Мысль о Шерлоке в этом состоянии — с галлюцинациями, не в состоянии контролировать себя, может быть, в судорогах — вызывала тошноту.  
— Оставлю образец здесь, — Шерлок сделал вид, что пошел на огромную уступку. — В любом случае, дома у нас нет оборудования.  
— Клади в свой шкаф, — быстро сказала Молли.  
— Что дальше? — спросил Джон.  
— Немного исследований, и мы поговорим с настоящими друзьями недавно почившего Даниэля Пирсона.  
— Я думал, что Лестрейд как раз этим и занят.  
Шерлок улыбнулся неторопливой улыбкой охотника, увидевшего добычу.  
— Не думаю, что мы с ним пересечемся, — ответил он.

***

Как только Лестрейд прислал банковские выписки, Шерлоку понадобилось не больше часа, чтобы вычислить ночной клуб, где Даниэль Пирсон встречался с поставщиком. И теперь им надо было всего-то лишь пойти туда вечером и разыскать дилера.  
Увы, у Джона были другие планы.  
— Шерлок, у меня свидание! –– раздраженно произнес Джон в телефонную трубку после потока смс-сообщений, присланных Шерлоком. — Я твердил тебе об этом несколько дней.  
— Ты же знаешь, я не обращаю внимание на детали твоих преходящих увлечений, — отрезал Шерлок. — Джон, это важно, нам надо…  
— Я должен работать, — ответил Джон, повесив трубку.  
Шерлок уставился на телефон. Джон не был бы таким равнодушным, если бы знал, что именно задумал Шерлок — пойти в ночной клуб, найти дилера и купить наркотики. Он решил написать об этом Джону. Джон провел бы целую ночь, волнуясь за Шерлока, что явно сослужило бы плохую службу его ухаживаниям. С другой стороны, Джон мог просто позвонить Лестрейду, что имело бы катастрофические последствия. В лучшем случае Лестрейд пошел бы с ним, и это уничтожило бы весь план. Любой дилер даже с половиной мозга смог бы распознать в Лестрейде полицейского, как только тот переступил бы порог клуба.  
Шерлок со вздохом направился к шкафу, чтобы выбрать костюм для вечернего похода в клуб. Он давно уже не посещал подобные заведения, но, без сомнения, все еще мог сойти за своего. Ночной клуб, судя по местоположению и интерьеру, был предназначен для приличных посетителей, в основном, геев. Никаких студентов. Даниэль Пирсон ходил туда исключительно по делу. С кем бы он там ни встречался, это был серьезный дилер, курирующий доступ к университетскому рынку. Шерлок размышлял, был ли Даниэль, студент экономического факультета, «официальным и полномочным» представителем этого дилера. Шерлок выбрал темные джинсы и обтягивающую черную рубашку. Для этих целей Джон ему не нужен. Все будет прекрасно.

Как только тяжелые звуки грохочущей музыки достигли его ушей, Шерлок понял, что просчитался.  
Боже, как он это терпел? Шум, огни, _люди_ — задевающие его, проходя мимо, толкающие под локоть, прижимающиеся к нему постоянным потоком, и куча данных, и вообще _слишком много всего_. Он чувствовал позорную потребность заткнуть уши — желание, которое он не испытывал годами. Ему нужен был Джон. Джон, который надежно и постоянно был рядом. Джон, который успокаивал мир лишь одним своим присутствием, Джон, который… пристрелил бы дилера, если бы Шерлок посмотрел в его сторону. Что и было, в конце концов, целью всей операции. Шерлок подвинулся к краю барной стойки, стараясь хоть частично укрыться от давки, и начал рассматривать варианты.  
Проблема, очевидно, заключалась в том, что он был трезвым. Шерлок никогда не посещал подобные места, не будучи под кайфом или не планируя загрузиться. Следовало ожидать утомительно предсказуемую реакцию собаки Павлова. Он чувствовал тягу, как зуд под кожей. Кокаин делал все гораздо проще; словно тонкая настройка в микроскопе, он выставлял ошеломляющий хаос в фокус. Кокаин, однако, был определенно неприемлем, и Шерлок заказал следующий по крутости допинг. «Водка и Ред Булл», — крикнул он бармену сквозь грохот.  
Шерлок обычно не пил алкоголя. Полстакана виски после ночи в бассейне — вот и все, что он позволил себе за месяцы. Так что эффект наступил быстро. Он заказал еще порцию. Теперь, когда гипервентиляция прекратилась, стало легче оценить обстановку. Шерлок медленно просканировал комнату, оценивая и каталогизируя: _ищет партнера на ночь - для долговременных отношений - для танцев - для свиданий…_ Затем его взгляд остановился на высоком блондине с прической «ежиком» и единственной сверкающей серьгой в ухе. Художник, вполне успешный, марафонец, думает о том, как бы подцепить кого, но не это привлекло внимание Шерлока. Мужчина пристально смотрел именно на Шерлока, и мысль о том, _как бы кого подцепить,_ сияла на его лице неоновой вывеской.  
Шерлок вспыхнул и уставился в стакан с выпивкой. Подумал ли тот мужчина, что он осматривает зал в поисках партнера? Нелепо, что эта мысль его поразила. В прежней жизни целью его походов в клуб был вовсе не кокаин, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока спираль событий не вышла из-под контроля. Кокаин просто облегчал то, чего он действительно хотел — секса.  
Шерлок ребенком в чем-то отставал в развитии. Публичная школа была и так ужасна, без самовыражения, посему он дошел до университета без мало-мальского опыта даже в поцелуях. И там он жестоко втюрился в студента последнего курса, который изучал химию. Он думал, что тот факт, что Виктор трахал его на столе каждый раз после занятий означает, что он тоже влюблен. Но отношения кончились унизительным разрывом, и с тех пор вещи не стали лучше. В итоге, он стал предпочитать простоту анонимного секса. Позже, когда все полетело в тартарары, секс стал товаром для приобретения кокаина. Когда он покончил с кокаином, то с сексом было тоже покончено.  
Шерлок поднял взгляд. Мужчина все так же не отрывал от него глаз, но теперь он улыбался, вызывая неожиданную теплоту у Шерлока в груди. Он почувствовал, что губы невольно растягиваются в ответной улыбке, и отвел глаза к стене. Там, в дальнем углу, сидел в одиночестве человек, и Шерлок тут же забыл о мужчине на танцполе. Отставил недопитую выпивку, направился к нему и присел за столик.  
— Хочу купить товар, — заявил он без обиняков.  
Глаза мужчины оценивающе пробежали по Шерлоку.  
— Прости, приятель, я тебя не знаю.  
— Но вы знаете Даниэля Пирсона. — лениво протянул Шерлок, внимательно наблюдая за дилером. Если тот и знал о смерти Пирсона, то не показал этого.  
— Давно не видел Дэнни, — мужчина с любопытством посмотрел на Шерлока. — Он в порядке?  
Шерлок уклончиво пожал плечами. Вытащил из кармана сложенную банкноту и небрежно протянул ее между пальцами. Человек подумал мгновение, затем под столом коснулся ногой колена Шерлока. Тот неторопливо скользнул ниже и передал под столом банкноту, получив в обмен небольшой гладкий пакетик и сложенную сдачу. Шерлок не стал брать банкноту, и мужчина удивленно поднял брови.  
— Мне нужно кое-что еще.  
Дилер напрягся.  
— Это все, что у меня есть, приятель.  
— Информация, — произнёс Шерлок невозмутимо. — Даниэль Пирсон мертв. — Он смотрел внимательно и увидел, что глаза дилера едва заметно сузились, затем тот расслабился.  
— Вы не удивлены.  
— А вы не из полиции.  
Очевидно. Шерлок засунул пакетик в карман.  
— Консультант. Вот почему я один. Мне не интересен ваш бизнес, и я не собираюсь подключать власти до тех пор, пока это не станет крайне необходимым.  
Человек оставался неподвижным, оценивая возможную угрозу. Его пальцы мяли банкноту.  
— Передозировка?  
— Вы знали, что он пользуется своим товаром?  
Человек дернул плечом.  
— Вы же наверняка распознали признаки. Он выпрыгивал выше головы. Невелика потеря.  
— Это не передозировка. Его убил тот, кого он сильно раздражал. Кто-то более безалаберный и глупый, чем Дэнни.  
— Что исключает из подозреваемых меня, — сказал дилер, но смотрел по-прежнему настороженно.  
— Точно, — согласился Шерлок.  
— Похоже на обманутого покупателя.  
Шерлок наклонил голову, весь воплощение вежливого вопроса.  
— А почему покупатель мог быть обманут?  
— Может, Дэнни влез в долги, когда начал собственную торговлю? Может быть, он думал, что, разбавив продукт, получит легкую прибыль. А если он брал ту же цену за товар низкого качества, то некоторые люди могли усмотреть причину быть «раздраженными».  
— Полагаете, он это делал? Разбавлял товар?  
Мужчина наклонился ближе.  
— Посмотрите, я продаю чистый продукт. У меня стабильный бизнес, верные покупатели, и я не такой глупый, чтобы этим рисковать. Вы же взяли себе порцию, ну так проверьте.  
Шерлок спокойно посмотрел на него.  
— Я думаю, он смешивал наркотики, и не с обычным детским питанием или сахаром, а с чем-то немного более неустойчивым, чем он предполагал.  
Дилер покачал головой.  
— Придурок. Он спрашивал меня, и я пытался отговорить его от этой затеи. Я сказал ему, что, если он хочет так делать, надо использовать декседрин или типа того, тогда это не будет так заметно.  
— Все понятно, — Шерлок расслабился.  
Дилер внимательно изучал его.  
— Он ведь не стал работать с декседрином, не так ли?  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
— И что бы он ни использовал, это…  
— ...было плохой идеей. Ему следовало бы послушаться вашего совета.  
Мужчина криво усмехнулся.  
— Ага, допустим, — он развел руками, — что нибудь-еще?  
— Нет, спасибо за беседу, — Шерлок знал, что ему больше ничего не скажут. И по сути, мужчина вряд ли мог что-то добавить. Однако он оказался более полезным, чем ожидал Шерлок, а также более умным. В будущем может принести пользу. Шерлок вежливо протянул руку и представился.  
— Шерлок Холмс.  
Мужчина смерил детектива взглядом, затем пожал ее.  
— Майлс, — сказал он, слегка замявшись. Фамилии своей он так и не произнес.  
Шерлок встал и повернулся, чтобы уйти. С удивлением обнаружил, что его слегка пошатывает. Возможно, второй стакан водки был не лучшей идеей. Однако даже в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, Шерлок знал, что принести полный пакет кокаина в пустую квартиру, с учетом необходимости заблокировать бурлящие в жилах и мозгу мысли о Джоне в постели с тощей веганкой, не являлось хорошей идеей. Он пересек танцпол, крутя головой в поиске туалетов. Танцпол был переполнен, и Шерлоку пришлось вливаться в ряды танцующих; в принципе, он не возражал против этого. Музыка больше не раздражала, а звучала где-то в основании черепа. Он огляделся, пытаясь сориентироваться в мелькающих вспышках огней.  
Пара рук схватила его за талию. Шерлок, вздрогнув, попытался повернуться, но толпа была столь плотной, что ему удалось лишь наклонить голову. Это был тот самый светловолосый марафонец, который пялился на него. Он был высоким, даже выше Шерлока, и наклонился к самому уху, чтобы прошептать: «Я думал, ты никогда не соберешься меня искать».  
— Я не… — начал было Шерлок, но безрезультатно, потому что его все равно не услышали в грохоте музыки. Мужчина скользнул руками в передние карманы, как это обычно делали, поглаживая чувствительную паховую складку через тонкую ткань. Тело Шерлока моментально отреагировало жаром и желанием. Он уронил голову на плечо блондину, а тот, вытащив одну руку из кармана, обнял его за талию и прижал к себе. Эрекция мужчины прижалась к Шерлоку, а его пальцы в кармане ловко двигались вверх и вниз по быстро твердеющему члену. Дыхание Шерлока прервалось, а мужчина повел свободную руку вверх по груди к обнаженной в разрезе воротника шее, чтобы коснуться нижней губы.  
— Я думал об этом рте с тех пор, как тебя увидел, — выдохнул он в ухо Шерлоку, — о том, что ты можешь им сделать.  
Шерлок прогнал мимолетную мысль о том, что мужчина на самом-то деле не хотел услышать ответ. Он закрыл глаза и попытался призвать запутавшийся мозг к внятной мысли. Он был пьян. Он был один. Объект его отчаянной безответной любви развлекался с веганкой, которая даже не пила кофе. Если он не мог заполучить того, чего больше всего хотел — Джона и кокаин — он хотя бы мог получить это. Он сомкнул губы вокруг пальцев незнакомца, слегка облизал и прикусил. Бедра мужчины непроизвольно дернулись. Шерлок выпустил пальцы изо рта, потянулся губами к его уху и произнес:  
— Почему бы тебе это не выяснить? 

Спотыкаясь, они ввалились в крайнюю кабинку, и Шерлок, полностью одетый, опустился на унитаз, пока мужчина запирал дверь. Он определенно, не собирался становиться на колени на этот пол. Дернул молнию на брюках блондина, а тот разорвал упаковку с презервативом и рывком натянул на член. Затем Шерлок наклонился и вобрал его в рот.  
Прошли года, в буквальном смысле этого слова, но когда-то Шерлок был хорош в этом деле, а техника отнюдь не была сложной. Алкоголь помог справиться с рвотным рефлексом. Мужчина застонал, откинув голову и оперевшись руками о стену. Шерлок потянул его руки к голове, и мужчина принял предложение, крепко вцепившись в шевелюру. Как только Шерлок удвоил усилия, мужчина сдался и стал яростно вбиваться ему в горло. Шерлок ощущал безумный грохот в голове, а мужчина целеустремленно трахал его рот, рыча, все сильнее, сильнее, _сильнее_. Стучащий ритм басов соответствовал движениям бедер, и толчкам в горле, и пульсированию собственного члена, и это заглушило все остальное в мире, отправляя Шерлока в омут чистых ощущений.  
Мужчина застонал, вжимая голову Шерлока в свой пах, и тот почувствовал пульсацию сквозь тонкий латекс. Замедлился, позволив мужчине выскользнуть изо рта. Откинул голову назад, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Блондин прошипел и дернул его за многострадальные волосы. Шерлок встал, пошатываясь, расстегнул свои брюки и развернулся спиной к мужчине, опираясь руками о стену. Тот обнял его рукой за талию точно так, как до этого на танцполе, а другую поднес к губам Шерлока. Затем обхватил скользкой рукой член Шерлока, который наклонился вперед, уронив голову и пытаясь устоять на ногах. Тот закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать, а рука двигалась быстрее и тверже, пока по паху не разлилось тепло, и он не кончил, дрожа, не произнеся ни звука, забрызгав стену и фаянс, почти рухнув на стену на ослабевших ногах. Мужчина бумагой вытер руку, выбросил ее в унитаз вслед за использованным презервативом, пожал Шерлоку плечо и ушел.  
Встав на ноги, Шерлок, тем не менее, сохранил достаточно силы воли, чтобы высыпать большую часть пакетика в унитаз, а затем вышел и вымыл руки.


	3. Глава 3

К тому времени как Лестрейд на следующий день явился на Бейкер-стрит поздним утром, Джон был готов перегнуть Шерлока через колено и отшлепать.  
День начался великолепно! Джон проснулся с утра пораньше с умиротворяющим чувством, что все прекрасно в этом мире. Дождь, наконец, прекратился. За окном было голубое небо, запах свежей листвы и оживленные трели городского транспорта. Вчерашнее свидание вполне удалось. Плов с лебедой оказался съедобным, хотя блюдо не из тех, что можно есть ежедневно. Сильвии понравилась органическая выпечка, принесенная Джоном. Они провели приятный вечер, рассматривая фото, обсуждая товарищей по турпоходу и различные места, в которых побывали. Дело закончилось поцелуем, и, в общем, вечер сложился удачно. Особенно с учетом того, что Шерлок не донимал его смс-ками.  
А сейчас в распоряжении Джона был целый день, когда можно было с Шерлоком бегать по делам расследования. Вчерашним вечером он вернулся в квартиру, довольно поздно, но Шерлока не было. Джон написал ему:  
«Ты где?»  
«В лабе. ШХ»  
«Все в порядке?»  
«Да. Ложись спать. Понадобишься завтра. ШХ»  
На рассвете Джон сквозь сон услышал, как его сосед вернулся, и сразу же отключился. Проснувшись утром, он спустился по лестнице, рассчитывая увидеть Шерлока, нетерпеливо мерящего шагами комнату, но обнаружил его крепко спящим на диване.  
Это было странно, но не беспрецедентно. Шерлок иногда во время расследования спал, как придется. Когда, наконец, детектив проснулся, он оказался настолько вялым и угрюмым, что Джон ретировался на кухню, лишь бы не попадаться ему на глаза. Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, Джон заподозрил бы похмелье, но с Шерлоком такое предположение было смехотворным. Возможно, Шерлок подхватил какую-то простуду. Джон предложил чай, завтрак, кофе, воду, парацетамол, опять чай, и каждый раз ему огрызались с нарастающей злостью. Наконец, сообщение Лестрейда отправило спотыкающегося детектива в душ, откуда он вышел чуть более собранный и безукоризненно одетый, как обычно, хотя выглядел все еще неважно. Джон забеспокоился и только было открыл рот с вопросом, но Шерлок оборвал его резким взглядом.  
— Чай!  
В общем, Лестрейд прибыл как раз вовремя.  
— Не много радости мы получили от телефона Даниэля, — сообщил он, дуя на свой чай. Джон мстительно поставил перед ним тарелку с любимым печеньем Шерлока, раз уж детектив его проигнорировал. — Что с кокаином?  
Шерлок переплел пальцы.  
— Даниэль Пирсон покупал чистый — ладно, условно чистый — кокаин и разбавлял его дешевыми стимуляторами. Я проанализировал эту добавку — похожа на фенциклидин, но имеет отличия. Ее варил полный идиот. Во-первых, она оказалась крайне неустойчивой. Полагаю, что образец, который мы нашли, был синтезирован около 10 дней назад, и к настоящему моменту осталось лишь 10% химически активного вещества. Остальное инертно. Тот, кто потреблял эту смесь, подвергался только действию кокаина.  
—Итак… не очень-то выгодная сделка, — заметил Джон.  
— Хуже. Пока добавка оставалась химически активной, она, возможно, вызывала всевозможные побочные эффекты фенциклидина, при этом не обеспечивая нужный приход. Такое мог удумать только идиот или садист. В смеси с кокаином эта штука могла бы вызвать маниакальный сидром с сильной паранойей и даже галлюцинациями.  
— Такая неприятная вещь? — спросил Лестрейд.  
— Да.  
— Ты действительно не хотел бы продавать эту смесь клиентам, за исключением злейших врагов?  
— Так.  
— Это поможет нам с раскрытием дела?  
— Возможно. Что удалось выжать из телефона?  
— Как я сказал, немного. — Лестрейд отправил печенье в рот и вытащил блокнот. — Мы опросили всех, кто назначал с ним встречу в последние несколько недель. Увы, информация уже распространилась, и у всех было время придумать причину встречи. «Хотел одолжить лекции», «он просил меня с ним выпить», а вот победитель: «хотел взять телефонный номер девушки». Я спросил, почему бы ему просто не попросить написать номер в сообщении. Ответить мне не смогли. Заодно изучаю экономику. Теперь понял, почему мы в такой заднице.  
— Итак, никто не признался в том, что покупал наркотики, — спросил Джон.  
— Неа. И никому не подходят отпечатки пальцев на ноже.  
— Конечно же нет, иначе вы бы сообщили об этом раньше, — ядовито заметил Шерлок.  
— Верно. Но мы нашли одну девушку, которая не училась в университете вместе с Дэнни (она была студенткой школы дизайна), но оказалось, что они вместе ходили в среднюю школу. Впрочем, у нее железное алиби. На прошлой неделе она выбросилась из окна четвертого этажа. В буквальном смысле этого слова. Разбила стекло головой, судя по всему.  
— Боже, — Джон пришел в ужас, а Шерлок вскочил на ноги с воплем:  
— И вы не сказали об этом _мне_??  
Лестрейд и Джон обменялись непонимающими взглядами, Инспектор, пытаясь собраться с духом, спросил:  
— _О чем?_  
— Уфффффф, — Шерлок завертелся, запустив пальцы в волосы. — Я только что объяснил максимально доступным образом, чтобы даже ваш крошечный мозг смог уловить идею, что в наркотике был препарат, вызывающий параноидные галлюцинации. Теперь вы говорите мне, что знакомая дилера, который толкал этот препарат, выбросилась из окна, ТАК, СЛОВНО МЕЖДУ ЭТИМИ СОБЫТИЯМИ НЕТ НИКАКОЙ СВЯЗИ?  
— О! — только и смог вымолвить Лестрейд умирающим голосом.  
— Но Шерлок! Она же не могла убить Пирсона, раз была мертва, — запротестовал Джон.  
Шерлок прекратил драматически крутиться и сел на место. Он выглядел малость позеленевшим.  
— Анализы проведены _post mortem (посмертно, п.п.)_? Что показала токсикология?  
— На самом деле, она не мертва, — поспешил объясниться Лестрейд, пока Шерлок в очередной раз не взорвался. — Но она не могла этого сделать, поскольку лежит в реанимации с массивным поражением мозга.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с родственниками и прочесть полицейский рапорт.  
— Конечно. Могу загрузить рапорт прямо сейчас, если дадите компьютер.  
Разумеется, Лестрейду дали компьютер Джона, поэтому в итоге Джон вынужден был читать этот отчет вслух, после того как Лестрейд вывел его на экран.  
— Аманда Лейтон, студентка школы дизайна и моды, задержалась поздно в студии, работая над большим проектом. Другие студенты, которые тоже работали допоздна, свидетельствовали, что мисс Лейтон вышла за кофе. Когда она вернулась, то вела себя очень странно. Один из студентов хотел к ней подойти, но, по его словам, она «взбесилась» и бросилась на окно. Массивная черепно-мозговая травма, травмы лица, которые помешали провести интубацию на месте, транспортирована…  
Шерлок встал, не говоря ни слова, склонился над Джоновым плечом и промотал экран до токсикологической экспертизы.  
— Тест на кокаин положителен. Так, так, так… — У Шерлока был смешной вид человека, который разрывается между стремлением показать свою собственную гениальность и прижучить всех остальных за идиотизм.  
— Гребаный ад… — пробормотал Лестрейд, вытаскивая телефон.

— Ты поговоришь с убитой горем матерью. Я подключусь, только если ты упустишь что-то важное, — инструктировал Шерлок Джона по дороге в такси.  
— Хорошо, — ответил тот. Эмпатия не была сильной стороной Шерлока. Он поколебался, затем решительно спросил: — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Хрипишь немного.  
— Хорошо, — Шерлок отвернулся к окну.  
Джон задержался на нем взглядом. Шерлок, казалось, стал прежним собой, вибрирующим от энергии, с горящими серебром глазами, стремительным взглядом, улавливающим лишь ему видимые связи.  
— Просто бесит, что я не мог выяснить, был ли ее кокаин смешан с добавкой, — яростно пробормотал Шерлок. Он наклонился вперед, впившись взглядом в лобовое стекло, словно это могло бы ускорить движение такси. Джон откинулся на спинку сиденья и усмехнулся.

Встреча с матерью Аманды Лейтон оказалась более тяжелой, чем предполагал Джон. Миссис Лейтон была стройной женщиной и, наверное, была бы хорошенькой, если бы ее лицо не почернело от горя и скорби. Была ли красивой сама Аманда, Джон сказать не мог, потому что сорок четыре шва делали ее лицо совершенно неузнаваемым.  
Миссис Лейтон не много смогла им рассказать. Аманда не была в депрессии, она только что получила место в престижной школе. Училась она хорошо, и у нее был прекрасный бойфренд. Миссис Лейтон вспомнила и Дэнни Пирсона, правда смутно. Он не относился к близким друзьям Аманды, и мать была уверена, что они никогда не встречались. Наркотиков Аманда не употребляла.  
— Миссис Лейтон, — начал Джон мягко, — как вы можете быть уверены…  
Миссис Лейтон грустно улыбнулась.  
— Я знаю, что показал скрининг на наркотики, доктор Ватсон. Я не наивна и ничего не отрицаю. Я знаю, что она до той ночи не употребляла кокаин, потому что у нее не было денег. Несколько недель назад она потеряла работу официантки и урезала все свои расходы, лишь бы остаться на плаву. Мы постоянно об этом говорили, я хотела помочь, но моего мужа в прошлом году тоже уволили, и у нас туго с деньгами. Она даже перешла на дешевый кофе, а ведь так его любила…  
— Но ведь той ночью она приняла наркотик?  
Мииссис Лейтон печально кивнула, и Джон продолжал:  
— Может быть, кто-то дал ей? Вы сказали, что бойфренд…  
— Нет, Мэтт никогда бы этого не сделал. Он даже не пьет. Из-за него она бросила курить.  
— Вы не будете против, если мы поговорим с Мэттом? Как его полное имя?  
— Мэттью Льюис. Я знаю, что он захочет помочь. Он здесь каждый день.  
Миссис Лейтон посмотрела на неподвижную фигуру на кровати, не обращая внимания текущие по щекам слезы. — Ей везет по жизни.  
Джон взглянул на карту Аманды перед тем, как уйти. Он не был уверен в справедливости слов миссис Лейтон по поводу везения. Аманда дышала самостоятельно, но вероятность того, что она сможет делать что-либо еще, была мизерной. Чтобы она ни произошло, Аманда Лейтон не убивала Даниэля Пирсона.  
Они тихо вышли, мрачный Джон и погруженный в мысли Шерлок. Молодой человек с рыжеватой козлиной бородкой, с ужасными дырками в мочках ушей придержал, входя, дверь в палату интенсивной терапии.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Джон, а Шерлок повернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему вслед через стеклянную стену.  
— Гонконг, — выдохнул он.  
— Что?  
— Гонконг. Тот молодой человек жил в Гонконге.  
— Откуда у тебя это информация? Как ты узнал?  
— Одежда. И, конечно, татуировка.  
Вот и поверь, что Шерлок заметил татуировку, когда Джон увидел только огромные дырки в ушах.  
— Что? У тебя есть международный справочник татуировок, что ли?  
Глаза Шерлока сверкнули.  
— Джон! Это великолепно! Это бы потребовало кругосветного путешествия. Может быть, Майкрофт…  
— Шерлок, серьезно! Откуда ты знаешь, что татуировка сделана в Гонконге. Ты хоть был когда-нибудь в Гонконге?  
— Разумеется. Я жил там.  
— Когда? — изумился Джон. Шерлок почти никогда не говорил о своем прошлом. У Джона было ощущение, что тот целенаправленно удалил из памяти все, что было можно.  
— Много лет назад. Майкрофт начинал там свою карьеру. Годом раньше скончался наш отец, и Майкрофт стал моим опекуном. Я учился в Харроу. Майкрофт полагал, что я под хорошим присмотром, но я ненавидел эту школу. Я даже не мог уезжать оттуда на каникулы. Поэтому я сбежал.  
Джон был так поражен тем, что казалось ему самым проблематичным аспектом этой ситуации, а именно, что хрупкого осиротевшего подростка бросили совершенно одного во всем долбанном ПОЛУШАРИИ, что чуть не пропустил последнее предложение.  
— Погоди, ты что? Куда?  
— В Лондон. Я жил на улицах.  
Это было еще хуже.  
— Улицы Лондона лучше Харроу?  
— Гораздо лучше, но я не поэтому сбежал. Я сдал экзамены годом раньше и был принят в Оксфорд, но Майкрофт не дал мне разрешения там учиться. Он сказал, что я слишком молод, чтобы жить самостоятельно.  
— И ты счел, что побег изменит его решение?  
— Вероятность успеха была минимальна, — признал Шерлок. — Более вероятно то, что он бы послал меня в место, где сторожили лучше, или вообще запихнул бы в психушку. В итоге Майкрофт разрешил мне поехать в Гонконг с ним, вроде как на промежуточный семестр, и поступить в университет, если я буду себя хорошо вести.  
— И как же вам удалось вместе ужиться?  
— Полностью избегая друг друга, по взаимному согласию, — бодро ответил Шерлок. — Пойдем домой. Мне надо проанализировать все, что я выяснил о Мэттью Льюисе, бывшем обитателе Гонконга.  
И они пошли домой. Дома Шерлок щелкал клавишами ноутбука, неподвижно смотрел в пустоту, опять щелкал, в итоге вывесил ряд непостижимых уму диаграмм. На одной, по мнению Джона, могла быть временная шкала. Наконец, он вручил Джону список студентов школы дизайна, которых надо было опросить.  
— Что? А Мэттью Льюис? — спросил Джон, глядя на список.  
— Позже, — ответил Шерлок. — Если думаешь, что рухнешь по дороге от голода, возьми мою карту.  
Джон понял это так — Шерлок, видимо, голоден, но не хочет признаваться. Посему перед уходом он оставил чай и бисквиты на столике. Разговоры со студентами вовсе не были легким делом, хоть и не таким тяжелым, как беседа с матерью Аманды. Когда он покончил с делом, то проголодался. Зашел на обратном пути в китайский ресторанчик. Конечно, Шерлока в квартире не было.  
«Где ты?»  
«В лабе. ШХ»  
«Могу рассказать интересные вещи»  
«Пиши. ШХ»  
Последовал долгий спор через смс-ки, в котором Джон наотрез отказывался ехать в Бартс или расписывать детально Шерлоку то, что удалось выяснить. Шерлок так же наотрез отказывался говорить по телефону, как нормальный человек. Наконец, Джон напечатал: «Собираюсь поесть и посмотреть телик. Нужны обе руки» — и отложил телефон в сторону. Мысль о том, что его игнорируют, взбесила Шерлока до крайности.  
Телефон моментально зазвонил. Джон приглушил звук телевизора, проглотил яичный рулет и включил громкую связь, продолжая есть.  
— Ты взял мне остро-кислый суп? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Он в холодильнике; ты, раздолб, если бы ты сказал мне, что уходишь, я бы… а как ты узнал, что я был в китайском ресторанчике?  
— Ты ешь яичный рулет.  
—Откуда ты знаешь, что я ем яичный рулет?  
—Джон… — протянул Шерлок с выражением крайней снисходительности.  
— Верно. Студенты единодушно утверждали, что Аманда Лейтон не употребляла наркотики, но была известна своим пристрастием к кофе. Ее мать говорила правду — она даже не пила алкоголя.  
— Едва ли исключает наркоманию, — заметил Шерлок тоном опытного человека.  
— Да, но если она и была наркоманкой, то скрывала это очень хорошо. Однако в студии есть парень по имени Тоби Хартвелл, кто, по всеобщему мнению, увлекается кокаином. Несколько недель назад он жаловался, что запасы подходят к концу — похоже, с его дилером что-то случилось.  
— И тут весьма кстати появилась Аманда, познакомившая его с другим дилером, — задумчиво произнес Шерлок.  
— Что ты делаешь в лаборатории? Я думал, вчера ты все завершил.  
— Нужно было посмотреть, дает ли препарат этого придурка положительный тест на PCP при токсикологическом скрининге.  
Джон проанализировал сказанное, пока до него не дошел смысл, затем спросил.  
— Как? Ты же сказал, что он разложился.  
— Я синтезировал новый, разумеется.  
Разумеется.  
— Ты же не…  
— Нет, Джон. Я смешал его с сывороткой. Использовал собственную кровь, поскольку Молли свою никогда не даст, — в трубке послышался возмущенный крик. — На самом деле, ради меня она была согласна. — Добавил Шерлок честно.  
Джон подумал, что Шерлок, вероятно, не колебался ни секунды, забирая свою собственную кровь, но знал, что возможно, с этим были проблемы — вены левой руки были давным-давно испорчены напрочь.  
— В общем, как вижу, я тебе не нужен, — Джон начал искать в пакете рис.  
— Ты мог бы дать контрольный образец. И принести суп, — с надеждой сказал Шерлок.  
— Или я могу остаться дома и посмотреть телевизор. М-м-м, не пойдет. Суп в холодильнике, — ответил Джон и нажал отбой.  
Джон ел рис, беспорядочно переключая каналы, и прокручивал в голове последние события. Подумал о Шерлоке, который заснул посреди расследования, его тонких плечах, затуманенных глазах, охрипшем голосе. Немного забеспокоился. Ему казалось, что за этим каким-то образом стоит Мориарти, но Мориарти был похож глобальное потепление. Вы знали о возможности катастрофы, но как только поменяли лампочки, возникала еще куча проблем. Поэтому он начал думать от Сильвии. Активно. Иногда были определенные преимущества в том, что квартира всецело в твоем распоряжении. 

На следующее утро Шерлок выглядел почти нормально и утащил у Джона тост. Правда, Джон позже его обнаружил забытым и почти нетронутым. Значило ли это, что Шерлок забыл про тост, или забыл о том, что голоден, или понял, что джем был клубничным, а не малиновым? Джон не имел ни малейшего понятия. Суп все еще стоял в холодильнике.  
Шерлок опустошил три чашки чая с таким количеством сахара, что в нем почти стояла ложка, и заявил.  
— Мы уходим.  
— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Джон. Он мог быть простым хвостом Шерлоковского бумажного змея, но хотел знать, куда этот змей направляется. В такси он спросил:  
— Мэттью Льюис?  
— Да, — Шерлок так накофеинился, что аж дрожал.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я…  
— Нет.  
Квартира Мэттью Льюиса находилась в темном узком здании, состоявшем из крошечных жилых комнат. Джон засомневался, найдут ли они его дома во время, когда учеба в разгаре, но Шерлок уверенно взбежал по ступенькам. Постучал в дверь квартиры Мэттью, и ее открыл молодой человек, которого они видели в больнице. Он казался бледным и усталым. Квартира, наоборот, вся была в ярких красочных рисунках, развешанных на каждой стене.  
— Ваши работы? – вежливо поинтересовался Джон, а Мэттью молча посторонился, пропуская их в квартиру.  
— Да.  
— Они прекрасны.  
— Благодарю.  
— Это помогло? — внезапно спросил Шерлок.  
Джон и Мэттью повернулись к нему в недоумении.  
— Что помогло? — тупо спросил Мэттью.  
— Убийство Даниэля Пирсона. Помогло?  
Мэттью открыл рот, закрыл его, словно рыба, затем вдруг сел на край кровати и уронил голову на колени. Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и, прочтя в его глазах согласие, сел рядом с парнем.  
— Я не хотел его убивать, — сказал тот глухо, — это был несчастный случай.  
Мэттью поднял голову, его глаза блестели, и Джон увидел облегчение и страдание на его лице.  
— Я просто хотел причинить ему боль. Я не хотел, чтобы он умирал. Я даже не пытался устроить ему смерть мозга, как у Мэнди… — его голос сорвался. — Но ее лицо… Она была красивой, до того, как случилось это несчастье. Я лишь хотел, чтобы он заплатил за это. Я счел это справедливым.  
— Вы думали, что застанете его врасплох и изуродуете лицо, — произнес Шерлок очень тихим голосом. — Он даже не знал, кто вы. Он никогда вас не видел. Может быть, даже не подозревал о вашем существовании. Он и Мэнди общались нерегулярно, по крайней мере, до того, как она нашла его, думая, что заработает денег на продаже кокаина Тоби Хартвеллу. Она ведь брала его не для себя. Что же случилось?  
— Тоби искал другого дилера, — ответил Мэттью. — Она поговорила с Дэнни, и тот сказал, что продаст ей особую смесь по себестоимости, а всю прибыль от продажи она сможет оставить себе. Таким образом, она взяла наркотик и принесла в студию. Однако Тоби заявил, что ему ничего не нужно, что он поищет в другом месте. Видимо, она очень устала, много работала и экономила на кофе, потому что не было денег. Всегда говорят, что один раз не повредит, если попробовать немного, но в ее случае повредило. Реально повредило.  
Мэттью опять уронил голову. Шерлок открыл было рот, но Джон резко покачал головой, и тот остановился. Джон положил руку Мэттью на плечо.  
Парень глубоко вздохнул несколько раз и провел рукавом по лицу. Всхлипнул и с усилием поднялся на ноги. В его глазах читалось отчаяние и уязвимость.  
— У вас был его адрес, — продолжал Шерлок ровно. — Она звонила Даниэлю из вашей квартиры, так? Она жила дома. Она бы не звонила из места, где ее могли услышать родные. Она записала адрес, и он остался у вас. Вы не писали ему, ведь у вас не было телефонного номера. Когда вы пришли в его квартиру, он даже не знал, кто вы и откуда.  
— Не знал, — подтвердил Мэттью. — Он не знал даже того, что случилось с Мэнди.  
Джон ощущал его напряжение, когда гнев схлынул с Мэттью, но взгляд Шерлока оставался безучастным.  
— Итак, вы наносили раны на лицо, но вы никогда не делали ничего подобного раньше. В какой-то момент вы испугались и остановились, а Даниэль попытался выхватить нож. Вы запаниковали и ударили его в шею.  
Мэттью опять сник, и Джон почувствовал, как тот дрожит, словно пытаясь сдержать тошноту.  
— Там было столько крови… — прошептал он.  
— Вы должны были быть покрыты ею с головы до ног. Как вы этого не увидели?  
Губы Мэттью искривились в безрадостной усмешке. Он указал на черные джинсы и рубашку.  
— Я ведь художник, — пояснил он. — Всегда ношу черное. На нем ничего не видно. На стуле валялась какая-то куртка с капюшоном, я бросил нож, вытер ею лицо, руки и убрался прочь. Даже не вспомнил про нож, пока не пришел домой.  
— Мэттью, — сказал Джон мягко. — Ты должен заявить об этом сам. Если сдашься добровольно, будет гораздо лучше.  
Мэттью кивнул.  
— Не имеет значения, — сказал он. — У меня ничего не осталось. Мэнди никогда не станет прежней, и даже моя работа уже не значит для меня ничего.  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, а тот сказал:  
— Звони Лестрейду.  
Джон поднял бровь, но Шерлок оставался таким же невозмутитмым. Джон встал и отошел в сторону. Когда он набирал номер Лестрейда, услышал за спиной голос Шерлока.  
— Вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос.  
— Какой?  
— Это помогло? Убить Даниэля Пирсона после того, как он причинил боль человеку, которого вы любили больше всего на свете?  
— Нет, — ответил Мэттью спустя мгновение. — Нисколько не помогло.

Шерлок оставался притихшим все время последующей суматохи. Даже когда поверженного и несчастного Мэттью увела полиция — причем весьма любезно — его объяснения Лестрейду были лишены присущего им блеска. Джон подумал, что Шерлок, минуя свое обычное состояние эйфории после раскрытия дела, направился прямиком к «ломке». Но только пообедав, решил он. «Бомбей палас», — велел он таксисту ( _видимо, речь идет об этом ресторане http://www.bombay-palace.co.uk п.п_ ).  
Шерлок уставился на него.  
— Но я не голоден.  
— Нет, но ты голоден, — безапелляционно заявил Джон, и рот Шерлока дернулся в ухмылке.  
За обедом Шерлок приободрился. Еда была очень хороша — хотя в ней было изрядное количество гхи ( _топленое масло, п.п._ ), вредного для коронарных артерий. Джон прямо _ощущал_ , как растет количество триглицеридов в крови — и с энтузиазмом похерил это ощущение. Он продолжал задавать вопросы, а Шерлок ел больше, чем говорил.  
— Итак, Гонконг — тебе он совсем не понадобился? Ты в любом случае вычислил Мэттью Льюиса?  
— Очевидно, — ответил детектив с набитым ртом.  
— Для Мэттью все слишком плохо, — признал Джон по некотором размышлении.  
Шерлок пренебрежительно махнул куском наана (пшеничной лепешки, п.п.).  
— С ним будет все в порядке. Он быстро выйдет из тюрьмы, и это сыграет на руку его конкурентоспособности как художника. С профессиональной точки зрения это лучшее, что могло с ним случиться.  
Джон подумал было, что это небольшое утешение, но в глубине души знал, что Шерлок, по всей вероятности, прав. Мэттью был, в конце концов, очень молод.  
— Я думал, что Дэнни продал кому-то наркотики прямо в своей квартире, а тот, обезумев, убил его.  
— _Нож_ , Джон! Студенты университета обычно не имеют привычки носить с собой большие ножи. Даже покупая наркотики.  
— Наверное, это хорошо, что он не продал свой товар большему числу людей. По меньшей мере, больше никому не продаст.  
— Да, это удачно, — Шерлок сделал паузу. Казалось, он пытается уложить что-то в голове, хотя Джон даже вообразить не мог, что именно.  
— Шерлок?  
Тот слегка вздрогнул, вернувшись в реальность. Его взгляд стал острым.  
— Ты не ешь самсу, — заметил он. — Хочешь, но надеешься, что твоя веганка снимет с тебя рубашку на следующем свидании, и чувствуешь неуверенность по поводу физических кондиций. Не надо. Индекс массы тела у тебя полностью соответствует показателям мужчины твоего возраста. Она сочтет твою физическую форму привлекательной. Возможно, она показывала тебе фото своих приятелей, и ты думаешь о ее стройных друзьях-веганах, но это лишнее. Она предпочитает мужчин крепкого сложения. Слишком спортивные, типа бегунов на длинные дистанции, имеют недостаточно подкожной жировой… — внезапно он остановился, залившись ярким румянцем.  
Джон расхохотался и взял самсу.  
— Все супер! — сказал он. — Ты можешь дедуцировать о Сильвии, если это касается моей крутости в ее глазах.  
Шерлок слегка улыбнулся, краска постепенно сходила с его лица, становящегося нежно розовым. Это было столь откровенно восхитительно, что Джон с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не взъерошить его волосы.  
— Я мог бы вычислить, чего именно она хочет от тебя…  
— _Нет!_ Того, что ты сказал, вполне достаточно. Не усугубляй. 

Джон полагал, что Шерлок проспит до завтрашнего утра, поэтому он крайне удивился, когда тот неожиданно возник перед ним в одежде на выход — в плотно облегающей черной рубашке и джинсах.  
— Я ухожу. Для дела, — сообщил он в ответ на пораженный взгляд Джон.  
— Да? Мне надеть куртку? — спросил Джон. Выражение ужаса на лице Шерлока было бесценным. Джон запомнил его, чтобы рассказать Лестрейду. На Джоне был самый жалкий и старый из его свитеров, надетый на фланелевую пижаму. Он не соответствовал Шерлоку даже в повседневной его одежде, не говоря уже об этом пижонском прикиде.  
— Эй, помни, что ты чертовски привлекателен!  
Шерлок оценил шутку, его лицо разгладилось.  
— Думаю, на этот раз смогу стать лучшим самостоятельно.  
— Уверен? Не ходи никуда по опасным местам без меня, ладно?  
Шерлок улыбнулся искренней улыбкой, от которой вокруг глаз собрались морщинки. В груди Джона разлилось тепло.  
— Обещаю.  
— Погоди, а что за дело? Я думал, мы с ним покончили.  
— Остался один незакрытый момент.  
— Ну ладно. Только… будь осторожен.  
— Так точно, — обещал Шерлок, но на этот раз его улыбка была настолько откровенно фальшивой, что Джон не удержался от смеха. Шерлок показал ему телефон.  
— Смотри! Ты под номером «один», Лестрейд под номером «два».  
— А кто под номером «три»?  
— Кому мне еще звонить?  
— Да, вполне достаточно.  
Шерлок ушел, и Джон успокоился. Рассеянно задумался о том, что это за «незакрытый момент». Джон не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он что-то упускает, что есть что-то странное в поведении Шерлока, что в воздухе витает тщательно скрываемая им тайна. Однако если Шерлок не хотел, чтобы Джон что-то знал, он в этом и не копался.

***

На этот раз Шерлок был готов к дьявольскому шуму и грохоту в клубе. Он протиснулся сквозь толпу к бару, заказал простой Ред Булл и начал искать Майлза. Тот сидел в компании худощавой женщины, которая была без денег и предлагала другой вариант оплаты. Пустая трата времени. Майлз не был геем, несмотря на место «работы», но также был не из тех, кто сбывает наркотики за секс. Ей следовало поискать гораздо более непритязательных дилеров, чем Майлз.  
Женщина ушла, всем своим видом излучая ярость и беспокойство, и Шерлок вдруг понял, что невольно потирает шею. Он убрал руку, ощущая жгучую вспышку стыда, такую же, как в разговоре с Джоном о сексе с бегунами на марафонские дистанции. Что с ним случилось? Он провел годы, даже не вспоминая о сексе. Желания его тела лишь отвлекали, и он научился их игнорировать. Но сейчас его транспорт не только отказывался подчиняться, но и выдал все варианты воспоминаний, которые он пытался уничтожить. Неприемлемо.  
Шерлок быстро встал, пока еще кто-нибудь не занял место рядом с Майлзом. Подождал, пока дилер под столом не заберет предложенные деньги.  
— То же самое? — спросил Майлз.  
— На этот раз только информация.  
Дилер насторожился.  
— Я сказал вам все, что знал.  
— Даниэль Пирсон покупал у вас кокаин хорошего качества, я проверил это самолично. Затем добавлял туда нестабильный аналог фенциклидина, который производил непредсказуемые и крайне опасные эффекты. Эту добавку он не синтезировал — у него не было ни оборудования, ни знаний. Он ее покупал. Следовательно, человек, ее производящий, все еще работает и продает нечестным поставщикам. Я собираюсь это прекратить.  
— Почему?  
— Даниэль Пирсон мертв. Две жизни разрушены.  
— Не моего ума дело, — взгляд Майлза был холодным.  
— Да, но ваш бизнес — вашего ума дело. Так говорят. А если у меня нет иного пути найти этого человека, полиция применит свои обычные силовые методы, что нанесет чрезвычайный урон местному рынку.  
Майлз немного помолчал.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, наконец. — Вы правы, это надо прекратить, иначе полиция сунет сюда нос. Но я вам ничего не говорил. Я знаю, у кого Дэнни покупал препарат.  
Шерлок терпеливо подождал, пока Майлз смотрит в сторону, крутя в руках стакан. Наконец, тот вернулся к разговору.  
— Дока Билл.  
— Дока Билл?  
— Он слегка не в себе, раньше был химиком. У него жилье в подвале недалеко отсюда. Он вполне хорошо зарабатывал, производя метамфетамин, но в последний год появились проблемы, и он переключился на галлюциногены, ЛСД и подобные вещи. Всегда думает, что сварганил очередную крутую штуку, но на поверку она оказывается дерьмом.  
Шерлок кивнул. Он уже в уме составил текст сообщения Лестрейду.  
— Послушайте, — добавил Майлз. Его взгляд стал безразличным и пустым. — Прошу убедиться, что когда ваши друзья выйдут на охоту, они не войдут во вкус и не прочешут в придачу все окрестности.  
— Не прочешут, — убедил его Шерлок. Он допил напиток и встал.  
Майлз внезапно ухмыльнулся. — Около бара есть парень, который не сводит с вас глаз, он с вами?  
Сердце Шерлока подскочило к горлу.  
— Опишите.  
— Высокий, пакистанец. Не полицейский, уж в очень хорошей одежде.  
Значит, не Джон. Никто не назвал бы одежду Джона хорошей.  
— Нет, он не со мной.  
— Думаю, он был бы не против, — Майлз продолжал ухмыляться. — Он откровенно раздевает вас взглядом.  
Шерлок моргнул в недоумении.  
— Спасибо, — и отправился на танцпол, чтобы выиграть время и подумать. Он знал про эту возможность, знал, и, если быть честным, надеялся. С того момента, когда решил вернуться в клуб. Он сразу увидел этого мужчину — смуглая кожа, черные волосы, чуть ниже, чем Шерлок, но более мощный, мускулистый. _Успешный городской служащий, скрывает свою ориентацию из-за консерватизма семьи, ищет с кем бы перепихнуться, разборчивый, уверенность, граничащая с высокомерием,_ — с ним все прошло бы отлично. Шерлоку всегда нравился жесткий секс без розовых соплей. Частично из-за отвращения к легким прикосновениям, частично из-за необходимости подчиняться и просто ни о чем не думать. Утром он смотрел на заботливо суетящегося Джона, зная в отчаянии, что никогда не получит большего. Никто не хотел от Шерлока ничего, кроме его тела, он понял это еще в университете. А если он не мог иметь то, что действительно хотел, то возьмет то, что на другом конце шкалы.  
Шерлок обернулся и посмотрел мужчине в глаза. Тот усмехнулся, ни в малейшей мере не смущаясь, что его застали за разглядыванием. Шерлок высокомерно отвернулся, досчитал до десяти, затем бросил взгляд через плечо. Мужчина по-прежнему ухмылялся, подняв брови, и указал на стакан. Выпить? — произнес он губами.  
Шерлок опять отвел взгляд, словно раздумывая, затем развернулся и пошел к мужчине. При близком рассмотрении тот оказался менее самоуверенным и более по-юношески очаровательным. Личина, которую видел Шерлок, была такой же фальшивкой, как его собственная маска высокородной принцессы.  
— Могу предложить выпить? — сказал мужчина, слегка повышая голос. В этих трех словах Шерлок немедленно прочел всю подноготную — из среднего класса в Бирмингеме, грамматическая школа, пять лет в Лондоне. Он позволил проявиться своему аристократическому произношению:  
— Только один стакан.  
Мужчина улыбнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами.  
— Малик.  
— Шерринфорд, — он процедил каждый слог, словно густой мед.  
— Шер-рин-форд, — повторил Малик, смакуя имя. — Чего ты хочешь, Шерринфорд?  
Это было прекрасно, совершенно, он не смог бы найти лучшего. Шерлок склонился ближе, чуть присел, и, запрокинув голову, ответил.  
— Люблю жестко.  
Глаза Малика потемнели от возбуждения и изумления. Двумя пальцами он подцепил шлевку на бедре и притянул к себе Шерлока.  
— Я имел в виду выпивку, — выдохнул он.  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся, наклоняясь еще ближе, и прошептал Малику прямо в ухо.  
— Как насчет того, чтобы ее пропустить?

Секс с Маликом оказался более-менее таким, как и ожидал Шерлок, хотя его представления были, возможно, искажены, поскольку он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз занимался им в трезвой памяти. Было гораздо больше поцелуев и поглаживаний, чем он помнил или хотел, но, по крайней мере, руки Малика были уверенными, он не дразнил и не щекотал. Он запрокинул голову Шерлока и прошелся губами по длинной шее, что Шерлоку всегда очень нравилось.  
— Только без засосов, — выдохнул он, когда Малик прикусил кожу.  
Тот не обратил внимания, пробрался руками под рубашку Шерлока, обхватив плоский живот.  
— Боже, какая талия, — простонал он.  
Итак, мужчина запал не на элитность, а на размер, отметил Шерлок с изумлением. Он покорно выгнул спину, стремясь стать еще стройнее. Малик застонал и запустил руки ниже, в джинсы. Теперь уже застонал Шерлок, выгибаясь круче и прижимаясь к твердому выступу в брюках Малика. Рука мужчины скользнула еще ниже.  
— _Кровать,_ — прорычал он.  
Кровать была огромной, из черного дерева, покрытая бургундскими атласными простынями ( _атласными!_ ), приятно холодившими разгоряченную кожу. Малик захотел взять его, лежащим на спине, но Шерлок отказался. Это случилось лишь однажды, и в тот раз все пошло ужасно, кошмарно неправильно. Так плохо, что он даже не мог рассматривать эту позицию. Малик, очевидно, провел слишком много времени за просмотром порно в интернете. Так как Шерлок не чувствовал потребности обеспечить ему полноэкранный манишот, он перевернулся, раскинув ноги как можно шире и утыкаясь уже ноющим членом в скользкий атлас. Это заставило Малика достать смазку.  
Последующая часть заняла гораздо больше времени, чем Шерлок помнил из предыдущего опыта, но он остался благодарен Малику за подготовку, когда тот, наконец, толкнулся внутрь. С последнего раза прошло слишком много времени — жгучее ощущение граничило с болью.  
— Боже, — задохнулся Малик, когда его толстый член погрузился на несколько дюймов. — Такой тесный, такой охрененно тесный. Ты в порядке?  
— _Давай уже_ , — процедил Шерлок сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он подался назад, и Малик застонал. Подхватив рукой под грудь, принялся проталкиваться. Шерлок просунул под себя руку и обхватил член. Жгучее растяжение немного ослабело. Когда Малик навалился на него всем весом, Шерлок закрыл глаза, Через несколько минут Малик одной рукой прижал его к матрасу, а другой — ухватил его за волосы, обдавая спину горячим дыханием, и начал двигаться с чисто животным неистовством. Чужой вес, казалось, давил и заполнял его, блокируя все остальное. Атлас забивал рот, и Шерлок вынужден был повернуть голову, чтобы вдохнуть. Малик крепко ухватил его за плечи.  
— Хорошо?  
И Шерлок прохрипел «сильнее, трахни меня _сильнее_ », и Малик приподнял бедра, чтобы двигаться с большей силой. Сейчас он с каждым толчком ударял по простате. Это было фантастически. Шерлок ощутил, как удовольствие поднимается словно волна, заполняя все больше и больше, пока не взорвалось, затапливая чистейшим белым шумом.  
Он пришел в себя, когда Малик, высвободившись, откатился и начал возиться с презервативом. Шерлок, весь в поту, вдруг ощутил холод и уязвимость. Он моргнул и медленно перевернулся на бок. Малик потянулся к нему со словами:  
— Ты хочешь… Оу! Я даже не услышал тебя. Ты такой тихий!  
Шерлок не стал объяснять, что большинство оргазмов было достигнуто в полу-публичных местах, обычно с рукой, прижатой ко рту. Он отчаянно начал искать возможность уйти, пока пакистанец не почувствует своего рода обязательство поцеловаться или пообниматься.  
— Я лишь… — он махнул рукой на ванную комнату, и Малик поднялся с постели, как и полагает радушному хозяину, и даже вручил Шерлоку одежду.  
Шерлок вымылся и опустился на коврик, дав себе ровно одну минуту на то, чтобы собрать мозги в кучку. Прекрасное легкое ощущение ушло, оставив чувство, что с него содрали кожу и выставили напоказ. Тело ощущалось, как голый нерв. Пульсация в задней части предвещала боль в течение нескольких последующих дней, и внезапно накатила усталость. Он плохо выспался, а ум гудел от мыслей, как закончить дело с наркотиками, и о возможностях посещения этого клуба. Он до смерти захотел очутиться в собственной постели. Шерлок подумал, что если он приедет домой через двадцать минут, то сможет принять душ, прежде чем свалится от изнеможения. И эта мысль подняла его на ноги.  
Когда он вышел из ванной, Малик в футболке и штанах суетился на кухне. Он проявил себя истинным джентльменом, вызвав такси и предложив выпить. Шерлоку все это порядком осточертело. Наконец, _наконец-то_ кэб прибыл, и он смог забиться в темное тихое нутро автомобиля, откинуться на мягкую спинку, и пустота окружила его так уютно, словно кокон. Он закрыл глаза и с тоской подумал о своей квартире.


	4. Глава 4

— Шерлок! Шерлок, ты не спишь? Я вхожу.  
Джон открыл дверь и всмотрелся в темную, слегка душноватую спальню Шерлока. Тот крепко спал, свернувшись в клубок посередине кровати. Джон присел на край и нежно взъерошил кудрявые волосы.  
— Шерлок, просыпайся. Нужно поговорить.  
— Мф-ф-ф, — Шерлок попытался зарыться в одеяло. Джон сомкнул пальцы в волосах и тихонько их потянул.  
— _Оу!_ Какой сегодня день?  
— Четверг, после полудня. Ты проспал сутки с половиной.  
— Ладно, — согласился покладисто Шерлок, натягивая одеяло на голову. Джон стащил его обратно.  
— Я собираюсь ненадолго на работу. Очередная вспышка норовируса поразила детские сады, а доктор Оленну все еще мучается со своим желчным пузырем. Видимо, там все плохо. Что-нибудь сделать для тебя, пока я не ушел?  
— М-м-м…  
— Ты хоть что-нибудь пил?  
— Когда вставал в туалет.  
— Держи.  
Сколько бы Шерлок ни выпил воды из-под крана, этого было явно недостаточно для тридцати шести часов. Шерлок покорно взял бутылку с водой, выпил около трети и протянул обратно, так и не открыв глаз.  
— Вернусь около семи и зайду за ужином. Напиши мне, если чего-нибудь захочешь.  
— Хорошо.  
— Утром звонил Лестрейд. Он послал тебе письмо. Я сказал, что ты спишь, и он попросил тебя на него взглянуть, когда соизволишь поднять задницу с постели. Спешки нет, так что можешь еще поспать.  
Он пригладил кудри Шерлока. Тот издал тихий невнятный звук, его дыхание опять становилось медленным и ровным. Джон боролся с острым желанием подоткнуть одеяло. Взглянул на прикроватные часы и поморщился — кажется, ему придется поспешить. 

Шерлок вышел из сонного состояния только к утру следующего дня. Джон отпраздновал это, приготовив отменный завтрак, который Шерлок умял почти полностью, за исключением тоста, потому что Джон опять забыл про малиновый джем.  
— Ты мог бы и сам его купить, ленивый говнюк, — заметил Джон.  
Шерлок лишь моргнул. Он только что приступил к первой чашке кофе и не совсем проснулся, с осоловевшими глазами и торчащими в разные стороны волосами. В утреннем свете его заспанные глаза были прозрачно-серыми и казались еще более неземными, чем обычно.  
— К чему мне это делать?  
— Ты мог бы… — Джон сдался. Отношения Шерлока с едой — впрочем, как и все отношения Шерлока — были извращенными и более чем нездоровыми. Если еда стояла перед ним, и она ему нравилась, Шерлок ел. Если нет, то и не ел. Понятие питания, похоже, не входило в его реестр. Джон сдался на этом безнадежном деле.  
— Я сварю кофе, — в итоге сказал он.  
Завтрак прошел в мирной тишине. Шерлок читал газеты, Джон бесцельно решал кроссворд. Затем Джон вымыл посуду, Шерлок посетил душ, и оба устроились в комнате за своими ноутбуками.  
— Ты читал письмо от Лестрейда? — Джон поднял глаза. — Он опять мне сегодня написал.  
Шерлок пощелкал клавишами около минуты, затем протянул компьютер Джону, который дважды перечитал послание.  
— Правильно ли я понял ситуацию? — ответил он. — Ты ухитрился найти того, кто делал примесь в наркотике — Уильяма Карью…  
— Доку Билла, — перебил его Шерлок, презрительно выговаривая слоги.  
— … Доку Билла. Полагаю, этим ты был занят позапрошлой ночью? А затем в совершенно беспрецедентном, нехарактерном приступе здравого смысла послал эту информацию Лестрейду вместо того, чтобы ворваться самолично в нарколабораторию посреди ночи?  
— Я бы никогда не ворвался самолично в нарколабораторию посреди ночи. Я бы взял тебя, — оскорбленно запротестовал Шерлок.  
— Хорошо, что я был недоступен.  
— Джон, весь смысл поимки производителя этого ублюдочного наркотика заключался в том, чтобы предъявить ему обвинение, а это мог сделать только Лестрейд с официальным обыском. Я консультирующий детектив, а не Бетмен.  
— Не могу поверить, что ты не уничтожил информацию о Бетмене, — заметил Джон. — Ладно, в любом случае Дока Билл сидит под стражей, полиция заполучила его лабораторные журналы, одна половина которых зашифрована, а другая состоит из формул, которых никто в Скотланд-Ярде понять не может. К счастью, они знают одного консультирующего детектива, который подрабатывает гениальным химиком, то есть, тебя. Лестрейд хочет, чтобы ты взглянул на них, потому что думает, что эти сведения помогут повязать Доку Билла по полной программе. Таким образом, его полюбит отдел по наркотикам, а Дока Билл надолго выйдет из игры. Итак, мы идем?  
— Скучно. Дока Билл — идиот. Его лабораторные журналы окажутся бессистемной чепухой и алхимическими бреднями.  
— Лестрейд так не думает. Он полагает, что они могут привести к серьезной цепочке распространения метамфетамина, которую пытаются отловить уже несколько лет. Может быть, он раньше был гениальным химиком, а потом слишком долго вдыхал пары собственных изобретений. В любом случае, чем тебе еще заняться?  
— Полифонические мотеты Лассуса, — быстро ответил Шерлок.  
— Полифоническим мотетам этого, как бишь его, пятьсот лет. Они подождут пару дней.  
— Полифонические мотеты Лассуса _интересны_.  
— Десять минут, — предложил Джон. — Просто посмотри на журналы в течение десяти минут. Посмотри, по крайней мере, можешь ли ты разгадать ключ к шифру. Если это окажется неинтересным, мы зайдем на обратном пути в магазин и купим джем. Потом ты сможешь слушать свою музыку весь день, а я буду делать тебе чай и тосты.  
В итоге это заняло не десять минут. Едва ли три. Джон и Лестрейд только начали обсуждать последний матч, как Шерлок вскочил на ноги с воплем: «Лестрейд! Мне нужны все дела о нераскрытых отравлениях со смертельным исходом с 2003 года».  
Инспектор изумленно посмотрел на Шерлока, на Джона, затем обвел взглядом маленький кабинет.  
— Нам нужна комната побольше, — ответил он.

***

Работа с лабораторными журналами, как и подозревал Джон, оказалась весьма увлекательной. Лестрейд заполучил доступ к конференц-залу и констебля, который должен был помогать, бегать по поручениям и не давать Шерлоку утаскивать улики. Он также прекращал всю работу ровно в семь вечера по строгому приказу Лестрейда. Шерлоку было сказано, что в бюджете нет денег на сверхурочные, но настоящая причина (по личной договоренности Джона с Лестрейдом) заключалась в том, что Шерлок каждый вечер должен был уходить домой, чтобы есть и спать. Он делал это довольно редко, но Джон чувствовал себя лучше, если такая возможность предоставлялась.  
Шерлок взломал код за полдня и усадил Джона расшифровывать записи, оказавшиеся большей частью деловыми сделками, к радости отдела по борьбе с наркотиками. Сам же он работал над химическими формулами. Дело с отравлением было раскрыто на первый день, метамфетаминовая цепочка на третий. На пятый день Джон трудился над тем, что почти наверняка было списком покупок, когда Шерлок, нетерпеливо вышагивающий, вдруг остановился и сказал очень тихо: «ох».  
Джон оторвался от записей. Шерлок пялился на журнал в руках мерцавшими безумным блеском глазами.  
— О! _О-о-о!_ — он уронил журнал, крутанулся, вцепился в волосы и дико ткнул пальцем в сторону Джона. — Зови Лестрейда. Скажи ему, чтобы вытащил Грегсон из любого административного притона, в котором она сейчас отирается. Скажи ему: «Дьяволова нога».  
Джон знал, что Грегсон была инспектором, с которой работал Лестрейд свой последний год в должности сержанта, тогда они и познакомились с Шерлоком. Она оказалась волевой, высокой и седовласой дамой, с властными манерами, внушающими почтение. Все они встретились в конференц-зале. Констебль Альбертс, волнуясь, принес кофе.  
— Мистер Холмс, — Грегсон окинула его взглядом, — хорошо выглядите.  
— Как и вы, — заметил Шерлок, отвечая осмотром на осмотр. — Наконец-то вы разорвали ваш ужасный брак, возможно, когда ваш младший поступил в университет, и вы абсолютно счастливы в новых отношениях, три года? Нет, четыре. Он хочет, чтобы вы к нему переехали, вы рассматриваете такую возможность, но без фанатизма, потому что вам нравится жить в своей квартире. Ага, а еще у вас есть кошка.  
Улыбка Грегсон была искренне теплой.  
— Я вижу, что у вас тоже новый друг.  
— Джон Ватсон, — произнес Джон, борясь с желанием взять под козырек и протягивая руку. Ему тоже досталась теплая улыбка.  
— Я знаю, кто вы. Я большая фанатка вашего блога с того момента, как Лестрейд мне о нем рассказал. К делу.  
Она быстро села, открывая толстую папку с делом.  
«Дьяволова нога» оказалась не корнем растения, а пабом. Несколько лет назад в задней комнате после игры в покер два человека были найдены мертвыми, а один получил необратимые повреждения мозга. Причина для всех троих была установлена как тяжелый гипертонический криз.  
— Мы не смогли понять, что к чему, — начал Лестрейд, — а затем Шерлок выяснил, что что-то было в той штуковине для ароматизации воздуха…  
— Диффузоре, — уточнила Грегсон.  
— Их включали в сеть или размещали над свечами, чтобы ароматические масла испарялись, а с ними и ядовитое вещество, — объяснил Шерлок Джону и Альбертсу. Донован поддакивала, будучи в курсе истории с распылителями.  
— Мы исследовали оставшееся вещество, но концов не нашли, — продолжила Грегсон. — Никто ничего подобного раньше не видел и не знал, откуда оно появилось. Ты говоришь, что формула в журнале и есть тот самый препарат?  
— Да.  
— Но ведь прошло восемь лет, — напомнил Лестрейд недоверчиво.  
— Да! — Шерлок просто сиял от величия собственного ума.  
— Вы, — обратилась Грегсон к Шерлоку, — чертово чудо! Я рада, что не оставила вас тогда в КПЗ, хоть от вас одна головная боль.  
— Сейчас то же самое, — встрял Лестрейд.  
— Итак, что же говорится об этой формуле?  
Джон взглянул на свои заметки.  
— Он проверил на мышах, записал, что они впадают в безумие и умирают. Через несколько месяцев еще одна запись той же рукой, но другими чернилами: «Продано МТ за 500 фунтов».  
Грегсон и Лестрейд обменялись одинаковыми широкими ухмылками.  
— Морти Тридженис, — выдохнула Грегсон, а Лестрейд добавил:  
— Тот мелкий проныра, я знал это!  
— Поговорите с Докой Биллом, — инструктировал Шерлок. — Я почти уверен, что он с радостью все выложит. Он почти сошел с ума от мысли, что больше не может использовать это соединение, оно обрело слишком печальную известность после дела с «Дьяволовой ногой». Это даст вам основания арестовать Триджениса.  
— Отлично сработано! — Грегсон продолжала улыбаться. Встала и спросила: — Могу я поприсутствовать на допросе мистера Карью, инспектор Лестрейд?  
— Да, мэм, ведь это все еще ваше дело, — ответил Лестрейд, и они вышли, оживленно обсуждая случившееся.  
Донован слегка закатила глаза, собирая папки, и Джон кинул на нее сочувствующий взгляд.  
— Вы должны подчиняться обоим?  
— Просто Лестрейд официально… в общем, да, — она поколебалась мгновение, затем добавила. — Супер, — бросила она Шерлоку и вышла за дверь.  
Шерлок выглядел пораженным, затем обрадованным.  
— Я же говорил тебе, — сказал Джон, — говорил, что это будет лучше, чем та попугайская карманная штуковина.  
— Да заткнись уже, — ответил Шерлок, но все же улыбнулся.

***

Через три дня дело с Докой Биллом, однако, начало терять свою привлекательность. Джон бросил особо неразборчивые записки на стол, сжал пальцами лоб и подумал с тоской о хирургии с норовирусом. Начинала болеть голова, Дока Билл постепенно сходил с ума, и за день не нашлось больше ничего интересного. Один момент сначала привлёк внимание — Дока Билл объявил, что придумал препарат, который удваивает метаболизм. Он хотел продавать его как нелегальное диетическое средство, но оказалось, что просто перепутал _свои собственные чертовы коды_ , и препарат лишь ускорял метаболизм алкоголя. Ожидаемо. Шерлок, взглянув на формулу, сказал, что она, вероятнее всего, просто вызывала слюнотечение у неосторожного пользователя. Поскольку не было формального нарушения закона в том, чтобы выпивать в два раза больше алкоголя, и при этом оставаться наполовину менее пьяным, даже при условии, что средство _работало_ , в целом эта нить оборвалась. Джон потер переносицу, раздумывая, удастся ли ему убедить Шерлока закончить пораньше и нормально поужинать.  
Лестрейд просунул голову в дверь.  
— Что-нибудь новое?  
— Боже, не спрашивай, — хмуро ответил Джон. — Я сижу в этом так долго, что некоторые идеи начинают казаться разумными.  
— Надо пройтись, — мудро заметил инспектор, — иначе вы отправитесь вслед за Докой Биллом.  
Дока Билл счел, что его, подобно Галилею, преследовали за недооцененный гений. После того, как он заговорил с судьей на латыни, его отправили в психиатрическую клинику.  
— Думаю, что смогу поучаствовать, — сказал Лестрейд. — Шерлок, помнишь, когда ты помогал нам первый раз, Грегсон дала мне десятку, послав купить тебе сандвич и довезти до дома?  
— Помню.  
— Похоже, с новым назначением с деньгами у нее стало получше. Сейчас она выдала мне гораздо больше в качестве благодарности и велела отпраздновать ужином — Морти Тридженис признался во всем, дерьмовое ничтожество.  
— Блестяще, Грег! — Джон раньше не сталкивался с этим дерьмовым ничтожеством, но любой, кого Лестрейд так называл, заслуживал тюрьмы.  
— Будет достаточно «спасибо» и без празднования, — заявил Шерлок.  
— Шерлок, пойдем, я умираю с голоду. Мы сто лет нормально не ели.  
— Ты ходил на свидание два дня назад, — напомнил Шерлок.  
— Уф! — Джон добавил для изумленного Грега: — Веганский ресторан. Компания была хороша, но…  
— Давай же, Шерлок, пока Джон не упал в обморок, — приказал Лестрейд.  
— Но у нас есть еще двадцать минут, — запротестовал Шерлок.  
— Альбертс, доброго вечера. Собери папки, пока мы не ушли. Шерлок, оправдания не принимаются, поднимайся.  
В такси Лестрейд уверил Шерлока, что нет, паб не является баром для полицейских, да, еда вполне достойная, нет, он не будет переполнен, и нет, с него не потребуют пить пива.  
— Милое местечко, почти рядом с моей новой квартирой, — объяснил он. — Я частенько там бываю, посему позвонил и заказал столик в укромном уголке.  
Джон поднял большой палец за спиной Шерлока. Он иногда забывал, что Лестрейд долго знает Шерлока и так же хорошо, как и Джон, понимает, чего детектив в состоянии вынести, а чего нет.  
Джон понял, почему Лестрейду так понравился этот паб. Он был удобным и без сомнительных посетителей. Джон сам выбрал бы такое место, чтобы встретиться с армейскими товарищами, и еда была хороша. Даже Шерлок, казалось, получал удовольствие: он уже выяснил подноготную всего квартала, здания, бармена и половины владельцев, а они еще не дошли и до середины первого круга.  
— А вот та явно желает тебя, — добавил он, указывая своей нетронутой кружкой в сторону пышнотелой дамы в чрезвычайно обтягивающей юбке.  
Лестрейд покраснел.  
— О нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. Я еще до конца не развелся. С этого момента я следую по стопам великого Шерлока Холмса — женат на работе. Ты тоже можешь попробовать, — добавил он Джону.  
— И как это должно выглядеть? Если я женюсь на работе, то значит, поженюсь с ним, — они оба посмотрели на Шерлока, который непроницаемо посмотрел в ответ, и расхохотались.  
Лестрейд взял нетронутую пинту у Шерлока и разлил ее в свою полупустую кружку и кружку Джона. Поднял ее.  
— За Шерлока Холмса, консультирующего детектива, истинного гения… что еще…  
— Чертово чудо, — напомнил Джон.  
— Чертово чудо! А еще гуру от химии!  
Джон поднял свою кружку.  
— И за Грегсон, да благословит ее господь!  
Шерлок закатил глаза, но поднял свою теперь пустую кружку.  
— Хочу выпить, — заявил он, пока Джон и Лестрейд потягивали свое пиво, и направился к бару.  
Джон стащил у него несколько ломтиков картофеля.  
— Какой он был тогда? Как и сейчас или хуже?  
— Боже! — Лестрейд сделал длинный глоток. — Слово «хуже» и близко не стоит. Он был как дикая кошка, знаешь такую? Придет время от времени, чтобы поесть, немного помурлычет, но, если попробуешь приручить, тут же сваливает.  
Джон прекрасно мог вообразить эту картину.  
Лестрейд издал тихий смешок.  
— Знаешь, как мы с ним встретились? Он обдолбался по самое не могу, даже имени не помнил, его оставили на ночь в камере. Он увидел газету, прочел о случае, над которым мы бились, и все вычислил только из газетной заметки. Сказал сотрудникам, что у него есть информация по делу, те позвали Грегсон, и она послала меня с ним поговорить. Он выложил про меня все, как только я вошел.  
— Сколько времени прошло до появления Майкрофта?  
— Боже, Майкрофт! Да мы долго не знали, что он брат Шерлока. Грегсон просто называла его «Человек с зонтом» ( _намек на убийство Джона Кеннеди? https://inforeactor.ru/27467-chelovek-s-zontom-zagadochnyi-ochevidec-ubiistva-kennedi п.п._ ). У нее была теория, что Шерлок является результатом правительственного генетического эксперимента и сбежал из лаборатории, вот Майкрофт его и выслеживает. Она и впрямь как-то раз заявила Майкрофту, что тот должен следить за ним получше. — Лестрейд покачал головой.  
— Он был сущий кошмар — вечно нестриженный, полуголодный. Да, гораздо хуже, чем сейчас, — добавил он, перехватив взгляд Джона. — Сейчас он совершенно другой человек. В основном потому, что бросил наркотики, но ты тоже внес свой вклад. И миссис Хадсон, конечно же.  
— Значит, ты бы сказал, что он одомашнился?  
— Наверное, есть немного.  
Шерлок вернулся со стаканом "Пеллегрино" ( _итальянское вино, п.п._ ).  
— Вы разговаривали обо мне, — заявил он.  
— Мы не всегда говорим о тебе, тщеславный хорек, — ответил Лестрейд. — Я спросил у Джона, советует ли он завести кота. У жены была аллергия, но сейчас я один…  
— Да, — ответил Шерлок.  
— Ты любишь кошек? — удивился Джон.  
Шерлок пропустил это замечание мимо ушей.  
— Когда к тебе придут дети, их одежда забьется кошачьими волосами. Она должна будет все выстирать или мучиться. Превосходное средство для мести.  
— О, я об этом не подумал, — Лестрейд просиял.  
Джон стащил из тарелки Шерлока еще несколько ломтиков картофеля и с удовлетворением откинулся на спинку стула. Паб начал заполняться, но еще можно было говорить, не напрягая голоса. Он бросил взгляд на группу только что вошедших мужчин с одинаковой короткой стрижкой, и лениво подумал, не являются ли они солдатами в увольнении.  
— Мне взять длинношерстную? Шерсти ведь будет больше? — спрашивал Лестрейд Шерлока.  
— Джон Ватсон?  
Джон в удивлении поднял глаза, неужели его позвал кто-то из только что вошедших? Теперь стало ясно, что это, вне сомнения, военные. С короткими стрижками, военной выправкой и в приподнятом настроении. Их лица казались знакомыми.  
— Генри Конрад!  
Джон с прибывшим с воодушевлением обнялись, похлопав друг друга по спине, затем Джон отстранился.  
— Грег, Шерлок, — эти ребята защищали мое медицинское подразделение в Афганистане.  
— Не так уж много мы сделали, — с сожалением заметил Генри.  
— Не будь глупцом, если бы не вы, я бы вообще оттуда не выбрался. Так вы домой?  
— Ненадолго. Отбываем в Африку.  
— _Миротворческая акция_ , — протянул другой. Джон вспомнил его фамилию — Бланчард. Итан? Эван?  
— Мы встречаемся с одним товарищем, который теперь работает на правительство, но он опаздывает, козел. Как же здесь много народу! Можно к вам присоединиться?  
— Всегда любопытно послушать истории про Джона, — Лестрейд усмехнулся.  
Джон подвинул стул ближе к Шерлоку и прошептал.  
— Пять минут, потом мы уйдем, — Шерлок выглядел зверем, загнанным в ловушку, но не покорившимся.  
Генри закончил представлять друзей. Телефон Лестрейда завибрировал на столе. Инспектор посмотрел на экран и нахмурился, затем открыл крышку.  
— Эй! — Мик о’Дауд вдруг показал на Шерлока. — Вы ведь тот детектив. Погодите… Боже мой, ты _тот самый_ Джон Ватсон? Никогда бы не подумал. Я все время читаю твой блог.  
— Почему ты читаешь его блог, даже не зная, чей он? — спросил Бланчард.  
— Потому что он знаменитость! Ты что, с луны свалился?  
— В какой-то мере, да, — начал Бланчард, но Генри оборвал его.  
— Ой, Себастьян! — Джон не видел, кому махал Генри, но тот сел, очевидно довольный. — Он несет пиво на всех!  
— Что ж, он прекрасно выбрал время, — Лестрейд засунул телефон в карман. — Меня вызывают на работу, так что он может занять мое место. Диллон арестовал одного парня, которого мы искали, — объяснил он Джону и Шерлоку.  
— Я с тобой, — Шерлок вскочил на ноги.  
— Нет, это дело отдела по наркотикам. Они тебя даже не пустят в комнату.  
Шерлок рассерженно опустился на стул. Лестрейд был чертовски прав относительно Диллона, и Шерлок знал это.  
— Значит, вы детектив? — спросил Генри. — Из полиции?  
— Нет, он гораздо лучше. Он невероятен! Джон пишет, что он может сказать все про любого, лишь взглянув на него, верно?  
— Приятно было с вами познакомиться, — проорал Лестрейд, очевидно пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание, пожимая руки всем подряд, в то время как появился еще один мужчина, который занял полупустое место между Джоном и Шерлоком и водрузил кружки с пивом на стол.  
— Это Джон и Шерлок, — сообщил Генри. — Джон, это Себастьян Моран. Он был с нами последний срок, уже после того, как ты демобилизовался.  
Себастьян Моран был _великаном_. На дюйм или два выше самого Шерлока, как минимум в два раза шире в плечах, с накачанными мышцами, которые у Джона ассоциировались с американским спецназом. У него были холодные оценивающие глаза, хотя он широко улыбался, пожимая Джону руку.  
— Джон Ватсон, Пятый Нортумберлендский, — представился Джон. — А это мой сосед, Шерлок Холмс.  
— Та самая знаменитость? — спросил Моран Шерлока.  
— Не могу поверить, что хоть кто-то из вас о нем в курсе, — сказал о’Дауд. — Это правда, что вы можете рассказать всю жизнь человека, посмотрев на него всего несколько секунд?  
— Весьма полезная способность, — Моран все еще улыбался, но глаза его цепко осматривали Шерлока. В его взгляде было что-то хищное, что заставило Джона напрячься.  
— Я уверен, вас обучали для работы в МИ-6, — ответил Шерлок, оскалившись.  
"Вот дерьмо", — подумал Джон, — "сейчас мы за это огребем".  
Моран, однако, рассмеялся.  
— Для новичка довольно неплохо, — сказал он. — Я там недолго, пока продолжаю обучение. Может, расскажете, откуда это стало ясно?  
— Мне говорили, что невежливо дедуцировать в компании.  
— Да, это едва ли вежливо, — прокричал один из солдат. Раздался взрыв смеха. Звякнули кружки.  
— Да ладно, переживу как-нибудь, я же говорю, мне нужна практика, — отмахнулся Моран. — Предлагаю высказать все, что вы сможете, обо мне, а потом я попытаюсь сделать то же самое. И вы скажете, где я ошибся.  
Он сделал его, понял Джон. Шерлок не мог сопротивляться представившейся возможности покрасоваться и указать очередному умнику его место.  
Шерлок помедлил несколько секунд, посмотрев на Джона. Видимо, то, что он прочел на лице друга, не было особенно обескураживающим, поэтому он ответил:  
— Договорились.  
Мужчины ревом выразили одобрение, затем приготовились смотреть, словно Моран тягался с Шерлоком в интеллектуальном арм-рестлинге. Шерлок сложил руки домиком и оценивающе посмотрел на Морана — сверху вниз. Впрочем, у Джона было чувство, что детектив подыгрывает аудитории. Наверняка, все выводы были сделаны еще до того, как Моран сказал «привет».  
— Вы родились в Кенте. Рабочий поселок, родители из рабочих, ваша семья все еще там живет, хотя отца давно нет — скорее всего, развелся и ушел. Вы не видели его с детства. Одна сестра, нет, две. Живут вместе с матерью. Одна, по крайней мере, замужем. Нет, обе. Братьев нет. Прямая дорога в вооружённые силы, как можно подумать, но нет. Вы были умным ребенком и, что более важно, имели хороший голос. Вас взяли в хор в Кентербери и певческую школу. Вы любили музыку, особенно духовную, ведь именно с нею состоялось ваше первое знакомство. К тому времени, как голос начал ломаться, вы уже несколько лет изучали игру на музыкальном инструменте, скорее всего, органе. Вы были весьма успешны и могли продолжить обучение в консерватории, но выбрали армию.  
Шерлок отвел взгляд. Джон понял, что детектив что-то скрыл. Вот и хорошо. Джон прекрасно осознавал, что в драке у них нет шансов, если Моран оскорбится.  
— Ловкие руки, терпение, стремление практиковать унылые однообразные тренировки — музыкальные навыки хорошо пригодились для меткой стрельбы. Вы стали снайпером, очень хорошим. Правительство обратило внимание, вас перевели из армии для специального обучения.  
— Особое назначение, — Моран казался довольным. — Все в точку, это реально круто!  
Последовал очередной раунд неистовых тостов. Мужчины пили за Шерлока, Морана, Кентерберийский собор, орган, персональный орган Морана и его предполагаемый потрясающий размер, певчих в хоре, закончили требованиями, чтобы Моран спел «Был у царя Иисуса сад» ( _рождественский хорал https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WFqdEmEg_s_ ). После очередного круга Моран исполнил-таки эту песню не совсем подходящим, но удивительно мелодичным голосом.  
— Моя очередь, — сказал Моран, когда все угомонились. — Вы из высшего сословия, совсем юным были отправлены в интернат. В каком возрасте эти семьи выкидывают своих детей, семь лет? Затем публичная школа, Итон или Харроу. Ставлю на Харроу.  
— Это слышно по моему акценту. Любой бы догадался, — усмехнулся Шерлок.  
— А может этот любой по вашему акценту сказать, что до семи лет вы жили с кем-то, кто говорил по-французски? Не прислуга, нет. Вы говорили по-французски почти половину времени. Либо ваша семья жила за рубежом, либо один из ваших родителей родом из Франции. Наверное, мать, ведь Холмс — не французская фамилия.  
Шерлок сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица. Джон осознал, что сидит с раскрытым ртом, и резко его захлопнул. За все время знакомства с Шерлоком он узнал, что его мать была художницей и умерла, когда Шерлоку было восемь лет. Он предполагал, судя по той мизерной информации, которую имел, что Шерлок ее очень любил, и ее смерть сильно потрясла мальчика. Джон и не подозревал, что она была француженкой.  
Моран остановился на секунду, и у Джона сложилось впечатление, что он тоже чего-то недоговаривает.  
— Вы поступили в университет, но его не закончили. Играете на струнных, почти наверняка на скрипке. Страдаете от жуткой бессонницы. Пытаетесь очередной раз бросить курить, но на этот раз тоже не получится, потому что особо не стараетесь. Может быть, потому что не верите, что проживете достаточно долго, чтобы успеть заработать рак легких. Пьете _огромное количество_ кофе .Вы в завязке с наркотиками. А еще на ваших пальцах есть странные следы, которые приводят в полное недоумение. Я знаю, что взрывчатку вы не изготавливаете, но не могу понять, чем же вы занимаетесь.  
— Химия, — сказал Шерлок. Он выставил правую руку и указал на нее пальцем левой. — Кислотные ожоги очень… — он остановился, когда Моран взял его за запястье и провел пальцами по старым шрамам.  
— Это кислота? — спросил Моран. — А остальные?  
— Я вовсе не в завязке, — заявил Шерлок презрительно.  
— А как это называется?  
— Наркоман, — уточнил Шерлок ровным голосом, — наркоман, который в данный момент не употребляет.  
— Однажды за один раз, да? Молодец, — сказал Моран, и стол в этот момент взорвался. Ирония тоста за Шерлокову трезвость ускользнула, похоже, от всех, кроме Джона.  
Мужчины разбились на группы, разговаривая. Джон обернулся, чтобы поддержать Шерлока, пока тот не вышел из себя, но обнаружил, что доступ к Шерлоку полностью перекрыт Мораном, который наклонился к детективу со словами:  
— Вы ведь придержали лошадь, не так ли?  
Шерлок наклонил голову, не отрывая взгляда от собеседника.  
— Так же, как и вы.  
— Эй, Джон! Расскажи нам, что ты делал все это время? — голос Генри раздался с другой стороны так громко, что Джон чуть было не подпрыгнул. Он заставил себя обернуться и улыбнуться. Он удивился тому смущению, которое испытывал. Конечно, он был рад возможности потрепаться с товарищами без вмешательства Шерлока, ревниво дергающего его, словно годовалый малыш. Конечно, это было хорошо, что Шерлок смог поддержать нормальный разговор — ладно, нормальный для Шерлока — среди обычных людей. Конечно, у них было что отпраздновать. И все же Джон ощущал себя полностью сбитым с толку. Все время, пока разговаривал с Генри, Джон понимал, что Шерлок и Моран за его спиной ведут тихими голосами оживленную беседу, и слишком хорошо знал о своеобразии прожигающего внимания Шерлока, сфокусированного на другом человеке.  
Когда Генри отправился за пивом, Джон повернулся налево со странным чувством беспокойства и увидел, что Моран и Шерлок увлеченно спорят о Сен-Сансе, жестикулируя и близко склонившись друг к другу. Джон застыл. Этот Моран что — клеил Шерлока? Выглядело именно так. Но раз так, то Шерлок пока этого не сообразил. Обычно любое проявление сексуального интереса вызывало у Шерлока отвращение по полной программе, но сейчас… Он не просто не отводил глаз, но смотрел на Морана, словно тот был музыкальным трупом. Возможно ли, что… _Нет!_  
— Эй, Джон! — позвал его Бланчард с противоположного конца стола. Иен! Вот как его зовут.  
— Ты все еще следишь за Вест Хэм?  
— Боже! — простонал Джон и отвернулся, на этот раз с облегчением, чтобы отвлечься в разговоре, который был ему понятен.  
Джон отправился за очередным кругом. Стоя у бара, он преодолевал искушение столько, сколько мог, но в конце концов повернулся и посмотрел на компанию. Со своего места он мог видеть только Морана, все еще наклонившегося к Шерлоку, но уже не жестикулирующего. Его лицо было напряженным. Может быть, он только что перешел к волнующей теме, касающейся Бенджамина Бриттена, но почему-то Джон в этом сомневался. Вдруг Шерлок поставил стакан на стол так резко, что вино выплеснулось на стол. Наклонился вперед, потом назад и что-то сказал, отчего глаза Морана сузились.  
— Приятель? — позвал его бармен, и Джон обернулся с виноватым видом. Расплатился и понес кружки к столу.  
— Мне последнюю, — заявил Моран. Взял у Джона кружку и запрокинул голову, делая длинный глоток. — Вы, счастливчики, в отпуску, а я должен завтра быть на работе.  
— Ты еще не говорил нам о своей работе, — запротестовал Иен.  
— Я не могу ничего о ней рассказать, я же говорил, — терпеливо повторил Моран. — В этом и смысл работы.  
— Мне пора, — поднялся Шерлок, и добавил, — Мик тоже уходит.  
— Что? — удивился Генри.  
— У него есть девушка, пока он с ней не встречается, иначе бы так не беспокоился. Они только что познакомились. Он хотел встретиться с ее друзьями, но она, видимо, попросила его позвонить, когда он уйдет из паба, если не будет слишком поздно. Верно? Вы последний час все время смотрите на часы. А сейчас Себастьян уходит, и вы не нарушите встречу. Итак, вы идете ей звонить.  
«Себастьян», — подумал Джон.  
— Она скажет… постойте, боже мой. Вы это вывели? Вы применили ко мне свою дедукцию?  
— Очевидно, — Шерлок начинал ощущать себя припертым к стене и готов был взорваться.  
— Мне нужна минута, чтобы попрощаться, и я буду готов, — быстро сказал Джон.  
— Не волнуйся, все в порядке. Останься и пообщайся с друзьями, — затем, едва Мик открыл рот в благоговейном восторге, чтобы задать очередной вопрос, детектив исчез в толпе с поразительной скоростью.  
Это было резковато даже для Шерлока. Джон моргнул ему вслед, размышляя, что же произошло, затем повернулся, чтобы извиниться обычным «он всегда так делает», но был прерван Миком, который с воодушевлением тряс его руку.  
— Если она даст мне от ворот поворот, я вернусь, — говорил Мик, — но если мне повезет, я не увижу вас до завтрашнего вечера. А если мне повезет дважды, то и до отплытия!  
Джон похлопал его по спине и пожелал удачи, фальшиво обещая поддерживать связь. Теперь была очередь Морана. Джон почувствовал, что напрягся. Ради всего святого, что с ним не так? Он так не реагировал, когда парни спрашивали его телефон Гарриет. Но он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что если Моран скажет что-то любезное, типа «надеюсь, что мы увидимся еще много раз», он врежет ему по морде.  
Моран улыбался, пожимая руку Джону, но его глаза были словно лазерные прицелы.  
— Интересный получился вечер.  
Хватка Морана была более сильной, чем положено, но Джон поднаторел в искусстве меряться членами с такими альфа-козлами, как Моран. Он выигрывал многие битвы в своей жизни, позволяя себя недооценивать.  
— Любой друг Генри… — сказал он, вежливо улыбаясь.  
Улыбка Морана стала чуть шире, но Джон знал, что тот не обманулся учтивостью Джона. Сверкнув зубами, добавил:  
— Удачи в новой работе, — в конце концов, этот мужчина предположительно работал на Майкрофта. Если Моран причинит Шерлоку хоть какое-нибудь беспокойство, Майкрофт сотрет его с лица земли. Эта мысль не принесла Джону ни малейшего удовлетворения. «Старший брат моего друга может уничтожить тебя», — подумал Джон, одаривая Морана самой любезной улыбкой. Он выпустил руку Морана и обернулся к Иену и Генри, которые тоже подошли попрощаться с Мораном, все еще спиной ощущая пристальный взгляд военного.  
Мик так и не вернулся, посему они выпили за его удачу, а также за удачу всех мужчин на заданиях. Джон почувствовал, что расслабляется. Он не особенно близко общался с этими парнями в Афганистане — они были моложе, и служили с ним короткое время. Но они были дружелюбны и легки в общении, а еще ему всегда нравился Генри. Сейчас, когда не надо было беспокоиться о Шерлоке, он приятно проводил время. Когда встреча закончилась, Джон посмотрел на часы и с удивлением обнаружил, что уже поздно. Было гораздо больше времени, чем он думал.  
— Как здорово встретиться с тобой, Джон, — с теплотой говорил Генри, когда они выходили из паба. — Продиктуй мне свой номер, пришлю сообщение, когда нас в следующий раз отпустят на побывку.  
Они обменялись номерами, и Джон пошел домой, будучи в приятном подпитии. Интересно, расскажет ли ему Шерлок что-нибудь о Моране, если он спросит? Наверное, нет. Он, вне сомнения, еще не спит, так что Джон мог бы попробовать поднять эту тему… но так, чтобы Шерлок не заметил… ладно, это невозможно. Хоть бы убедить Шерлока позволить ему поваляться утром в постели и приняться за дела чокнутого старины Билла после полудня.  
Войдя в квартиру, он направился в гостиную со словами «Эй, Шерлок, как ты думаешь…», но увидел лишь пустую комнату. Неужели Шерлок лег спать? Дверь в спальню открыта, в комнате темно. Он медленно обошел квартиру, дважды проверил ванную, не в силах поверить в то, что он понял сразу. Он был один. Шерлок домой не возвращался.


	5. Глава 5

Пока Себастьян не взял его за руку, Шерлок рассматривал всю ситуацию как интеллектуальное упражнение, умеренно занятный способ развлечься от ожидаемо скучных армейских друзей Джона. Когда он протянул руку, часть его разума, не озабоченная кислотными ожогами, задавалась праздным вопросом, _дает ли раннее обучение искусству пения преимущество в распознавании акцентов на слух_. А затем большая рука Себастьяна обхватила запястье — неожиданно, слишком крепко — и ум запнулся и съехал с мысли, словно игла с пластинки проигрывателя.  
Себастьян коснулся пальцами другой руки пальцев Шерлока со словами: «Это от кислоты?» и провел кончиками пальцев вниз по ладони, к тонкой коже запястья поразительно интимным жестом, никем не замеченным.  
 _Именно это_ и привлекло внимание Шерлока. Он, разумеется, с самого начала понял, что Себастьян был геем, но полагал, что об этом стоит умолчать, пусть Джон порадуется его такту. Себастьян явно скрывал свою ориентацию. Он предположил, что Моран был из тех людей, которые просто должны заявить свой доминирующий статус над каждым, кто готов бросить хоть какой-то вызов. Однако, возможно, Шерлок что-то проглядел. Себастьян Моран, оказалось, мог вызвать интерес.  
Когда Себастьян тихо спросил его: «Хотите продолжить?», Шерлок был согласен.   
— Вы стали военным по той же причине, по какой бросили музыку: хотели доказать, что вы — настоящий мужчина, — голос Шерлока сочился презрением. — Может быть, у вас была подруга или даже жена, хотя это слишком хлопотно. Она все поняла, когда вы ни разу не приехали домой в отпуск?   
— Я действительно любил играть на органе, — ответил Моран беззлобно, — но знал, что недостаточно хорош для концертной карьеры, к тому же был молод. Я хотел, чтобы горело синим пламенем. Я не хотел следовать стереотипу — стать церковным квиром-органистом, пробирающимся в город тайком от приходских склочниц.   
— Сегодня вечером вы были на концерте органной музыки, и вы не теряете квалификации, хотя шанс поиграть самому выпадает редко. Вот почему вы опоздали. Сен-Санс, не так ли? Дайте подумать… симфония «с органом»?   
— Фантазия ми-бемоль мажор.  
— Банально.  
— Рапсодии Бриттена лучше, но не следует обесценивать фантазию только потому, что она популярна.   
Себастьян, как выяснилось, много знал о классической органной музыке. Конечно, в ряде пунктов он ошибался, но его позиция была разумна и хорошо обоснована. Шерлок изначально решил остаться в пабе только для того, чтобы Джон не возмущался его грубостью, но, похоже, дискуссия оказалась достаточно интересной. Когда Джон хлопнул его по плечу, интересуясь, не нужно ли чего, Шерлок удивился тому, сколько прошло времени.  
Он повернулся было к Себастьяну, чтобы попрощаться, но замер, ощутив его большую руку на своем бедре под столом. Как и раньше, прикосновение было излишне крепким. Не ласка, а обещание. Или угроза.   
Себастьян наклонился и вперился в Шерлока взглядом.   
— Ваш ум великолепен, — сказал он низким настойчивым голосом.  
Смех, да и только. Все это _и было_ смешным. Но Шерлок, пригвожденный рукой Себастьяна и его взглядом, не испытывал желания смеяться.  
— Я хочу видеть его расхристанным, — продолжал Себастьян. — Я хочу быть тем, кто разберет тебя на части. Хочу ощутить тебя под моими руками. Хочу твои руки, запястья, шею, задницу и глаза. Боже, твои глаза. Я хочу всего этого. Чтобы твой невероятный мозг был сосредоточен лишь на мне, и только на мне. Вот что я собираюсь с тобой сделать. Хочу прижать тебя к стене и чувствовать сопротивление. Хочу борьбы, когда буду брать тебя, хочу ощутить твои зубы на моей руке, когда я…  
Стакан выскользнул из рук Шерлока и звонко ударился о стол.   
Детектив ощущал необъяснимое легкомыслие. Он видел, как рот Себастьяна кривится в едва заметной ухмылке, но не покраснел и не отвел взгляда. Медленно вдохнул, обдумал услышанное, ощутил, как стальные пальцы сжали квадрицепс до боли, и принял решение.  
— Когда Джон вернется, скажи, что тебе надо уйти, — сказал Шерлок ровно. — Я найду способ выбраться отсюда. 

Себастьян набросился на Шерлока, едва они вошли в квартиру. Своими большими руками он схватил Шерлока за запястья и толкнул к стене, наваливаясь всем весом. Шерлок запрокинул голову, позволяя Себастьяну завладеть ртом, грубо и глубоко. Ловушка оказалась эффективной — руки были обездвижены, и Себастьян практически придавил его телом. Шерлок попробовал было вырваться, в порядке эксперимента, но безрезультатно. Холодная струйка страха обострила возбуждение, и он выгнулся навстречу мужчине.   
Тот застонал ему в рот. Казалось, сопротивление распалило его до крайности, и он вжался в Шерлока, вынудив повернуть голову ради глотка воздуха. Себастьян отпустил его руку, вместо этого схватив за подбородок, возвращая голову на место для сокрушительного поцелуя. Шерлок ощутил на губах вкус крови.  
Себастьян отступил, потянув его за пиджак.  
— Долой.  
Шерлок отбросил пиджак и начал расстегивать рубашку. Скинув свою, Себастьян сдернул рубашку Шерлока. Она упала на пол, а Моран обхватил запястья Шерлока одной рукой, заведя за спину. Шерлок состроил гримасу, а Себастьян дернул его ближе, запуская свободную руку в кудри на затылке. Дыхание Шерлока сбилось.   
— Открой глаза! — прошептал Себастьян решительно. Затем слизнул кровь с губы Шерлока, почти нежно, и тот задрожал. — Скажи, что ты видишь.  
Шерлок покорно уставился прямо в потемневшие глаза Морана.   
— Я вижу твои глаза, они карие, зрачки расширены, взгляд мутный, ты возбужден, ты меня хочешь. Ты брился утром, а перед концертом не стал, не планируя никого подцеплять. Твоя кожа легко загорает на солнце, но без веснушек, ты стараешься помнить, что на солнце надо использовать защитный крем, но беспечен и всегда забываешь намазать им виски. Свои волосы стрижешь коротко, но любишь длинные. Тебя возбуждает ограничивать меня, тянуть за волосы. Ты не упоминал их в пабе, но все время смотрел на них. Ты хочешь… ох…  
Себастьян выпустил волосы, провел рукой по голой груди Шерлока и сжал его член через брюки. Голова Шерлока запрокинулась, а сам он изо всех сил пытался не закрыть свои затуманенные глаза. Услышал смешок Себастьяна, продолжавшего ласку, и его колени начали подгибаться.  
— Боже, это прекрасно, только посмотри на себя, — достиг ушей голос Себастьяна, грубый и полный вожделения. — Я бы мог тебя сделать только так, не правда ли? Такой умный, такой блистательный, но твой великий ум сейчас в отключке. А всего-то надо прижать к стене и потрогать. И ты бы кончил в штаны.   
Шерлок чувствовал, как жаркий румянец заливает щеки, но продолжал толкаться в руку Себастьяна. Тот приласкал яички сквозь тонкую ткань, и Шерлок застонал.  
Моран обхватил ладонью зад Шерлока и притянул ближе, вжимаясь изо всех сил. Руки и запястья Шерлока запульсировали от натяжения, но он облокотился плечами о стену, выгнувшись назад. Моран зарычал и толкнулся, высекая искры из глаз Шерлока.  
Толкнулся еще раз, затем отстранился и щелкнул пальцами по ремню.  
— Снимай, — он исчез на несколько секунд в глубине квартиры. Шерлок остался у стены, с онемевшими руками и кистями, горевшими от восстанавливающегося кровотока, пытаясь неловко расстегнуть пряжку. Он скинул брюки и белье, когда Моран вернулся и положил что-то — предположительно, смазку и презервативы — на край небольшого столика.  
Шерлок выпрямился, а Моран вновь ухватил его за запястья, на этот раз впереди, чуть мягче, и развернул лицом к стене.   
— Руки на стену, — приказал он, расстегивая свои брюки. Шерлок уперся в стену руками, прижавшись к ней лбом. Штукатурка леденила разгоряченную кожу.  
Моран схватил его за загривок.  
Шерлок замер.  
Затем Моран провел скользкой рукой по твердому члену Шерлока, и внезапно тот вспомнил, как дышать. Тело прошило вспышкой удовольствия, и Моран погладил его еще раз, неторопливо, затем скользнул рукой между ягодицами. Шерлок пошире расставил ноги, а Моран отпустил его шею для того, чтобы взять за бедро. Шерлок застонал. Моран действовал быстро и эффективно, подготавливая партнера неумолимыми пальцами. Когда, наконец, он ухватился за бедра двумя руками и толкнулся внутрь, Шерлок вынужден был вцепиться в стену в поисках опоры, пытаясь перенести основной вес на руки, пока Моран, удерживая его за бедра, энергично толкался. Моран был большим, толстым и безжалостным, и это ощущение — вкупе с упорным чувством нахождения у края пропасти — было таким сногсшибательным, что в глазах у Шерлока все мутилось и рассыпались искры. Он едва осознавал, что Моран вбивается в него снова, снова и _снова,_ при каждом ударе о простату его прошивало током, железные пальцы до синяков стискивали нежную кожу на подвздошных гребнях. Боже, как же _хорошо_! Моран двигался все жёстче и быстрей, вколачивая Шерлока головой в стену, затем покачнулся и уперся руками в стену, зарычав. Шерлок едва устоял на ногах.  
— Потрогай себя, — прошипел Моран в его ухо. Когда Шерлок не пошевелился, он обнял его за талию. — Сделай это. Ты мой. Заставь себя кончить с моим членом внутри.   
Шерлок оторвал от стены дрожащую руку и обхватил ею свой каменно-твердый член. Он смутно осознавал, что Моран почти удерживает его на руках. Опершись на левую руку, он начал быстро наглаживать член, все еще скользкий от смазки. Жаркое дыхание Морана опаляло шею, и Шерлок задрожал от этого ощущения. Запрокинул голову на мощное плечо Морана, ощущая, как удовольствие разливается в паху.   
— Ты ведь почти готов, да? — спросил Моран почти заботливо. Шерлок издал слабый звук, сжимаясь, вдруг рука Морана закрыла ему рот, перекрывая кислород, и Шерлок вцепился в нее зубами, кончая, сотрясаясь в оргазме, забрызгивая спермой стену. В руке не было никакой необходимости. Шерлок кончал, не издавая ни звука. Всегда.  
Моран придержал его, затем высвободился и ушел на кухню. Шерлок сполз по стене на пол, пытаясь обрести дыхание. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем его руки перестали дрожать и смогли нащупать одежду.  
Влажное кухонное полотенце шмякнулось перед ним. Шерлок обтерся сам и вытер стену, затем аккуратно свернул полотенце и положил на столик. Почти оделся и только начал застегивать рубашку, как руки Морана обняли его сзади и обездвижили запястья. Это был жест собственника, не ласка.   
— Я захочу тебя еще раз, — заявил Моран.  
Шерлок поразмышлял. Разумная вещь, которую бы сделал человек, который послушался бы совета Джона Ватсона, состояла в том, чтобы уйти и не возвращаться. Моран был безжалостным, властным и даже немного жестоким с его идеей на первом свидании оттрахать Шерлока у стены до синевы и черноты. В перспективе это закончится очень плохо. Что, естественно, означало, что Шерлок не должен позволять этому произойти.   
— Я вне зоны доступа, когда работаю, — сказал он наконец, осознавая, что его слова смахивали на жалкую попытку утвердить контроль над ситуацией.  
— А меня нет _в стране,_ когда я работаю, — ответил Моран. — Я напишу, когда захочу тебя снова. Если будешь свободен, то придешь. Если нет, в следующий раз.  
— Ладно, — Шерлок оставался совершенно спокойным. Наконец, Моран уступил. Обошел Шерлока и прислонился к стене, с легкой улыбкой наблюдая, как тот заканчивает одеваться и приходит в себя.  
— Значит, не останешься? — Шерлок не мог разгадать этот тон — уже не в первый раз — но ирония в нём определенно была.   
— Не ночую в чужой постели.   
— Я тоже.   
Моран сделал пару шагов, чтобы открыть дверь, от которой они отошли на расстояние не более нескольких футов. Протянул было собственнически руку, но Шерлок оказался быстрее и проскользнул в холл.  
— А еще я не целуюсь на прощание, — заявил он и зашагал по коридору.   
Звук спокойного хихиканья Морана преследовал его все время, пока детектив шел к лестнице.


	6. Глава 6

Джон проснулся со смутным ощущением тревоги. Несколько минут он лежал в полудреме, затем сообразил: дело в Шерлоке, вернее, в его _отсутствии_. Шерлока не было дома, очевидно, он ушел с неведомым убийцей из церковного хора, который не только был вдвое крупнее Джона, но и явно превосходил его мозгами. Мать его растак… Как же _такое_ могло случиться? Куда, нахрен, смотрел Майкрофт? Именно сейчас его назойливость _не помешала бы_ … Джон быстро сел на кровати, намереваясь спуститься вниз, но тут же откинулся на подушки с занывшей от боли головой. Хорошо бы сейчас рядом оказались парацетамол и вода, но, очевидно, у феи похмелья сегодня выходной. Хотя надо признать, что дело было не в похмелье. Он просто устал, потому что лежал полночи, не смыкая глаз, и вслушивался, не раздадутся ли по лестнице шаги консультирующего детектива.   
Как и вчера, Джон попытался уговорить себя, что для Шерлока это хорошо. В конце концов, Джон всегда старался его убедить, что для нормальных людей секс — в порядке вещей. Теперь, когда Шерлок проникся этой идеей, разве Джон не должен быть доволен? Однако была проблема. Джон не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, сколько опыта было у Шерлока (до вчерашнего вечера он был готов держать пари, что никакого), но, даже если он и ошибался, опыт наверняка был невелик. Джон мог представить себе неловкие подростковые обжимания, но если бы все пошло как надо, разве Шерлок потерял бы к этому интерес? Неужели Себастьян Моран из гребаного МИ-6 все вычислил? Распознал неопытность Шерлока? Был ли он нежным и осторожным, или сокрушительно давил? Ведь Шерлок не любил, когда люди до него дотрагивались. Джон попытался вообразить, как Моран целует Шерлока, ласкает его, может, впервые в жизни. Наверняка, он все сделал неверно. Наверняка, он касался слишком легко или, что гораздо вероятнее, слишком грубо. Шерлок наверняка напрягся и начал задыхаться от гипервентиляции, а Джона не было рядом, чтобы успокоить и, боже, о какой _херне_ он думает, говоря себе, мол, Шерлок нуждается, чтобы он держал его за руку во время первого сексуального опыта. Шерлок был взрослым, и прекрасно мог найти выход из ситуации, которая оказывалась ему не по душе. Пора взглянуть фактам в лицо. Все это время он и пальцем не пошевелил, полагая, что Шерлок просто не заинтересован, но сейчас он заинтересован, и в ком-то другом. Он ревнует, попросту говоря. Нужно прекратить это прямо сейчас, или он лишится права называться другом Шерлока. _Блядь._  
Джон стиснул зубы и встал, на этот раз не торопясь, и направился вниз. Шерлок был на кухне, полностью одетый. На кухонном столе громоздилась химическая аппаратура, на которой что-то перегонялось, похоже, не первый час. Все это смотрелось совершенно нормальным, и Джон ощутил, что беспокойство немного рассеялось.   
— Мы не идем в Ярд?  
— Выходной, — ответил Шерлок. — Хочу воспроизвести некоторые из необъяснимых опытов Билла, а ты говорил, что хочешь сделать перерыв.   
Джон заметил, ничуть не удивившись, один из журналов Доки Билла, который лежал раскрытым около газовой горелки.   
— Не говори Лестрейду, что я взял тетрадь. Он уволит беднягу Альбертса.  
— С чего мне это делать? — Шерлок не поднял взгляда. — Чая?  
Джон наполнил водой чайник и достал кружки, наблюдая за Шерлоком краем глаза. Тот выглядел как обычно. Перед лицом его полнейшего самообладания Джон почувствовал неловкость.   
— Итак, — сказал он как можно небрежнее. — Ты будешь с ним еще встречаться?  
Шерлок замер, не успев перевернуть страницу.  
Что и требовалось доказать. Джон смотрел, помимо воли развеселившись, как Шерлок тщательно разгладил страницу и поднял глаза с нарочито безразличным выражением:  
— С кем?  
— С Себастьяном Мораном! Господи, Шерлок. Я не гений дедукции, но прожил достаточно, чтобы сообразить, что мой сосед с кем-то ушел.  
Шерлок отвел глаза. Когда он вновь посмотрел на Джона, безразличие исчезло с его лица.   
— Никому не говори. Он не… никто не знает, что он предпочитает мужчин. Ты не должен ничего публиковать…  
— Шерлок, я не собираюсь сплетничать о твоей личной жизни. И уж конечно, я ничего не собираюсь писать в блоге. У меня есть своя жизнь, которую я могу обсудить.   
Шерлок каким-то образом ухитрялся выглядеть одновременно успокоившимся и раздраженным.  
— Да, разумеется.   
Он уткнулся взглядом в журнал, явно надеясь, что разговор окончен.   
Джон поставил на место сахарницу. Ладно, Шерлок не расположен делиться деталями. Не удивляет. Он всегда был чрезвычайно скрытным, а Джон и не особо хотел знать. Конечно, он мог бы сделать еще одну попытку позже, после того, как Шерлок привыкнет к тому, что Джон в курсе… Он удивился, когда Шерлок вдруг ответил:  
— Возможно.  
— Что?  
— Возможно, я с ним увижусь, — Шерлок старательно избегал взгляда Джона. Он что, _покраснел_?  
— Ладно, — Джон поднял кружки. — Я поставлю их на стол? Там нет ничего ядовитого?  
— Нет, все в порядке, — Шерлок все еще смотрел вниз, а его скулы порозовели. Джон ощутил внезапный прилив нежности и положил руку Шерлоку на плечо, проходя мимо него в гостиную, и… остановился на полшаге.   
На шее Шерлока были ясно видны синевато-багровые, черные и синие отпечатки огромной ручищи. Шерлок, скорее всего, ничего не знал — в зеркале синяков не было видно. Он сидел, склонив голову, а оттянутый весом Джоновой руки пиджак обнажал эти отметины — шокирующе темные на белоснежной коже. Четыре пальца и большой, край ладони поперек уязвимого седьмого позвонка.   
Внутри Джона все похолодело, пальцы непроизвольно сжались. Он ощутил, как Шерлок вздрогнул и начал поворачивать голову, с недоумением смотря на Джона, который произнес:  
— Молодец, подцепил полковника, — и Джон быстро направился к своему креслу и уселся, ощущая тошноту. Слава богу, Шерлок сидел к нему спиной.  
Что же делал Моран? Это же как сильно надо было вцепиться Шерлоку в шею, чтобы остались такие следы? Джон попытался нарисовать в голове сценарий, в котором бы Моран столь жестко обхватывал рукой основание шеи Шерлока. Он допускал, что в порыве страсти возможно многое, но это больше смахивало на акт насилия. Но в остальном Шерлок был в порядке, других повреждений не было, а еще он сказал, что мог бы повторить…  
Джона опять прошиб холодный пот. Потому что он понял — Шерлок вовсе не был в порядке. Шерлок никогда не надевал пиджак, работая с химикатами. Он всегда надевал старый халат, а под него — рубашку с засученными до локтей рукавами.   
Джон встал и вернулся на кухню. Вытащил хлеб, отчаянно радуясь, что на этой неделе закупился продуктами.   
— Тост?  
— С чем? Ведь джема нет?  
— Есть. Я купил во вторник.  
Шерлок с интересом поднял глаза.   
— Малиновый?  
— Так точно, — Джон намазывал джем, стоя спиной к детективу. Лишь повернулся, чтобы поставить тарелки на стол. Встав у стола подальше от Шерлока, спросил:  
— Что за чертовня?  
Шерлок посмотрел на черный дымок в закупоренной колбе.  
— Побочный продукт. Я стравлю его потихоньку.  
— Только на улице, — заявил Джон, ожидая, пока Шерлок возьмет тост, и хмуро глядя на колбу.  
— На самом деле, получилось не то, что я ожидал... — пробормотал Шерлок, хрустя тостом и пролистывая страницы журнала. Джон больше не слушал. Он заставил себя повернуться и обычным шагом пройти к своему месту, ощущая слабость, потому что его мозг переполнился образом тонкого запястья Шерлока, покрытого темными пятнами.   
Это не имело смысла. Джон не мог представить себе, чтобы Шерлок позволил кому-нибудь нанести ему травмы, если только не был сердит или расстроен. Неужели кто-то убедил Шерлока, что телесные повреждения — неотъемлемая часть секса? Если так, то Джон собирался выследить этих людей, кастрировать их, может, и прибить на месте. А сразу после этого он убьет Морана, это не обсуждается. Но пока было неясно, как донести эту идею до Шерлока.   
Поезд Джоновых мыслей сошел с рельсов, когда Шерлок внезапно вскочил на ноги и тревожно воскликнул:  
— Джон! Я только что обнаружил, где у Доки Билла была принципиальная ошибка, но, к сожалению, я ее повторил, и…  
Раздался тихий хлопок, резиновая пробка вылетела из той самой колбы, которую разглядывал Джон, прямо в потолок. Джон только успел подумать о том, что _ладно, бывает и хуже,_ как его накрыло удушливой вонью. Давясь от рвотных позывов, он бросился к столу (слава богу, не ел ничего, кроме тоста), схватил небольшое мусорное ведро, стоящее у стола, и метнулся с ним к открытому окну. Прохожие на другой стороне улицы могли наблюдать эту картину — свесившийся из окна Джон в обнимку с мусорным ведром. Он слышал, как Шерлока выворачивало в кухонную раковину.   
Позади хлопнула дверь, и раздался голос миссис Хадсон:  
— Мальчики, вы… _Шерлок_!  
«Надо составить черный список, — пронеслось в голове у Джона, — перед тем, как доберусь до Морана, я прорвусь в больницу, найду Доку Билла и придушу его к едрене фене».

Спустя неделю Шерлок захлопнул последний журнал и заявил, что с химией покончено.  
— Слава богу, — с энтузиазмом поддержал Джон, захлопывая крышку своего ноутбука.  
— Альбертс, забегите к Диллону и узнайте, что нам еще делать. Я начинаю все упаковывать. — Он встал и потянулся. — Наверное, позвоню Сильвии и… погоди, это значит, что дело закончено? Ты хочешь куда-нибудь пойти?  
— Все в порядке. Позвони ей, — ответил Шерлок.  
Джон поколебался, желая спросить, но не смог подобрать слова. Ни один из них не упоминал Себастьяна Морана после того утра, когда Шерлок устроил свой катастрофический эксперимент со всеми вытекающими. Шерлок принял на себя основной удар газа на кухне без вентиляции, и последующие несколько часов провел в туалете миссис Хадсон, борясь с тошнотой. Джон разбирался с пожарниками. К тому времени, как все завершилось, он пришел к выводу, что погорячился напрасно. Синяки сходят быстро, а мужчины бывают друг с другом грубыми, Джон знал это очень хорошо. Однажды он вошел в такой экстаз от минета (дело было в Афганистане), что обнаружил под своими ногтями кровь, так сильно он цеплялся за волосы партнера. Потом они над этим смеялись — парень выглядел так, словно его голову птицы клевали.   
— А ты? — выдавил он, наконец.  
Шерлок прищурился.   
— Что я?  
— Ты? Пойдешь куда-нибудь?   
Шерлок лишь дернул плечом, повернувшись и начав складывать тетради в ящик. Шерлок никогда ничего не убирал, изо всех сил уклоняясь от этой почетной обязанности. Ладно, решил Джон, вот и ответ. Лучше не давить. Он вышел в коридор, чтобы позвонить Сильвии.  
Сильвия вечером собиралась с подругами на концерт одной фолк-группы, Джону нравилась такая музыка, и он решил присоединиться.   
— Как поживает квартира? — осведомилась она.  
— Пока не все выветрилось, — солгал Джон, не моргнув глазом. В тот вечер он попросил у Сильвии разрешения переночевать на диване, в итоге его пустили в кровать. Все оказалось к лучшему. Шерлок прекрасно устроился в 221С.  
— Что ж, мы вернемся поздно, а завтра выходные. Может, найду для тебя место поприятнее, — на полном серьезе ответила Сильвия, а Джон засмеялся и сказал, что захватит зубную щетку, если с ее стороны нет возражений.  
Он вернулся в конференц-зал, продолжая улыбаться, и увидел, как Шерлок положил телефон в карман пиджака. Джон был почти уверен, что Моран в последние дни писал Шерлоку сообщения (у них был другой сигнал), но детектив не объяснялся, а Джон не спрашивал. Сейчас все выглядело так, будто они на ночь разделились — Джон со своей милой подругой отправится слушать фолк-группу и закончит отличным, а может, невероятно восхитительным, сексом, а Шерлок пойдет к своему… какому? Грубоватому? Скорее, дикому партнеру. Джон позволил себе порадоваться окончанию дела с Докой Биллом. Шерлок был в порядке. Все было в порядке.   
Ощущение счастья продлилось до следующего утра. Они с Сильвией мило позавтракали в кафе, и Джон купил Шерлоку столь любимый им шоколадный круассан. Вернулся в квартиру, весело насвистывая, сделал два кофе, принес их к креслу, в котором вытянулся Шерлок в наушниках и с лаптопом. Детектив пробормотал что-то благодарственное. Джон достал свой ноутбук, все еще пребывая в радостном настроении, ничуть не обращая внимания на тот факт, что Шерлок субботним утром развалился в кресле полностью одетым, в туфлях и носках.

Так и повелось. Джон встречался с Сильвией один-два раза в неделю, Шерлок — с Мораном, но не так часто. По крайней мере, так думал Джон. Их свидания не всегда совпадали. Через несколько дней после успешного завершения дела Доки Билла они погрузились в дело, связанное с интернет-сайтом знакомств под названием «Союз рыжих». Это было фантастически крутое расследование, приведшее к группе разъяренных несостоявшихся грабителей банка, которых увели в наручниках, после того как Шерлок пространно и детально продемонстрировал свой гений всем, кто пожелал выслушать. Джон был в восхищении. Потом они пошли в ночной китайский ресторан и ели все, до чего могли дотянуться, постоянно хихикая.   
— Горю нетерпением это описать, — сказал Джон, когда они вышли, забрав печенье с предсказаниями. — Я бы сделал это прямо сейчас, но, боюсь, слишком вымотан. Ты поиграешь на скрипке?  
Шерлок напрягся, словно тетива лука. И следа не осталось от прежней расслабленности.   
— Видишь ли… — начал он, затем остановился, полез в карман и отвел глаза. — Я… не пойду домой сразу. Постараюсь не шуметь, когда вернусь.   
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока — возбужденного, нетерпеливого, все еще пылающего внутренним огнем так ярко, что Джон буквально мог это _видеть_ — и до него дошло. Шерлок не собирался провести остаток ночи, отдыхая со скрипкой. Он собирался сжечь весь свой громадный всплеск адреналина сексом с Себастьяном Мораном. Джону пришлось подавить приступ ревности. Господи, во что превращается эта неутомимая энергия в постели, каково это — быть центром внимания этого раскаленного сгустка? Все равно, что взлететь к солнцу.   
— Ладно, — произнес он опустошенно. — Ты ведь… придешь не слишком поздно?   
Шерлок быстро улыбнулся с облегчением, его щеки порозовели.  
— Нет, — пообещал он, и на мгновение Джон подумал, что он колеблется, но затем детектив повернулся и ушёл, взмахнув полами пальто, оставив Джону чувство необъяснимого одиночества и беспокойства.


	7. Глава 7

В конце месяца на горизонте появилась еще одна подруга леди Фитц-Хью-Куртис с очередной проблемой в аристократических кругах. Шерлок отказал всем, кто хотел его помощи в розыске пропавших супругов, кошечек, собачек, семейных реликвий, отпрысков, но, очевидно, что пропажа подковы оказалась тем редким случаем, который он не смог обойти вниманием. В итоге, детективы отправились в Дартмур.  
Джон не ловил такого кайфа со времени раскрытия дела о «Союзе рыжих». Стоял июнь с его ярко-синим небом, изумрудными полями и пушистыми облаками. Гостиница оказалась выше всяких похвал. И рядом был Шерлок, который чудесно проводил время — сновал по конюшням, взмахивая полами пальто, изрекал загадочные заявления о ночных собаках, рыскал по торфяным болотам. Никто не писал ему сообщений. Джон был искренне разочарован, когда Шерлок раскрыл дело, изложив его детали в своей блистательной самодовольной манере, и оказалось, что им пора ехать домой.   
Вернувшись в гостиницу, Джон печально посмотрел на чемодан, затем, повинуясь порыву, захлопнул его и направился к Шерлоку в комнату.   
— Давай останемся здесь до завтра. Мы могли бы поужинать в деревне, немного расслабиться…  
Шерлок удивленно на него посмотрел.  
— Но ты должен вернуться в Лондон этим вечером, ты ведь сам этого очень хотел.  
— Я должен… о, _черт_ , — Джон плюхнулся на застеленную кровать Шерлока и набросил подушку на лицо. — Как я мог забыть… Но как ты умудрился об этом вспомнить? Особенно после твоего заявления о том, что я не должен туда идти.   
— Ничего подобного я не говорил.  
— Ты сказал, цитирую: «это добром не кончится».  
— Это не то же самое, — отметил Шерлок благоразумно. Он никогда не проявлял особой осторожности, пытаясь отогнать от Джона его подруг, но всегда отрицал это, когда его припирали к стенке.   
Джон нахмурился под подушкой. Ему нравилась Сильвия. Она была мила, добра, заботлива и… ладно, он не уверен, было ли в ней что-то еще, ведь они провели в разговорах не так много времени. Веганка. Она, возможно, полюбит совместные поездки за город и воспитает их детей на органических овощах, которые сама же и вырастит. Он не отказывал себе в праздных фантазиях о том, какова будет его жизнь с Сильвией, с ее занятиями йогой по утрам и травяным чаем. Гораздо более удобна, чем сегодняшняя жизнь с соседом по квартире, который считал кофеин едой. Сильвия вполне подходила ему, ее образ жизни был хорош. Джон ожидал этого вечера по случаю ее дня рождения в компании старых друзей, хотя считал, что ее желание представить Джона как своего бойфренда было излишней формальностью. Он впервые зашел так далеко в отношениях, правда, это не было заслугой Сильвии. Просто Шерлок донимал его меньше обычного. Джон немного поразмышлял о том, не стоит ли сказать какой-нибудь колкости по этому поводу, но понял, что вызовет у Шерлока лишь реакцию холодности и отстраненности.  
— Джон, ты лежишь на моих брюках, — заявил детектив.   
Джон перекатился на бок и сбросил подушку с лица.   
— Если бы мне не нужно было возвращаться, ты бы остался? — он уловил тень странной незащищённости на лице Шерлока, пока тот не успел повернуться к шкафу.  
— Конечно, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Почему бы и нет?

Сев в поезд, Шерлок немедленно завернулся в пальто, прислонился к окну и заснул. Джон посидел немного с закрытым ноутбуком на коленях. Он смотрел на Шерлока, который выглядел опустошенным и уставшим. У Джона появилось неприятное ощущение, что это вовсе не из-за трёхдневной беготни по болотам. Шерлок в последнее время вообще почти не спал. Даже в промежутках между расследованиями он бодрствовал часами, работая над своим полифоническим чем-бы-это-ни-было, которое, похоже, превращалось в колоссальный композиторский проект. С другой стороны, он все чаще вырубался на ночь. Каждый раз, когда возвращался от Морана…   
Джон потер рукой лоб. Он полагал, что ожидать от Шерлока такого же поведения, как от обычного человека, пытающегося построить новые отношения, было нелепо — когда это Шерлок вел себя как все? Однако нельзя обойти вниманием тот факт, что Шерлок не казался влюбленным или увлеченным. Он казался человеком, над которым нависла какая-то тяжесть. Джон не имел понятия о том, что происходит, но факт оставался фактом. Шерлок мог заснуть только тогда, когда был измотан Мораном, и Джону, видимо, следовало этому радоваться. Но нет. Чем бы там Моран с Шерлоком ни занимались, по мнению Джона, от этого оставалось слишком много следов.  
Джон потер виски теперь уже обоими руками. Он проходил это так много раз, что аргументы казались избитыми даже на уровне мыслей. Шерлок был взрослым, к тому же Джон не видел на нем серьезных повреждений. Моран, казалось, не был заинтересован в том, чтобы проводить с Шерлоком больше времени. Джон, к своему стыду, просматривал почту и даже телефон Шерлока. И все же… Впервые в жизни Джон поймал себя на мысли, что желает, чтобы Майкрофт вмешался, но старший Холмс вынужден был отправиться на Ближний Восток (к вящему удовольствию Шерлока).  
Поезд дернулся, и Шерлок немного сполз на сиденье — его голова теперь лежала под неудобным углом. Джон снял свой свитер, приподнял голову Шерлока и устроил ее удобно на своей импровизированной подушке. Откинул кудри Шерлока со лба и положил ладонь ему на щеку. На таком близком расстоянии он чувствовал уникальный аромат Шерлока — пряный шампунь, кофе, табак, нейтральное мыло. Шерлок чуть повернул голову, словно ища руку Джона, и тот мягко погладил его по щеке. Немного рискованно — Джон никогда бы не осмелился этого сделать, не будь Шерлок спящим, — но тот уткнулся лицом в ласковую ладонь и удовлетворенно выдохнул, а затем снова погрузился в сон.  
Джон осторожно убрал руку, все еще хранящую тепло Шерлокова дыхания, и вернулся на место. Подумал минуту и написал сообщение миссис Хадсон.   
_«На пути из Дартмура, уйду на свидание, будет ли у Шерлока шанс поужинать?»_   
Миссис Хадсон, благослови ее господь, сразу же отписалась, чтобы он не волновался, что у нее есть все, чтобы приготовить пастуший пирог и прекрасный пудинг, и они, возможно, посмотрят викторину. DWAAT. Что это? Джон не имел ни малейшего понятия. Либо миссис Хадсон лучше владела телефонным сленгом, чем он, либо старшее поколение придумало свои собственные аббревиатуры. Джон еще некоторое время понаблюдал за спящим Шерлоком, уткнувшимся лицом в его свитер, затем решительно щелкнул крышкой ноутбука и принялся вносить записи по делу в блог.

***

Шерлок лежал на диване, притворяясь, что проверяет сообщения на вебсайте, а на самом деле боролся с постоянной сонливостью, не отпускающей его после долгой дремоты в поезде. Возможно, ему следовало бы лечь спать, но он боялся, что сон пропадет, и он в итоге вынужден будет лежать в темноте и пялиться в потолок. С мозгом, перегруженным бесконечной вереницей мыслей.   
Вошел Джон, празднично одетый. В руках он нес завернутый подарок. Что-то унылое и практичное, очевидно. Шерлок даже не хотел дедуцировать дальше. Джон взъерошил его кудри.   
— Миссис Хадсон придет через несколько минут. Она приготовила огромный пастуший пирог и сказала, что с удовольствием разделит его с тобой. Поешь хоть немного, ладно? Она будет счастлива.  
— М-м-м, — ответил Шерлок. Он немного наклонил голову так, чтобы Джон смог дотянуться и до другой стороны.   
— Ты прямо как котенок, — улыбнулся Джон, а Шерлок дернулся, словно ошпаренный. Он захлопнул ноутбук так резко, что прищемил пальцы, и попытался успокоить дыхание. Джон не мог этого предвидеть. Никто бы не смог.  
Джон уставился на него, озадаченный.  
— Шерлок?  
Тот вывернулся из-под руки, пытаясь принять скучающий и надменный вид, словно он просто пытался найти удобное положение.  
— Что?  
— Просто… просто я имел в виду… То, как ты повернул голову, словно кот, которого гладят. Ты никогда не гладил кошку? Это… Я не обзываю тебя, Шерлок.  
Джон говорил осторожным тоном, который подразумевал, что Шерлок кругом неправ, и вообще фрик, и Джон боится, как бы он не вытворил чего похуже.   
— У меня никогда не было кошки. Сантименты, — отрезал Шерлок. Зато у него _был_ дилер. Шерлок был аккуратным пользователем — одноразовые иглы, никакого секса в обмен на наркотики, — пока Майкрофт не перекрыл ему кислород, и осторожность стала той вещью, которую он больше не мог себе позволить. Какое-то время его дилер позволял отрабатывать товар, стоя на коленях. Этот мужчина был груб, но не жесток. Он любил крепко прихватить Шерлока за шею, наслаждаясь его покорностью. Это были неприятные воспоминания, которые невозможно было удалить, хотя они не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что случилось впоследствии.  
Дилер его так и называл. «Котенок». Позорная кличка, он до сих пор не мог ее выносить.  
Джон лишь задумчиво кивнул.  
— Ты предпочел бы, чтобы я этого не делал? — Джон протянул руку в неуверенном жесте. Сердце Шерлока забилось быстрее.   
— Нет, это… — он сглотнул комок в горле. Что? Единственное прикосновение в мире, которого я жажду? Все, что я могу от тебя получить, и ничего более? — …Хорошо, — закончил Шерлок неубедительно.   
Джон вдруг улыбнулся, тепло и широко.   
— Ладно, тогда все в порядке, — он снова потрепал Шерлока по волосам. — Постарайся поспать, хорошо? — Он последний раз провел рукой по голове Шерлока и сжал его напряженное плечо. Шерлок слышал его легкие шаги по лестнице, которые на секунду остановились, когда Джон столкнулся с миссис Хадсон. Затем хлопнула входная дверь.   
Шерлок повернулся, утыкаясь лицом в спинку дивана. Он чувствовал… он не знал, что именно чувствовал. Он так часто не был ни в чем уверен. Он лишь пытался собрать паззл. На самом деле он должен написать Себастьяну. Дело кончится плохо, если Себастьян узнает, что он вернулся, но он так сильно устал… Так не хотел идти к Себастьяну… Он говорил себе, что подобные вещи слишком опасны, что тот может забыть об осторожности, но правда заключалась в том, что сегодня вечером он не хотел видеть лицо Морана. Он не хотел, чтобы ему пришлось прятаться завтра в комнате, тайком прикладывая лед, ожидая, пока спадет отек. Себастьян никогда не оставлял отметин на лице, но со всеми другими местами он осторожности не проявлял. После того первого раза, когда Шерлок понял, что прокололся с синяками, он купил маскирующий карандаш для гримеров, но вблизи все равно все было видно. Шерлок хотел опять попасть в комфортный кокон поезда, он хотел, чтобы Джон вернулся и гладил его по волосам, пока его разум не успокоится, и он не заснет.   
— Йу-ху! — позвала его миссис Хадсон от дверей, неся огромный поднос, уставленный блюдами. Раздался восхитительный запах картофеля и мяса, Шерлок вдруг ощутил жуткий голод. Он встал было, чтобы помочь, но миссис Хадсон махнула рукой, сама устанавливая поднос на стол.  
— Я принесла еды, дорогой. Посмотрим телевизор? Может, наберешь те пять фунтов, которые сбросил на прошлой неделе?  
— Так называемые знания, которые требуются для этих викторин, являются абсолютно эфемерными, — заявил Шерлок, но, тем не менее, взял пульт. Миссис Хадсон была до нелепого счастлива, что победила.

Спустя некоторое время Шерлок резко вынырнул из сна, полностью дезориентированный. Через мгновение он осознал, что по-прежнему лежит на диване, правда, укрытый одеялом. Очевидно, комбинация крахмалистой еды и дебильного телевидения, в конце концов, вогнала его в сон. Уф, неужели он лег спать, не почистив зубы? Шерлок никогда не ложился, не почистив зубы. Это было навязчивой идеей.  
На лестнице зазвучали шаги. Должно быть, его разбудил стук входной двери. Шаги остановились в темном коридоре.   
— Шерлок? — сказал Джон тихим голосом.   
— М… да, — удалось выдавить Шерлоку. Он сел. — Темно. Еще не утро, почему ты вернулся домой?  
Джон вздохнул. Он пересек комнату и сел рядом с Шерлоком. Тяжело откинулся на спинку дивана. Шерлок в темноте разглядел, что его сосед закрыл глаза.  
— Ты прав. Все это добром не кончится. Откуда ты всегда все знаешь?  
— Ох! — сказал Шерлок, пытаясь понять, в чем дело… Ведь сегодня был день рождения скучной веганки... — Ее близкие друзья, вне сомнения, разделяют ее альтернативные увлечения. Ты ведь заметил следы от акупунктуры при первой встрече? — Шерлока понесло. (Он сейчас разумно поступает? Но поезд мыслей уже набрал ход.) — Ты бы не вписался в эту компанию. Один из них собирался после выпивки спровоцировать тебя на спор — по психофармакологии или по проблемам в вооруженных силах, правда, если у них были дети, то речь могла бы зайти о прививках.  
— Прививки… — повторил Джон, затем добавил с ужасом. — Слава богу, ни один из этих мелких говнюков не завел разговор об армии, иначе я поколотил бы его.   
Шерлок не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что принято делать в таких случаях. Он смутно понимал, что от него что-то требуется, какой-то жест сочувствия, но не мог придумать ничего искреннего и подходящего. Что бы сделал Джон? Шерлок неловко потянулся длинными пальцами к светловолосой голове и потрепал короткую щетину. Похоже, получилось плоховато. Как Джон это делает? Видимо, с короткими волосами нужна другая техника? Шерлоку понравились волосы Джона. Ему вспомнился плюшевый ежик, игрушка из детства, его шерстка была мягкой и одновременно колючей. Он слегка расслабил руку, позволяя кончикам пальцев скользить по волосам Джона, изучая их текстуру.  
— М-м-м, — пробормотал Джон сонно, наклоняя голову. — Как хорошо…  
Шерлок ощутил радость. Он все сделал правильно. Немного придвинулся, устраиваясь удобнее и тоже опустил голову на спинку дивана. Джон сидел с закрытыми глазами и слегка улыбался. Шерлок осторожно гладил его по голове и тоже позволил себе закрыть глаза. Прикосновение к волосам Джона странным образом умиротворяло.   
— Я почти с ненавистью в этом признаюсь, но… это реально облегчение. Я пытался убедить себя в том, что мы с Сильвией пара, но… — Джон вздохнул. — Я должен был это понять, когда осознал, что лучше бы остался с тобой в Дартмуре, чем вернулся к ней.   
Шерлок приоткрыл глаза. Джон все так же полулежал на диване с закрытыми глазами.  
— Это просто… — голос Джона прервался, и Шерлок опять закрыл глаза. — Я ведь не становлюсь моложе. Самое время подумать о том, чем я займусь во второй половине жизни. Моя бедная матушка уже бросила мечтать о внуках. Она переехала поближе к семье сестры. Я думаю… — Джон опять вздохнул. — Я начал думать о том, чего я хочу с Сильвией. Может, я просто хочу хотеть остепениться гораздо больше, чем собственно хочу остепениться.  
Это было выше возможностей Шерлока. В половине случаев он мог едва разобраться в своих чувствах, не говоря уже о том, чтобы понять Джона. Похоже, сердце Джона не было разбито. И это было хорошо. И Шерлок, очевидно, сделал правильную успокаивающую вещь, и это тоже было хорошо. Похоже, _молчание_ было реально хорошей тактикой. Шерлок взял это на заметку.  
Джон тяжело вздохнул и сдвинулся чуть ближе, теперь Шерлоку не надо было вытягивать руку, и он мог погладить Джона по другому виску. Ему понравилось ощущение движения пальцев против короткостриженых волос, когда щетина покалывает подушечки пальцев. Он опять вспомнил про ежика. Он вспомнил о том, как был маленьким, как сворачивался под тяжелым одеялом, гладя мягкий мех, вычисляя последовательности рядов, чтобы уснуть. Если бы ряд Фибоначчи был музыкой, думал Шерлок, он звучал бы как вступление к Девятой симфонии.  
Шерлок вдруг ощутил, что его обнимают руки Джона.  
— В постель, — приказал тот.   
— Я не сплю, — пробормотал Шерлок.  
— Конечно, нет. Поднимайся. Не хочешь почистить зубы?  
Шерлок состроил гримасу. На самом деле он этого хотел.  
В ванной Джон вытянул зубную нить и сказал:  
— С этим ты справишься, все в порядке, — он протянул ее Шерлоку и тот чистил зубы ровно три минуты, после чего побрел в спальню и начал искать пижаму.  
Джон появился в дверях.   
— Просто хотел удостовериться, что ты не уснул в душе. Все в порядке?  
Шерлок погасил лампу и рухнул на кровать.   
— Можешь остаться, если хочешь. Я поглажу тебя по голове, — пробормотал он.  
— Прекрасная мысль, но я лучше откажусь, — Джон улыбнулся. Он явно не предполагал, что Шерлок говорит всерьез.   
— Я не альтруист, Джон. Просто больше не засну.  
Джон немного поколебался, затем Шерлок услышал, что он сел на пол спиной к кровати.  
— Только недолго, ладно?  
Конечно, Джон не собирался залезать к нему в постель. Шерлок почувствовал, как его щеки запылали, и порадовался темноте. Теперь голова Джона находилась в идеальной позиции. Шерлок лег на бок на краю кровати, и медленно провел пальцами от макушки Джона к затылку. Джон расслабился. Шерлок позволил своим мыслям вернуться к ежику, математике, музыке, Девятой симфонии, хору, церковной музыке, мотетам. Он подумал о мотете, который хотел завтра разыскать в музее. Он подумал о той вещи, которую хотел бы сочинить под влиянием мотетов Лассуса, транспонируя голоса в струнный квартет. Он услышал ее в своей голове — благозвучие сопрано, затем высокие ноты скрипки, все выше, выше, выше, на самом краю грифа… Он увидел ноты в виде звуковых волн, частоты менялись, словно яркие краски. Наконец, когда он начал погружаться в сон, они стали звездами, холодными и чистыми в надвигающейся темноте, а их лучи под его пальцами казались мягкими иголками.


	8. Глава 8

— Шерлок, — сказал Джон, входя, — ты… откуда, ради всего святого, взялось это?  
— Британский музей.  
— Ты _украл_?  
— Конечно, нет. Имею четкое намерение вернуть эту вещь, ведь у нас в квартире нет никаких условий для ее хранения.   
— Но что это? Выглядит раритетом.  
— Старинная работа неизвестного автора шестнадцатого века, но я определенно установил, что это одно из неизвестных произведений Лассуса.   
— Это… круто! — Звучало весьма впечатляюще. — Выходит, ты сделал серьезное открытие?   
Шерлок улыбнулся краешком рта.   
— Грандиозное… для примерно пяти людей в мире, один их которых — твой покорный слуга, а, по крайней мере, двое не согласятся с моими выводами.   
Однако Шерлок вовсе не выглядел расстроенным этим фактом. Одним из его замечательных качеств было то, что он получал громадное удовольствие от самого решения загадок, не требуя признания или славы.  
— Расскажешь мне об этом? — Джон ни черта не понимал в Лассусе, но это не значило, что Шерлок должен лишиться хоть _какого-нибудь_ удовольствия от возможности поделиться находкой.  
— Когда закончу копировать. Я должен сделать это вручную, любая электроника может повредить оригинал, — Шерлок поднял глаза на Джона, окинул его своим фирменным взглядом и вернулся к работе. — Нет.  
— Что «нет»?  
— Нет, я не пойду на день рождения к Кларе. Ты держишь в руках приглашение. Оно пришло несколько недель назад. Ты ответил на него, когда еще встречался с Сильвией, и у тебя нет времени завести новое знакомство. Ты хочешь спросить, не пойду ли я с тобой. Нет. Я умру от скуки, буду плохо себя вести, и ты рассердишься. Попроси Молли. Уверен, она обрадуется. Это сыграет нам на руку, когда в следующий раз придется обращаться к ней за помощью.  
— Это не я прошу Молли, это тебе она делает одолжение, — запротестовал Джон, хотя идея звучала неплохо. Молли имела жуткую привычку заводить разговор о трупах, но Шерлок был таким же. По крайней мере, Молли при этом никого не оскорбляла. Он обернулся, ища взглядом свой телефон, и бросил взгляд через плечо.  
— Смотри, не влипни во что-нибудь, когда будешь завтра это возвращать, я не собираюсь уходить с вечеринки, чтобы тебя спасать. 

— Что за вечеринка, расскажи мне, — попросила Молли, усаживаясь в такси.  
— Клара — моя невестка, — начал Джон, — мы с ней были сначала друзьями, вместе учились в университете. Затем Гарри тоже приехала в Лондон учиться. Дело закончилось тем, что у нас собралась отличная компания.   
— И Майк Стэмфорд? Он тоже был с вами?  
— Нет, у них была своя тусовка, хотя мы дружили. Ты знаешь, как это бывает.  
— Ты был единственным натуралом в группе?  
— Ах, в общем, не такой уж я натурал… Особенно тогда, я любил экспериментировать, можно сказать…  
Молли открыла рот в восхищенном изумлении.  
— О, нет!  
Джон пожал плечами, ухмыляясь.   
— В любом случае, нет. Мы были пестрой компанией. Многие друзья Гарри и Клары — натуралы. В общем, будут достойные мужчины, на которых можно обратить внимание. И лесбиянки, если захочешь разнообразия. Всячески рекомендую.  
— Лесбиянок? — поддразнила она его.  
— Эксперименты, — Джон с намеком поиграл бровями.  
Молли грустно покачала головой.   
— На самом деле ты хочешь сказать, что будет полно геев, которые выставят меня дурой.  
— Вот что я тебе скажу. Если захочешь к кому-нибудь присмотреться, укажи на него, и я все выясню. Все, что я прошу взамен — сообщить, если моя сестра подойдет к столу с напитками. Договорились?  
— Договорились.   
Гарри встретила их у двери. Она была совершенно трезвой и улыбалась, но Джону показалось, что он услышал оттенок отчаяния в ее голосе.   
— Боже мой! Вы, наверное, Молли! Вы действительно очень милы, как Джон и рассказывал. Подождите, есть человек, с которым я хочу вас познакомить, — она поцеловала Джона в щеку.  
— Держишься? — спросил он тихо.  
— Пока да, со мной Люси, сегодня вечером она мой компаньон по трезвости, — сильно беременная женщина позади Клары продемонстрировала стакан с минералкой и подняла вверх большой палец. — Посему ты с Кларой можешь расслабиться и повеселиться.   
— Блестяще! — произнес Джон искренне. — Я не знаком с Люси?  
— Нет, она с нами недавно. Университетская компашка в кабинете, если хочешь к ним присоединиться. Изучают фейсбуковские страницы тех, кто не пришел, и судачат, кто лысый или жирный.  
— Черт! Лучше пойду к ним, а то еще скажут, что у меня морда кислая.  
— Познакомлю Молли с Киараном Хини ( _ирландское имя, п.п._ ). Клара откопала его где-то в лаборатории. Исключительный ботаник, проводит какое-то мерзкое исследование урогенитального тракта, уже никто не в состоянии слушать о его работе. Думаю, они поладят.   
В кабинете Джона встретили криками и объятиями.   
— Бог мой, — сказала Джульетта, крепко его обнимая. — Мы все становимся старше, никуда не деться, но твоя улыбка возвращает меня в прежние времена.  
— Это самая искренняя вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал, — улыбнулся ей Джон. — Все остальные уверяют меня, что я ничуть не изменился, я должен сказать в ответ то же самое, в итоге я прихожу к мысли, что мы просто группа лжецов.  
— Слава богу, что мы _изменились_. Ты действительно хочешь вернуть свои двадцать пять? Не говоря о том, что лично у меня была бы прическа сердитой лесбухи.  
Джон рассмеялся. Он помнил ту прическу.   
— Та, что сейчас, тебе больше идет. Мужчинам проще — наш стиль меняется не так быстро, как у вас. Хотя я думаю, что мой сосед по квартире в начальной школе носил такую же стрижку, и она выглядит немного глупо.  
— Ага, — сказала Джульетта, в ее глазах мелькнуло понимание. — И как же тебе удалось? Интересно.  
— Нет, все не так. Мы просто друзья. Не думаю, что знаю, как это удается, пока не найду хоть кого-нибудь на всю жизнь. Если вообще это когда-нибудь произойдет, — он сделал паузу — Ты все еще… эм…  
— Сексопатолог? Можно и так сказать, Джон. Здесь есть парень, который занимается разработкой нового пенильного импланта. Я — подходящая ему компания.  
— Думаю, Гарри как раз знакомит его с моей подругой, — Джон произнес сухо, и оба захихикали.   
— Давай, спрашивай, — сказала Джульетта, когда они уселись с напитками. — У тебя что-то есть за душой.  
— Ну… ладно, дело в моем друге, нет, в общем, он мой сосед. Он очень яркая личность, но с людьми никак не может построить отношения...   
— Во всем спектре, ты имеешь в виду?  
— Думаю, что да. В первый год, когда мы жили вместе, я не видел, чтобы он хоть кем-нибудь интересовался. Он сказал мне, что женат на работе. Честно говоря, я думал, что он асексуал. Слегка раздражало, поскольку он, казалось, никогда не мог понять, почему мне нужно с кем-то встречаться или заводить отношения. Но пару месяцев назад он сам начал встречаться с парнем. Круто, да? На самом деле, нет. Не круто.   
Джон осознал, что говорил гораздо более горячо, чем намеревался.  
— Расскажи, — мягко попросила Джульетта.  
— Ладно. Начать с того, что он никогда о нем не говорит. Вообще никогда. Пару раз я спросил, не навязчиво, ты понимаешь, просто задал вопрос — как идут дела с Себастьяном? А он просто… застыл на месте. Если хочешь мое мнение, думаю, что там вообще нет никаких отношений. Кажется, они даже не разговаривают. Просто время от времени он к нему уходит.  
— Они встречаются? Друзья с привилегиями?  
— Я даже не думаю, что они друзья! Потом он всегда приходит домой, той же ночью, очень поздно, и спит полтора суток. Но это не самое странное. На самом деле, бывает, что он несколько дней кряду на ногах, а потом вырубается, так что… не это беспокоит меня, а… — Джон поколебался, ощущая, будто совершает предательство. — У него синяки.  
Выражение лица Джульетты стало жёстким.   
— На лице?   
— Нет, на лице никогда не было. На запястьях и шее, по крайней мере, однажды, были на руках. Однажды я вернулся домой за телефоном, а он выходил из душа в комнату и меня не видел. Раньше, видишь ли, мы болтались по дому в полотенцах, он был в халате едва ли половину времени, а теперь всегда одет в одежду с длинными рукавами, вне зависимости от того, насколько холодно или тепло.   
— Значит, ты думаешь, что это больше, чем просто грубый секс? Что он подвергается насилию, но по какой-то причине не может тебе об этом рассказать или прекратить отношения? Или ты беспокоишься, что он не понимает, что подвергается насилию?  
— Возможно, да. Оба варианта. Я не знаю! — Джон так долго избегал об этом думать, что высказанные вслух слова принесли облегчение. — У него не только синяки, я видел следы веревки на запястье.   
— Ох! — лицо Джульетты просветлело. Она одарила его ласковой и снисходительной улыбкой. — Думаю, все и не так плохо, на самом-то деле.   
— Ты так думаешь? — Джон был в замешательстве.   
— Ты что-нибудь знаешь о БДСМ?  
— Что? Эти… «Оттенки серого»? То, что женщины читают на работе? Ох! ОХ! Значит, ты думаешь именно _об этом_? Но это же сумасшествие. Шерлок, мой друг, он такой…  
— Все контролирующий? Напряженный?  
— Да, а еще высокомерный, грубый, заносчивый, властный… Не могу представить, чтобы он позволил кому-нибудь себя связать или хлестать. Проще представить его избитым за острый язык.  
— Но это именно так и происходит. Контролирующие чудаки — часто те, кто хочет подчиняться, потому что это их единственный способ спустить пар. Ты не поверишь, как много жителей Сити мечтают, чтобы жены их отшлепали. Это популярно и среди людей с аспергером, они любят правила. Полно и доминантов, конечно, но удивительно большое число получает сексуальную разрядку, будучи связанными или с повязкой на глазах. Минимизирует сенсорную перегрузку. Можешь погуглить, — добавила она любезно.   
Джон открывал и закрывал рот, словно рыба, вытащенная из воды. Его мозг, казалось, барахтался так же бесполезно, как эта рыба. Такой вариант никогда не приходил ему в голову.   
— Вот это да… С ума сойти! Значит, ты говоришь, что это может быть целиком по обоюдному согласию? Он хочет, чтобы ему причиняли _боль_?  
— Он ведь продолжает встречаться, не так ли?  
— Да.  
— Это объясняет, почему он не хочет говорить об отношениях. Возможно, думает, что ты не поймешь.   
— Интересно, почему… посмотри, насколько я хорошо реагирую, — Джон криво улыбнулся. Джульетта потрепала его по руке.   
— Все в порядке. До жен банкиров тоже не быстро доходит.  
Джон лишь покачал головой в недоумении.  
— Вот это да! — повторил он бессмысленно.

Джон провел остаток вечера в ошеломленном состоянии. Конечно, он был рад видеть старых друзей, но все время отвлекался на мысли о Шерлоке. Ему совершенно не понравилось, что он выглядел перед Джульеттой как бисексуальный рожок с ванильным мороженным, но он реально был не в теме, что же скрывалось за понятием «БДСМ». То же самое, что за S&M? Недавно проявилась доминантка, Ирен как-ее-там — на фото она всегда, казалось, демонстрировала свой хлыст, что укрепило стереотип Джона о мужчинах в темницах и женщинах с кнутами. Он не мог вообразить Шерлока в подобной ситуации, не говоря уже о быкообразном Моране… Разве для этого не нужны шпильки?  
Джон решил, что провел на вечеринке достаточно времени и соблюл все нормы вежливости, и отправился к Молли, которая оживленно болтала с высоким мужчиной с буйными темными волосами, в узких очках и реально отвратительном свитере. Он поймал ее взгляд, поднял брови и изобразил рукой прощальный жест. Она просияла и кивнула. Джон понял этот знак. Если он уйдет рано, то даст ей прекрасный повод вернуться домой с провожатым. Вот и отлично! Он ушел искать Гарри. Она сидела на диване в компании с Люси и еще одной женщиной. Все ели мороженое из коробки.  
— Это не для тебя, только для непьющих! — закричала Гарри.  
— А если я сегодня развожу всех по домам?  
— Не считается. В любом случае, ты на это не подписывался. Ты вообще не водишь. А, я вспомнила, ты ведь уходишь… У меня есть кое-что для тебя.  
— Что же? Подарки в память о вечеринке?  
— Да нет, придурок, от матери, — Гарри с усилием поднялась. — Люси, не вставай. Я знаю, что у тебя болит спина. — Она повела Джона в прачечную. — Я была дома пару недель назад, помогая упаковывать вещи. Ты ведь знаешь, что она переезжает?  
— Да, я подумывал съездить и навестить старый дом, пока она еще там, но я ведь уехал оттуда двадцать лет назад. Посему собираюсь с визитом, когда она обустроится на новом месте, может быть, привезу цветок в горшке или что-то в этом роде.   
— Ей понравится. Ага, вот! — Гарри вытащила большую коробку из-под корзины с полотенцами. — Мама думает, что ты захотел бы взять этот хлам. Твои старые вещи, кое-какие достались от отца. Она сказала, если тебе не нужно, сам и выбросишь.  
— Спасибо, — Джон взял коробку. — Кстати, отличная идея познакомить Молли с тем парнем. Кажется, им вместе хорошо. Может, и для меня найдешь кого-нибудь?  
— Я бы никогда не рискнула познакомить тебя с человеком, который оказался бы мне по душе. Твой сумасшедший сосед всех отвадит. Проводишь меня обратно к Люси? Людям больше нравится, когда меня кто-то сопровождает.   
— Точно. Думаю, мне пора уходить, — Джон неловко чмокнул ее в щеку, поскольку руки были заняты коробкой. — Ты молодец, Гарри! Было очень приятно тебя повидать.  
— Да ладно тебе, подхалим, — Гарри покраснела. — Я все равно не буду знакомить тебя с моими друзьями. 

Джон не помнил, когда в последний раз был так рад отсутствию Шерлока. Он потратил кучу времени по дороге, пытаясь придумать способ утащить ноутбук в спальню, чтобы детектив не заметил (безнадежные усилия). Очутившись один дома, Джон отложил коробку и бросился к компьютеру, даже не включив чайник. Может, Шерлок выскочил на минутку за пластырями, и Джон не хотел терять времени. Он понес лаптоп к себе в спальню. Шерлок, конечно, обнаружит пропажу, но предположит, что Джон решил посмотреть порнуху, что было недалеко от истины.   
Часом позже Джон захлопнул лаптоп и лег на кровать, уставившись в потолок пустым взглядом. Он решил, что узнал достаточно. Может, даже больше, чем достаточно — он был самым смущающим образом возбужден. Теперь он понял, что именно хотела донести до него Джульетта касательно удовольствия от подчинения. Для Шерлока, которому было так тяжело усмирить неистовый разум, эта сфера могла оказаться весьма привлекательной. Он мог это понять, хоть не чувствовал лично никакого интереса. Нет, его расстраивала не мысль о том, что Шерлок передал кому-то контроль над своим телом. Речь шла именно о Себастьяне Моране. Мысль о том, что Себастьян использовал Шерлока для случайного (и, может быть, жестокого) секса сама по себе была довольно плохой, но идея, что Шерлок настолько ему доверял — кому-то, кроме Джона, если говорить начистоту, — наполняла грустной и смущающей мукой. Есть ли у них стоп-слово, секретный код только для двоих? Заботится ли о нем Себастьян после сессии? (Для его же гребаного блага, мрачно подумал Джон). Обнимает ли он Шерлока, когда тот кончает, как советуют все веб-сайты, гладит ли по волосам, как это любит Шерлок, уверяет ли, что все в порядке? Дарит ли Шерлок Себастьяну улыбки, предназначенные Джону?  
Что ж, это ранило. Хуже всего, что это не было ревностью на эмоциональном уровне. Он не проводил уйму времени, фантазируя о Шерлоке в постели… ну, если лишь чуть-чуть… ладно, много времени! Но, отчасти, так случалось потому, что перед его глазами вечно болталась едва одетая версия реального Шерлока — нетерпеливая и многословная. Мысль о Шерлоке — надменном, неприступном Шерлоке — в роли _сабмиссива_ нажала на такие кнопки в Джоне, о которых он и не подозревал. Джон всегда был сверху, само собой разумеется, но никогда не считал себя доминантом. И уж конечно, идея причинения вреда Шерлоку — да и любому человеку — заставила бы его содрогнуться от отвращения. Но взять контроль… Он нашел эту идею привлекательной, понял Джон. Картина связанного Шерлока, на коленях… Джон наткнулся на целую страничку, посвященную тому, как надо тянуть за волосы. Именно мысль о том, что он тянет Шерлока за волосы назад, чтобы выставить напоказ горло, заставила Джона захлопнуть ноутбук. Пришло время взглянуть в глаза фактам. Он не был чутким соседом, заботящимся об уязвимом друге, к которому _мог бы_ питать чувство более глубокое, чем дружба. Надо признаться самому себе — он хотел Шерлока, отчаянно желал его, что, на самом деле, означало, что он по уши влюблен в Шерлока. Который не только не проявлял интереса, но в настоящий момент встречался с другим мужчиной. Джон закрыл глаза рукой, словно это могло заблокировать мысли в голове и утихомирить ноющую эрекцию. Неужели дрочка с мыслью о белой шее Шерлока сделает его более жалким, чем он уже есть? Потому что тогда у него был шанс заснуть. Без разницы, он все равно собирается это сделать, подумал Джон мрачно. Итак, пора приступать прежде, чем Шерлок вернется и все вычислит. 

Следующим утром Джон стоял на коленях около коробки, когда раздались шаги Шерлока, впервые за утро. Он поднял взгляд, ожидая, что детектив, спотыкаясь, войдет в комнату с растрепанными во все стороны волосами, но почти забыл, что живет с Шерлоком 2.0, пост-Морановская версия. Нетвердые шаги направились прямо в душ. Джон поднялся и пошел ставить чайник. К тому времени, как появился Шерлок — полностью одетый, как отметил Джон, — около кресла его уже ожидала кружка с чаем и тарелка с булочками. Шерлок устремился к чаю, словно ракета, запрограммированная центром управления полетами.  
Джон потратил кучу времени, пытаясь придумать способ донести до Шерлока то, что его новое развитие — по крайней мере, Джон так это воспринимал — было _совершенно нормальным,_ но, так или иначе, ничего не смог изобрести. С одной стороны, он наверняка будет иметь вид безнадежно нудного папочки среднего возраста, пытающегося казаться спокойным. С другой стороны, он просто трусил.   
— Чем занимаешься? — спросил Шерлок. Должно быть, он не совсем проснулся, раз задает вопросы, подумал Джон.  
— Мать продает старый дом и переезжает в небольшую квартиру поближе к своей сестре, — объяснил Джон. Он попытался осмотреть Шерлока так, чтобы это не было нарочитым, но тот свернулся в кресле, и ничего не было видно. — Гарри поехала ей помочь, и забрала для меня коробку барахла. Можешь присоединиться и помочь.  
— Помочь? Как? — с любопытством спросил Шерлок. Он откусил кусочек от булочки, затем посмотрел на нее так, словно только что осознал, что именно держит в руке и съел ее в три укуса.  
Джон давно к этому привык.  
— Можешь вычислить, куда я все это положу. Один бог знает, сколько у нас твоих безделушек.  
— У меня нет безделушек, у меня есть реликвии, — заявил Шерлок с достоинством, отхлебывая чай. — Что я с этого получу?  
— Я сделаю тебе еще чая. Также можешь поупражняться в дедукции — я позволяю тебе сказать все, что ты хочешь. Думаю, что я даже не вспомню половины из этих вещей. Мне нужно, чтобы ты это продедуцировал.   
Шерлок уничтожил еще одну булочку, на этот раз помедленнее, и протянул пустую кружку.   
— Хорошо, договорились, — Джон передал ему потертую кожаную сумку на ремне и пошел с кружкой на кухню. Ему и самому не помешала бы чашка чая.  
— Твоего дедушки, — заявил Шерлок сразу, как только Джон пришел с чаем. — Он тоже был военным врачом, служил в Лондоне во время войны. Потом сумка досталась твоему отцу, но он был гражданским врачом, никогда не служил в армии. Потом она попала к тебе?  
— Думаю, что отец, главным образом, хотел чаще видеть своих детей. Он ничего не имел против военной службы, и был весьма доволен, когда я пошел в армию.   
— Эта кожа превосходного качества, — заметил Шерлок, ощупывая сумку осторожными пальцами. — Я бы мог ее отреставрировать, если хочешь.  
Джон был удивлен и тронут.  
— Это… это очень мило с твоей стороны, Шерлок. Откуда ты разбираешься в коже?  
— Было одно дело, — обронил Шерлок презрительно. — Хотя оно сильно отличалось… Впрочем, забудь. Ты не захочешь знать. — Детектив аккуратно отложил сумку в сторону и потянулся за чаем. — Что там еще?  
Он очень обрадовался старой отцовской трубке, из которой вывел огромное число вещей, включая наличие кротов в старом саду, и не позволил Джону ее выбросить.   
— Может, я перейду к курению трубки. Ух! — а это уже было сказано в ответ на появление регбийной футболки того года, когда команда Джона выиграла чемпионат.   
Шерлок отбросил ее в сторону.   
— А это что? Имеет отношение к пиратам? — Он поднял книгу, в которой Джон узнал «Покорителя зари».  
— Не думаю, я читал ее слишком давно, — нахмурился Джон. Он помнил, что там был морской змей, но пиратов вроде не было. — Постой, ты не знаешь «Хроник Нарнии»?  
— Это же _беллетристика_! — воскликнул оскорбленный Шерлок. Он бросил книгу к футболке. Джон схватил ее обратно.  
— Мне нравилась эта книга! А что ты читал, когда был ребенком?  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Химию, — сказал он. Скользнув с кресла на пол, он устроился рядом с Джоном и взял книжку из кучи, которую складывал Джон.   
— Винни-Пух… Об экскрементах? О да, вот эта мне реально нравилась! — он взял экземпляр «Алисы в Зазеркалье». — Шахматная партия закончилась вполне логично, и там полно отличных математических ребусов.   
— Это книжка Гарриет. Я никогда не увлекался ею, — Джон вытащил еще одну книгу, и Шерлок сказал:  
— Ох!  
Джон поднял глаза. Лицо Шерлока стало мягким и задумчивым. Джон протянул ему книгу.   
— «Питер Пен и Венди» [1]? Тебе она нравилась?  
Шерлок благоговейно переворачивал страницы.  
— Я был совсем ребенком, когда ее прочел. Я уже делал попытки полететь, но безуспешно; информация о пыльце фей, как о необходимом ингредиенте, имела смысл. Я думал, что смогу пробраться незамеченным в Кенсингтонский парк и стать одним из Потерянных мальчишек. Я собирался отыскать пыльцу фей и доказать, что Майкрофт ошибался… — Он нахмурился. — Но Майкрофт разобрался, куда я пошел, и полиция нашла меня сразу после полуночи. Я тогда жутко замерз, — добавил он задумчиво.   
— Как будто ты действительно вернулся... Ты так и остался в стране Нетинебудет, — поддразнил его Джон.   
— Я воображал себя Питером Пеном, когда не хотел быть Капитаном Крюком, — признал Шерлок. Он перелистнул страницу и прочел: — «До чего я умен — просто ужас!»  
— Да, ты таков, это точно! — Джон улыбнулся. — Что случилось с твоей книжкой? Оставил в старом доме?  
Шерлок нахмурился, раздумывая.  
— Не знаю. Мне не позволили взять ее в школу, это я хорошо помню… Несколько лет спустя в моей комнате случился пожар, совершенно случайно, по словам Майкрофта, и многие вещи сгорели.   
— Тогда забери себе. Ты сказал, что реставрируешь сумку, это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать.  
Лицо Шерлока озарила редкая, абсолютно счастливая улыбка, осветившая его изнутри, и Джон не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Он ощутил триумф. Видя, как Шерлок ухватился за новую книгу с сияющим счастливым лицом, он подумал: выкуси, Моран! Может быть, ты и даешь ему удовольствие на час, но именно ко мне он всякий раз возвращается посередине ночи!  
— Почитай мне! — вырвалось у Джона.   
Шерлок поднял глаза, озадаченный.  
— Что почитать?  
— Почитай вслух. Сто лет мне никто не читал. У тебя такой… прекрасный голос, а у меня полно фотографий, которые надо просмотреть, это займет время.  
Шерлок прищурился, но открыл первую страницу и начал:  
— «Все дети, кроме одного-единственного на свете ребенка, рано или поздно вырастают», — сначала он немного запинался, но по мере чтения его голос становился уверенней. Шерлок был прекрасным актером, скоро Джон отложил фотографии — в любом случае, у него не окажется слишком уж много свидетельств его затянувшейся неловкой юности — и просто слушал, растянувшись на ковре. 

«Он уже забыл, что тень ему пришила Венди.  
— Какой я умный! — вопил он. — До чего я умен — просто ужас! — И он прокричал петухом. Приходится признаться, что он был чудовищным зазнайкой.  
Венди была поражена.  
— Ты задавала! — воскликнула она. — А я, конечно, по-твоему, ничего не сделала?  
— Ну, немножко.» 

Шерлок словно читал про себя, и Джон бросил попытки сохранить невозмутимость и расхохотался. Шерлок умолк и нахмурился, пока Джон буквально катался по полу, явно не зная, что делать — смеяться или нет.   
— Прости, — всхлипнул Джон, — просто… забудь о капитане Крюке, ты же _вылитый_ Питер Пен.   
Лицо Шерлока прояснилось.   
— Лишь хочу уточнить, что если кто-то наделит тебя недооцененной ролью Венди, это буду не я.   
Джон уже не мог смеяться. Лег на спину и попытался перевести дыхание. Позже он подумает, как пошутить дальше — он помнил окончание главы, сомнительно, чтобы ее помнил Шерлок, — о наперстках и поцелуях. Может, Шерлок вернул бы шутку или просто отвернулся, как он обычно делал, когда двусмысленности от него ускользали или заставляли ощущать дискомфорт, или, возможно, устремит на Джона тот взгляд, который означает, что Джон его заинтриговал, стал центром внимания… и все может пойти совершенно по-другому.  
Он этого не сделал, и момент был упущен. Шерлок вернулся к чтению. Джон закончил сортировать фотографии. Спустя какое-то время Шерлок сказал, что у него начинает саднить горло, и нужен чай. Джон сделал согревающей кунжутной лапши, но Шерлок не смог отдать ей должное, потому что съел слишком много булочек.   
Позже, конечно, Джон пожалеет, что так получилось. Потому что прямо на следующий день все пошло ужасно неправильно.


	9. Глава 9

— Джон, — раздался в трубке мобильного обеспокоенный голос Лестрейда. — Знаю, ты на работе, а Шерлок отказался звонить, потому что знает — ты не уйдешь, а только разозлишься. В общем, сам тебе звоню. У Диммока — похищение ребенка, и он хочет, чтобы Шерлок взялся за расследование. Ты понимаешь, ведь это похищение ребенка, и придется выслушивать Шерлока, но там будут всевозможные расстроенные родственники, на которых Шерлок плюет. Было бы реально, реально хорошо, если бы ты смог помочь, понимаешь, быть там…  
— Я возьму на себя Шерлока, а ты займешься остальными?  
— Верно. Разве есть еще варианты?  
— Я занят, вообще-то…  
— _Похищенный ребенок!_   
Джон потер переносицу.   
— Поговорю с Сарой. Надеюсь, она меня прикроет, давай адрес.  
Джон оказался прав. Сочетание «похищенный ребенок» оказало на Сару неотразимое действие.  
— Боже, конечно, иди. Я все улажу.   
Он поспешил сообщить Лестрейду, который ответил:  
— Отлично! Шерлок встретит нас прямо там. Буду перед клиникой через пять минут.  
Похищенным ребенком оказалась Эмма Бэллинджер, десяти месяцев от роду. Она пропала из детской коляски, стоявшей в саду.   
— На месте была оставлена одна странная фотография, это все, что я знаю. Диммок расскажет детали. Салли беседует с бабушкой. Мать на нервах, ясное дело, так что постарайся, чтобы Шерлок не довел ее до крайности.   
— Уверен, что мать близка к помешательству. Хорошо, что ты участвуешь.   
— Видишь ли. У меня не так много работы сегодня. Все лучше, чем копаться с бумажками, а еще пользу обществу принесу, если буду держать Шерлока подальше от неприятностей. Эм… — Лестрейд немного замялся. — С ним все в порядке?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — удивился Джон. Он и не думал, что странное поведение Шерлока заметно еще кому-нибудь.   
— Он кажется немного… Уставшим. Изможденным, — Лестрейд махнул рукой перед лицом. — Круги под глазами и все такое.  
Настала очередь Джона замяться.   
— Я не хочу совать свой нос, если это личное, — торопливо исправился Лестрейд. — Просто… ты же знаешь, почему я спрашиваю.   
— Знаю. Но он не употребляет. Сто процентов.  
Джон посмотрел в окно. Вдруг отчаянно захотелось кому-нибудь довериться. Тому, кто знает Шерлока так же хорошо, как он сам. Он размышлял, как это можно сделать, не нарушая личных границ. Ну, нарушая их, но не слишком.   
— С ним кое-что происходит, но все сложно. Может, выпьем по пинте на днях? После того, как разыщем ребенка?  
— Без проблем. В любое время, Джон, ты знаешь это. Спасибо, что успокоил насчет того самого.  
— Я не спускаю глаз, — уверил его Джон, и Лестрейд кивнул. Напряженность исчезла из его плеч. — Ладно, мы уже приехали.  
Эмму Бэллинджер похитили на окраине Лондона, на улице с узкими и мрачными зданиями. Присутствие патрульных машин предсказуемо привлекло толпу любопытствующих соседей, которых сдерживала худощавая сотрудница полиции.  
— Там, сзади, — мотнула она головой.   
Шерлок появился спустя две минуты после прибытия Джона с Лестрейдом, разнося всех за затаптывание улик, требуя информацию по всем соседям. Увидев соседний дом, он нахмурился:  
— Кто там жил?  
— Эм… семья Спаркс, я говорил вам.  
— Не сегодняшние обитатели, Диммок, очевидно, они ни причем. Кто жил в доме раньше?  
— Раньше?  
— Взгляните на сад, они живут здесь всего несколько недель, — нетерпеливо отрезал Шерлок. — Кто были предыдущие жильцы?  
Диммок знал Шерлока достаточно хорошо, чтобы не игнорировать его вопросы.  
— Не знаю, но выясню.   
— Вот и хорошо. Показывайте фото.   
Диммок вытащил фотографию в пластиковом конверте. Все вгляделись, и Лестрейд сказал:  
— Это Эмма в коляске?  
— Что, еще одна? — произнес Шерлок.  
— Еще одна?  
— Неважно. Недавно был случай с воришками знаменитых драгоценностей, — пояснил Джон, а оба полицейских подтвердили:  
— О, верно!  
— Что-то слышал о тех девушках по телевизору, — сообщил Лестрейд.   
Шерлок одарил его пристальным взглядом, и Диммок поспешил вернуться к фото:   
— Эмма — та, что справа, рядом ее брат. Их было двое. Он сейчас дома, смотрит мультики. Видимо, Эмма всегда спит в этом месте, когда хорошая погода.   
— Кто этот жуткий парень? — спросил Джон.  
— В этом и вопрос, вот почему я вас позвал. Он, в общем, весь темный, лица не видно, но в нем… что-то нечеловеческое.   
— Господи боже мой, да здесь же все отфотошоплено. Взгляните на тени, — раздраженно бросил Шерлок.  
— Да, но зачем? Зачем оставлять фотографию со сверхъестественно выглядящим сталкером, охотящимся за детьми?  
— Сэр, — сказала судмедэксперт, заглядывая Лестрейду через плечо, — это не сталкер, это Слендермен.   
— Да, мы видим его… — начал Диммок, но Шерлок прервал его.  
— Погодите, что вы сказали? Слендермен?  
— Да, персонаж из интернета. Есть фотографии с группой детей, где Слендермен на заднем фоне, затем, предположительно, один из детей пропадает.  
— Постойте, постойте… вы говорите, что есть другие случаи похищения детей с участием этого… парня? Персонажа? — Голос Диммока звенел от беспокойства.   
— Да нет, это ведь выдумка, история о призраке, разве вы не знаете? Типа городского мифа, — любезно пояснила она.   
Джон с радостью увидел, что Лестрейд и Диммок выглядели такими же сбитыми с толку, как и он сам. Шерлок, однако, нахмурился и пробормотал, не отрывая взгляда от фотографии:  
— Слендермен… — и он пошагал прочь, набирая номер в телефоне.

— По словам Криса Меласа, — произнес Шерлок в такси, — Слендермен…  
— Что? Случай с переводчиком? Ты о нем говоришь? Как он?   
— Откуда я знаю? _Сконцентрируйся_ , Джон. По словам Криса, Слендермен — это интернет-мем. Точно такой, как сказала Патель — фотографии детей с затемненной фигурой на заднем плане, а затем ребёнок якобы исчезает.  
— Но не по-настоящему? До сих пор?  
— Именно это тебе и предстоит выяснить.  
— А что будешь делать ты?  
— Крис пошлет мне подборку вебсайтов. Если некто по любой причине пытается выдать себя за Слендермена, вероятно, он захочет привлечь внимание к своим действиям.   
Вернувшись домой, Джон достал ноутбук, устроился поудобнее и полез в гугл. Только он начал работать, как зазвонил телефон. Диммок.  
— Предыдущие жильцы дома, которыми интересовался Шерлок — семья МакАлистеров. Они переехали ближе к центру города, потому что старший должен был пойти в спецшколу. Он — аутист.   
— Насколько компенсированный? — спросил Джон.  
— Вполне, полагаю. Учился в местной школе. Соседи думают, что он просто странный. Они не подозревали, что с ним не все в порядке.  
Джон передал информацию Шерлоку, который потребовал: «новый адрес», даже не поднимая глаз.   
— Можете выяснить, где они живут сейчас? — попросил Джон.   
Диммок издал глубокий вздох человека, которого отрывают от серьезной детективной работы ради эфемерных капризов Шерлока Холмса, но ответил:  
— Я еще позвоню.  
Джон вернулся к работе. После кропотливых поисков он случайно обнаружил упоминание о киднеппинге-превратившемся-в-непредумышленное-убийство в Америке, где фигурировала подобная фотография. Проверил часы — в Калифорнии был день. Он потратил кучу времени, вися на телефоне, перебрасываемый от одного официального лица к другому, удивлявшихся звонку полуофициального лондонского детектива, который интересовался закрытым делом. В итоге, он поговорил с приятной женщиной, представившейся «помощником адвоката», которая обещала связаться с ним как можно быстрее.   
— Кажется, мне нужен перерыв, — провозгласил Джон, потягиваясь. — Хочу сходить за тайской едой, принесу тебе кофе-гляссе. Выйдешь со мной?  
— Этих людей крайне необходимо занять производственной деятельностью, чтобы они прекратили засорять интернет, — Шерлок хмуро глядел в экран.   
Видимо, это значило «нет». В ресторанчике Джон взял сумку с едой и кофе, когда пришло сообщение. Джон переложил пакеты в правую руку, вытащил телефон и прочел сообщение от Диммока. Он лишь успел прочесть «67, Пакстон Мьюс», как телефон зазвонил, напугав его до такой степени, что он чуть не уронил пакеты. Посмотрел на экран и ощутил прилив адреналина — Калифорния.   
Шерлок, взглянув на Джона, встал так быстро, что опрокинул стул.   
— Рассказывай.  
— Все супер. В общем, бери свой кофе, — Джон протянул стакан Шерлоку и отправил в рот половину спринг ролла. — У нас есть имя. Недавно в Америке было похожее похищение, и преступница, которая выглядела реальной психопаткой, в итоге оказалась в психиатрической клинике в ожидании суда. У нее был доступ к интернету, и она призналась, что с ней вышел на контакт некто под именем Асмодей, прося совета. Так это выглядело, по ее словам. Ни о чем не напоминает?  
— Асмодей… — пробормотал Шерлок, прищурившись. Он залпом допил кофе и переместил соломинку в другой стакан, протянутый ему Джоном. Затем уставился в экран.  
— Время прочесать комментарии.

Джон проснулся. Наверное, было утро, но облачность на улице мешала точно определиться. Он лежал на диване с жуткой болью в шее.   
Что-то ударило его по ноге. Джон моргнул и сфокусировался. Шерлок, сидя на кресле рядом с диваном, шлепал по Джоновой ноге свернутой газетой.   
— Просыпайся, я хочу кофе, — заявил он.   
— Уф! — Джон потянулся, пытаясь разработать мышцы шеи. — Что случилось? Мы нашли демонического парня?  
— Я нашел комментарии Асмодея на одном вебсайте, а также его переписку с преступницей из Калифорнии. Передал всю информацию Лестрейду, он отправился за судебным предписанием. Нам больше нечего делать, пока он не вернется.   
Все оказалось достаточно простым.  
— Итак, сейчас…  
— …Мы ждем. Лестрейд сказал, что ему нужно время.  
Джон рассмотрел варианты: завтрак, душ, кофе? Он не был особенно голоден — они поздно поужинали — но кофе определенно требовался, да и перекусить не мешало бы. Кроме того, всегда была вероятность, что Шерлок по ходу дела съест тост. Джон заставил себя подняться с дивана и направился на кухню. Шерлок, тем временем, вернулся к компьютеру.   
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Джон.   
— Прошлой ночью я запостил на нескольких различных сайтах под разными именами рассуждения о киднеппинге и на одном — о возможной ответственности. Надеюсь спровоцировать ответ, но пока все пусто.   
Явно сдавшись, Шерлок отправился в ванную, ворча:  
— Лестрейду лучше бы поторопиться. Кофе, — после чего скрылся в ванной.  
Джон занялся знакомой рутинной процедурой приготовления кофе, яичницы, тостов и ощутил, что мозги прочистились. Щелкнул пультом телевизора — ничего нового. Зазвонил телефон.   
— Где Шерлок? Он не отвечает, — Лестрейд даже не поздоровался. Чувствовалось, что он так же вымотан, как и Джон.   
— В душе. Что-нибудь нашел?   
— Похоже, тупик. Мы смогли выяснить имя, на которое был заведен почтовый ящик. Джейсон Тайлер, но сам аккаунт давно не используется. Знаешь, сколько Джейсонов Тайлеров? А почтовый адрес находится под аккаунтом Стивена Тайлера. Видимо, Джейсон несовершеннолетний, но это мало может помочь. Еще один момент, который мне удалось выяснить — последние сообщения Асмодей постил через вай-фай кафе «Золотой боб».   
— Адрес? — Джон перевернул бекон и вытащил ручку и блокнот.   
— 52, Роскоммон-сквер. Недалеко от места похищения Эммы Бэллинджер. Пара остановок на метро, правда, это ничего не доказывает.  
Джон все записал.  
— Покажу Шерлоку — никогда не знаешь, что он из этого вытянет.   
— Да, наверное, — в голосе Лестрейда не было особой надежды. — Если он что-то выяснит, заставишь его мне позвонить? За делом следит пресса, будет лучше для всех, если он не окажется в центре событий, когда начнется самое интересное.   
— Не волнуйся, Шерлок не интересуется спасением детей. Шерлок попросит это сделать меня и свалит в кусты, а я позвоню тебе, — Джон выключил плиту. Лестрейд явно обрадовался.  
— И то верно, спасибо, Джон.  
Когда Шерлок вышел из душа, Джон сидел за письменным столом, задрав ноги, поедая яичницу и читая комментарии, которые Шерлок нашел по поводу Слендермена.  
— Я искренне надеюсь, что некоторые из них — твои, — сказал он, пододвигая тарелку с тостами с малиновым джемом к Шерлоку. — Они абсолютно сумасшедшие.  
— М-м-м… — Шерлок наклонился над плечом Джона. — Не все… однако, ничего нового. Я пропустил вызов от Лестрейда. Ты с ним говорил?  
— Вот.   
Джон встал, освобождая место у компьютера, но оставляя тосты на месте. Он пододвинул ноутбук и рассказал информацию о «Золотом бобе».  
— Роскоммон-сквер. Следующая Пакстон-роуд, — пробормотал Шерлок и начал печатать на компьютере, вызывая гугл-карту. Нахмурился, глядя в экран, откинулся на спинку, сложил пальцы под подбородком, уставившись напряженно в пустоту.  
— Я тоже пошел в душ. Твой кофе, — сказал Джон, забирая пустую тарелку. Шерлок, не глядя, взял тост и потянулся к кружке. Ладно. Джон направился в душ, все еще ощущая себя прибитым. Что-то из сказанного Шерлоком не давало покоя, но он не мог понять, что именно. И вроде Шерлок сказал-то немного — звонок от Лестрейда, Роскоммон-сквер, Пакстон-роуд… Он намыливал голову, не особенно раздумывая, когда, наконец, его мозг пробило, словно электрической искрой. Он прямо _ощутил_ этот разряд. Открыл глаза и выдохнул: «Пакстон-роуд!» Шампунь попал в глаза. Джон быстро ополоснулся и выскочил из душа. Мокрый, ввалился в гостиную и завопил:  
— Пакстон-роуд! Я забыл тебе сказать, вчера вечером пришло сообщение, как раз перед звонком из Калифорнии. Ребенок, тот аутист из переехавшей семьи! Они живут на Пакстон-Мьюс.   
Схватил телефон, судорожно ища нужное сообщение и сунул его под нос Шерлоку.  
— Видишь?  
Шерлок уже перелистывал карты. Нашел нужнее место и ткнул в экран указательным пальцем.  
— Прямо за углом от «Золотого боба», — произнес он, а лицо его озарилось такой гордостью, что Джона прошибло радостным трепетом аж до кончиков волос. — Ого! Прекрасно сработано, Джон.   
— Не так уж и прекрасно. Ты бы вычислил это за десять минут, если бы я дал тебе адрес вчера вечером, — ответил Джон, тем не менее, под впечатлением от озарения, почти таким же восхитительным, как и от похвалы Шерлока. — Итак, что теперь?  
Шерлок зажегся нетерпением.  
— А теперь, — сказал он, — нам нужно все посмотреть своими глазами.

— Что мы будем делать? Предположительно? — спросил Джон, как только они сели в такси. Он надел клетчатую рубашку, джинсы, ботинки, согласно инструкциям Шерлока, и ярко-желтый жилет. Шерлок тоже нацепил желтый жилет на костюм. А еще он надел темные очки. К досаде Джона, он при этом ухитрялся не выглядеть нелепым.  
— Мы проверяем водостоки, — Шерлок протянул ему планшет, в котором были какие-то непонятные распечатки. Шерлок сам в руках держал то, что смахивало на ранние модели беспроводных телефонов, увенчанное толстой пластиковой антенной. — Просто ходи за мной и делай заметки.   
— По поводу?  
— Все, что угодно. Просто делай вид, что занят.  
Они бродили по тротуару. Шерлок казался полностью сфокусированным на земле, но Джон знал, что его глаза за темными стеклами моментально фиксируют все, что происходит на улице. На полпути Шерлок остановился, присел на корточки и указал телефоном на решетку, начал водить им над решёткой взад и вперед.  
— Шерлок, — произнес Джон, закусив губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. — Что ты делаешь? Это трикодер?  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
— Что?   
— Не обращай внимания. Что эта штука делает?   
— Оценивает емкость и турбулентность потока, — Шерлок яростно тыкал на кнопки.   
— Неужели?  
— Конечно, нет. У нее даже нет батареи, — Шерлок выпрямился, протянул пустой дисплей к Джону и оживленно сказал:  
— Запиши, эта решетка нуждается в замене. Пойдем в «Золотой боб».   
Они пошли обратно по улице, Джон тщательно делал записи в планшете, а Шерлок слал смс-ки. В кофейном магазинчике Шерлок направился занимать столик, а Джон подошел к прилавку. Зазвонил телефон.  
— Зачем Шерлок заставил меня выяснить, кто живет по этим адресам? — спросил Лестрейд. — Он собирается туда вломиться?  
— Клянусь, мы просто ходим и смотрим, — ответил Джон. — Не вешай трубку. — Он, почти не глядя, заказал два кофе и самую большую плюшку из ассортимента, затем продолжил разговаривать с Лестрейдом. – Окей, прости, я обещаю, что позвоню тебе, если он захочет войти куда-нибудь.   
— Или постучать в дверь. Или заглянуть в окно. Или вломиться.   
— _Да._  
— Ладно, тогда хорошо, — голос у Лестрейда был несчастный, и он повесил трубку.   
Джон принес кофе и выпечку к маленькому столику.  
— Лестрейд беспокоится, что ты спасешь ребенка самостоятельно.   
— С какой стати я буду это делать? – спросил Шерлок с отвращением и отломил кусок от выпечки.  
— Эй, руки прочь! Купи себе сам.  
— Ты же принес ее для меня. Ты не любишь миндаль.   
Джон уставился на плюшку. Действительно, она была с миндалем.   
— Черт, разговаривал по телефону и отвлекся. Ладно, забирай.   
Он опять подошел к прилавку. Когда он вернулся, какая-то худощавая молодая женщина с татуировками, оплетавшими обе руки, ругалась с Шерлоком по поводу шипения в трубах.   
— Водопроводом занимается другое подразделение, — отвечал ей Шерлок. — Тем не менее, у нас много людей, ведущих надзор по району, уверен, они будут рады помочь.   
Он вырвал лист бумаги из планшета, написал номер на обороте и вручил с улыбкой. Это было в высшей степени неубедительно.  
— Благодарю, — сказала женщина мрачно и ушла.  
— Что ты ей написал? — Джон вгрызся зубами в выпечку без миндаля.  
— Домашний номер Андерсона, — ответил Шерлок, утаскивая только что купленную булочку, а Джон расхохотался так сильно, что подавился кофе.   
Шерлок в итоге съел обе булочки, выпил еще кофе и Джон почти расслабился, как Лестрейд, наконец-то, отписался.  
«32, Пакстон Мьюс пуст»  
«47, Пакстон Мьюс СТИВЕН ТАЙЛЕР»  
Не случайно, как я понимаю  
Мне приехать?»  
Шерлок широко ухмыльнулся.   
— Я уже напился кофе, — ответил он. — Давай еще раз пройдемся по окрестностям.   
Джон напечатал в ответ: «Приезжай на машине», взял планшет и поспешил за Шерлоком.  
Переулок был плохо освещен, и Шерлок снял темные очки. Он махнул своим телефоном-трикодером вокруг, глядя на дом под номером 32 и сказал.  
— Прислушайся.  
Джон тоже это услышал. Слабый плач.  
— Это?..  
— Они в подвале. Звони Лестрейду.  
Джон вытащил телефон и только было нажал на кнопку быстрого набора Лестрейду, как внезапное «бумс» заставило его поднять глаза. Очень худой рыжеволосый мальчик вылетел на полной скорости из двери подвала и бросился в переулок. Вопящего младенца он держал перед собой на вытянутых руках, словно таран. Сунул ребенка Шерлоку и сказал:  
— Я знаю, что вы с полицией. Забирайте. От нее _слишком много шума_.   
— Что… — начал было Джон, забыв про телефон, как другой «бумс» заставил его оглянуться.   
Второй подросток — более высокий, в черной одежде, с выкрашенными в черный цвет волосами — выбежал из подвала с криком:  
— Малькольм, тупой придурок, вернись… — затем увидел Джона в желтом жилете. — О, черт…   
Он повернулся, чтобы сбежать. Джон в прыжке-подкате сбил его с ног и сел на спину.  
— Грег, — сказал он в телефон.  
— Черт меня побери, — простонал Лестрейд. — Джон, ты же обещал...  
— Мы никуда не входили, они сами выбежали!   
Из-за спины раздался вопль младенца.   
— Тебе бы лучше поторопиться, — добавил он.  
— Боже мой! Там ребенок? Только не говори мне, что ребенок у Шерлока!  
—Ладно, не скажу. Давай быстрее, — и Джон разъединился. 

Несмотря на панику Лестрейда, все обошлось отлично. Полиция прибыла раньше журналистов, и Эмму передали парамедикам, которые объявили, что с ней ничего плохого не произошло, разве что подгузники промокли. Джейсон Тайлер, мальчик-гот, не прекращал истерики по поводу своего поцарапанного лица. Смешно, по мнению Джона, ведь больше повреждений не было. Малькольм МакАлистер, который передал ребенка Шерлоку, был в видимом порядке, пока не прибыла полиция и не заковала его в наручники. Тогда он зажмурился и начал раскачиваться взад и вперед с ужасным низким стоном, издаваемым сквозь сжатые зубы. Джон поморщился. Он увидел, как лоб Лестрейда прорезала морщина. Шерлок сунул руки в карманы и начал ходить кругами по переулку в напряжении, напомнив Джону кота, гоняющегося за собственным хвостом.   
Джон и Лестрейд одновременно посмотрели друг на друга.  
— Ладно, давайте заберем этих деятелей отсюда, — Лестрейд повысил голос. — Отдельные машины. Донован, не могли бы вы…  
— Да, нет проблем. Найду тихую комнату и посижу с ним, если это поможет.  
Она говорила быстро, но без злости, и Малькольм последовал за ней без возражений.   
Шерлок изложил ход дела на обратном пути.   
— Всю операцию спланировал Джейсон Тайлер. Он был Асмодеем, очевидно. Задумал киднеппинг, а затем появился Малькольм МакАлистер, такой же отшельник, который любил компьютеры и просто знал, что один ребенок спит без присмотра каждый погожий день за домом, из которого они уехали.   
— Но, если Малькольму не нужен был этот фарс со Слендерменом, зачем он вообще в это ввязался? — спросил Лестрейд.  
Шерлок повернулся к окну и ничего не ответил.   
— Потому что Джейсон был его другом, — сказал вместо него Джон. Диммок говорил, что Малькольм ушел из старой школы, соседи считали его странным. Джон вспомнил худые неуклюжие плечи подростка, взгляды в пол. — Может быть, он был его единственным другом.  
Шерлок продолжал упорно смотреть в окно.

А потом разразился хаос.   
Прибыла мать Тайлера и начала вопить о жестокости полицейских и о том, что ее сына ранили. Диммок пытался ее успокоить.  
— Полиция и пальцем не трогала вашего сына, его остановил встревоженный гражданин, когда тот выбежал из дома…  
— Наверное, он просто хотел помочь. Уверена, Джеймс никак не замешан в этом. Во всем виноват этот парень МакАлистеров, с ним что-то не то, не в порядке с головой…  
— Сэр, — стройная молодая женщина, констебль из отдела по киднеппингу, подошла к Лестрейду, тяжело дыша. — Сержант Донован просила сказать вам, что МакАлистер бьет себя по голове, она думает, может быть…  
В этот момент мать Малькома МакАлистера ворвалась в комнату с еще более громкими воплями.   
— Вы не имеете права держать моего сына под замком, ему нужны специальные условия. Он не может отличить правильное от неправильного…  
— Тот ребенок — урод, — прошептал один из офицеров стройному констеблю. — Таких людей _следует_ держать под замком.   
Шерлок сделал быстрый шаг вперед, вторгаясь в пространство этого мужчины, нависая над ним. Его голос походил на ледяное шипение и был слышен в шуме так же хорошо, словно исходил из мегафона.   
— Малькольм МакАлистер оставался один всю ночь и следил за ребенком, которого не крал. Об этом можно судить по его одежде и обуви. Зато _нормальный_ Джейсон Тайлер устроил похищение ради собственного развлечения, — он повернулся к миссис МакАлистер. — А дети с аутизмом, как и все дети, научаются отличать правильное от неправильного, когда их _учат_ правильно.  
Он развернулся и резко вышел. Воцарилась тишина.  
Джон посмотрел на Лестрейда, который коротко дернул головой, мол, действуй, и пошел за Шерлоком. Ничего не получилось. Когда хотел, Шерлок мог мгновенно исчезнуть. К тому времени, как Джон вышел на улицу, и следов не осталось.  
Джон вздохнул и обдумал варианты. Он мог вернуться в квартиру, но, скорее всего, она окажется пустой. Шерлок, вероятно, ушел неизвестно куда, скорее всего, к Морану. Джон испытывал противоречивые чувства. Если связывание и шлепание по заднице успокоит Шерлока после этой катастрофы, у Джона не хватит духа жаловаться, вне зависимости от испытываемой горечи и ревности. Конечно, всегда остается возможность, что Шерлок-таки вернулся домой, в этом случае Джона ожидает вечер грозового молчания и яростной скрипки. Он знал, что не стоит надеяться на разговор с Шерлоком, даже если Джон найдет способ его завести. Если он попытается, то Шерлок, скорее всего, просто грубо выскажется о самом факте предположения у него наличия _чувств_. И разозленному Джону придется провести остаток вечера в своей комнате.   
Джон потер лоб, чувствуя подступающую головную боль. Его бросили, он был голодным и уставшим. Возможно, будут неприятности от его лихих действий по отношению к Джейсону Тайлеру. Джон начал думать, что этот малец был полным ублюдком, и ничуть не жалел о содеянном. Он решил вернуться в офис Лестрейда, написать показания, напечатать и захватить домой, чтобы Шерлок подписал. По дороге домой он мог бы купить еды. Может, Шерлок к тому времени успокоится.  
Он прошел в офис и разыскал лист бумаги. Поскольку на этот раз они не нарушили закона, то описать происшедшее было нетрудно. Несколькими минутами позже в кабинет по какой-то надобности зашел Лестрейд и аж подпрыгнул, завидя Джона.   
— Думал, что ты ушел с Шерлоком.  
— Не успел догнать, так что… решил сделать покончить со свидетельскими показаниями.  
Лестрейд посмотрел на него внимательно.  
— Пойдем, выпьем по пинте.  
— Прямо сейчас?  
— Да, это ведь не мое расследование, помнишь? Дай десять минут. Мы переводим младшего МакАлистера в психиатрическую клинику при детской больнице.  
— Договорились. Я допишу к тому времени, как ты освободишься. 

В итоге они пришли в тот самый паб, где Шерлок познакомился с Мораном. Если бы не это обстоятельство, все остальное Джону было по душе. Пиво и еда отличные, и, как и отмечал Лестрейд, паб располагался рядом с его квартирой. Если они напьются, то смогут добрести хотя бы туда.   
— Не думаю, что сегодня это случится, — сказал Джон.   
— Я, скорее, засну, — согласился Лестрейд. — Уже стар для того, чтобы не спать всю ночь. — Он вздохнул. — Не могу вспомнить, когда в последний раз ощущал себя таким дерьмом в конце успешного дела.  
— Ребенок дома и в безопасности, между прочим, — напомнил Джон, и Лестрейд поднял стакан, салютуя. Сделал большой глоток.  
— Благодаря вам, мы все это знаем. Вот почему, знаешь ли…  
— Да.  
Они приступили к еде, затем Лестрейд отодвинул тарелку, взял стакан и сказал:  
— Отлично. А теперь расскажи, что происходит.   
У Джона было достаточно времени, чтобы взвесить, что именно надо честно выложить, а о чем следует умолчать.   
— Шерлок встречается с одним человеком, — он не смог по-другому выразить этот факт. Что там Моран из себя ни представлял, он не был бойфрендом Шерлока.  
Лестрейд моргнул.  
— С психотерапевтом?   
— Нет! — Джон не удержался от смеха, это было еще более невероятное предположение. — Нет, понимаешь ли… — Романтически? Сексуально? Для практики БДСМ? — …В социальном смысле.  
У Лестрейда отпала челюсть. При любых других обстоятельствах Джон порадовался бы такому выражению лица.   
— Да неужели? Я и не думал, что он…  
— Да, я тоже.  
— Нет, то есть… не обращай внимания. Это… уф…  
— Парень? Да.  
— Нет, я был в курсе этой части. Я хотел спросить, все ли хорошо. Но ведь не так, да? Я знаю, как выглядит Шерлок, когда он счастлив. Он не счастлив. Он выглядит как мое отражение в зеркале, пока я не покончил с браком навсегда.   
Джон испустил вздох облегчения.   
— Спасибо, я думал то же самое, но я… не могу судить объективно. Это… Я рад, что ты ощущаешь, что и я.  
Лестрейд нахмурился.  
— Но почему бы тебе… — он посмотрел на лицо Джона, и до него вдруг дошло. — Черт тебя побери…  
— Да.  
— Иисусе, — Лестрейд осушил свою кружку.   
— Да… Еще один раунд?  
Им принесли пиво, и Лестрейд спросил:  
— Хорошо, как долго?  
— С момента появления другого парня.  
— Ах.  
— Когда мы впервые встретились, он был женат на работе. Я думал, что он не заинтересован ни в ком. Значит, подумал я, вот и прекрасно, я смогу с этим жить. Было похоже, словно ты втюрился в кинозвезду — не мешает желать реальных людей. Но вдруг он уходит с другим парнем, и это похоже, погоди, нет, сейчас _мой черед_. Словно меня сбил поезд. Сейчас я ревную так, что не способен мыслить трезво. Он мог бы встречаться, не знаю, с Далай-Ламой, и я бы захотел его убить.   
— Ладно, — Лестрейд решительно отставил пиво. — Есть вещи, которые ты должен знать. По крайней мере, есть одна, о которой я не должен тебе говорить, но скажу. Так что заткнись и слушай. Прежде всего, он не всегда был женат на работе. Когда мы познакомились, я был сержантом полиции, а он только начинал. Он употреблял наркотики, но не регулярно, и проблемы не было. Она появилась потом. Но он вовсе не был сконцентрирован на работе, как сейчас. У него было полно свободного времени, и не было недостатка в людях, стремящихся его заполнить.   
— Значит, ты говоришь, что… У него были отношения?  
— В то время он был еще _более_ несносным, чем сейчас. Скажу, что он был молод, неуклюж, застенчив, одинок, но симпатичен, что всегда являлось плохим сочетанием. Под кайфом он привык цеплять незнакомцев.  
Джон вытаращил глаза. Он ощущал то же самое, как в тот момент, когда впервые узнал о наркотиках — вспышку неверия, а затем зарождающееся осознание, что да, он мог это представить.  
— Он говорил тебе об этом?  
— Конечно, нет. Не было похоже, что он хранит это в секрете, не больше, чем тягу к кокаину. Грегсон даже однажды с ним поговорила, спросила, соблюдает ли он осторожность, когда уходит с кем-то на встречу, использует ли средства защиты. Я-то не мог такого спросить, но у нее были сыновья-подростки, так что… — Лестрейд потер лицо. — Об этом мне, наверное, не стоило говорить. Позже, когда я стал инспектором, он пошел вразнос. Ты знаешь, как это происходит. Все это до поры до времени. Он продолжал появляться на местах преступления, и был так же хорош, как всегда, но уж _слишком_ навеселе. Всегда чистый, всегда, но одежда была слегка поношенной, а волосы — слишком длинными. Я попытался поговорить с ним, но… — Лестрейд уставился в пиво. — Я продолжал ему звонить, но он не проявлялся. Однажды утром мне позвонили. Один из наших парней выезжал предыдущей ночью на изнасилование и опознал жертву. Сказал, что это был мой осведомитель. Шерлока нашли в переулке. Без сознания, голого, изнасилованного и почти задушенного.  
— Нет, — невольно произнес Джон.   
— Я сразу поехал в больницу. Боже, я перепугался до смерти. В глубине души я знал, что это когда-нибудь случится. В то же самое время, он был так уверен в собственной неуязвимости, что я тоже начал в это верить. В больнице его не было. Майкрофт перевел его в частную клинику, и я не знал, куда. Даже не знал, как связаться с Майкрофтом. Побежал к Грегсон. Не знаю, как она его выследила, но через несколько дней она сказала мне, что Шерлок выкарабкался. У него повреждены дыхательные пути, но все восстановится. Судя по словам Майкрофта, он согласился пройти реабилитацию. Я не видел его несколько месяцев. Он вернулся другим человеком. Полностью собранным. — Лестрейд улыбнулся. — Он все еще оставался незрелым мерзавцем, были кое-какие шероховатости, но в целом, он успокоился. В основном. Насколько я знаю, до сих пор он не употреблял.  
— Остальное он тоже прекратил? Ходить в клубы и подцеплять непонятно кого?   
— Да. Не знаю, из-за того, что бросил наркотики, или из-за того, что сильно перепугался, но с тех пор не было и намека.  
Они немного посидели в тишине. Лестрейд потягивал свою пинту. Джон большей частью крутил стакан в руках. История, рассказанная Лестрейдом, вызвала тошноту. Изнасилованный, задушенный и оставленный умирать в переулке. _Господи Иисусе_. Может, это происходило вначале по обоюдному согласию — он читал про игры с дыханием как раз во время последних «розысков» — но травма, описанная Лестрейдом, не могла быть случайностью. Неудивительно, что после этого Шерлок бросил как наркотики, так и секс. У Джона возникла тревожная мысль: а что, если именно это и привлекло его к Морану? Быть в опасности, рискнуть, стать приманкой. Этого желания стало слишком много, чтобы сопротивляться?  
— И последнее, — Лестрейд прикончил пиво, поставил на стол и наклонился, чтобы подчеркнуть сказанное. — Я знаю Шерлока очень давно. Видел, какими глазами на него смотрели многие, и никогда не видел, чтобы он это замечал. Я видел, что он смотрит _мимо_ стольких многих людей, что я и сосчитать не могу. Время от времени, конечно, кто-то особо умный или безумный задерживал на минуту его внимание, но только на то время, которое нужно, чтобы провести дедукцию. Кроме тебя. — Лестрейд уперся взглядом в Джона. — С самого первого дня Шерлок смотрел на тебя так, словно ты единственный человек на этой земле. Я не знаю, что заставило его пойти к другому парню, но знаю, что это нельзя и сравнивать с тем, что он чувствует по отношению к тебе.  
Джон покачал головой.  
— Ой, да брось. Это же Шерлок — он вряд ли будет стесняться взять то, что хочет. Если он все это чувствует, почему просто не скажет?   
И правда, почему бы просто его не трахнуть, спросив мнение Джона после того, как все случится? Это было бы более характерно для Шерлока.   
Лестрейд посмотрел на него, как на умственно отсталого.   
— Потому что думает, что ты натурал? Потому что думает, что ты не заинтересован? Потому что думает, что создаст проблему, и ты уйдешь? Выбери что-то одно. Мы оба знаем, какой он идиот, когда дело доходит до отношений, таков уж он есть. Все зависит от тебя, Джон. Ты просто должен с ним поговорить.  
— Поговорить с ним? Я не могу с ним поговорить. Самый глубокий разговор между мной и Шерлоком заключается в том, где купить еду на вынос. Я едва с этим справляюсь, — и он хлопнул рукой по столу.  
— Просто скажи ему то, что сказал мне.   
— Я ничего тебе не говорил, ты все вычислил сам.  
— Ладно, скажи ему, что он всегда тебе нравился, но ты думал, что он — запретная зона, а сейчас ты знаешь, что он такой же человек, и не можешь спать, думая о его большом, горячем, пульсирующем…   
— Да заткнись уже, — Джон бросил в него салфетку, попав в пустой стакан.  
— Скажи спасибо, что стакан был пустым, иначе я бы выпил твое пиво, — весело сказал Лестрейд.   
— Нет, не получилось бы. Я бы выпил его сам, — ответил Джон угрюмо. — Эй, Грег? Спасибо, что сообразил по поводу би.  
— О, это к Донован. Она увидела это давным-давно, сказала, что ты… «с одинаковой вероятностью обращаешь внимание на хорошую задницу». Вот как она сказала.   
Джон не удержался от смеха.   
— Она права. — Он выпил оставшееся пиво. — Ладно, пойдем. Тебе надо поспать, а мне — подумать о том, что я скажу дома.   
Лестрейд похлопал его по спине.  
— У тебя все будет хорошо. Никогда не видел, чтобы ты влипал в неприятности…  
— Эй! Джон!   
Джон обернулся. Его звал Генри, он был с теми же самыми жизнерадостными солдатами, за некоторым исключением. А еще был один незнакомец.  
— Я _должен_ поспать. Оставлю тебя набираться храбрости. Напиши мне завтра, — Лестрейд направился к двери.   
Джон заколебался. Он отчаянно хотел пойти домой, но решил остаться. Морана в компании не было, может быть, кто-то что-то о нем расскажет.   
— Я не могу остаться надолго, прошлая ночь выдалась тяжелой, — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Посижу немного, ладно? Где Бланчард? Где Моран?  
Генри ответил с ухмылкой:  
— Смешно, но мы хотели спросить тебя то же самое. — О’Дауд толкнул его локтем под ребра. Оба захохотали.  
Джон ощутил шок, но попытался скрыть его за смехом.  
— Меня? Почему меня?  
— Хватит, мы знаем, что он в прошлый раз пошел домой с твоим соседом, — пояснил Генри. — О’Дауд видел, как они вместе садились в такси.  
Тот кивнул.  
— Когда я разговаривал по телефону.  
— С тех пор мы его не видели, — продолжал Генри. — Я звонил ему, но он всегда был очень занят. Мы думали, что он занят Шерлоком.  
— В нашей квартире он не появлялся, так что я тоже не видел его с тех пор, — ответил Джон. — Однако постой, Шерлок разве не сказал, что надо молчать? Ведь Моран скрывает ориентацию.  
О’Дауд даже застонал.  
— Скрывает он… Это смешно. Мы все знаем, что он гей. Куда-нибудь тайком свалит, вернется с раздражением на лице, — все так очевидно! Но он никогда не признается.  
— Может, потому что это его дело, а не твое, любопытный ублюдок, — сказал Генри.  
— И не мое тоже, — непринужденно ответил Джон. — Как дела с той девушкой?  
О’Дауд закрыл лицо руками, и Генри ответил:  
— Теперь это больной вопрос…  
Детали унижения О’Дауда эффективно сменили тему. Когда история подошла к концу, Джон сказал:  
— Что ж, для тех, кому не везет в любви, надо благодарить бога за пиво, да? Но мне уже достаточно. Увидимся позже, ребята.  
Он направился к двери паба и вышел на улицу, думая о том, что нужно пройти несколько кварталов до метро и сесть на поезд до Бейкер-стрит. Это дало бы ему время проработать в мыслях разговор с Шерлоком Холмсом.  
— Капитан Ватсон!  
Джон испуганно поднял глаза. Его звал тот самый незнакомый солдат. Примерно возраста Джона, скромный, с приятным открытым лицом и в круглых очках.   
— Мне нужно с вами поговорить, но не сейчас, — быстро произнес мужчина. — Завтра? Позвоните, когда будет время?  
— Я… о чем речь?  
— Я не могу сказать сейчас. Но это очень важное и очень деликатное дело. Пожалуйста, не упоминайте обо мне никому, особенно вашему соседу.   
Словно это остановит Шерлока, если он захочет выяснить.  
— Но я даже не знаю вашего имени, — заметил Джон.  
— Оуэн Дэвис. Пожалуйста, вы позвоните мне?  
— Ладно, — Джон сдался. В конце концов, это не самое странное знакомство в его жизни. Майкрофт все еще удерживает первое место. Джон вытащил телефон: — Забейте номер.  
Оуэн Дэвис вбил свой номер в контакты и протянул телефон Джону, повернувшись, чтобы пойти в паб.  
— Постойте, а мой номер узнать не хотите? — спросил его Джон.  
— Нет необходимости, — Оуэн улыбнулся и скрылся за дверью.  
Джон мысленно пожал плечами, выкидывая мужчину из памяти. Ему нужно было сконцентрироваться на том, что он скажет Шерлоку. Это была грандиозная задача. Джон так увлекся, что чуть было не проехал Бейкер-стрит. Джон долго шел до дома, раздумывая и отбрасывая варианты, твердо сопротивляясь искушению остановиться и выпить еще одну пинту. Наконец, он прошагал ступеньки до 221Б, распрямил плечи, поднял подбородок, ощущая большее волнение, чем во время первой перестрелки.  
Конечно, Шерлока дома не было. Джон плюхнулся в кресло, весь адреналин вышел из него, как воздух из проколотого воздушного шара. Он ощутил такое опустошение, что даже не сделал себе чая. А еще он понял, что обеспокоен. Не в характере Шерлока исчезать, когда расстроен или сердит. Это было в духе Джона. Шерлок искал безопасность и успокоение в знакомых вещах — скрипка, чай, Джон. Выходит, эта модель поведения тоже была сломана. Если Шерлок пошел к Морану — а куда еще он мог пойти — это был первый случай спонтанного срыва. И это было впервые, когда Шерлок ушел в очень сложном настроении. Джону это не понравилось. Что бы ни происходило между Шерлоком и Мораном, гнев Шерлока мог выйти ему боком.  
Если не… Все же оставалась маленькая вероятность того, что Шерлок пошел куда-то еще. Джон вытащил телефон.  
«Скоро вернешься домой?»  
Безобидная фраза. Он писал ее раньше. Может, Шерлок напишет ответ, вернется домой и захочет чая. Шерлок, наверное, умирает с голоду. Джон мог бы сделать яичницу, именно такую, как любил Шерлок. С тостами. В доме было полно малинового джема. И яйца были. Джон уже встал, чтобы проверить, есть ли хлеб, когда его уставший разум осознал, что Шерлок не ответил на сообщение. Джон поколебался минуту, затем написал еще одну смс-ку.  
«Все в порядке?  
Я еще немного посижу. Напиши, если голоден.»  
Джон ждал и ждал, но ответа так и не пришло.


	10. Глава 10

— Я велел тебе заткнуться к чертовой матери, — прошептал Моран.   
Голос Морана был тихим, почти нежным. Рукой он больно тянул Шерлока за волосы, но большим пальцем мягко утирал слезу, катившуюся по щеке.  
Шерлок не ответил. Просто не смог. Крупный член Морана толкался ему в горло. Шерлок имел подобный опыт с разными мужчинами, но все они стремились к достижению собственного удовольствия. Моран же был заинтересован в том, чтобы перекрыть ему поток воздуха.   
Моран отстранился ровно для того, чтобы Шерлок смог сделать судорожный вдох, а затем дернул его голову вперед. У Шерлока снова перехватило дыхание. Моран одной рукой погладил его по лицу, другой — провел по горлу. Шерлок сжался в панике. Моран не убьет его, он _не сделает_ этого, ведь он не такой глупый. Джон знал, куда он ходил, и Шерлок сделал все, чтобы довести это до сведения Морана, что привело того в ярость. Ночка, в итоге, выдалась плохой, зато он стал более осторожным относительно следов на теле.   
— Я велел тебе, — опять прошептал Моран.   
Он немного сжал пальцы, и Шерлок потерял контроль, извиваясь и борясь с ослепившим его ужасом.   
— Пока я не захочу, чтобы ты говорил, твой рот хорош лишь для одной вещи.   
Он опять отстранился, и Шерлок с облегчением глотнул воздуха, затем Моран снова толкнулся, продолжая держать руку на горле и подвывая от удовольствия.   
Шерлок обмяк. Это была его последняя защита. Моран предпочитал, чтобы он боролся. Это было ужасно, но в то же время эффективно. Моран отодвигался медленно, медленно, наконец, отпустил Шерлока совсем, и тот закашлялся в невыразимом облегчении, получив возможность свободно дышать.   
— Давай просто убедимся, что ты запомнил, — протянул Моран, и что-то жесткое и шероховатое, с запахом дешевого мыла, оказалось во рту Шерлока. Носовой платок. Хорошо, хоть чистый. И через него можно было дышать.   
— Выучил урок? — спросил Моран, расставляя ему ноги. Шерлок ощутил его руку на своих бедрах и услышал щелканье открываемого тюбика со смазкой. Попытался расслабиться, но не смог с этим смириться. Это убьет его, он не может…   
Телефон Шерлока, лежащий на полу, зазвонил.  
Шерлок замер. Сердце, казалось, остановилось. Джон никогда не посылал смс-ок, если знал, что Шерлок у Морана. Почему сейчас? Почему именно сейчас?  
Моран тоже застыл. Спросил тихим, угрожающе низким голосом:  
— Я тебя от чего-то отвлекаю?  
Шерлок задрожал.   
Моран наклонился и вытащил телефон из кармана пиджака. Протянул Шерлоку так, чтобы тот мог видеть экран.   
«Скоро вернешься домой?»  
— Тебе нужно домой? — заботливо спросил Моран. — Я тебя задерживаю?  
Шерлок быстро покачал головой.   
— Уверен? Потому что это выглядит как…  
Опять зазвучало текстовое сообщение, заставив Шерлока дернуться.  
— Потому что это выглядит, словно Джон рассчитывает, что ты бегом примчишься домой. Он даже готовит тебе небольшое угощение.  
Пожалуйста, прекрати, подумал Шерлок в отчаянии. Пожалуйста, Джон, пожалуйста. Просто иди спать.  
Моран бросил телефон на пол и встал. Все еще полностью одетый, хотя брюки и ремень были расстёгнуты.   
— Похоже, сначала следует преподать еще один урок, — заметил он, и Шерлок крепко зажмурился.


	11. Глава 11

На следующее утро Джон проснулся в неожиданно радостном настроении. Он спал допоздна — на часах было уже десять — и отлично выспался, впервые за последние дни. Вспомнил о своих нереализованных накануне планах и вскочил с кровати, полный решимости поговорить сегодня с Шерлоком.   
Дверь в спальню Шерлока была закрыта, значит, тот спал. Джон не слышал, как он вернулся домой, и не имел представления, сколько проспал Шерлок. В ванной он пощупал полотенце Шерлока и обнаружил, что оно было влажным. Видимо, его сосед принял душ. Определенно, он пришел от Морана. Джон метался между стремлением просто зайти в комнату и во всем разобраться и очередной вспышкой тревоги. О чем он думает, собственно говоря? Не слишком ли самонадеянно с его стороны полагать, что он знает лучше, что нужно Шерлоку, чем сам Шерлок? Ладно, подумал Джон, ведь это святая правда. Моран не принесет Шерлоку ничего хорошего, даже Лестрейд это увидел. С Джоном ему будет лучше. Он представил себе Шерлока, каким он был прошлым вечером — напряженным и резким, и вообразил, что обнимает его. Что бы Шерлок захотел при этом? Быть связанным? Отхлестанным, пока сложная химия боли и желания не освободит его от возбуждения? Оттраханным жестко и долго? Или просто… приласканным? Что ж, Джон не смог вычислить. Но что бы это ни было, он сделал бы для Шерлока все. Он дал бы Шерлоку все, что тому нужно, а потом обнимал бы и гладил, пока тот не успокоится. Говорил бы ему, какой он замечательный, удивительный и исключительный человек. Шерлок не сбежал бы от него, как от Морана. Не стал бы отмывать в душе его запах. Джон вдруг осознал, что стискивает полотенце Шерлока и вдыхает слабый аромат шампуня. Ладно, подумал он, опустив взгляд на заинтересовавшийся этими мыслями орган, решивший все сомнения насчет «душ или завтрак». Боже, с этим надо что-то делать. Джон виновато запер дверь ванной.  
После весьма удовлетворительного времяпрепровождения Джон побрился, принял душ, тщательно оделся. Если он предлагает себя как нового сексуального партнера, следовало выглядеть привлекательно. Он поставил кофе вариться, а сам сел просматривать почту. Сара посылала восторженные поздравления по поводу найденного ребенка. Он ответил ей коротко, но сердечно, благодаря за помощь. Потом стал размышлять о следующем шаге. Ему нужно было выйти из квартиры, чтобы не мучиться в ожидании, пока проснется Шерлок. Может, Сара согласится с ним позавтракать? Джон полез в контакты телефона и замер, увидев «Оуэн Дэвис». С минуту он был совершенно сбит с толку, пока не вспомнил вчерашнюю странную встречу. Что ж, все равно надо чем-то отвлечься. Он набрал номер.  
— Оуэн Дэвис.  
— Эм… — Джон сообразил, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, какого звания был Дэвис, и был ли он военным. — Это Джон Ватсон, встретились прошлым вечером.  
— Конечно! Простите меня, я не знал, когда мы встретились… вы предпочитаете «капитан Ватсон» или «доктор»?  
— Просто Джон. А вы…  
— Оуэн, пожалуйста. Я так рад, что вы позвонили. Мне срочно нужно с вами побеседовать. Можем встретиться за завтраком?  
— Да. Я как раз еще не завтракал, так что могу встретиться прямо сейчас.  
— Превосходно. В полдень? Знаю хорошее местечко рядом с Бейкер-стрит.  
Оуэн явно разузнал о Джоне многое за очень короткое время. Ощущая сильное любопытство, Джон ответил:  
— Увидимся. 

В свете солнечного дня Оуэн был так же приветлив, как и прошлым вечером, но сейчас Джон смотрел во все глаза — _наблюдал_ — и увидел напряжение за приветливой улыбкой. Дэвис немного напоминал Джону Хью Гранта.  
— Итак, — Джон откусил от сэндвича. — Вы теперь служите в подразделении Генри? Я что-то не помню вас в те времена.   
— Нет, — ответил Оуэн. — Генри и его ребята считают, что меня назначают в качестве посредника между военными и внешними учреждениями по оказанию помощи. Но правда состоит в том, что я — специальный следователь.   
— Да? — спокойно ответил Джон. Он был занят едой, не особо беспокоясь. Он ведь давно демобилизовался, и, что бы там ни стряслось, оно не могло его затрагивать. — Что же вы расследуете?  
— Себастьяна Морана.  
Джон перестал жевать. Моргнул, ощущая, что становится спокойным и неподвижным, как бывало в Афганистане, когда его ментальный радар _предсказывал 12-тибальный шторм_.   
— Из-за чего?  
— Я уверен, что Себастьян Моран несет ответственность за изнасилование и убийство по меньшей мере девяти человек, совершенных за последние несколько лет, — ответил Оуэн. — Реальное число жертв может быть больше. Он очень умен и крайне осторожен.  
Вот теперь Джон отложил сэндвич совершенно недрогнувшей рукой. Он молчал, ожидая, что последует за этими словами.  
— У Морана есть любимый тип, — продолжал следователь. — Все жертвы были уроженцами Афганистана или Ирака, красивые, тонкого телосложения, кудрявые. Светлые глаза. Я просматривал вчера ваш блог и видел фотографии вашего соседа по квартире. — Он остановился. — Я слежу за Мораном больше года. Знаю о нем то, чего _он_ сам не знает. Он использует ориентацию как прикрытие, и оно реально хорошее прикрытие. Все думают, что он таится, поскольку скрывает, что гей. На самом деле он прячет гораздо более страшные вещи. Если то, что говорят ваши друзья — правда, то Шерлок Холмс — первый человек, который остался живым после встречи с Себастьяном Мораном.   
— Вы хотите знать, не было ли насилия по отношению к Шерлоку?  
Оуэн посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
— Да.  
Джон отвел взгляд и посмотрел в окно. Сделал медленный вдох, потом другой. Ему нужно было вернуться к Шерлоку, убедиться, что он в безопасности, ему было это _жизненно необходимо_ , как моргать или дышать. Но он заставил себя не двигаться с места и думать. Если отношения Шерлока с Мораном были раньше загадкой, то теперь они стали черной дырой. Черной дырой с гребаным минным полем. Нужна была информация, и Джон мог заиметь союзника. Инстинкты говорили, что он мог доверять Оуэну Дэвису, а он и так слишком долго игнорировал свой внутренний голос.  
Он посмотрел на собеседника.  
— Все немного сложнее, — ответил он. 

В итоге Джон выложил Оуэну все — синяки, следы от веревки, его предположения по поводу БДСМ, даже то, что он узнал от Лестрейда (хотя и не без чувства вины). Джон знал, что существуют модели насильственного поведения, как для жертвы, так и для абьюзера. Возможно, что история неприятностей Шерлока имела более глубокие корни, чем думал Лестрейд. Кошмарная мысль. Джон никогда не спросит об этом. Едва ли Шерлок что-то расскажет.   
— Были ли… были ли жертвы... — Джон едва не сказал «другие жертвы». Он закрыл глаза.  
— Задушены, — ответил Оуэн.   
— Расскажите.  
Оуэн начал говорить.  
— Он очень дотошный. Не оставалось абсолютно ничего, чтобы связывало его с телами. Все, что у меня есть — косвенные доказательства. Он был в нужных местах в нужное время, а с его особым положением…  
— …Он имеет свободу передвижения. Он мог приходить и уходить без объяснения, — заключил Джон.   
— Да. У нас не было никаких физических доказательств. Как можно вообразить, к местам преступления получить доступ было исключительно трудно. Иногда мне не удавалось склонить местные власти к сотрудничеству. У нас случился только один успех — ДНК с одного из ранних случаев. Кожа под ногтями. После этого я начал контактировать с полицией в районах, где недавно побывал Моран, и в горах было найдено тело. Прошло несколько недель, но власти разрешили осмотреть труп моей судмедбригаде, и мы обнаружили следы спермы на обуви жертвы. Анализы совпали.   
— Вы не можете получить ордер, чтобы проанализировать ДНК Морана?  
— Боюсь даже заикаться об этом. На сегодняшний момент, я уверен, он не знает о наших подозрениях. Я был исключительно осторожен. Он, возможно, даже не знает, что мы связали эти убийства.   
— На что же вы надеетесь? На то, что он будет насильничать, и Шерлок захочет подать на него жалобу? Через два месяца? Этого недостаточно для ордера.  
— Я не знаю, на что надеялся. Я в отчаянии… — признался Оуэн. — Моран — прекрасный работник, если я предъявлю обвинение, то оно должно быть обоснованным. В противном случае, все, что ему надо сделать — уехать из страны и завербоваться в наемники.   
Джон облокотился о стол и потер виски. Он знал, что был загнан в угол, но не видел выхода.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я не предупреждал Шерлока.  
Оуэн уронил голову на руки.   
— Джон, клянусь, что не имел ни малейшего понятия, что поставлю вас в такое ужасное положение. В прошлом Морана не было ничего, _ничего_ , что могло бы намекнуть на возможность отношений.   
— Я не позволю Шерлоку к нему пойти. Я не могу.  
— Я знаю, просто… Вы можете молчать, пока я не поговорю с начальством?  
— Если я расскажу ему… — начал Джон и остановился.   
Если быть честным, он не знал, что сделает Шерлок, если Джон расскажет, что он трахается с серийным убийцей. Побежит выяснять, возможно.  
— Гребаный ад, — сказал он с несчастным видом.  
— _Гребаный_ , чертов, блядский ад! — согласился Оуэн. Он выглядел таким же расстроенным, как и Джон. Джон его понимал — Оуэн оказался в невообразимой ситуации. Если что-то случится с Шерлоком, последствия будут катастрофическими, но, если Шерлок предупредит Морана, пусть непреднамеренно, все расследование рухнет.   
— Шерлок был у него прошлой ночью, — медленно сказал Джон, размышляя вслух. — Если сохранится обычная картина, у нас есть около недели, но он все узнает в минуту, лишь посмотрит на меня. Может быть…  
В кармане Джона зазвонил телефон. Он вытащил его и посмотрел на экран.   
— О, черт, проснулся.   
— Что?  
— Долго объяснять. Он обычно… отлично, у нас расследование, — Джон перечитал сообщение.  
«Лестрейд вытащил меня из постели ради дела, которое он считает убийством в запертой комнате с помощью таинственного яда. Принеси кофе. ШХ» За сообщением следовал адрес.   
— Нет, забудьте, все даже более, чем отлично. Это спасение. Вы же прочли блог — обычно он сразу распознает, если я что-то скрываю, но на этот раз будет слишком занят.  
Оуэн поднял глаза, и проблеск надежды мелькнул на его напряженном лице.  
— Думаете, он не будет общаться с Мораном?  
— Пока идет расследование, однозначно. Мне надо идти.  
— Надеюсь, оно будет долгим. Держим связь.  
Джон кивнул, пряча телефон.  
— Да. А вы найдите что-то, хоть что-нибудь, чтобы использовать против Морана.


	12. Глава 12

— Как ты вообще получил это дело? — спросил Джон. Они с инспектором стояли на втором этаже компании «Дельфи Биотех», следя сквозь стеклянную стену за Шерлоком, рыскающим по лаборатории. — Ты только что раскрыл похищение ребенка.  
— Похищение ребенка не было моим делом. Я просто помогал Диммоку, а это полностью на мне, — Лестрейд дернул подбородком в сторону лаборатории. — Он сегодня как-то медленно двигается, нет? Ты долго не давал ему лечь спать?  
— Не я. Когда я вернулся домой, его еще не было. Писал сообщения, но ответа не получал. В итоге отправился спать, — Джон вздохнул. — Зато продумал свою речь и все прочее.   
Речь, которую он уже не мог произнести. Если бы только, _если бы он только_ дождался Шерлока. А сейчас он был связан по рукам и ногам информацией о страшном секрете Себастьяна Морана. Секрете, который обещал не выдавать.  
— Это дело должно привести его в хорошее настроение перед разговором с тобой. Не собираешься взглянуть на тело?   
— Да, но не хочу вмешиваться в процесс. Подожду, пока он выйдет за кофе. Расскажешь, что там?  
— Альпеш Шах, 36 лет, научный сотрудник. Сказал жене, что будет работать допоздна. У них трехмесячные близнецы, видимо, в последнее время он часто спал в гостевой комнате, так что никто не обратил внимания на то, что он не пошел домой. Был найден утром сотрудницей, пришедшей на работу. Судмедэксперт установил время смерти около восьми часов вечера.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что он был убит?  
— Сам поймешь, когда увидишь. Жуткое зрелище.  
В конце коридора появилась Донован.  
— Сэр, Уиллфен немного расстроен. Хочет знать, сколько времени вы еще здесь пробудете.  
— Глава компании. Жуткий выпендрежник, — сообщил Лестрейд Джону. — Я с надеждой жду, когда Шерлок захочет с ним поговорить и продемонстрирует, какой он умный.   
— Я точно знаю, какой я умный, — сказал Шерлок, выходя из лаборатории.  
— Знаешь, есть и другие умные люди на свете, — бросил Лестрейд через плечо. — Покажи Джону тело, я сейчас вернусь.  
Шерлок взял из рук Джона остывший кофе и одним глотком выпил половину.  
— Я не могу зайти с ним внутрь, это ведь лаборатория и место преступления, — сказал он между глотками. — Иди, я подожду здесь.   
Джон вошел в дверь и последовал на звук туда, где рядом со взволнованным констеблем стоял вроде бы знакомый судмедэксперт. Во всяком случае, не Андерсон. На полу лежало тело невысокого, плотного, темнокожего мужчины.   
— Ого! — воскликнул пораженный Джон.   
— Странно, да? — сказал судмедэксперт, опускаясь рядом на корточки. — Словно из фильма ужасов.  
— Да, весьма полезная информация, Рейли, — Шерлок появился у лабораторного стола, допив кофе. — Что думаешь, Джон?  
— Наверное, что-то вызвало тоническую реакцию — напряжение каждой мышцы в теле. Это объясняет выражение лица. Но я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что могло явиться этому причиной. И как он был убит — это не паралич дыхательных мышц, точно нет.  
— Я не знаю яда, который мог бы это сделать, — произнес Шерлок. Он продолжал смотреть на Джона, нахмурившись, но не опускался на колени, как обычно. Должно быть, он уже все сделал, что хотел. — А я знаю все доступные яды.  
— Боже, только не говори, что Дока Билл запустил новую линию продукции.  
Шерлок нетерпеливо дернул головой.   
— Дока Билл сидит в тюрьме и шлет мне безумные письма. Нет, такое сделать не в его силах. С другой стороны, это ведь _фармацевтическая_ фирма. Давайте выясним, над чем работал доктор Шах.

— Над препаратами для лечения болезни Паркинсона, — сказал Пол Уиллфрен, — и не он один. Наша компания специализируется на неврологических болезнях.   
Уиллфрен _реально_ был высокомерным подонком. Из тех особых типов, которых Джон слишком хорошо помнил со времен своего обучения. Хлыщ, считавший себя самым умным в комнате, исповедующий тоскливую покровительственную манеру поведения, чтобы все вокруг осознали, насколько все они утомительно недоразвиты.  
— Ранние работы доктора Шаха были многообещающими, но позже он немного… отвлекся, — Уиллфрен слегка поморщился. — А теперь, если вы…  
— Когда вы вернулись из Сингапура? — прервал его Шерлок.  
Глава компании моргнул.  
— Около десяти дней назад… Кто сказал вам, что я был в Сингапуре?  
— А кто сказал вам, что моя рубашка синяя? Не тратьте мое время. Почему вы туда ездили?  
— А вы не можете выяснить это сами? — Уиллфрен быстро взял себя в руки, Джон был вынужден отдать ему должное.  
— Не настоящая причина. Мне нужно больше информации, но официальный предлог очевиден. Небольшая биотехнологическая фирма, нет ресурсов проводить собственные клинические испытания, плюс очень жесткие законы, регулирующие привлечение людей в Великобритании. Вы искали крупную компанию-партнера в Азии.  
Уиллфрен вернулся к своей усталой ухмылке, выражающей превосходство.   
— Мы тестировали нашу первую продукцию в Америке, но теперь, когда эффективность доказана, надо найти более выгодный…  
— Без сомнения, — Шерлок натянул на лицо свою фальшивую, даже-не-пытающуюся-претендовать-на-искренность улыбку. — Как я сказал, _настоящая_ причина может лежать немного глубже.   
Оставив за собой последнее слово, он эффектно вызвездился из комнаты. Джон подмигнул Лестрейду и последовал за ним. 

— Абсолютно все стерто, — сказал Лестрейд час спустя в маленьком кабинете охраны. — Все записи вчерашнего дня исчезли, оборудование было отключено. Оно и сейчас не работает. Наши ребята проверили и сказали, что восстановить его нельзя.   
— Сколько людей имеют доступ? Ведь это определенно сузит круг подозреваемых? — спросил Джон.   
— Теоретически, вы видите настройку — каждый может войти. Плевое дело — отключить и стереть систему камеры безопасности. Любой ребенок, который может программировать видеорегистраторы, на это способен.  
— Тогда я вне подозрения, — пробормотал Джон.  
На этот раз улыбка Шерлока была широкой и искренней.   
— Становится забавным, — сказал он. — Надо провести еще кое-какие исследования. Пойдем, Джон.

В такси, везшем их в квартиру, Шерлок посылал безумный шквал смс-ок, сидя на краешке сиденья, словно это могло заставить таксиста ехать быстрее. Когда они подъехали, Джон получил от Лестрейда раздраженное сообщение: «Он не может просто написать письмо? Я пытаюсь опросить свидетелей».   
— Лестрейд просит, чтобы ты отстал, ты мешаешь расследованию, — доложил Джон.  
Детектив резко фыркнул.  
— Он _не_ ведет расследование. Он бродит в кромешной тьме.  
— Допустим, но прекрати его дергать. Может, он увидит свет. Какое задание у меня?  
— «Дельфи». Все, что сможешь выяснить. Особенно по финансовой части.   
Джон состроил гримасу. Иногда он думал, что Шерлок держит его рядом исключительно для того, чтобы сваливать скучную работу.  
— А ты что будешь делать?  
— Новые яды. Пол Уиллфрен.  
— Лестрейд говорит, у него алиби.  
На этот раз Шерлок не удостоил его даже фырканьем.   
— Сначала чай.  
Джон отправился мыть руки. В лаборатории он был в перчатках, но замечание Шерлока о «новых ядах» несколько нервировало. Увидев пузырек с парацетамолом у раковины, он нахмурился. Это он оставил его прошлым вечером? Не до такой степени он напился, чтобы принимать парацетамол и не помнить этого, но, возможно, он устал больше, чем признавался себе.  
Через два часа Джону стало так скучно, что он с тоской вспомнил журналы Доки Билла. По сути, он так и не нашел ничего подозрительного в деятельности компании «Дельфи».  
— Беру перерыв. Хочешь чего-нибудь поесть?  
— Нет. Еще чая, — Шерлок не отрывал взгляда от экрана.   
— Ты вообще ел сегодня?  
— Да, — на этот раз Шерлок поднял глаза. — Пока я был в душе, Лестрейд увидел твою записку, пошел в «Спиди», купил сэндвич и стоял над душой, пока я его не съел.  
Джон обернулся. Записка все еще была на месте: «Вернусь после обеда. ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ПОЕСТЬ».   
— Я должен этому человеку еще одну пинту, — пробормотал он, и в этот самый момент зазвонил телефон. — Спасибо, что накормил Шерлока, — сказал Джон.  
— Не по доброте душевной. Он дерьмово выглядел. Я боялся, что он упадет в обморок, — сердито заявил Лестрейд. — Есть информация, которую он просил, но не знаю, захотите ли вы тратить на это время — алиби Уиллфрена выглядит убедительно. Вчера вечером он тренировал команду своего сына по футболу на виду у трех других тренеров и целого выводка восьмилетних мальчишек.   
— Все равно давай, — ответил Джон.   
Он записал все на бумаге, поблагодарил Лестрейда и передал записку Шерлоку.   
— Алиби Уиллфрена безупречное — он тренировал команду сына. Ты все еще хочешь в этом возиться?  
— Более чем, — глаза Шерлока загорелись.  
— Ладно. Жена — Хелена Мэдден. Предоставила большую часть стартового капитала «Дельфи», так сказано в финансовых бумагах. Кардиолог, глава отдела, вот здесь информация. Сыновья Джулиан и Хью. Няня по имени Тэсси Фелпс.  
— Тэсси?  
— Да, на конце «и». Хорошо, что не Эмма. У меня есть ее домашний адрес.  
— Достаточно, чтобы двинуться дальше, — Шерлок осмотрелся. — Где мой чай?

К полуночи Шерлок зафрендился на фейсбуке с Тэсси Фелпс. На его аватаре было изображение мускулистого серфера из Австралии. Скучные задания Джона закончились, и он отправился спать. Он думал, что проведет часы без сна, беспокоясь о Шерлоке и Моране, но, к его удивлению, вырубился через несколько минут. После пробуждения первой мыслью было «Моран», и он был вынужден несколько минут глубоко дышать и слушать умиротворяющие звуки с этажа ниже, чтобы успокоиться. Вторая мысль была о завтраке. Надо бы поесть, пока Шерлок не потащил его на охоту за уликами. Уже на кухне, со сковородкой в руке, он сообразил, что в Шерлок в гостиной не один.  
— Доброе утро, Майкрофт, — произнес он, растерянно моргнув. Майкрофт собственной персоной с утра в их квартире — небывалое зрелище. — Кофе?  
— Не откажусь, — сказал Майкрофт, и Шерлок одновременно с ним отрезал:  
— Он не надолго.  
— Ладно, лично мне нужно выпить кофе, — спокойно ответил Джон. Он принес три чашки. Одну отдал Майкрофту, сидевшему на диване, другую — Шерлоку, с яростным видом стоявшему у стола со скрещенными на груди руками. Джон со своей кружкой в руках уселся в кресле.  
Майкрофт пригубил кофе и произнес:  
— Не будь таким вздорным, Шерлок. Я здесь, потому что ты написал мне сообщение.   
— Я написал тебе сообщение, поскольку думал, что ты заинтересуешься этим вопросом, а вовсе не приглашал тебя на бранч, — резко ответил Шерлок. Однако он подошел к стулу и уселся на самый краешек. Брови Майкрофта медленно поползли вверх. Он с прищуром посмотрел на Шерлока, затем (Джон так и не понял, по какой причине) перевел взгляд на Джона. Шерлок непонятно из-за чего покраснел, после чего демонстративно откинулся на спинку.  
Джон выпил свой кофе и решил, что нужно еще. Может быть, потребуется кофейник. С добавлением виски.  
— Как оказалось, — соизволил объясниться Майкрофт, — твои подозрения верны. Мы смогли проследить пересылку электронных писем на уже не действующий адрес от человека, связанного с «Дельфи», до второй стороны, которую мы считаем агентом китайского правительства. Также оказалось, что на прошлой неделе на оффшорный счет была переведена значительная сумма денег. К сожалению, мы не смогли провести идентификацию лица, занимающегося этой крайне незаконной деятельностью. Мы в тупике.  
— Следовательно, вам нужен я, — заявил Шерлок с удовлетворением.   
— Следовательно, ты раскроешь кого-то, кого в любом случае планируешь найти во время расследования этого незначительного убийства. Я просто помогаю тебе в прояснении мотива. Надеюсь, что ты ответишь взаимной любезностью и будешь держать меня в курсе того, что раскопаешь и что... может показаться мне интересным.   
— Значит, ты говоришь, что кто-то в «Дельфи» разработал опасный нейротоксин и решил продать его китайцам? Шах? — спросил Джон.   
— Если есть большая сумма денег и труп, то вырисовываются две возможности, — сказал Шерлок. — Либо Шах получил деньги, и его убили, чтобы их забрать, либо наоборот, кто-то получил деньги, и Шах захотел их присвоить…  
— …И его убили, — закончил мысль Джон. — Это должно по-любому сузить круг розысков.   
— Естественно. А сейчас имеются более насущные проблемы, требующие моего внимания, — Майкрофт встал, постукивая по полу кончиком зонта. — Джон, не могли бы вы…   
— Не может, — прервал его Шерлок, вскакивая на ноги и тут же морщась. — Через час мы встречаемся с Лестрейдом, а сначала он хочет съесть нелепое количество пищи.  
Майкрофт поднял бровь, мучительно улыбаясь, не разжимая губ, повернулся к Джону:  
— Не передадите наилучшие пожелания миссис Хадсон? И спасибо за кофе.   
Джон подождал, пока стук кончика зонта на лестнице не смолкнет, затем отметил:  
— На самом деле я должен сильнее беспокоиться, когда твой брат действует более странно, чем обычно.   
— Да плюнь ты на него, он просто жаждет внимания, — Шерлок раздраженно прошел к столу.   
Из уст Шерлока это прозвучало так забавно, что Джон рассмеялся.  
— Ты в порядке? Выглядишь каким-то скованным.  
— Спал на диване, — сказал Шерлок, глядя на диван так, словно он нес персональную ответственность за существование Майкрофта.   
— Мы _встречаемся_ с Лестрейдом?  
— Да, но вне привязки ко времени, так что завтракай, сколько хочешь.   
— Тогда еда, — Джон направился к кухне. Он открыл буфет, чтобы взять хлопья, как его вдруг внезапно озарило осознание, что Шерлок мог неважно себя чувствовать по другой причине. Две ночи назад он был с Мораном, и с тех пор двигался с осторожностью. Даже Лестрейд это отметил. Особенно, когда он сидел… Господи… Лицо Джона запылало.   
— Ты делаешь кофе? — позвал Шерлок.  
— Эм, минуту. Закончились хлопья, что ты с ними сделал? — Джон оперся лбом о дверцу буфета.  
— Съел. Иногда я потребляю еду, даже когда ты меня не заставляешь, знаешь ли, — сказал Шерлок обиженным тоном.   
Джон подошел к холодильнику и уставился в него пустым взглядом. В Шерлоке никогда не чувствовалось скованности, когда он прежде приходил от Морана. Раньше он был не таким, Джон отмечал это. Фраза, слышанная раньше, может быть, он и сам ее говорил, крутилась в голове: «я оттрахаю тебя так, что неделю не сможешь сидеть». Неужели случилось именно это? Да позволял ли Шерлок Морану брать себя? Что, если до сих пор он не собирался ничего ему позволять? Джон закрыл холодильник, ощущая тошноту, подступившую к горлу.   
— Сначала оденусь. Почему бы тебе не приготовить кофе, раз уж ты признался, что ориентируешься на кухне?  
С этими словами Джон сбежал к себе в спальню, игнорируя ворчание Шерлока за спиной.   
Оказавшись в одиночестве, Джон схватил телефон и в ярости отписал Оуэну:  
«Расскажите, что удалось найти.»  
«Работаю над проблемой. Можете поговорить?»  
«Не сейчас. Позже.»  
«При возможности позвоните сегодня днем.»  
Джон сел на край кровати и глубоко вздохнул, с усилием прогоняя страшные картины, стоявшие перед глазами. С Шерлоком все в порядке. Он здесь, этажом ниже. Все будет хорошо, а сейчас надо работать над делом. Он должен сконцентрироваться на деле, иначе Шерлок заметит неладное. Дело. Кофе. Вдох. Он может это сделать. Моран подождет. 

— Шаху нужны были деньги, — сообщил Лестрейд. Они сидели в его кабинете. Донован, подпиравшая стенку, выглядела более рассерженной, чем обычно. — Для рождения близнецов, похоже, потребовалось три процедуры ЭКО в частной клинике, конечно, я не знаю, насколько дорого…  
— Весьма, — вставил Джон.   
— В общем, да. Он также поддерживал семью жены в Индии, поэтому и перешел работать в «Дельфи» около года назад. Жена сказала, что он не хотел уходить со старой работы в Национальной службе здравоохранения, скучал по пациентам, но денег в «Дельфи» платили больше.   
Джон взглянул на Шерлока, но, очевидно, про анонимный счет пока говорить было рано.   
— Я уже знаю результаты аутопсии, — сказал Шерлок, когда Лестрейд потянулся к папке.   
— Конечно, ты поговорил с Молли, значит, в курсе, что мы так и не знаем причину смерти, — инспектор вздохнул. — Все это похоже на Доку Билла…  
— Это вовсе _не_ похоже на Доку Билла. Почему все продолжают об этом твердить? Дока Билл был идиотом, который не смог воспроизвести свои собственные опыты и непреднамеренно нанес ущерб. Этот же препарат был тщательно, специально и творчески разработан так, чтобы делать именно то, что он сделал — убивать. Весьма эффективно.  
— Ладно, ладно, — успокаивающе произнес Лестрейд. — Просто мы треплемся о Доке Билле, потому что сейчас находимся к решению загадки не ближе, чем в начале дела.   
— Я бы так не сказал, — произнёс Шерлок слащавым тоном.  
— Шерлок, мы покончили с этим. Три тренера в один голос ручаются за Уиллфрена.  
Шерлок ни на мгновение не был обескуражен этой информацией.  
— Мне нужны их имена.   
— Ты не имеешь права преследовать свидетелей.  
— Я не собираюсь никого преследовать.  
— Ты не можешь объявиться и прямо обвинить честных граждан во лжи, я знаю, что ты затеял.  
Шерлок вздохнул.  
— Я лишь хочу немного разобраться. Что вы и сами бы сделали, имей хоть чуточку воображения. Если мне нужно будет с кем-то поговорить, клянусь, я сначала доложу тебе. Лады?  
Лестрейд с подозрением нахмурился, посмотрел на Джона, который пожал плечами, наконец, вырвал из блокнота лист бумаги и нацарапал три имени.  
— А также место тренировки, — добавил Шерлок. — Стадион или поле, или арену, или что там у них было.  
Это оказалось последней каплей для Донован, которая пробормотала что-то вроде «слабак» и фыркнула.   
— Ты будешь мне звонить. Ты обещал, — предупредил Лестрейд.  
— Непременно. 

Шерлок поручил Джону разобраться в деятельности Шаха до его работы в «Дельфи». Эта задача, как и следовало ожидать, была такой невероятно скучной, что Джон ужасно устал.   
— Ладно, — сказал он, вставая и потягиваясь. — Насколько я могу судить, Шах много работал над препаратами для нервно-мышечных синапсов, похоже, это и было зоной действия загадочного токсина, но я не нашел упоминания в его заявках на гранты ни о чем подобном. Например, «в качестве бонуса, этот препарат также может быть использован как средство массового поражения».  
— Майкрофт уже нанял бы его, если бы дело обстояло таким образом, — пробормотал Шерлок, уткнувшись взглядом в экран. — Ты разобрался бы с этим час назад, если бы не проверял электронную почту.  
— Да Молли встретила парня на вечеринке у сестры, и он хочет с ней встречаться, — запротестовал Джон. — Я должен был написать Гарри и Кларе, чтобы убедиться, что он не… — сочетание «серийный убийца» вдруг показалось вовсе не смешным. — ...Мориарти, — закончил он сбивчиво. Дьявольщина, надо позвонить Оуэну. — Я собираюсь по магазинам. Нужно проветриться и купить хлопьев.  
— М-м-м-м-м, купи печенья, — попросил Шерлок.  
Джон подошел, чтобы посмотреть, над чем он работает.  
— Ты… Шерлок! Почему ты играешь в интернет-покер?  
— Исследование.  
— Почему я не могу заняться исследованиями интернет-покера? Ты же не тратишь наши деньги?  
— Я выиграл пятьдесят фунтов! Я выиграл бы и больше, но только что несколько фунтов проиграл. По интернету гораздо трудней отслеживать блеф.   
Джон потянулся, чтобы потрепать его за волосы, и Шерлок немедленно прижался головой к боку Джона. Джон ощутил, что по всему телу, вплоть до кончиков пальцев, разливается тепло, вопреки мысли, что Шерлок не понимает, что делает. Он нежно погладил мягкие кудри.   
— Нет у него никакого флеша, — мрачно заявил Шерлок.  
— Ты подсчитываешь карты?  
— А как еще можно выиграть?  
— Нам надо поехать в Лас-Вегас, — мечтательно произнес Джон, представляя, что его персональный Человек Дождя… вычисляет какого-то американского мафиози, в результате чего убивают их обоих. — Хотя, нет, не стоит.   
Он опять погладил Шерлока по голове, задержав ладонь на шее. Шерлок издал тихое довольное мурлыканье, откидывая голову и потираясь виском о ребра Джона. Вовсе не щекотно, как обычно бывает. Джон опять подумал о сравнении с котом, но на этот раз удержал язык за зубами.  
Джон опустил взгляд и увидел кудрявую макушку, очертания скулы, медленно провел рукой по коже Шерлоковой шеи к плечу, прямо под воротничок рубашки. Даже Шерлок должен был воспринять это как сексуальное прикосновение, и все же не отстранился. Джон ощутил, как он застыл на мгновение, затем наклонил голову в сторону, намеренно подставляя шею. Джон никогда раньше не касался Шерлока таким образом, и эта ласка показалась ему невыносимо интимной, а кожа была нежнее, чем он себе представлял. Если бы он сейчас наклонился, Шерлок поднял бы лицо? Позволил бы себя поцеловать?   
На экране что-то мелькнуло, но опустившиеся ресницы Шерлока даже не дрогнули. Джон сглотнул. Он хотел поцеловать Шерлока больше всего на свете, но не так. Не посередине расследования, когда между ними столько невысказанного. Когда он поцелует Шерлока, то сделает это как следует, чтобы все внимание Шерлока было сосредоточенно исключительно на нем. Он убрал руку с шеи Шерлока и последний раз потрепал его по макушке.   
— Если выиграешь сотню, сообщи, куплю тебе роскошный французский джем в розовой банке, — сказал он, удивленный собственным ровным голосом.  
Шерлок не посмотрел на него.  
— _Framboise (малиновый, фр.)_ , — сказал он.  
— Я знаю.  
— А если я выиграю две сотни?  
Джон остановился, не дойдя до двери. Это было заигрывание? От Шерлока?   
— Тогда я куплю две банки, — пообещал он и улыбнулся, услышав фырканье Шерлока.

С улицы Джон набрал Оуэну.  
— Я кое-что нашел, ладно, я надеюсь, что кое-что нашел, — начал тот. — Три года назад один молодой человек в Амстердаме подвергся нападению — был изнасилован и избит. Он идентифицировал своего насильника как американского солдата. Американцы провели расследование, но ничего не нашли. Вчера я прорабатывал каждую зацепку и поговорил с одним знакомым американцем из военной полиции, и он рассказал мне об этом случае. Жертва согласуется с типом нашего убийцы, а по описанию насильник очень похож на Морана. Вполне возможно, чтобы голландский парнишка перепутал британского солдата с американским, если тот был в штатском…  
— Их гораздо больше, чем наших, — согласился Джон.   
— В общем, моя сотрудница уже на пути в Амстердам. Она будет работать с местной полицией. Если мы найдем жертву, если он выберет фото Морана из предложенных для опознания, если у нас будет ДНК, если оно совпадет с нашим, мы сможем получить ордер.  
— Блестящая работа! — сказал Джон, потому что так оно и было, несмотря на то, что в этой ситуации дырок было больше, чем в чайном ситечке.  
— Это длинная песня, и займет какое-то время, но это все, что у меня есть. У вас все в порядке?  
— Мы заняты, а это хорошо, — ответил Джон. — Но рано или поздно он расколет дело, и когда это случится… я не позволю ему вернуться к Морану.  
— Я знаю, знаю. И делаю все возможное.   
Джон поблагодарил его и повесил трубку. Он ощущал подъем, и вовсе не из-за сомнительного успеха Оуэна. Он думал о Шерлоке, вспоминая, как Шерлок к нему ластился, как наклонял длинную шею под Джоновой рукой. Впервые после общения с Лестрейдом Джон осмелился поверить, что инспектор был прав по поводу Шерлока. В ту же минуту, как дело будет закончено, подумал Джон, я расскажу ему о своих чувствах. Может, этого будет и достаточно. Может быть, он выберет меня. Как только расследование закончится.

— Хочешь кофе?  
Джон поднял глаза.  
— Половина шестого.  
— И что?  
— Никто не пьет кофе в половине шестого вечера. Пьют алкоголь, или идут на ранний ужин.  
— Последовательность — пугало для крошечных мозгов, — провозгласил Шерлок почти так же напыщенно, как Майкрофт.  
— Ладно, а что, если я хочу ужинать?  
— Тогда кофе и выпечка.  
— Шерлок, вне зависимости от твоих желаний, выпечка в кофейнях едой не является.  
— Кофе, а потом ужин?  
— Почему бы нам просто не поесть, а потом ты можешь заказать кофе.  
— Я бы предпочел настоящее итальянское эспрессо, — сказал Шерлок с горящими глазами.  
— Когда упомянул ужин, ты имел в виду настоящий ужин в настоящем ресторане?  
— Как хочешь. Я плачу, поскольку выиграл в покер 86 фунтов, хотя этого недостаточно для того, чтобы ты купил мне джем.  
— Будь по-твоему, — сказал Джон, захлопывая ноутбук. 

— Спортивный центр Дарби Роуд, — сказал Шерлок, садясь в такси.  
— Ну-ка, я догадаюсь, — начал Джон.  
— Нет.  
Джон вынужден был рассмеяться, поскольку он посещал раньше этот центр.  
— Дай-ка вычислить… там дети Уиллфрена играют в футбол?  
— Каждый вторник и четверг, — подтвердил Шерлок.  
— Как насчет эспрессо?  
— После.  
Они приехали к центру, и Шерлок попросил Джона осмотреться, пока они сидели в такси.  
— Что я должен посмотреть? — спросил Джон.   
— Футбольная команда. Полагаю, что в отличие от меня, ты действительно занимался игрой, следовательно, можешь сделать обоснованную оценку.  
Джон посмотрел. Много времени это не заняло.  
— Две группы детей, тренеры показывают упражнения, — рассказывал он, пока такси возвращалось на главную дорогу. — Не могу сказать, насколько они хороши. Команда небольшая, хотя, возможно, сейчас просто выходные.  
Шерлок что-то промычал, глядя в окно. Они двигались вдоль соседней улицы с односторонним движением, заполненной модными и элегантными магазинчиками.   
— Здесь, — сказал он внезапно, и такси остановилось.   
Джон последовал за Шерлоком в кофейню, где тот заказал себе эспрессо и Джону кофе без кофеина, добавил устрашающее количество сахара, экстравагантно наклонился и взмахнул чем-то, похожим на удостоверение Лестрейда.  
— Мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов, — заявил он строго.   
Молодой человек на кассе — весь в черном и хипповых очках — испуганно поднял глаза.  
— Конечно, можно прямо здесь? У Луизы перерыв.   
— Это не займет много времени, — Шерлок достал фото Уиллфрена, которое Джон видел на вебсайте «Дельфи». — Вам знаком этот человек?  
— Конечно, наш постоянный посетитель. Каждый четверг, после семи он здесь. Приходит, покупает два кофе и уходит. Слегка высокомерный, — добавил он, немного подумав.   
— А этот?   
Джон не узнал человека на фото, но молодой человек кивнул.  
— По вторникам. В то же самое время. Берет «бесконечную» чашку и садится вон там с ноутбуком. Сегодня я его, однако, не видел.   
— А этот? — Шерлок сунул ему под нос третье фото, на котором тоже был незнакомец.  
Мужчина нахмурился, вгляделся в карточку и покачал головой:  
— Нет, его я не знаю.  
Шерлок кивнул и опять вернулся к фото Уиллфрена.  
— Он был здесь на этой неделе?  
— Да, как обычно. Хотя, постойте, — молодой человек наморщил лоб. — Он был здесь, но ушел через черный вход. Странно. Не запрещено, но вечером этого никто не делает. Парковка машин перед главным входом, на улице. А через ту дверь по утрам ходят дети, потому что там школа.   
— Но этот человек обычно уходит через главную дверь?  
— Да, как все. Вот почему я заметил, что в четверг он вышел через заднюю дверь.  
— Не возражаете, если мы пройдем туда? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Нет, пожалуйста. Повторюсь, это не запрещено.  
Шерлок поблагодарил его и оставил на кассе еще одну пятерку. Выпил эспрессо и направился к двери. Джон поставил свою недопитую чашку и последовал за ним. Дверь открывалась в узкую аллею, по которой Шерлок прошел около сотни футов и неожиданно вышел на… спортивный центр Дарби Роуд, располагавшийся сразу за школой, как заметил Джон.  
— Он нашел короткий путь? — спросил Джон.   
— Тогда зачем входил через переднюю дверь?  
Джон покачал головой. Бессмысленно.  
— Итак, это означает… что это означает?  
— Это означает, что алиби Уиллфрена не такое железобетонное, как представляется Лестрейду, — Шерлок огляделся с удовлетворением. — Ужин?

На следующее утро, едва Джон вошел на кухню, на него набросился Шерлок.  
— Ничего не нужно, мы уходим.  
— Я должен выпить кофе перед уходом, — запротестовал Джон.   
— Нет, мы уходим без кофе.  
— Опять?   
— _Джон!_  
В итоге Джон позволил себя вытащить без возражений. Он на удивление хорошо спал, вот уже вторую ночь, и не так уж нуждался в кофе. Не сильно.  
Такси подвезло их к шумному кафе возле "BBC", и Шерлок, вытянув шею, посмотрел внутрь. Вытащил телефон.  
— Привет, Лестрейд. Я собираюсь поговорить с Симоном Фуллером, — из телефона раздался пронзительный вопль. — Я и _разговариваю_ с тобой, прямо сейчас. Буду на связи после обеда.   
Шерлок нажал на отбой.  
— Лучше выключи свой телефон, — посоветовал он Джону, поворачиваясь, чтобы войти в магазинчик.  
Телефон Джона сердито зажужжал. Он поколебался, но ответил:  
— Прости, клянусь, он ничего мне не говорил. Я свяжусь с тобой.   
Ругаясь под нос, Джон сунул телефон в карман и последовал за Шерлоком.   
Симон Фуллер был человеком с приятным лицом и впечатляющими мешками под глазами. Перед ним была огромная чашка кофе. Он нервно посмотрел, когда Шерлок возник напротив и навис над столом.   
— Прекрасно. Что он из себя представляет? — требовательно спросил Шерлок с места в карьер.  
— Что… что?  
— Ваш темный секрет! Что вы делаете вечерами по четвергам? Я знаю, он у вас есть, иначе вы бы не согласились на встречу, но не могу понять, в чем он заключается. У Уиллфрена и Бонавентуры интрижки, Паттерсон играет в интернет-покер, и очень умно это делает, вы не знали? Он получил повышение зарплаты и договорился так, что часть денег переводят на отдельный счет. Он использует его для азартных игр каждый вечер по четвергам, сидя в кафе «Милано» и используя их вай-фай. В то же кафе вы приезжаете каждый вторник вместе с Полом Уиллфреном, который встречается с любовницей. Но вы… зачем? Вы не пьете, не курите, не изменяете жене, судя по всему, вы примерный гражданин. На службе в церкви каждое воскресенье, так что же вы _делаете_?  
— Сплю, — Фуллер смотрел на детектива застывшим взглядом.  
— Спите? Что это означает? Почему вы спите? Нет, _где_ вы спите?  
— В машине, — беспомощно ответил Фуллер.   
Шерлок встал прямо, прищурив глаза.  
— Скажите мне… Нет, не надо. Сам вижу. Вы — продюсер утренней новостной программы, очень престижной, работа вашей мечты, но вы вынуждены быть на месте… когда?  
— В четыре утра. И теперь, дети… по вечерам у них спорт и все дела, моя жена считает, что я не провожу с семьей достаточно времени, а потом она и сама «сова», в общем, — Фуллер устало махнул рукой в сторону кофе. — Когда Чарльз стал играть в футбольной команде, Пол верно заметил, что нам не нужно каждый раз четыре тренера, и предложил вот такое решение. Сначала я не видел смысла, потом понял, что могу поспать целых полтора часа, когда никто меня не дергает… — Он вздохнул. — Это лучшее время за всю неделю.  
Шерлок был явно разочарован.  
— Расскажите, в чем заключается договоренность. Детально.  
— Мы встречаемся в спортивном центре, ведем недолгую беседу. Затем мальчики делятся на группы, и мы с Полом уходим. Наши сыновья этого не замечают. Они думают, что мы с другой группой. Лео и Тони делают то же самое по вторникам. Я еду в кафе, паркуюсь в тенечке. Пол покупает кофе, и его забирает подружка. Он возвращается в 8:45, и мы едем назад.   
— Как она его «забирает»? У нее ведь нет машины.  
— Есть, только не зарегистрирована на нее. Он как-то раз мне об этом говорил. Машина числится на бабушке, которая в хосписе или доме престарелых, может, еще где. Пол платит за гаражное место для нее.  
— Ага! — лицо Шерлока прояснилось. — Это самое интересное. Три дня назад все прошло, как обычно?  
— Да, как мне кажется. Лили в понедельник подхватила желудочный грипп и не спала всю ночь. Я умотался так, что вырубился, едва припарковав машину. Все же видел, как он шел в кафе.   
— Полиции вы сказали, что он был вместе с вами.  
— Он был… ладно, он был с ней, но я не мог этого рассказать. Он вернулся в свое обычное время.   
— Другие тренеры предполагали, что он с вами, и никто не хотел раскрывать общий секрет, — почти одобрительно изрек Шерлок. — Отлично! Благодарю вас. Мистер Фуллер, вы сообщили чрезвычайно полезную информацию.  
— Вы же не... Это не...  
— Я не собираюсь ничего рассказывать вашей жене, — Шерлок закатил глаза.  
Фуллер грустно посмотрел на Джона.  
— Мне даже не нравится футбол, — сказал он с несчастным видом. — В школе я играл хуже некуда.   
— Ваш сын любит играть?  
Фуллер задумался.  
— Не думаю. Он больше чтением увлекается, как и я. Любит Гарри Поттера. Жена думает, что футбол его расшевелит, он так застенчив.  
Джон вспомнил, что ситуация улучшилась, когда их мать прекратила толкать Гарри к балету и платьям, и та занялась тем, что ей реально нравилось (панк-музыкой и велосипедом).  
— Бросьте это, — посоветовал он. — Пойдите вместе в кафе и поговорите о книжках. Оба будете счастливее.   
— Вы так думаете? — лицо Фуллера немного просветлело.   
Шерлок нетерпеливо крикнул от двери.  
— Пойдем, Джон, — и тот спешно пожал руку, прощаясь.  
— Удачи!  
Джон предположил, что они отправятся в Скотланд-Ярд успокаивать Лестрейда, но у Шерлока были другие планы.   
— Доктор Мэдден занята, — любезно сообщила им жизнерадостная секретарша, когда они, наконец, разыскали отделение кардиологии, оказавшееся довольно далеко от кардиологической клиники.   
— Думаю, она согласится поговорить с нами, — сказал Шерлок, сверкнув акульей улыбкой и удостоверением Лестрейда. Перепуганная секретарша ушла и скоро вернулась, приглашая их в просторный кабинет.   
Хелена Мэдден оказалась темноволосой женщиной, властной, почти такой же высокой, как ее муж, и почти такой же надменной.  
— Вы не инспектор Лестрейд, — нахмурилась она.  
— Конечно, нет. Как могла секретарша так ошибиться? Шерлок Холмс, Джон Ватсон, — сказал Шерлок, на этот раз вынимая удостоверение Майкрофта. — Нас привлекли из-за последствий, которые эта ситуация может оказать на безопасность страны.   
Джон подумал, что это отчасти правда.  
Доктор Мэдден выглядела озадаченной и раздраженной.   
— Национальная безопасность?  
— Доктор Мэдден, вы предоставили стартовое финансирование «Дельфи Биотех», верно? — Шерлок позволил себе свойственное ему высокомерие.   
— Да, но «Дельфи» не связано ни с чем, что имеет отношение к «национальной безопасности».  
Шерлок вкрадчиво улыбнулся.  
— Если случилось бы так, поскольку вы — главный инвестор и котируетесь на бирже… если бы вам пришлось развестись? Что случилось бы с «Дельфи»?   
— Полагаю, мы бы урегулировали этот вопрос. Возможно, я сохранила бы контрольный пакет, а потом Пол выкупил бы мою долю.  
Она прищурилась, напряженно глядя на Шерлока, не протестуя, просто пытаясь узнать, что за всем этим кроется. Ясно, что Пол Уиллфрен был не единственным умным членом в своей семье.  
Шерлок, казалось, подумал о том же самом. Он посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом.  
— У вас есть поверенный? Личный?  
— Сесиль Филдинг.   
— Позвоните ей прямо сейчас. Ваш муж собирается обмануть вас, ваших детей и всех сотрудников «Дельфи». Он разработал смертельный препарат, который может быть введен перорально, который нельзя определить и отследить — этакий священный Грааль ядов — и продал его китайцам. Он использовал эти деньги, чтобы съездить в Сингапур и основать там новую компанию, забрав из «Дельфи» самые перспективные проекты и оставив фирму практически ни с чем. А еще у него есть любовница.  
— Шерлок! — выдохнул Джон.   
Доктор Мэдден подняла руку, успокаивая Джона.   
— Нет, все в порядке. Я ценю вашу прямоту, мистер Холмс, — она отвела взгляд. — Вот ведь кусок дерьма, — произнесла она своим уверенным, безупречным выговором воспитанницы пансиона благородных девиц. — Я думала, с нашим браком все покончено, но он продолжал настаивать, что любит меня. Все из-за денег, я полагаю. Ублюдок. — Она рассеянно смотрела на фотографии на своем столе. — Он ведь трахается с няней, так?  
— Да.  
— Конечно, — она вздохнула. — Все выходные. Что, черт возьми, мне делать после того, как я ее уволю?  
— Пока не увольняйте и ничего не говорите мужу. Позвоните поверенному и начните замораживать активы. Убежден, ваш муж будет арестован до исхода дня, но, если его спугнуть, может сбежать.  
— Не волнуйтесь, я не собираюсь с ним разговаривать до встречи на суде. Не могу дождаться того момента, когда вы его арестуете, а я смогу отказать ему в поручительстве.  
— С няней тоже не разговаривайте, — предупредил Шерлок.   
— Если она позвонит, я буду вынуждена поговорить, но она ничего не заподозрит. Она ведь думает, что я редкостная стерва. Мечтаю вышвырнуть эту шлюху на улицу.  
Шерлок встал и сказал:  
— Начинайте действовать.  
Хелена Мэдден тоже встала.   
— Мистер Холмс, — заявила она, на этот раз более горделиво и формально. — Благодарю вас за то, что все мне рассказали. Конечно, узнавать такие вещи — не самое приятное в жизни, но лучше, чем альтернатива.  
Шерлок склонил голову, выдерживая ее взгляд.   
— Вы не могли бы передать Ванессе, — в ее голосе мелькнуло колебание, — чтобы она отменила все встречи и зашла ровно через десять минут?  
— Конечно, — мягко ответил Джон.   
Закрывая за собой дверь, он увидел, что Хелена Мэдден села за стол и закрыла лицо руками.  
— Что ж, — сказал Джон, пока они ждали лифта, — это было…  
— Нехорошо? — Шерлок выглядел встревоженным.   
— Нет, на самом деле… Я думаю, что сейчас твой подход был единственно правильным. Если бы ты попытался играть с ней деликатно, она бы съела тебя живьем.  
— Ох! — Шерлок улыбнулся с такой радостью и благодарностью, что Джон позабыл о только что произошедшей сцене и улыбнулся в ответ.   
— Куда сейчас? К Лестрейду?  
— Пока нет. Мы еще его не окружили. Уиллфрен умен, реально умен. Он убедил Тэсси Фелпс, что возьмет ее с собой в Сингапур. Она думает, что хранит тайну, но из ее странички на фейсбуке это очевидно. Наверняка, он скрывает другие менее пикантные подробности своего обмана. Кто знает, что он ей рассказал. Сомневаюсь, что она эксперт в области интеллектуальной собственности. Вне сомнения, во вторник он заставил ее поверить, что идет на срочную секретную встречу, так что она поддержит его алиби. Это действительно потрясающе, — с восхищением сказал Шерлок, — убедить всех и каждого, что они помогают ему покрыть несущественное прегрешение, когда на самом деле он совершает страшное преступление, и никто этого не видит.  
Джон вспомнил Морана и ничего не сказал.  
Шерлок велел таксисту высадить их за несколько кварталов до «Дельфи», чтобы побродить в окрестностях, очевидно, в надежде, что его осенит вдохновение.   
— Должно что-то быть, — пробормотал он, вышагивая по улице. — Что-то, связывающее его с убийством… — В тот день погода была теплой, и Шерлок не надел пальто. Джон подумал, что было бы лучше, если бы детектив смог в него закутаться.  
Они завернули за угол. Шерлок бормотал под нос и размахивал руками так, что прохожие шарахались. Они приблизились к «Дельфи» — непривлекательному бетонному монолитному зданию — и солнце внезапно выглянуло из-за облака, ярко отразившись в стеклянном фасаде банка, расположенного напротив. Аж глазам стало больно.  
— Господи, как же сильно светит! К лучшему, что в «Дельфи» нет окон… Шерлок!  
Шерлок застыл на месте с широко раскрытыми глазами. Хорошо одетая женщина пересекла улицу. Шерлок повернулся к Джону с сияющим от снизошедшего откровения лицом.  
— _Джон!_ Возвращайся в спортивный центр, быстро. Попроси таксиста подождать на парковке. Иди кратчайшим путем, возьми два кофе и езжай на такси обратно. Засеки время, когда войдешь в кафе и напиши время, когда прибудешь на место.   
— Хорошо, — произнес Джон послушно, — но что ты…  
— Потом, давай! Иди! — Шерлок чуть не подтолкнул Джона. Тот сдался и побежал к главной дороге, заразившись Шерлоковым возбуждением. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что увидел Шерлок на улице, но чувствовал, что лихорадочное волнение обрушивается на него, как стремительно падающая дорожка из домино.  
Путь «кафе «Милано» — спортивный центр — «Дельфи» занял ровно 19 минут. Очень приличный результат для середины дня, подумал Джон. Эта более современная часть Лондона была построена с учетом большого числа машин. Шерлока нигде не было. Джон выкинул свой пустой стакан и, пытаясь кое-как удержать на весу другой стакан с кофе, одной рукой написал сообщение: «19 минут. Что теперь?»  
Ответ Шерлока пришел почти мгновенно:  
«Скотланд-Ярд. Нужно 2 вещи как можно быстрее: 1) описание машины Уиллфрена и его лицензия; 2) гараж Тэсси Фелпс, за который платит Уиллфрен. Сообщи. ШХ»  
«Как насчет кофе?»  
«Отдай Лестрейду. ШХ»  
Джон подумал. До Скотланд-Ярда он доберется через 30 минут. Кофе остынет. С другой стороны, в кафе «Милано» делали отличный кофе, и его можно было использовать в качестве трубки мира. Джон сел в такси и начал писать Лестрейду сообщение.

— Выходит, ты с ним так и не поговорил? — спросил Лестрейд. Они с Джоном сидели в кабинете и уплетали сэндвичи, ожидая известий от Шерлока.  
— Нет… — Джон сообразил, что пока не отметился у Оуэна, и вытащил телефон. — Думаю, что сделаю это сразу после расследования. Ты же знаешь, он будет в хорошем настроении.   
— Если он прав в отношении Уиллфрена, то _я_ буду в таком хорошем настроении, что затискаю тебя сам, — бодро заявил Лестрейд. Джон уже сообщил ему последние новости.  
— Да, только не уверен, что ты мой тип, — Джон печатал «есть успех?» — Спасибо, хотя дам знать, если приду в полное отчаяние.  
— Удовлетворюсь твоей адресной книгой и некоторыми советами, если ты откажешься от женщин. Некоторое время был вне игры.   
Телефон Джона чирикнул:  
«Пока нет, пытаюсь определить местонахождение жертвы. Надеюсь, сегодня вечером.»  
Джон ответил «удачи», и посмотрел на Лестрейда.  
— Ничего особенно не изменилось. Ты все еще привлекательный мужчина, и надо просто…  
Телефон Джона зазвонил.  
— Погоди, это он, — Джон нажал на кнопку громкой связи. — Шерлок?  
— Ты проверил, машина в гараже? — спросил Шерлок нетерпеливо.  
— Да, что…  
— Лестрейд там?  
— Прямо здесь, — ответил инспектор.   
— Отлично! Встретьте меня у «Дельфи» так быстро, как сможете.  
— Мы с Джоном, или мы с Джоном плюс подкрепление? — спросил Лестрейд.  
— Плюс подкрепление. Пошли людей в гараж следить за машиной няни. Он не знает, что мы знаем, и, если попытается сбежать, возьмет ее автомобиль.  
— Окей, мы уже в пути, — Лестрейд помахал через стекло Донован и широко улыбнулся Джону.   
— Жди нас! — строго приказал Джон, и Шерлок ответил:  
— Да. Прямо на улице, и звони. 

Уиллфрен был вовсе не рад их видеть.   
— Вы сказали, у вас есть один вопрос, — сказал он, подчеркивая единственное число. Троица детективов пришла к нему в кабинет и теперь сидела за большим столом. Сам Уиллфрен откинулся в своем огромном кожаном кресле повелителя вселенной так, словно само их присутствие утомляло его свыше всякой меры.   
— Да, благодарю вас, — сказал Шерлок самым любезным тоном. — Почему вы убили Альпеша Шаха? Очевидно, он хотел шантажировать вас, не проще было бы выплатить ему требуемую сумму, а затем тянуть дело до тех пор, пока не покинете страну?  
Надменное лицо Уиллфрена застыло, словно каменная маска.  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — произнес он холодно, затем обернулся к Лестрейду. — А теперь, посмотрите…  
— Да неужели? — спросил Шерлок с ликованием. — Превосходно! Обожаю объяснять. Вы сказали доктору Шаху, что придете во вторник вечером обсудить его требования, также сказали Тэсси Фелпс, что не сможете с ней встретиться по чрезвычайно секретной причине. Затем вы проследовали на футбольную тренировку и в кафе «Милано», как обычно. Вышли через заднюю дверь, сели в свою машину, приехали сюда и убили Альпеша Шаха, подмешав ему в кофе свой новый яд. Вы сделали это, потому что хотели видеть, как яд действует на практике? Вы уничтожили кофе, затем отправились в офис службы безопасности, вывели из строя камеры, вернулись на футбольное поле и прибыли к машине Симона Фуллера точно в свое время. Очень эффективно, признаю.  
Лицо Уиллфрена было таким напряжённым, что Джон засомневался, сможет ли тот вообще говорить.  
— У вас нет ни малейшего доказательства.  
— Тем не менее, оно у меня есть, — радостно заявил Шерлок. Он вытащил несколько листов бумаги, на которых были распечатки фотографий плохого качества.   
— Они получены с камер банка, который находится через улицу. Стеклянные стены являются превосходным зеркалом и были прекрасно освещены в 7:41 вечера во вторник. Очень легко различать отражение вашей машины, видите? А вот и очертания вашей головы, и отлично виден профиль.  
Все уставились на фото, на котором было изображено именно то, о чем сказал Шерлок, затем на Уиллфрена, который застыл в ярости, затем на Шерлока, который весь светился от удовольствия.   
Джон не мог сдержаться.  
— До чего ты умен — просто ужас! — сказал он, улыбаясь, и Шерлок засиял, словно солнце.  
— Что ж, доктор Уиллфрен, — подвел итог Лестрейд, — уверен, вы понимаете, что нам надо проехать в Скотланд-Ярд. Можете сообщить имя вашего адвоката сержанту Донован…  
— Да, — ровно ответил Уиллфрен, поднимаясь на ноги с ошеломленным видом. — Лишь возьму пиджак…   
Он повернулся к двери у дальней стены кабинета, что-то вроде шкафа, как подумал Джон, и потянулся к ручке, словно размышляя, как она работает.   
— _Нет!_ — резко закричал Шерлок, вскакивая, и вялость Уиллфрена как рукой сняло. Он резко открыл дверь и исчез за ней, захлопнув. — Закрыта! — бросил Шерлок и пулей вылетел из комнаты, заставив Донован испуганно вскрикнуть.  
— Что за черт? — воскликнул Лестрейд.   
Раздался грохот и крик, инспектор и Джон застряли в двери, пытаясь выбежать одновременно — Джон с криком «Шерлок», а Лестрейд с воплем «перекройте все выходы и двери, сообщите всем». Наконец, они выбрались в коридор к боковым лестницам, сопровождаемые восклицаниями недоумевающих сотрудников. До служебного входа они добрались через две минуты после Шерлока и черед две минуты и пятнадцать секунд после Уиллфрена, который прыгнул в грузовик, вывозящий биологические отходы, и благополучно на нем скрылся. 

— Ты уверен, что он придет сюда? — прошептал Лестрейд в сотый раз.   
Джон успокаивающим жестом положил свою руку на руку Шерлока. Тот, не желая успокаиваться, прошипел в ответ:  
— Конечно, он придет сюда. Его жена заморозила все счета, включая те, о которых, как он думал, она не подозревала, а ты разослал его фото по всем новостям. Однако он не знает, что мы в курсе про машину, так что это лучший вариант действий.   
Прошло несколько часов с момента побега Уиллфрена, было поздно и уже темно. Джон, Шерлок и Лестрейд засели в нише пожарной лестницы, как раз напротив старенькой желтой машины бабушки Тэсси Фелпс. Свет над их головой был предусмотрительно выключен.  
Лестрейд поднял рацию.  
— Что-то есть? — прошептал он.  
— Пока ничего, — Донован сидела в будке охранника, наблюдая за входом.   
Полиция караулила каждый выезд. Второй раз Уиллфрен ускользнуть не сможет. Если, конечно, появится. Джон тоже начал в этом сомневаться, хотя, может, он просто устал, в том числе и от сидения несколько часов в замкнутом пространстве размером со шкаф. А еще было бы неплохо отлучиться по нужде.  
Джон выпрямился, стараясь успокоиться. Он почувствовал, как вздрогнул Шерлок, когда он его случайно толкнул. Что бы Шерлок ни сотворил с собой за прошлую неделю, он не улучшил своего состояния сумасшедшей беготней по «Дельфи».   
— Не чувствую ног, — пожаловался Джон, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, чтобы хоть как-то восстановить кровообращение. В него вцепился Лестрейд, за этим последовал толчок острого локтя в колено. — Прошу прощения! — он начал терять самообладание.  
Ногой Джон почувствовал вибрацию телефона Шерлока, лежавшего в кармане пиджака. Шерлок осторожно вытащил его из кармана и развернул так, чтобы свет не был виден в гараже. Через его плечо Джону было отлично видно экран.  
«Ты меня игнорируешь.»  
Джон замер, молясь про себя, чтобы Шерлок этого не заметил. Пальцы Шерлока забегали по экрану. Джон знал, что читать не следует, но не мог удержаться.  
«Работаю. ШХ.»  
«Я хочу тебя.»  
Пожалуйста, нет, пожалуйста, скажи «нет», отчаянно молил Джон. Телефон зажужжал опять.  
«Мы не закончили.»  
Шерлок мгновение смотрел на телефон, ничего не делая. Джон уставился перед собой, оставаясь неподвижным, не двинув и мускулом. Шерлок, наконец, спрятал телефон обратно и немного сдвинулся так, чтобы опираться на ногу Джона и слегка прижиматься щекой к брюкам. Тугой узел страха у Джона в груди начал понемногу развязываться. Он легко погладил Шерлока по волосам.  
Рация Лестрейда затрещала:  
— Кто-то входит и поднимается на лифте. Не уверена, но, похоже, что это няня.   
— Будьте готовы, — прошептал Лестрейд, привстав с корточек. Лифт открылся, из него вышла молодая женщина с длинными светлыми волосами. Она тащила чемодан на колесиках. Подошла к желтой машине, уложила чемодан в багажник, и села на водительское место.   
— Вот дерьмо! — пробормотал Лестрейд, затаив дыхание. Он вжался в глубину ниши и приложил рацию прямо к губам. — Те, кто на выходах, будьте готовы последовать за машиной!   
Однако Тэсси Фелпс не делала попыток уехать. Она сидела в машине, скрестив руки, и смотрела прямо перед собой. Джон и Лестрейд взглянули на Шерлока, который по-прежнему сидел на корточках на полу, и тот поднял палец — «ждем».  
И они ждали. Спустя некоторое время Джон и Лестрейд медленно опустились, занимая прежнюю позицию. Тэсси продолжала сидеть и смотреть на лобовое стекло.   
Тихий голос Донован раздался в рации:  
— Это он. Уиллфрен поднимается к вам. Всем занять свои места.   
Двери лифта открылись, и оттуда вышел Пол Уиллфрен в какой-то униформе, которая была ему слишком велика. Видимо, взял в грузовике. Он нес мешок. Остановился прямо перед детективами, глядя на желтую машину, и сказал:  
— Тэсси?   
Тэсси вышла из машины и обошла ее спереди, встав перед Уиллфреном.   
— Почему ты так удивлен? Ты говорил, что придешь за мной, когда настанет время.  
Уиллфрен уставился на нее. Если бы он не был убийцей и, более того, таким гадским выпендрежником, Джон мог бы ему посочувствовать.   
— Ты обещал, что позвонишь. Говорил, что любишь меня. Клялся, что все для меня сделаешь. Говорил, что это все ради меня, что мы начнем новую жизнь вместе. Вот я здесь.  
Уиллфрен быстро вернулся к присущему ему высокомерию.  
— Тэсси, сейчас для этого нет времени. Я обещаю…  
— Ты, должно быть, считаешь меня идиоткой, — в тусклом свете Джон видел следы слез на ее щеках, но голос оставался холодным и спокойным. — Глупенькая крошка Тэсси поверит всему, так? До самого конца. Я уехала, как только узнала. Я сделала так, чтобы они не могли заставить меня рассказать хоть что-нибудь, хотя я бы солгала ради тебя. Я бы все сделала ради тебя. Но ты… Ты не собирался за мной приезжать, не так ли? Ты вообще не собирался строить новую жизнь со мной.   
— Тэсси, мне _сейчас_ надо уехать, — бросил Уиллфрен. Он шагнул вперед, нависая над ней. — Отдай мне эти чертовы ключи и…  
Все произошло в мгновение ока. Шерлок, опять оказавшийся на шаг впереди других, бросился из своего убежища, оттолкнув Джона. Лестрейд что-то закричал по рации, и в тот момент Тэсси злобно воскликнула:   
— Да пошел ты нахер, скотина!   
Затем раздался шум и гам, Лестрейд, поднимаясь на ноги, споткнулся о Джона, который пытался сделать то же самое. В итоге оба завалились на стоявшую рядом машину. Джон увидел, как Пол Уиллфрен бежит к главной лестнице, и успел подумать «что за хрень, только не _снова_ », затем дверь распахнулась, и оттуда вышла Салли Донован, впечатывая точный удар Уиллфрену прямо в лицо. Он упал, как подкошенный.  
Джон огляделся. Лестрейд пытался успокоить Тэсси Фелпс, которая почему-то плакала, и, что невероятно, у нее в руке был нож. Покрытый кровью. Что, вероятно, означало…   
— Шерлок!  
Шерлок поднялся с того, места, куда упал — рядом с зеленым «Ягуаром».  
— Все в порядке, со мной все в порядке, — и внезапно тяжело осел на багажник крошечной спортивной машины. — Это просто царапина, — добавил он неуверенно.   
— Господи!  
Джон в мгновение ока оказался рядом, расстегивая рубашку. Он попытался снять пиджак с рубашкой, но Шерлок воспротивился.   
— Дай просто посмотреть…  
Джон вытащил платок и промокнул кровь. На самом деле, все оказалось не так плохо. Длинный порез по левому краю грудной клетки. Нужно зашивать, но серьезной опасности нет.   
— Тебе повезло, идиоту! — произнес он с облегчением. — Откуда ты понял, что у нее нож?  
— То, как она держала руки, ай!  
— Сожалею, — сказала Тэсси Фелпс с несчастным видом, отдавая нож Лестрейду. — Я не хотела вас ранить. Можно, я выну сумку из багажника? Там есть футболка.  
— Все в порядке, — сказал Лестрейд более мягко, чем, по мнению Джона, полагалось по ситуации. — Скорая уже в дороге.  
— Я не хочу скорой, — встрял Шерлок.  
— Умолкни, — раздраженно сказал Джон.   
Парамедики хотели забрать Шерлока, чтобы зашить рану, или, по крайней мере, ее обработать, но Шерлок твердо отказался.  
— Это сделает Джон.  
В итоге они сдались, вручили большой пакет перевязочного материала и передали его Джону.   
— Хочу домой, — заявил Шерлок.   
Джон посмотрел на Лестрейда. Тот пожал плечами и кивнул.  
— Показания завтра, — сказал он и подмигнул Джону. — Удачи!


	13. Глава 13

Шерлок захотел зайти поужинать.  
— Исключено, — заявил Джон. — Ты весь в крови, а рубашка с прорехой. В таком виде нельзя идти в ресторан.  
— Кровь на черной рубашке не видна, помнишь? А пиджак я могу и застегнуть.  
— Шерлок! — проговорил Джон со всем терпением, на которое был способен. — Рана продолжает кровоточить. Повязка промокла почти насквозь. Кровь не перестанет течь, пока я не обработаю рану. Если не хочешь отправляться в больницу, мы идем прямо домой.   
— Я умираю с голоду!  
— Что ж, об этом следовало думать раньше, прежде чем позволять пырнуть себя ножом, не так ли?  
— Меня не пырнули! Тэсси Фелпс слаба, как гусеница. Она не собиралась тяжело меня ранить, к тому же я знал, что ты в любом случае сможешь все исправить.  
Джон с ласковым возмущением посмотрел на Шерлока, в крови которого еще бурлил адреналин. Глаза того аж сияли от восторга от самого себя и полного доверия к способности Джона позаботиться о нем. Он буквально светился. Джон ощутил, как его обычная теплая привязанность внезапно превращается в жгучее желание схватить Шерлока за буйные кудри и целоваться и обниматься с ним, пока _оба_ не окажутся покрыты кровью.  
— Возьмем еду домой.  
— Но я хочу в «Бомбейский дворец»! Они не дают на вынос.  
— Для тебя сделают исключение, — бодро заявил Джон.   
Не только Шерлок проголодался. Сэндвичи в кабинете Лестрейда уже канули в лету. К тому времени, как друзья вернулись домой, Джон был готов сожрать всю сумку с едой, включая контейнеры, но довольствовался тем, что ел на ходу самсу, одновременно вытаскивая нужные принадлежности. Он иронически размышлял о крушении своих планов на ночь. Ужин и адреналин вышли на первый план; Шерлок, заляпавший кровью всю кухню — пока нет. Плевать на этот пол, Джон собирался разобраться с Шерлоком до конца вечера. Эта мысль прошила его волнением, и он вспомнил, как Шерлок склонил к нему голову, подставляя шею под руку, как опирался на него в гараже. Вспомнил его сияющие доверчивые глаза, когда они ехали в такси. Джон распрямил плечи и приказал себе успокоиться. Да, он хотел Шерлока. Да, он будет с Шерлоком, но прямо сейчас ему нужны твердые руки.  
Марля, иглодержатель, шовный материал, ножницы… нет лидокаина. Где этот чертов лидокаин?  
— Шерлок! — Джон потопал на кухню, где Шерлок одной рукой запихивал в рот бирьяни, другой — набирал смс-ку Лестрейду.  
— Ты что-нибудь делал с лидокаином?  
Шерлок мгновенно перестал жевать и принял виноватый вид.  
— Да.  
Джон подождал, но разъяснений не последовало.   
— Осталось хоть сколько-нибудь?  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо, значит, ты отправишься в больницу. Я не могу зашивать рану на полгруди без лидокаина.  
— Конечно, можешь. Со мной ничего не случится.   
— Случится!  
— _Джон!_ Я буду сидеть спокойно. Могу стиснуть зубы, или дашь мне виски, или…  
Джон фыркнул.   
— Нет!  
Он начал размышлять. Честно говоря, он тоже не стремился ехать в больницу. Пятничный вечер, они проторчат там всю ночь. Шерлок станет еще более невыносимым, и гораздо более вероятно, что разъяренный хирург в итоге зашьет его без лидокаина.   
— Примешь обезболивающее?  
— Если это означает, что мы остаемся дома, то да.  
Джон вздохнул.  
— Хорошо. Только никаких жалоб на то, что больно.   
Он отправился за спрятанными в особом месте анальгетиками. Смешная мера предосторожности — Шерлок нашел бы их в пять минут, если бы захотел. К тому же, детектив интересовался, в первую очередь, стимуляторами, но Джон все равно прятал таблетки. Им руководило смутное чувство, что Шерлока надо держать подальше от потенциальной опасности, словно только что научившегося ходить ребенка. Вернувшись на кухню, он протянул таблетку «пациенту».  
— Половину, — тут же отреагировал Шерлок.  
Джон не стал спорить — Шерлок плохо переносил депрессанты. Он разломал таблетку напополам и принялся за ужин в ожидании, пока средство подействует. Спустя десять минут взгляд Шерлока затуманился, он прекратил печатать в телефоне, тогда Джон вымыл руки, надел перчатки и приступил к работе.  
Шерлок, казалось, не хотел снимать рубашку, и Джон не настаивал — все равно она была испорчена. Доктор просто откинул полы рубашки и начал промывать рану. Глубокий порез начинался от грудины и заканчивался царапиной на краю грудной клетки. Кровь все еще медленно капала на старые полотенца, которые Джон расстелил на коленях Шерлока. При первом вколе иглы консультирующий детектив дернулся и зашипел, непроизвольно подняв руки.   
— Руки вниз, — резко бросил Джон. — Ты уверен, что сможешь выдержать?  
Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох через нос и кивнул, опуская руки по стойке смирно. Джон добавил более мягко:  
— Препарат, видимо, еще не подействовал полностью. Подождем?  
— Нет, все в порядке.  
Джон вернулся к работе. Верный слову, Шерлок сидел неподвижно, хотя дергался всякий раз, когда игла протыкала кожу. Он опустил взгляд на свою грудь.   
— Почему эти швы выглядят по-другому?  
— Это матрасные швы. Тип шва, который выдерживает большее напряжение… Шерлок, убери голову, я не вижу, что делаю. Рассмотришь все, когда я закончу.  
Шерлок откинул голову, продолжая смотреть вниз. Обработка заняла приличное время. В конце Джон переключился на узловые швы, которые требовали меньше времени. Дело пошло еще быстрее, когда отпала надобность каждые несколько минут промокать выступившую кровь. Рана была длиной в несколько дюймов, в какой-то момент Шерлок перестал морщиться. Подняв взгляд, Джон увидел, что Шерлок закрыл глаза.   
— Еще несколько минут, — уверил он.   
Наложив последний шов, Джон потянулся к тазу с мыльной водой. Она совсем остыла, но Шерлок не отреагировал, когда Джон принялся обмывать кожу, обрабатывать шов антибиотиком и аккуратно накладывать повязку. Джон полюбовался работой. Все выглядело отлично.  
— Супер, — сказал он. — Нужно беречь от воды и… Шерлок, ты уснул?  
Рубашка Шерлока сползла к локтям. Джон обхватил голое плечо и тихонько потряс. Шерлок что-то промычал, не открывая глаз. Джон возвел очи горе, не в силах удержаться от улыбки. Он мягко отвел кудряшки со лба Шерлока, потом еще раз, когда они снова непокорно упали на лоб.  
Глаза Шерлока раскрылись. Он посмотрел на Джона, и лицо его вдруг озарила такая чистая и доверчивая улыбка, что сердце Джона сжалось. Может, в конце-то концов, и не нужны все эти тщательно заготовленные слова? Настал подходящий момент, и лучшего не будет. Сейчас, когда Шерлок смотрит на него в полусонном обожании.  
Джон перевел дыхание. Еще раз пригладил непокорные локоны и обхватил ладонью затылок. Наклонился и провел губами по губам Шерлока. Так легко, что это вряд ли могло считаться поцелуем.  
Шерлок остался абсолютно неподвижным. Джон подумал, что он перестал дышать. Провел еще раз губами по губам Шерлока и услышал вздох, резкий, похожий на всхлип. Сердце Джона заколотилось так громко, что он буквально _слышал_ его. Так сильно, что оно готово было пробить грудную клетку. Джон наклонился и на этот раз слегка прижался губами. Целомудренное действие — никто бы из них не подверг это сомнению — но, определенно, поцелуй. В губы.  
Шерлок издал короткий тоскливый стон и откинул голову. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Джон отбросил все сомнения. Сжал пальцы на затылке Шерлока и притянул его в поцелуй, на этот раз уверенный. Губы Шерлока приоткрылись, мягкие, теплые и сладкие, и Джон ощутил, как руки Шерлока скользнули вверх по его рукам, а тело выгнулось навстречу. Языком Джон проник в рот Шерлока и ощутил дрожь прижавшегося к нему тела. Свободной рукой провел по шее вниз, чтобы приласкать ключицу, как делал до этого, но на этот раз с чувством собственника и явным намерением. Шерлок разорвал поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть. Откинул голову назад, поддерживаемый рукой Джона, а Джон прошелся языком по белой лебединой шее — от яремной ямки до уха. Шерлок вздрогнул всем телом, затем еще раз, когда Джон лизнул его ухо.   
Господи, это было, это было…. Джон чувствовал, как его мозг стремительно теряет контроль над ситуацией. Вопреки фантазиям о БДСМ, Джон в глубине души полагал, что Шерлок будет целоваться так, как он делает все на свете — властно и доминирующе. Эта версия Шерлока, практически теряющая сознание в его руках, словно героиня романа, напрашивающаяся на то, чтобы ею овладели, ни разу не фигурировала в его воображении. Она ему понравилась. _Боже_ , как она ему понравилась! Если Джон не успокоится прямо сейчас, то разложит Шерлока на кухонном столе до того, как успеет дойти до важнейшего разговора «пожалуйста, откажись от Себастьяна Морана ради меня».   
Джон вернулся ко рту Шерлока, целуя его все нежнее, поглаживая по волосам. Шерлок, однако, не воспринял сообщения «давай притормозим». Он принял поцелуй с жаром, выгибаясь назад, сжимая руками шею и плечи Джона. Тот моментально забыл, о чем думал, и провел рукой по обнаженной груди и дальше, под рубашку. Он отчаянно хотел сорвать эту нелепую тряпку — она мешала Шерлоку свободно действовать руками — но сейчас это потребовало бы слишком много усилий. Джон скользнул рукой по спине Шерлока.  
И замер. Там было… Неправильно. Что-то было неправильно, что-то было до жути неправильно. Потому что в тот момент, когда он ощутил изменение текстуры под пальцами, Шерлок вздрогнул всем телом.   
— Шерлок… — Джон приподнялся, чтобы взглянуть через плечо на спину, Шерлок попытался уклонился, но ошибся, двинувшись вперед, _прочь_ , и Джон схватил его за плечи и посмотрел на спину.  
— Господи Иисусе!   
Шерлок вывернулся из хватки Джона и встал, споткнувшись. Натянул рубашку, смотря на Джона широко открытыми глазами, одной рукой застегивая пуговицы, вытянув другую перед собой, пытаясь отстраниться от Джона или успокоить его, Джон не понял.   
— Джон, все в порядке, это ничего не значит, это…  
— Нет, ни черта это _не может быть_ в порядке. Ничего здесь не в порядке! Это Моран… Ты позволил ему…   
Он должен был взять себя в руки. Парацетамол… То, как осторожно двигался Шерлок… Все признаки были налицо, и даже после предупреждений Оуэна он _не видел_ …   
— Шерлок! Нет таких обстоятельств, при которых это могло бы считаться нормальным. Это не… Это насилие, Шерлок. Это _не норма_.  
Лицо Шерлока моментально стало непроницаемым. Он развернулся и, схватив пиджак, в мгновение ока оказался на лестнице. Джон почувствовал, как под ним подломилась нога. Попытался схватиться за спинку стула, но промахнулся и тяжело свалился на пол. С трудом поднявшись, он услышал хлопок входной двери. Дохромав до площадки, уцепился за перила и фактически скатился вниз по лестнице. От катастрофического приземления его спасла разве что удача. С криком «Шерлок» бросился к двери, но было уже поздно. Шерлок ушел.


	14. Глава 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большое спасибо моей дорогой бете Линочке, lina.ribackova, за её огромный труд и бесценный вклад в эту работу!))

Джон ввалился в квартиру, хватая куртку и лихорадочно нащупывая телефон. Обнаружив его, он тяжело опустился на диван, набирая дрожащими пальцами текст. 

_Мне очень, очень жаль. Пожалуйста, вернись домой._

Звук входящего сообщения раздался из кухни, и Джон в отчаянии уронил голову на колени. С момента, когда он готовился зашить Шерлоку рану, а сам Шерлок отправлял инспектору СМС, телефон так и остался лежать на столе. Он не может добраться до Шерлока. Шерлок не знает, что своими словами он не хотел причинять ему боль, и не знает его истинных чувств. Он не знает, что его чёртов бойфренд-насильник на самом деле жестокий серийный убийца. Но хуже всего, что этот _жестокий-серийный-убийца-бойфренд-насильник_ может выбрать именно эту ночь, чтобы избить Шерлока до смерти, и у Шерлока не будет возможности просто позвать на помощь. Какого чёрта Джон не предупредил его? Почему он позволил Оуэну…

_Оуэн!_

Джон снова схватил телефон.

Голос Оуэна звучал удивлённо и сонно, но от сна не осталось следа, стоило Джону заговорить. Он быстро пробежался по событиям последних часов, оставляя за скобками поцелуй (нет никакой необходимости, чтобы Оуэн думал, будто Джон потерял контроль из-за ревности, хотя вероятность этого нельзя исключить) и давая понять, что измученный, истощённый Шерлок, находясь под воздействием лекарств, просто не понял, что рубашка с него соскользнула.

— Значит, его спина… — сказал Оуэн.

— Он был избит, Оуэн! Избит пряжкой от ремня. Нас учат распознавать подобные вещи, и я видел такое раньше, хотя никогда это не выглядело настолько ужасно. Это не было какой-то грубой сексуальной игрой, это был Моран, избивающий его до полусмерти. И это должно быть чертовски больно. — Джон вспомнил про парацетамол в ванной и замолчал, пытаясь протолкнуть по гортани ком, на миг перекрывший дыхание.

— Итак, вы увидели повреждения и затем…

Избавляясь от спазма, Джон снова сглотнул. — Я потерял голову, — признался он. — Я увидел эти жуткие отметины и просто потерял её. Я кричал, и Шерлок, он… Помните, я говорил, что на самом деле Шерлок не умеет читать людей, не понимает их чувств, что это своего рода лёгкие проявления синдрома Аспергера?.. Когда я рассердился и закричал, он, вероятно, подумал, что я злюсь на него. На то, что он сделал что-то не так. Он ушёл, выбежал из дома, забыв телефон, прежде чем я смог удержать его.

— Вы думаете, что он отправился к Морану, — сказал Оуэн, и это прозвучало, как утверждение.

— Дайте мне его адрес. Я не оставлю Шерлока там. Теперь, когда я всё знаю, и когда я видел…

— Нет. Ни в коем случае. Я не разрешаю вам…

— Я не собираюсь говорить о вашем деле, бога ради! Мне это не нужно! У меня и без того достаточно причин, чтобы там оказаться. Шерлок мой лучший друг, и он в опасности. Я вытащу его оттуда.

— Джон. Вам нужно всё это обдумать. Теперь вы гражданское лицо. Вы же понимаете, что я не могу позволить вам ввязаться в подобную ситуацию. Что вы станете делать, если Шерлок уходить не захочет? Или, если Моран не позволит ему уйти? Позовёте полицию и сообщите о домашнем насилии? Вы думаете, Шерлоку это надо?

— А мне насрать! — жёстко отрезал Джон. — Если это означает, что удастся вытащить его оттуда целым и невредимым. Не уверен, что вы меня слышите, Оуэн. _Я вытащу Шерлока_. Я могу получить адрес как-то иначе, но через вас это будет быстрее. Кроме того, я предпочитаю, чтобы мы действовали заодно.

Оуэн резко выдохнул. — Хорошо. Сделаем так. Вы не пойдёте туда — нет, заткнитесь и слушайте, — _я_ отправлюсь туда один. Осмотрюсь и увижу, что происходит. Если я пойму, что Шерлок в опасности, я вытащу его оттуда. Даю вам слово, что сделаю это. Хорошо?

Инстинктивная потребность защитить Шерлока лично была настолько сильна, что почти поглотила Джона, но рациональная часть его мозга признавала справедливость и логику предложенного Оуэном плана. — Хорошо, — согласился он после короткого колебания.

— Джон.

— Да?

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы понимали. Если то, что я там увижу, будет разрешено законом и основано на взаимном согласии двух взрослых людей, я уйду. Договорились?

Таким образом, Джон никого не смог обмануть, и был удивлен, поняв, как мало это его волнует. — Договорились. Мне просто… я должен знать, что с ним всё хорошо.

— Дайте мне тридцать минут, — сказал Оуэн и повесил трубку.

Джон оставался на месте достаточно долго, пока адреналин, всё ещё бурлящий в его крови, не вынудил его подняться с дивана. Он мерил шагами комнату, вперёд и назад, вперёд, назад и снова вперёд, пытаясь избавиться от мысли, что может произойти через тридцать минут и, что ещё хуже, могло бы произойти, сохраняй он спокойствие и рассудительность, держи свой чёртов язык за зубами и не потеряй голову как чёртов тинэйджер. Но это не помогало. Он глубоко вздохнул и вышел на кухню, где методично убрал еду, окровавленные полотенца и медицинский мусор, в беспорядке разбросанный на столе. Двадцать семь минут спустя пришли сообщения, следующие одно за другим: «Только что приехал, всё спокойно» и «Собираюсь здесь осмотреться».

Джон стиснул зубы и продолжил уборку.

Он составлял список необходимых медикаментов и расходных материалов для аптечки (на первом месте — лидокаин), когда его телефон зазвонил. Джон отбросил листок.

— Я не знаю, является это хорошей новостью или плохой, — сказал Оуэн, и его голос звучал устало, — но там, кажется, вообще ничего не происходит. Я даже разбудил людей в доме напротив и использовал тепловизор, но эти здания достаточно старые, с очень толстыми стенами, и невозможно увидеть хоть что-то, за исключением случаев, когда кто-нибудь находится прямо перед окном. Несомненно, там кто-то есть, но признаков активности не наблюдается. И я не вижу ничего, что указывало бы на проблемы или неприятности, Джон.

Джон почувствовал себя немного спокойнее, хотя ощущение это было хрупким и неустойчивым. — Этого не достаточно, — сказал он.

— Джон…

— Нет. — Только одна карта оставалась у Джона в запасе, чтобы продолжить игру, и он должен быть абсолютно уверен, что Оуэн примет её за туза, которым на самом деле она и являлась. — Оуэн, вы должны об этом узнать. У Шерлока есть брат. Вы не слышали его имени, потому что такие парни, как мы, никогда не слышат о таких парнях, как он. Он занимает достаточно высокое положение для того, чтобы всё ваше расследование полетело в тартарары, если что-то случится с его _маленьким братом_ в момент, когда вы находились в паре шагов от квартиры Морана. И если я сообщу ему о случившемся (а я буду вынужден сообщить), вы никогда не увидитесь с Мораном в суде, потому что брат Шерлока всё возьмёт в свои руки и сотрёт Морана с лица земли. Я не угрожаю, Оуэн, я предупреждаю. Этот парень не тот, кого можно недооценивать.

Наступила долгая пауза, во время которой Оуэн, скорее всего, проклинал импульс, заставивший его двинуться следом за Джоном Уотсоном, когда тот вышел из бара. — Я должен поставить в известность босса.

— Да.

— Как зовут этого человека?

— Майкрофт Холмс. Звоните, Оуэн, и если ваш босс не знает этого имени… Пусть, в таком случае, он позвонит _своему_ боссу.

— Проклятье, — пробормотал Оуэн и разъединился.

Джон сел на диван. Теперь, когда этот конкретный Рубикон был пересечён, прилив адреналина закончился, оставив его с ощущением зыбкого и странного спокойствия. Возможно, Шерлок вообще больше не будет с ним разговаривать — никогда и ни о чём, — и Оуэн почти наверняка тоже не будет. А ещё он, возможно, развалил дело Морана вместе с любыми шансами на счастье, которое могло быть у него с Шерлоком. Это не имело значения. Как бы там ни было дальше, теперь Джон Уотсон знал: он сделал всё, чтобы защитить человека, которого любит. Всё, что в его силах… Осознание этого молнией пронеслось в его голове, и он уткнулся лицом в ладони. Глубокий вдох. Выдох. Абсолютная холодность и ясность ума — как перед боем. Только единственная вещь имеет значение, и этой _единственной вещью_ было благополучное возвращение Шерлока. Он думал о его испуганных глазах, о жутких отметинах на тонкой уязвимой спине. Он думал, _пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Шерлок, вернись домой._

Телефон зазвонил.

— Чёрт возьми, я надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете, приятель, — без преамбулы начал Оуэн.

— Да, я тоже на это надеюсь. Он доложил начальству, ваш босс?

— Это она, и она этому совершенно не рада. Как-то так. — Он устало вздохнул и повторил: — Надеюсь, вы знаете то, что делаете.

— Оуэн, поверьте мне, никто не хочет…

Оуэн прервал его тихим взволнованным голосом. — Я должен уйти. Кто-то появился.

Связь прервалась.

Джон уже был напряжён настолько, что стать ещё напряженнее просто не мог. Он положил телефон на стол, опустил на колени ладони и снова начал дышать — глубоко, медленно, сконцентрировавшись только на этом. Казалось, прошли часы, прежде чем раздался новый звонок.

Голос Оуэна звучал с видимым облегчением: — Ваш мальчик в кэбе — на пути к дому.

—  _Что?_ Как…

— Несколько минут назад он вышел из двери, вот почему я отсоединился так быстро. Я находился на противоположной стороне улицы, а его голова была опущена вниз, но в последнее время я видел достаточное количество его фотографий, чтобы быть уверенным. Это он.

— О господи. — Джон обрадовался тому, что сидит, и крепко зажмурился от нахлынувшего облегчения. — Господи… Оуэн, я не могу…

— Безопасность гражданского лица — это то, что имеет значение, и Себастьяна Морана ожидает не очень приятный сюрприз. Поговорим завтра. Мне пора, снова звонит мой босс.

Положив телефон, Джон почувствовал, что за последние часы впервые может вдохнуть полной грудью. Шерлок в безопасности. Он на пути домой. И у Джона … У Джона есть один только шанс всё исправить и сделать всё правильно. 

Покачиваясь, он поднялся и направился в кухню, чтобы поставить чайник.


	15. Глава 15

Устроившись в кресле, Джон потягивал чай ( _пытался сделать хотя бы несколько глотков — это будет вернее_ ) из кружки, грея руки в её утешительном тепле и думая о том, что скажет Шерлоку, когда тот вернётся домой. С чего начнёт... Предыдущую попытку поговорить он испортил весьма эффектно и мог лишь надеяться, что получит для этого ещё один шанс. Настольная лампа мягко светила, и у Шерлока не возникнет неприятной иллюзии, что он входит в ярко освещённую комнату для допросов. Сидя в полумраке и расслабляясь, Джон чувствовал, как, несмотря ни на что, напряжение постепенно отпускает его.

Внизу хлопнула дверь.

Джон мгновенно очнулся. Руки судорожно сжались, и, осторожно поставив кружку на стол, он сделал несколько ритмичных движений, заставляя их максимально расслабиться. Было слышно, как Шерлок медленно ступает по лестнице. 

Не задерживаясь возле гостиной и минуя кухню, он прямиком направился в спальню.

— Шерлок?

Шаги остановились, и Джон поднялся с колотящимся сердцем. Он увидел Шерлока в кухне. Сгорбившись, тот стоял, повернувшись спиной, и даже не пытался расправить плечи. Истощённый, измученный, очень хрупкий и маленький без своего стремительно развевающегося пальто.

Несмотря на только что выпитый чай, во рту пересохло. — Я должен попросить у тебя прощения. — Джон решил начать именно с этого, потому что, во-первых, это было истинной правдой, а во-вторых, именно эти слова казались ему самыми нужными в данный момент. — Я не имею права тебя учить, говорить, что тебе делать, и всё такое. Я не должен был давить на тебя, как обычно это делает Майкрофт. Даже пытаться! Прости.

Шерлок едва заметно кивнул. Он не поворачивался лицом, но, по крайней мере, не пытался уйти.

— Также я хочу быть уверен, — продолжил Джон, — что ты понимаешь — я не был рассержен на тебя. Я был расстроен из-за того, что тебе причинили боль. Я был в ярости на самом деле и очень разозлился на того, кто всё это сделал. Но только не на тебя. Я был очень, очень расстроен.

Это всегда было немного неловко — как ребёнку объяснять Шерлоку такие простые вещи. Но таков уж был гений Шерлока — он всегда подводил его в подобных вопросах. Они оба об этом знали, и Шерлок полностью полагался на Джона, более того, он в этом нуждался.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох. — Я расстроен, — осторожно повторил он, — потому что беспокоюсь о тебе. Сильно. Хмм, и не только, как друг. То, что сегодня случилось, было… — О, господи, это разбивало его сердце на мелкие кусочки — Шерлок сгорбился ещё больше, очевидно, ожидая, что следующими словами будет что-то вроде «ошибкой» или «недоразумением», — …тем, чего я хотел в течение очень долгого времени. Очень сильно хотел, — с вызовом закончил он. — Ты знаешь, я мог бы признаться раньше, но ты… я думал, что ты уже занят.

Ну вот и всё, карты раскрыты. Сердце провалилось куда-то вниз. Джон расправил плечи, молча ожидая ответа и готовясь к любому удару. В течение очень долгого, мучительного момента Шерлок просто застыл на месте, по-прежнему стоя с опущенной головой.

— Всё закончено. — Он говорил так тихо, что Джон едва мог услышать. — С Мораном. Я порвал с ним. — Его голос странно звучал — так, будто нос был заложен. _Плакал?_ Наконец он слегка повернулся, но остановился вполоборота, опустив голову и глядя на стол — так, чтобы Джон не увидел лица. — Ретроспективно, я должен был ожидать, что ему это не понравится. — Шерлок сделал ещё один шаг в сторону Джона и упал. Как подкошенный.

— Шерлок… — Джон мгновенно опустился перед ним на колени, почти не осознавая, что делает. В попытке подняться, Шерлок упёрся руками в пол, и Джон обнял его за плечи, поддерживая и стараясь помочь.

Приподняв голову, Шерлок прошептал: — До чего я умен, просто ужас.

Джон смотрел на него, застывая от шока. Конечно, ему знакомы жуткие раны, он многое повидал, особенно на войне, но всё равно не был подготовлен к кошмару, который представляло собой лицо Шерлока. — Боже мой! — Он поднял руку, не прикасаясь, поднёс её к щеке Шерлока, и невесомо, как пушинкой, провёл ладонью по его волосам. Здоровый глаз Шерлока закрылся, он наклонился вперед и обессиленно уткнулся лбом ему в грудь. Джон осторожно обхватил его плечи, чувствуя, как Шерлок глубоко и неровно дышит, как робко сжимают свитер его тонкие пальцы, словно он не уверен, что имеет на это право.

Спустя минуту Шерлок слегка отстранился, истощение и боль сочились из каждой его поры.

— Я знаю, Джон, что ты захочешь отправить меня в больницу, — сказал он, не встречаясь с Джоном глазами. — Но, мог бы ты… — Он сглотнул, и его лицо исказила мучительная гримаса. — Пожалуйста, Джон, можешь ли ты для начала осмотреть меня сам. Я не думаю, что у меня есть какие-то серьёзные травмы, но если после осмотра ты решишь, что я нуждаюсь в дальнейшем лечении, я сделаю так, как ты скажешь.

На кончике языка вертелся вопрос, на чём основаны такие предположения, но Джон решил, что это плохая идея. Вместо этого он спросил: — Ты терял сознание за это время?

— Нет. Но, я думаю, что всё ещё чувствую эффект лекарства, которое ты мне давал.

Подсчитывая, Джон посмотрел на часы. — Возможно. Или ты просто истощён. Хорошо, давай я осмотрю тебя.

На этот раз они не остались в кухне — Джон хотел сделать это в хорошо освещённом месте. Он отнёс в ванную стул, усадил на него Шерлока и в поисках офтальмоскопа принялся рыться в своей аптечке. Нахмурившись, он взглянул на кровавое месиво на лице Шерлока, в том числе и на сияющий всеми цветами радуги, сильно отёкший глаз. — Я должен осмотреть его, прежде чем отёк увеличится. Как думаешь, если я выключу свет, ты сможешь его открыть? — Глаз был худшим из явных повреждений Шерлока, и если Джон не сможет произвести нормальный осмотр, им всё же придётся поехать к офтальмологу.

— Попробую.

С большим трудом ему удалось раскрыть веки — как раз настолько, чтобы получилось осмотреть глаз и в конечном итоге понять, что он, слава богу, не повреждён. Джон с облегчением выдохнул и, взяв миску с холодной водой, принялся очищать лицо Шерлока от запёкшейся крови, с болью глядя на его израненный рот. Порезы на отёкших губах больше не кровоточили, и швы не понадобятся, но, судя по внешнему виду, они были очень болезненными. — Может быть, приложить лёд?

— Нет, всё хорошо.

Джон озадаченно разглядывал гематомы, которые стали очевидны после того, как он очистил лицо. — Каким образом?.. Это не похоже на …

— Он впечатал меня лицом в стену, — бесстрастно ответил Шерлок. — Затем в стол. Впрочем, он действительно бил меня, но не очень много.

Джона передёрнуло. — Твои зубы в порядке. А нос… — Джон ощупывал его так осторожно, как только мог, но впервые за всё это время Шерлок заметно вздрогнул, и его здоровый глаз наполнили слёзы. — Нос сломан. Смещения нет, поэтому всё должно хорошо срастись, хотя, возможно, внешне он будет выглядеть не так, как раньше.

— Меня не волнует, как выглядит мой нос, — сказал Шерлок. Он с большим трудом мог держать голову прямо. — Как долго я не смогу нормально дышать?

— Это может занять какое-то время. — В наступившей тишине Джон продолжил очищать и ощупывать лицо Шерлока. На левом ухе была ужасная синевато-багровая гематома (Моран схватил его за _ухо?_ ) и засохшая кровь на правом. Джон взял свой отоскоп. — О господи, твоя барабанная перепонка разорвана.

— Оу, — казалось, что Шерлок обдумывает эту новость, — так вот почему этой стороной я почти не слышу.

Джон вздохнул. — Это пройдёт. Нужны специальные капли. — Он проверил кости черепа, путаясь пальцами в жёстких от крови кудрях: никаких признаков переломов или повреждения мягких тканей. — Хорошо, снимай рубашку, на этот раз осмотрим тебя как следует.

Шерлок покорно снял испорченную рубашку. Гематомы на его груди были не так страшны, как ожидалось вначале, но повязка насквозь пропиталась кровью. Сняв её, Джон увидел, что несколько аккуратно наложенных швов разошлись. Он осторожно срезал торчащие нити и наклеил Steri-strips, **, а затем бережно пробежал руками по бокам Шерлока.

— Думаю, с рёбрами всё в порядке, — сказал Шерлок. — Я ломал их однажды, и тогда при дыхании испытывал совершенно другую боль.

Тебе _в любом случае_ не должно быть больно, когда ты дышишь, Шерлок, подумал Джон, но решил не заострять на этом внимания. Так или иначе, в этом он не в силах помочь. — А сейчас повернись, — сказал он тихо и, насколько это возможно, небрежно. Шерлок послушался без колебаний.

На жестоко израненную спину была невыносимо смотреть. Рубцы и порезы, которые Джон видел чуть раньше, и без того были ужасны, теперь же они были покрыты такими тёмными гематомами, что местами спина выглядела практически чёрной. Джон был рад, что Шерлок не видит его лица. — Он бил тебя ногами? — спросил он, стараясь не менять интонаций. Шерлок молча кивнул.

Джон осторожно очистил места, где пряжка от ремня повредила кожу, но раны уже начали заживать и не выглядели воспаленными. Так или иначе, обнажённая спина Шерлока, уязвимый наклон головы растревожили и разбудили в нём все защитные инстинкты. Если когда-нибудь у него появится шанс, он вышвырнет Себастьяна Морана назад в грёбаный _Уэльс._

— Хорошо, — сказал он наконец, и Шерлок повернулся к нему лицом. — Тебе будет чертовски больно в течение, по крайней мере, недели, но с тобой всё будет в порядке. — Джон прикоснулся к бедру Шерлока через брюки. — Там есть что-то, что я должен увидеть?

Шерлок покачал головой, затем посмотрел так, будто очень хотел, чтобы этого не было. — Просто несколько синяков на моей, хмм… ну, в общем, ниже спины. Всё нормально.

Джон посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Он тебя трахнул? — Подобной формулировкой он хотел дать Шерлоку некоторую пищу для размышлений. «Изнасилование» предоставляло много возможностей уклониться от прямого ответа или даже солгать, а «проникновение» прозвучало бы слишком мягко. Он хотел шокировать Шерлока, чтобы тот сказал ему правду.

Опустив глаза, Шерлок кивнул.

Джон стиснул зубы, но постарался сохранить максимально профессиональный тон: — Хорошо. — Он встал и повернул краны в ванной. — Я принесу пижаму. На спине в области почек есть большие гематомы. Сейчас ты помочишься, и если увидишь кровь, _любое_ её количество, скажешь об этом мне. — Дождавшись молчаливого согласия Шерлока, он достал из шкафа свой дорожный несессер и извлек из него зеркало для бритья. — Затем ты осмотришь себя. _Полностью_. О любом кровотечении, свежей ране или... разрыве ты скажешь мне, и мы решим, как с этим справляться. Но, Шерлок, ты должен сказать мне _всё_ , понимаешь? Я знаю, что ты и без этого чувствуешь себя довольно паршиво, но, поверь, абсцесс — это намного, намного хуже.

Шерлок снова кивнул, по-прежнему не глядя Джону в глаза. Поколебавшись секунду, Джон протянул руку и коснулся его волос. — Ещё чуть-чуть, — мягко сказал он, — мы почти закончили, и потом ты сможешь спать в течение нескольких дней.

Чтобы окончательно не расчувствоваться, он отступил назад. Шерлоку это не нужно, а самому Джону понадобится достаточно ясная голова, чтобы позаботиться о нём после того кошмара, который он получил, пытаясь позаботиться о себе самостоятельно.

Джон вошёл в комнату Шерлока, взял из шкафа пижаму и после недолгих раздумий поднялся к себе, где с удовольствием переоделся сам. Отдых требовался не только Шерлоку. День был слишком тяжёлым, и если сейчас Шерлок не желает видеть в Джоне врача, не желает получать от него медицинскую помощь, это вполне может подождать до утра.

Когда он вернулся в ванную, вода была выключена, но Шерлок оставался за шторой. — Шерлок? Всё нормально?

— Да. — Его голос звучал очень тихо. — Кровотечения нет. Просто… несколько гематом.

— Хорошо, — с облегчением выдохнул Джон. — Здесь пижама и мазь — нанеси её всюду, где есть повреждения кожи.

— Я должен сохранять швы сухими?

— Да, лучше им не соприкасаться с водой, но ничего страшного не случится, если на них попадут брызги. Не оставайся там слишком долго. — Он собрался выйти из ванной, но задержался. — Шерлок? Есть ли шанс, что Моран придёт за тобой?

Движения за шторой прекратились, казалось, Шерлок застыл на месте, и только звуки дыхания и льющейся из крана воды напоминали о том, что там кто-то есть. — Возможно, но не думаю, что это произойдёт сегодня. — Джону очень хотелось, чтобы в голосе Шерлока звучало чуть больше уверенности.

— Будет не лишним запереть всё, что можно.

Джон проверил входные двери, запер двери, ведущие в гостиную и кухню, и для верности проверил все окна. Он мог бы спать на диване.

Шерлоку удалось выбраться из ванны и одеться в пижамные брюки, прежде чем силы покинули его окончательно. Вернувшись и обнаружив его пошатывающимся и полностью обессилевшим, Джон помог ему надеть пижамную куртку. Шерлок автоматически повернулся к раковине. — Шерлок, ты бы не мог… Нет, ты не можешь. — Джон вздохнул. О том, чтобы с разбитыми губами заниматься чисткой зубов, невозможно даже подумать, и Шерлок пропустит её, пожалуй, впервые в жизни. Он был настолько потрясён физически и морально, что еле держался. Его ноги подкашивались, и Джон отвёл его в спальню, осторожно уложив на менее поврежденный бок и накрыв одеялом.

— Отдыхай.

— Джон, — не открывая глаз, произнёс Шерлок, — ты говорил серьёзно?

Было лишним спрашивать, что он имеет в виду. — Да, — ответил Джон, не раздумывая ни секунды. — Каждое слово.

— Тогда ты останешься?

Впервые за эти часы Джон позволил себе улыбнуться. Он выключил лампу и скользнул под одеяло, повернувшись к Шерлоку лицом. Очень тянуло обнять его и утешить, но при этом не хотелось вызвать ещё большую боль. В итоге Джон ограничился тем, что взял его за руку. Шерлок ответил лёгкой улыбкой, но даже в разделяющей их темноте было заметно, что ему больно.

— Я не знал, — прошептал он. — Я был уверен, что тебя не привлекают мужчины.

— Ты видишь, но не наблюдаешь, — таким же шёпотом ответил Джон, и губы Шерлока снова дрогнули в полуулыбке.

— Армия, — пробормотал он.

Джон рассмеялся: — Гораздо раньше. — Он протянул руку, чтобы погладить Шерлока по волосам, и произнёс: — А я был уверен, что тебя не привлекает никто. Вообще.

— Так и было, — сказал Шерлок и замолчал, пытаясь отыскать правильные слова. — Так и было. Пока я не встретил тебя. Моран был… отвлекающим фактором. Отчаянием. Помрачением разума. Средством для достижения цели.

Джон не до конца уверен, что понял правильно, и не знает, что на это ответить. Настала его очередь помолчать и обдумать услышанное, пытаясь совместить слова Шерлока с тем, что ему известно о его отношениях с Мораном, с собственными умозаключениями и с теми знаниями, что он получил от Оуэна.

— Всё это время он причинял тебе боль?

— Не так, как сегодня.  

Слишком быстрый ответ.

Джон снова замялся, но спросить было необходимо: — Шерлок, это то, в чём ты… нуждаешься? В отношениях?

— Нет! — На этот раз ответ был резким и решительным, словно Шерлок внезапно очнулся. —  _Нет._ Я не хочу, чтобы ты причинял мне боль. Мне не нравится боль, дело никогда не было в ней.

 _Тогда почему ты с ним оставался?_ Джон отчаянно хотел задать этот вопрос, но Шерлок сжал его руку достаточно сильно, чтобы болезненные ощущения не позволили ему прозвучать. Большим пальцем Джон провёл по его ладони — раз-другой, нежно и почти невесомо — и успокаивающе коснулся волос. — Ты можешь сказать мне, в чём ты на самом деле нуждаешься?

Шерлок вздохнул, и Джон ощутил дуновение тёплого воздуха на своей щеке. — У меня нет для этого слов.

Джон осторожно придвинулся — так, что соприкоснулись их лбы. — Это нормально, — ласково сказал он. Лицо Шерлока находилось в нескольких дюймах, и его дыхание согревало кожу — Всё будет хорошо, Шерлок, я обещаю.

Некоторое время они молчали, просто дыша в унисон.

— Мне не нравится, когда ко мне прикасаются мягко.

— Я знаю. Я знаю, что тебе это не нравится. — Шерлок молчал, по-видимому, подбирая правильные слова, и Джон задался вопросом, имеет ли он в виду то, о чём говорит. В буквальном смысле. Возможно, какие-то слова он так и не произнёс? — Но тебе нравится, когда к тебе прикасаются… — продолжил он, потому что это было действительно важно и требовало прояснения.

— Да.

— … прикасаются… жёстко.

— Да.

—  _Очень_ жёстко?

— Да. — Голос Шерлока был полон изумления и благодарности за то, что Джон пытается во всём разобраться, и у него это хорошо получается.

— Что-то из области доминирования и подчинения?

— Не совсем. — Шерлок произнёс это осторожно и неопределённо, и Джону сразу стало понятно, что, конечно же, вопрос ещё не закрыт. Он взял небольшую паузу, чтобы подумать об этом какое-то время, снова и снова прокручивая всё услышанное в голове. И у него родилась совершенно ясная мысль: Шерлоку нравился доминирующий партнер, и он почти наверняка не имел ни малейшего представления о том, каким образом это всё обсудить, как прийти к соглашению о собственных предпочтениях и пределах, даже если отчётливо их осознал (что было крайне сомнительно). Себастьян Моран обо всём догадался, злоупотребив подчинением Шерлока и его доверием.

— Я никогда … У меня никогда не было ничего такого. — Пальцы Шерлока напряглись, сжались в кулак, а потом снова ухватились за руку Джона. — Я думал, что никогда не смогу. Я не… я всё ещё не знаю, если…

— Я знаю, — твердо сказал Джон.

— Я действительно пробовал. В университете. Но … — Так много печали было в одном этом слове — целая вселенная одиночества. — Я всё понял неправильно, и мне не понравилось… Но я не сумел объяснить.

Джон сжал его пальцы. — Это должно быть очень трудно для тебя, — сказал он мягко.

— Ну, доза довольно хорошо помогала, — ответил Шерлок, и в этот момент его голос звучал так же, как прежде. И затем снова короткий выдох: — Итак, я … я был бы…

— Ты искал самых жёстких и самых брутальных парней, — догадался Джон, — ты говорил им…

— …что мне нравится грубость. — Это было сказано едва слышно. Джон поглаживал рукой его волосы, пытаясь одновременно обнять, чтобы создать безопасное место, где Шерлок мог бы раскрыться полностью.

— Это проще для тебя, не так ли? Что кто-то другой берёт на себя контроль? Это делает всё не таким подавляющим и ошеломляющим. И, вероятно, снимает огромное напряжение — меньше шансов, что ты неправильно истолкуешь сигналы. —  _И никто, никто даже не пытался узнать, что же на самом деле нужно тебе самому, с горечью добавил он про себя._

Едва заметный кивок головой.

— В таком случае, с нами всё будет прекрасно, — прошептал Джон, улыбаясь. — В конце концов, я армейский капитан, и, думаю, что смогу быть главным.

Рядом с ним Шерлок постепенно расслабился. Джон не думал, что его сердце может разрываться сильнее, но это оказалось именно так. Оставалось много всего, о чём он ещё не узнал. Например, путь от «грубо» до «жестоко изнасилованного и избитого». Но для сегодняшней ночи и того, что уже стало известно, было более чем достаточно. Но одно он знал совершенно точно — они не будут спешить. Они соединятся медленно, постепенно. И дело не только в ранах. Сердце Шерлока хрупко и очень ранимо, и Джон не собирался относиться к нему небрежно.

— Шерлок, — осторожно продолжил он, — всё будет по-другому. Это … — Он слегка ослабил пальцы, обхватившие руку Шерлока, и снова сжал их — так же, как до этого сделал Шерлок, подчёркивая значимость собственных слов. — Это будет отличаться от всего, что ты успел испытать. — Шерлок мучительно морщил лоб, и Джон понял, что сказанное требует обстоятельного объяснения. — Я буду прикасаться к тебе, чтобы удержать или заставить почувствовать себя в безопасности, но никогда для того, чтобы унизить. Или причинить боль. Или подчинить. Мои прикосновения будут доставлять тебе удовольствие. Но тебе не обязательно сразу же рассказывать о том, что ты хочешь от меня получить, — быстро добавил он. — Мы разберёмся во всём этом вместе.

Шерлок притянул его руку ближе к груди и обвился вокруг неё, словно это была самая драгоценная в мире вещь. Джон нежно провёл по его щеке и сказал: — Спи, любимый. Впереди у нас много времени, а сейчас отдыхай.

Шерлок вздохнул, его тело наконец-то расслабилось полностью, и он мгновенно заснул.

В одночасье Джон почувствовал себя истощённым и безумно уставшим. Это был очень, очень долгий день. _Бесконечный_. Хотелось насладиться ощущением чуда: всё закончилось здесь, в кровати Шерлока, и они смогли поговорить о таких чертовски сложных вещах. Но глаза закрывались сами собой, и сознание отключалось. Он бережно обнял Шерлока и погрузился в глубокий сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Пластырные полоски, на основе нетканой вискозы, применяющиеся для сведения краев кожных ран и разрезов вместо швов с нитками или вместе со швами, или после раннего снятия швов.  
> http://www.rumex.ru/imagecache/800x800/180501-super_3m_steri_strip_wundverschlussstreifen_1316-13617_t1473414257_800x800.jpg


	16. Глава 16

Джон проснулся с мыслями о телефоне. _Где он его оставил_? Моргнув, он посмотрел на незнакомый потолок и в лёгкой дезориентации повернул голову на бок. Шерлок лежал в той же позе, в которой уснул, но выглядел скорее находящимся в коме, чем спящим. Его пальцы по-прежнему были чуть согнуты, будто всё ещё обнимали запястье Джона.

При виде его лица Джон нахмурился: даже израненное ухо выглядело отёчным. Это напомнило ему о необходимости позвонить в аптеку и заказать капли, что в свою очередь заставило вспомнить о телефоне, звук которого, вероятнее всего, его разбудил.

С максимальной осторожностью он соскользнул с кровати, нашёл телефон и, стараясь ступать неслышно, вышел на кухню — приготовить кофе. Сначала он набрал номер аптеки, и только потом проверил экран. Четыре сообщения и два пропущенных вызова. Первое сообщение было от Лестрейда: _Нужно имя сотрудника службы безопасности в банке. Не забудь о показаниях. Ты поговорил с ним?_ Все остальные сообщения и звонки были от Оуэна, причём безотлагательность интонации с каждым сообщением возрастала. Джон вздохнул, посмотрел на закрытую дверь комнаты Шерлока и, захватив кофе, поднялся к себе.

— Здесь становится очень жарко, — мрачно сказал Оуэн, отвечая на вызов. — Оказывается, привлечение этого Майкрофта Холмса скорее похоже на применение ядерного оружия. _Босс_ моего босса на пределе. Сегодня назначена встреча. По-видимому, для нас это судьбоносное время, когда решится, получим мы всё или останемся с пустыми руками — он может забрать это дело из нашей юрисдикции.

— Дерьмо, — сказал Джон. Привлечение Майкрофта и для него было сродни атомной бомбе — Шерлок придёт в настоящую ярость. — Но есть и хорошие новости: Шерлок разорвал отношения с Мораном.

— Правда? Фантастика. А плохие?

— Моран воспринял это, скажем так, не слишком радостно и избил его до полусмерти.

— О господи! — В голосе Оуэна прозвучал настоящий шок. — Джон, клянусь, я…

— Нет, это не ваша вина. Думаю, всё было закончено к тому времени, когда вы туда добрались.

Оуэн говорил, что голова Шерлока была низко опущена, и, скорее всего, с другой стороны улицы трудно было что-либо разглядеть.

— О боже. Насколько всё плохо? Что-нибудь сломано?

— Нос. Вероятно, несколько рёбер. И барабанная перепонка разорвана.

—  _Дерьмо._  — Оуэн замолчал, а затем неуверенно произнёс: — Джон…

— Нет.

— Что — нет?

— Он не будет разговаривать с вами, Оуэн. Он будет молчать, а потом оскорбит вас, и всё закончится тем, что вы сами захотите его ударить.

— Но я должен попробовать, — сказал Оуэн, явно разочарованный и расстроенный. — Шерлок Холмс — моя единственная зацепка. Жертва в Амстердаме мертва.

— Что? — Джон быстро поставил свой кофе на тумбочку. — Моран…

— Нет, ничего такого. Парень был наркоманом и умер от передозировки приблизительно год назад.

Джон замолчал, размышляя. — Во сколько намечается ваша встреча?

— В шестнадцать ноль ноль.

— Хорошо. Я попробую. Поговорю с Шерлоком. У меня больше шансов выяснить всё, что он знает. Полагаю, теперь я могу ему всё рассказать?

— Если вы уверены, что он не вернётся к Морану… — начал Оуэн.

— Я абсолютно в этом уверен, — перебил его Джон, позволив услышать в своём голосе сталь.

— Хорошо. В таком случае, можете рассказать ему всё, что знаете сами. Когда вы сможете перезвонить?

— Я должен сходить в аптеку и купить кое-что из лекарств, затем попробую его разбудить, что легче сказать, чем сделать — Шерлок бодрствовал в течение трёх дней. Я перезвоню вам через… — Джон взглянул на часы, — …три часа, или когда хоть что-то узнаю.

— Это ваш способ сказать, чтобы я убирался к чёрту?

— Да. — Джон улыбнулся. — Так что лучше всего мне поскорее заняться делом. До скорой встречи.

***

Пробуждение Шерлока было именно таким ужасным, каким и представлял его Джон.

— Я знаю, любимый, прости, — сказал он, услышав жалобный звук. При этом Шерлок пытался спрятаться под одеялом. — Необходимо закапать в твоё ухо капли, и ты должен хоть что-то попить. Просто подвинься немного. — Наконец ему удалось перевернуть Шерлока на другой бок. — Хорошо, — улыбнулся он. — Спасибо. Пока я занимаюсь твоим ухом, подержи во рту этот лёд. Вот так. Просто отлично. Постарайся лежать спокойно. — Он плотно закрыл пузырёк и понял, что Шерлок снова погружается в сон. Лёд выскользнул у него изо рта.

— Шерлок… — Джон положил лёд обратно, прежде чем он превратится в воду. — Давай, Шерлок, просыпайся. Нам нужно поговорить. Есть вещи, о которых вчера вечером я тебе не сказал.

В ответ на это здоровый глаз Шерлока приоткрылся. — О чём ты?

— Сначала попей. Посмотри, у меня есть вода, чай и кофе со льдом из тайского кафе.

Шерлок нахмурился. — Ты в самом деле решил меня разбудить…

— Боюсь, что да.

— В таком случае, кофе.

К счастью, в кофе была соломинка, и пить его лёжа на боку оказалось не слишком трудно. Шерлок выпил кофе, принял парацетамол и посмотрел с напряжённым вниманием. — Ты думаешь, что это меня расстроит, — бесстрастно сказал он, отдавая Джону стакан, и с большим трудом, скривившись от боли, сел на кровати. — Что бы ты ни собирался мне рассказать, ты не хочешь этого делать. Ты знаешь, что мне это не понравится.

— В общем-то, да.

— Тогда прекрати откладывать разговор, и не обращайся со мною так, будто я хрустальный.

— Шерлок…

— Я взрослый человек. Я принимаю решения вне зависимости от того, что ты о них думаешь. Так же, как и ты принимаешь свои. И, разумеется, ты свободен их изменить, если считаешь нужным. Если вдруг передумал. — Шерлок использовал свой самый высокомерный и пафосный тон, слишком напоминающий голос Майкрофта с сильным насморком, и Джону очень хотелось ответить чем-нибудь саркастичным и резким, но, слава богу, он от этого удержался. На последней фразе в лице Шерлока промелькнул… настоящий испуг. Это длилось мгновение, долю секунды, после чего выражение холодного отчуждения снова вернулось, но Джон этот миг уловил, и от его раздражения не осталось следа. — Ты идиот, — проворчал он беззлобно, усаживаясь поудобнее и откидываясь на спинку кровати. — Но ты мало спал, тебя испинали, как футбольный мяч, поэтому я сделаю на это скидку. Единственное, что действительно волнует меня, это то, что после нашего разговора ты не захочешь остаться со _мной_. Но я всё равно расскажу. Просто прими во внимание, что я, как мог, пытался защитить тебя и спасти. Ты слишком ненормальный, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно. И ещё — ты самое важное, что есть у меня в этом мире. Так что, _пожалуйста_ , Шерлок… А теперь ты можешь придвинуться ближе? Потому что это максимальное количество разговоров о чувствах, с которыми я могу справиться за один присест.

В течение нескольких секунд Шерлок вглядывался в его лицо. Затем он отвёл глаза, снова посмотрел на него, потом — в сторону, и, наконец, осторожно сдвинулся вниз, к удивлению Джона, положив голову ему на бедро. Он свернулся калачиком, с удовольствием позволяя перебирать свои волосы, нежно поглаживать плечи и шею.

— Всё хорошо? — тихо спросил Джон, и Шерлок кивнул, обхватывая пальцами его ногу.

— Во вторник ночью, когда ты ушёл из Ярда, я последовал за тобой, — начал Джон, — но догнать не сумел. Я отправился в бар выпить с Лестрейдом пива… — Он описал знакомство с Оуэном, их последующую встречу и разговор, включая всё, что узнал о преступлениях Морана. Джон думал, что неплохо справляется с ситуацией, пока не осознал, что вцепился в плечо Шерлока так отчаянно, что у того, вероятно, будет новый синяк. Чертыхнувшись про себя, он ослабил хватку, но Шерлок лежал очень тихо, и лицо его оставалось в тени.

— Вчера вечером … — Эта часть была самой тяжёлой. Не хотелось даже думать о страхе и ужасе, которые он испытал, находясь в мучительном ожидании. Ещё больше он не хотел признаваться, что вовлёк во всё это Майкрофта. На самом деле он смертельно боялся реакции Шерлока. Однако Шерлок никак на это не отреагировал, и Джон задался вопросом, не заснул ли он снова.

— …таким образом, — продолжал он, пряча дрожащие нотки, — встреча с Майкрофтом предположительно состоится сегодня. Шерлок, я… Признаюсь честно, я не могу сказать, что сильно сожалею об этом, потому что сделал бы это снова. В любом случае. Хотя, конечно, я понимаю, что это не то, что надо тебе самому. Очень хорошо понимаю! И не знаю, найдётся ли способ устранить твоего брата из этого дела. Вряд ли вообще это возможно. Но, может быть, ты знаешь что-то такое, что могло бы помочь нам справиться с Мораном…

Шерлок лежал неподвижно, и только пальцы, сжимающие ногу Джона, едва ощутимо подрагивали. Молчание затянулось и становилось всё напряжённее. Джон натужно сглотнул, во рту пересохло, а сердце упало куда-то вниз. Он всё разрушил? Шерлок разозлился? Потрясён тем, что услышал о Моране? Напуган?

_Что?_

Когда Шерлок заговорил, его голос звучал так глухо, что Джон не смог уловить выражения, с которым были сказаны эти слова: — Я тоже не всё тебе рассказал.


	17. Глава 17

В конечном итоге, он открыл Джону всё. Ну, или почти всё. И не сразу.

Сначала он сказал, что если уж вынужден бодрствовать, то почему бы не сделать это как полагается. Джон согласно кивнул и ушёл приготовить чай. Сам Шерлок с трудом добрался до туалета, а потом — до своего любимого кресла. Всё причиняло боль, но, сидя в кресле, он не почувствовал себя хуже, чем лёжа в постели. То, что он собирался сейчас рассказать, было слишком страшным и слишком мучительным, и мысль, что при этом он будет лежать в кровати — раздавленный и вызывающий жалость, — казалась невыносимой. Тем более, если разговор закончится _плохо_.

Джон вернулся с чаем и мягким тостом, густо покрытым маслом и джемом. Он делал всё спокойно, без суеты, и Шерлок был до смерти ему благодарен. Чай он выпил до дна, тост надкусил, но так и не смог проглотить. Сцепив пальцы, он пытался собрать в единое целое клочки своего почти уничтоженного достоинства, окружив им себя, как бронёй. Процесс осложнялся осознанием того, что и внешне и внутренне он мало чем отличался от резиновой собачьей игрушки, изжёванной крепкими безжалостными клыками.

— Ты уже знаешь, — начал он официально, — что в прошлом я был сексуально активен. Но попытки завести _отношения_ заканчивались неудачно — все как одна, — поэтому большинство моих встреч происходили под воздействием кокаина, с людьми, которых я совершенно не знал.

Он рискнул посмотреть на Джона, но лицо друга выражало невозмутимость. Джон не казался шокированным, не испытывал отвращение — он просто слушал.

Обнадёженный и приободрённый, Шерлок продолжил: — Как я уже говорил вчера вечером, обычно я искал… хмм, жёстких партнёров. Но не садистов. И не провоцировал насилие. Потом, покончив с наркотиками, я стал абсолютно чистым и посвятил себя только работе, оставив _всё это_ в прошлом. — Даже с учётом того, как Джон воспринял первую, очень тяжёлую часть разговора, следующий этап был не менее сложным. — Но всё изменилось. После инцидента в бассейне я понял, что привязался к тебе. — Глубокий вдох. Это было хорошо? Кажется, да, потому что Джон улыбнулся. — Сильно привязался, — добавил Шерлок решительно. — Но ты… Я полагал, я был уверен, что для меня ты недосягаем, и старался подавить свои чувства. По ходу одного из дел мне было сделано… предложение. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как в моей жизни происходило что-то подобное, и при других обстоятельствах… Но ты отсутствовал. Был на свидании. Был _недосягаем_. И я согласился.

— Ты не принимал наркотики, — сказал Джон, и это был не совсем вопрос.

— Нет! — Шерлок коротко заглянул Джону в глаза и признался: — Алкоголь и кофеин.

— Ты и _алкоголь_?!

— Клуб оказался подавляюще солидным и скучным, — раздраженно ответил Шерлок. — Чтобы вытерпеть это, мне понадобилось не менее двух бокалов. Таким образом, да, я был немного пьян.

Джон находил это довольно забавным, но виду старался не подавать. — Итак, ты пошёл в клуб, напился, подцепил какого-то парня, не пошевелив и пальцем, — сказал он. — Почему меня это нисколько не удивляет? И что случилось потом?

— Я снова вернулся туда, — огрызнулся Шерлок. — Ты ходил на свидания со своей веганкой, и я продолжал _думать_ об этом. О том, чем ты занимаешься во время этих свиданий. Это было… непросто.

Веселье закончилось. Улыбка Джона стала любящей и немного грустной. Но было видно, что он совершенно не злится. Шерлок волновался, что Джон расценит его многократные встречи с незнакомцами как _очень нехорошо_ , поэтому в целом разговор проходил лучше, чем он рассчитывал.

— Та ночь, которую я провёл с Себастьяном… Я полагал, что это тоже окажется единичным случаем. Однако он захотел увидеться снова. У меня не было чувств к нему, — Шерлок скривился, — и я этого не скрывал. Но Себастьян предельно ясно мне объяснил, что не нуждается в отношениях в общепринятом смысле, и я решил, что наша договорённость будет вполне приемлемой и не доставит _хлопот_. Вначале меня действительно всё устраивало. В свободные дни мы встречались: я приходил к нему на квартиру, он предлагал мне выпить, мы говорили о музыке… — Шерлок сделал неопределённый жест, пытаясь пояснить, что именно хочет сказать. — Затем был жёсткий, но не насильственный секс. Однажды ночью, несколько недель назад, Себастьян выразил желание меня связать. — Шерлока отвёл взгляд. — Никогда раньше мне не приходилось этого делать, но я был… В общем, я не стал возражать.

— Как я понимаю, многие люди, обладающие повышенной чувствительностью к сенсорному восприятию, считают бондаж успокаивающим, — ободряюще сказал Джон. — И повязка на глаза тоже была?

Шерлок неслышно перевёл дух. Слава богу! Очевидно, быть связанным — это _нормально._  — Нет. Он предложил, но я всегда предпочитал лежать вниз лицом, поэтому в повязке необходимости не было. Но именно это оказалось проблемой. На этот раз Себастьян захотел, чтобы я непременно лёг на спину. Я не могу… мне не нравится, когда я лежу на спине.

Джон прищурился. — Вообще или во время секса?

— Во время секса… ммм, с проникновением. — Горло было скованно спазмом, но всё-таки Шерлоку удалось это произнести.

Джон спокойно кивнул. — Есть вещи, которые мне тоже не нравятся. Мы выясним это, когда придёт время.

Шерлок разрывался между разочарованием, что Джон не понял — это не было чем-то несущественным, потому что слепая паника удушья нахлынула на него при одной только мысли об этом, и ужасным подозрением, что он действительно понял всё правильно.

— Он согласился связать меня вниз лицом, и в тот момент я не думал, что разозлил его, настояв на своём. Я не всегда понимаю такие вещи, ты это знаешь. Он был груб — гораздо больше, чем обычно, и гораздо больше, чем я хотел. Такого я точно не ждал, мне это не понравилось, но он… он прикоснулся ко мне, и я… — Шерлок захлебнулся, не в силах подобрать правильные слова.

— Шерлок, — голос Джона звучал одновременно нежно и твёрдо, — то, что в тех обстоятельствах ты отреагировал на сексуальную стимуляцию, не делает тебя мазохистом, и не означает, что с тобой что-то не так. Ты физиологически здоровый мужчина. Это _нормально_.

Шерлок осмелился посмотреть на него, и увидел, что _нормально_ далеко не всё — руки Джона были стиснуты в кулаки. Он ненавидел это всем сердцем — когда чего-то не понимал или не знал. Он должен был знать.

— Ты сердишься на меня, — произнёс он, опуская глаза и чувствуя отвращение к тому, как униженно и сломлено звучит его голос.

— Что?! Оу… — Джон бросил взгляд на свои кулаки и решительно их разжал. Его тон, что казалось невероятным, стал ещё ровнее и ласковее — таким тоном успокаивают норовистого, испуганного коня. — Нет, Шерлок, я не сержусь на тебя. Я страшно злюсь на Морана — за то, что он не учитывал твои пределы. За то, что был _грубым_. Вы использовали стоп-слово?

Шерлок уставился на него. _Стоп-слово?_

— Всё ясно. Он связал тебя, он причинил тебе боль, не предоставив при этом права воспользоваться стоп-словом, — сказал Джон, голос которого вновь приобрёл угрожающие оттенки. Он посмотрел на Шерлока и демонстративно положил руки на колени. — Я злюсь не на тебя. _Не на тебя, Шерлок_.  Договорились?

Шерлок кивнул. Он всё ещё сомневался и не до конца успокоился, но твёрдо продолжил: — Опыт был чересчур интенсивным, и, когда всё закончилось, я был… не совсем ориентирован в пространстве. Полагаю, Себастьян счёл моё состояние полубессознательным, потому что, вернувшись из душа — после _этого_ Моран всегда без промедления мылся, — он… Словом, я услышал, как он делает фото. — Шерлок пытался выглядеть отстранённым, но, независимо от желания, его голос звенел. — Я расценил это как нечто странное и неправильное. Кроме того, меня удивила степень насилия, которую он продемонстрировал в этот раз. Я не понимаю большей части из того, что происходит между людьми, Джон, но опыт подобного рода у меня действительно есть — поведение Себастьяна не выглядело типичным для партнёра, желающего проявить доминирование в контексте согласия обеих сторон. Из-за этого и потому что… Одним словом, это показалось мне подозрительным. Воспользовавшись именем и связями Майкрофта, я запросил информацию по местам пребывания Себастьяна в течение последнего десятилетия. Информация, очевидно, была тщательно отредактирована, но у меня не было интереса к его нелегальной деятельности, меня интересовало его местонахождение. Я отсканировал отчеты с соответствующими датами (думаю, результаты тебе известны) и пришёл к выводу: в глубине души Себастьян Моран маньяк и садист, который ведёт визуальный учёт своих жертв. Думаю, это скрапбук*.

Наступила полная тишина. Шерлок не решался поднять на Джона глаза. В этом не было необходимости — он и так знал, что Джон рассержен, и не хотел увидеть, насколько.

— Ты знал, — сказал Джон тоном, который мог заморозить лаву. — Ты узнал это _несколько недель назад_. И всё-таки вернулся к нему.

— Я вернулся, — тщательно проговорил Шерлок, — за скрапбуком.

Резко поднявшись, Джон пересёк гостиную и застыл у окна.

Ощутив предательскую дрожь в животе, Шерлок зажмурился и больно прикусил и без того израненную губу. Джон может уйти прямо сейчас. Джон, который всю ночь держал его за руку, который называл его любимым. _И который не сможет это простить_.

Шерлок впился в губы ещё сильнее, почувствовав вкус свежей крови. Он изранен и сломлен, наполовину оглох и ослеп, Джон собирается оставить его, но он не заплачет.

Прямо перед ним остановились шаги — Шерлок не слышал, как Джон отошёл от окна. Дрожь охватила всё тело, заставив его почувствовать себя заледеневшим и слабым. В следующую минуту его рта коснулось что-то холодное: лёд. — Не делай так больше, любимый, — услышал он мягкий голос. — Твоим губам и без того немало досталось.

Здоровый глаз Шерлока распахнулся от удивления, губы чуть приоткрылись. Джон осторожно провёл по ним кубиком льда, и когда Шерлок инстинктивно отпрянул, обхватил его затылок ладонью. _Тихо, любимый, тихо…_ Холод успокаивал боль, по телу разливалось тепло. Запрокинув Шерлоку голову, Джон внимательно осмотрел его рот.

— Не делай так больше, хорошо? — повторил он с болезненной нежностью. — Я отнесу лёд на кухню.

— Теперь ты сердишься именно на меня, — сказал Шерлок, когда он вернулся.

— О, да, — согласился Джон, усаживаясь в кресло напротив. — И ты знал, что так будет, не правда ли?

Шерлок кивнул. — Хочешь уйти?

Джон склонил голову набок. Шерлок отчаянно всматривался в его лицо, изучая каждую чёрточку, но оно ни о чём ему не сказало, оставаясь загадкой.

Молчание Джона было убийственным.

Наконец его взгляд потеплел. — Уйти? _Нет, Шерлок, не хочу_. Я только что получил тебя и ни за что не оставлю. Но ты должен пообещать: в следующий раз, когда ты решишься на что-то, что, как ты знаешь, обязательно меня разозлит, лучше просто не делай этого, ладно? Без разговора со мной. И пусть это будет _настоящий разговор_ , а не те трюки, которые ты обычно проделываешь с Грегори Лестрейдом. Я могу на это рассчитывать?

Шерлок уже кивал. — Да.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря своё «да»?

— Да. Я обещаю.

Джон слегка растерялся. — Вот так вот просто? Без возражений?

— Джон, я прекрасно знаю о своих бесчисленных слабых местах. У меня есть плохо отрегулированное чувство риска и практически отсутствуют любые навыки самосохранения. Тем не менее, я совершенно точно предпочитаю быть живым и с тобой, чем мёртвым или без тебя. Так что, да. Я абсолютно готов к тому, чтобы позволить тебе судить о том, благоразумен ли план моих действий. — Джон всё ещё выглядел так, будто ему сложно в это поверить. — В случае нашего спора, оставляю за собой право просить инспектора Лестрейда вынести решение в качестве нейтральной стороны, — на всякий случай добавил Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся. — Тогда всё в порядке. Это поможет. Думаю, теперь я могу выслушать остальную часть твоего рассказа.

Шерлок отнёсся к этому со значительно меньшим энтузиазмом, но успокоил себя тем, что худшее уже позади. Он сделал глубокий вдох, жалея, что не может дышать через нос.

— Чего я совершенно не ожидал, — начал он, — это того, что его поведение так резко изменится. Сначала я испугался, что возбудил в нём какие-то подозрения, но не думаю, что на самом деле это имело место. Если раньше Морану было безразлично, что он не всегда может меня найти, что не знает, где я, и с кем нахожусь, то теперь он всё чаще требовал, чтобы я отчитывался о времени, которое проводил без него. Во время секса он становился по-настоящему неистовым и жестоким, хотя иногда, после особенно яростных _нападений_ , у него возникали краткосрочные вспышки нежности, если я, как ему казалось, был всем этим _расстроен_. Поначалу у меня получалось убедить его ограничить количество слишком явных и слишком заметных следов своей «страсти», мотивируя тем, что, как доктора, тебя чрезвычайно заинтересует и насторожит, если ты заметишь что-то подобное. Но в последнее время он приходил в бешенство при одном только упоминании о тебе. Мне совершенно непонятно, что с ним происходит, почему он начал вести себя именно так. Он озверел в прямом смысле этого слова.— Шерлок с надеждой взглянул на Джона.

Джон провёл ладонью по волосам, и на его лице появилась горестная усмешка. — Для меня это значит, — сказал он, — что ты сумел найти единственного на планете парня с ещё меньшим, чем у тебя, опытом нормальных человеческих отношений, и ваша интрижка без обязательств и планов на будущее превратилась в собственническое, насильственное и наполненное ревностью клише. Если бы желание увидеть, как Моран горит в аду, не было самым большим из моих желаний, я бы почувствовал себя перед ним виноватым. Самую малость.

Рот Шерлока приоткрылся так широко, что это вызвало в челюсти боль — лицо его выражало сильнейшее, малопривлекательное потрясение. Господи, в области межличностных отношений он был ничем не лучше Андерсона. Ревность! Он отнёсся к Себастьяну слишком поверхностно, и такой возможности никогда не учитывал. Да ему это даже в голову не приходило! — Это … многое объясняет, — признал он и продолжил: — Вторник … — Но замолчал, увидев, как резко Джон побледнел.

— О нет. Боже, нет! Это… Поэтому он… Потому что той ночью я написал тебе сообщение? Шерлок, в этом причина?

— К тому моменту я уже успел его разозлить, — в отчаянии возразил Шерлок, но Джон вскочил и начал ходить по комнате, прижимая руку ко рту, будто его в любую минуту стошнит. Шерлок снова оцепенел, но Джон тут же встал перед ним: — Нет, Шерлок. Я не сержусь на тебя, не сержусь, просто… _Дерьмо,_  — и, вернувшись к окну, упёрся ладонями в подоконник.

— Всё в порядке, — произнёс Шерлок робко и неуверенно, — на самом деле, всё получилось как нельзя лучше…

Джон развернулся, срываясь на крик: — _Что?!_  — Но тут же успокаивающе поднял ладони, увидев, как Шерлок вздрогнул, как от него отшатнулся: — Нет-нет-нет, это совсем не то, что ты думаешь. Просто… Просто дай мне минуту, — пробормотал он и вышел на кухню, откуда раздался щелчок включённого чайника. Затем он быстро вернулся, обнял голову Шерлока, поцеловал его в лоб, потом в макушку, потом снова в лоб и наконец прижался щекой к его волосам. — Господи, Шерлок… Господи!

Шерлок дотронулся до его рук и обхватил запястья, удерживая их на месте.

— Всё из-за меня. Он причинил тебе боль _из-за меня_ , — прошептал Джон с тоской и отчаянием.

— Нет, — возразил Шерлок, догадываясь, что происходит, — он причинил мне боль, потому что _мог это сделать_.

Джон вздохнул и с дрожью в голосе произнёс: — Чай.

И Шерлок отпустил его руки.

Вскоре Джон возвратился с двумя кружками чая и выглядел уже не таким потерянным и несчастным. — Хорошо, — сказал он, устраиваясь в своём кресле. — Что было дальше?

— Всё получилось как нельзя лучше, — неуверенно повторил Шерлок. — Я обыскал квартиру, используя шансы, которых у меня было немного, но не нашел ничего, похожего на альбом для вырезок. Очевидно, у Себастьяна был ноутбук, но я был уверен, что он не станет хранить в нём что-то настолько конфиденциальное. Но во вторник… Я рассердил его. Я был несдержан из-за… полиции, и он… привязал меня к кровати в большой спешке. Сначала он уложил меня на спину. Я был… я был…

— Дыши, Шерлок, дыши… — мягко уговаривал Джон, вновь заливаясь молочной бледностью.

Шерлок сделал очень глубокий вдох, но продолжал задыхаться, не в силах сказать ни слова — до тех пор, пока Джон не придвинул своё кресло вплотную, нежно накрывая ладонями его заледеневшие руки.

— Он уже был озлоблен, — наконец удалось ему выговорить, — но увидев, что ты прислал сообщение, буквально рассвирепел и сказал, что мне следует преподать хороший урок. Он развернул меня таким образом, чтобы получилось… По счастью, потом он не стал напрягаться и переворачивать меня снова — этого я бы точно не вынес. Поскольку это случилось… Себастьяна всегда нервировал беспорядок, обычно он убирал одеяло и стелил полотенца, но той ночью ему было не до того. Он обезумел, Джон! Когда… ну, случилось то, о чём ты сказал, что это _нормально_ … — О господи, Шерлок надеялся, что Джон всё понимает, что подробности ему не понадобятся, потому что это и в самом деле невыносимо. —  _Беспорядок_ привёл его в бешенство. И кровь… от ран на моей спине, — быстро добавил он, увидев наполненный ужасом взгляд. — Он был в такой ярости, что, дёрнув одеяло, сбр… столкнул меня на пол, и я… закатился под кровать. Там-то я и увидел глубокий разрез в матрасе — внутри него была спрятана флешка.

— Ты взял её?

— Нет. Это было слишком опасно. Моран не идиот, и сразу бы понял, что это я. Кроме того, в качестве доказательства её значимость крайне сомнительна. Одним словом, слишком большой риск при слишком маленькой выгоде.

— И ты…

— Я купил похожую флешку и наведался к давней знакомой, которая кое-что мне задолжала и знает в компьютерах толк. Она занесла в неё вирус, и всё стало выглядеть так, будто это сам оригинал поврежден.

— Таким образом, вчера вечером … — тихо продолжил Джон.

— Я вернулся туда. — Шерлок поймал его взгляд. — Конечно, чтобы контролировать ситуацию, мудрее было бы выждать, когда он сам позвонит, но мне очень хотелось, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Однако я недооценил силу его _раздражения_. Странно, что я вообще добрался до спальни…

Лицо Джона исказило страдание, и Шерлок беспомощно произнёс: — Не заставляй меня рассказывать _всё_ , тебе это не понравится.

— Хорошо. Как же тебе это тогда удалось?

— С большим трудом. Я мог прекратить это в любую минуту, Джон, но, во-первых, необходимо было казаться убедительно потрясённым и сломленным, а во-вторых, выглядеть так, будто я, по крайней мере, пытаюсь сопротивляться. Зная, что Себастьян позволит мне пойти в туалет, я сказал, что меня мутит. Но затем он, он… — Шерлок сглотнул и почувствовал, что руки Джона отяжелели. — Он поймал меня на выходе из туалета… Уверяю тебя — я не ответил на эту физическую близость ничем, кроме отвращения.

— О, Шерлок, — произнёс Джон с мучительной болью.

Шерлок медленно опустил глаза. _Это было чудовищно. После избиения, без подготовки, грубое и жестокое проникновение в его тело было почти нестерпимым._ Он сидел, уставившись на колени невидящим взглядом, потом сосредоточился на сильных, надежных руках Джона, и только потом смог продолжить: — Закончив со мной, он, как всегда, отправился в душ. Я поменял флешки так быстро, как только мог, но, учитывая моё состояние, он возвратился раньше, чем у меня получилось подняться. Таким образом… меня вырвало на пол. — Шерлок улыбнулся напряженной болезненной улыбкой. — Единственное, что я смог придумать в этот момент… Я всё время думал о том, как сильно бы ты огорчился, узнай, что меня стошнило тем немногим, что я съел за несколько дней. Как и ожидалось, он меня вышвырнул.

— Он придёт за тобой. Ты понимаешь, Шерлок?

— Да. Но вряд ли он сразу поймёт, что с флешкой проблемы. Могут пройти дни и даже недели. Надеюсь, к тому времени мы его арестуем.

— Я говорю не о флешке, Шерлок… Постой! Только что ты сказал, что это не приемлемо в качестве доказательства.

— Потому что он фотографирует все свои жертвы, а не только те, которые потом убивает. Убийство никогда не являлось основной его целью. Насилие — вот чего желает Себастьян Моран прежде всего. Он убивал в Афганистане и Ираке, потому что знал, что семьи убитых замнут все обстоятельства дела. Но, возвратившись домой, он перестал убивать, зная, что тщательное расследование неизбежно. Он охотился на наркоманов и проституток, которые вряд ли пожалуются на жестокое обращение, и оставлял их живыми.

— Возможно, ты прав. Жертва в Амстердаме была изнасилована, но не убита… Но почему ты уверен, что и в Лондоне с кем-то случилось нечто подобное? Для Морана это огромный риск.

Шерлок молчал. Он не собирался посвящать Джона в эту часть своей жизни и приложил массу усилий, чтобы вообще об этом не думать, чтобы забыть навсегда. Но сейчас готовность никогда не иметь от Джона секретов делала эту мысль возможной и выглядела реальной.

Он осторожно высвободил свои руки и сложил их под подбородком. Это произошло с кем-то _другим_ , сказал он себе, просто преступление из давнего прошлого, о котором я не успел (не выбрал подходящего времени, не посчитал нужным или что-то в подобном роде) сообщить Джону.

Смутно он осознал, что Джон слегка отодвинул кресло, уважая невысказанную просьбу о личном пространстве. Он выпрямился, сделал глубокий болезненный вдох и начал говорить своим самым невыразительным тоном: — _Потому что я был одним из них_. Восемь лет назад я согласился на оральный секс в обмен на деньги для новой дозы. Вместо этого мужчина меня изнасиловал, а я был слишком обдолбан, чтобы сопротивляться. Он проник в меня, сдавливая мне горло до тех пор, пока я не отключился, и повторял это снова и снова. Потом он сделал несколько фотографий и оставил меня валяться на улице. Воспоминания о том кошмаре были фрагментарны, мне было сложно описать нападавшего, но сейчас я абсолютно уверен, что это Моран. Меня буквально озарило той ночью, когда он меня связал и сфотографировал. Я вспомнил всё и понял, что его нужно остановить. Меня он так и не узнал — в то время я выглядел совершенно иначе.

Гостиная погрузилась в молчание. Ошеломлённый Джон неподвижно застыл. Настала очередь Шерлока подняться из кресла. Бросив на Джона взгляд, он подошёл к окну, облокотившись на подоконник и устремив вперёд отрешённый взгляд. Он был слишком истощён и измучен, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что будет дальше.

Позади послышался звук движения, и чуть слышные шаги остановились у него за спиной. Теплая рука накрыла холодные пальцы. — Чего мне хотелось бы на самом деле, — заметил Джон как ни в чём не бывало, — это уложить тебя в постель и поцеловать каждый дюйм твоего тела — целовать так много и так долго, таким количеством самых разнообразных способов, что _объём полученных данных_ тут же вытеснит из твоей головы всё остальное. Но сейчас это единственная часть тебя, к которой можно безопасно притронуться, поэтому… — Он прижался губами к ладони Шерлока, целуя её нежно и бережно.

На мгновение Шерлок зажмурился. — Моя макушка, как мне кажется, тоже в порядке, — сказал он наконец, тщательно копируя легкомысленные интонации Джона. Он всё ещё не мог на него посмотреть.

Джон коротко фыркнул в его ладонь. — Я просто не смогу до неё дотянуться, ты же длинный, как жираф.

Шерлок повернулся лицом и склонился, опуская голову. Боль в груди была слишком сильна, но это стоило боли, потому что Джон осторожно разгладил его волосы пальцами, лаская теплую кожу, и поцеловал в макушку.

— Пора позвонить Оуэну Дэвису, — сказал Шерлок, тяжело выпрямляясь и опираясь на Джона.

 

*скрапбу́к (англ. scrapbook) — альбом для вырезок из печатных изданий, изображений, фотографий.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора: Медицинские неточности сводят меня с ума, таким образом, я хочу пояснить, что то, что Шерлок, не сразу узнал Морана, вполне вероятно. По его собственным словам (и по словам Лестрейда тоже ), Шерлок терял сознание неоднократно и был без сознания, когда его обнаружили. Из-за того, каким образом наш мозг хранит воспоминания, человек, который внезапно теряет сознание, может забыть не только событие, вызвавшее потерю сознания, но и то, что происходило в течение нескольких предыдущих часов и даже дней. Воспоминания могут частично вернуться, но для этого могут потребоваться месяцы. Когда Шерлок пришёл в себя, он почти ничего не помнил о Моране. Воспоминания, которые постепенно появлялись позже, были им безжалостно подавлены. Случай, который заставил Шерлока вспомнить, произошел довольно давно - перед тем, как Джон и Шерлок поехали в Дартмур, - так что в течение почти всего периода, описанного в истории, Шерлок знал, кто такой Моран на самом деле, отсюда все эти мрачные размышления, бессонница и т.д. и т.п.


	18. Глава 18

— Хорошо, объясните мне этот план, — сказал Оуэн Шерлоку.

Они сидели за столом перед ноутбуком, и, чтобы присоединиться к ним, Джон принёс стул из кухни. О флешке Оуэн знал — Джон успел рассказать, пока тот добирался до Бейкер-стрит.

Представился Шерлок со всем высокомерием, на которое был способен — даже в его положении. Одет он был в халат и пижаму, выглядел так, будто по нему проехался грузовик, но говорил бесстрастно, с нарочитой медлительностью: — Вы покинули Уэльс лет пятнадцать назад, недавно получили повышение, предпочитаете кошек, но у вашего партнера на них аллергия… нет, скорее всего, культурный или религиозный повод для возражений. Следовательно, это собака.

Окинув Шерлока взглядом, Оуэн ответил так же бесстрастно: — Вы рождены, чтобы быть настоящим красавчиком, и если это лучшее, что Джон смог сделать для вашего лица, вам нужен новый доктор, приятель.

После этого они отлично поладили.

Миссис Хадсон суетилась с тарелкой печенья. — Я услышала, что у вас гости… оу. ОУ! — Она увидела фотографии на компьютере, а затем посмотрела на Шерлока. — О господи!

Шерлок проигнорировал её испуганный возглас, предоставив Джону самому решать эту _проблему_.

— Не волнуйтесь, миссис Хадсон, — утешительно произнёс Джон, — всё будет хорошо, но сейчас вы должны нас извинить… И большое спасибо за печенье.

— В таком случае чай вы приготовите сами, — растеряно пробормотала домовладелица и быстро ретировалась.

— У меня, гм, сорок четыре минуты, — сказал Оуэн, — поэтому придётся отказаться от чая. Расскажите официальную версию случившегося — ту, которую я буду излагать своему начальству.

Шерлок нахмурился. — В напряжённых ситуациях Джону необходим чай. Или виски.

— Всё хорошо, Шерлок, чай я выпью чуть позже, — сказал Джон, думая про себя, что виски звучит гораздо приятнее. — Покажи Оуэну всё, что у тебя есть.

— Ну что ж. — Шерлок щёлкнул мышкой, и на экране появилась серия из трёх фотографий. — Судя по датам, это самые свежие фотографии — они сделаны между четырьмя и семью месяцами назад. — Оуэн наклонился, внимательно всматриваясь в трёх мужчин, но Джон вынужден был отвести глаза. — Как видите, место одно и то же, и это не квартира Морана. Явно какой-то дешёвый отель. Благодаря визуальным данным о гостиничных номерах и характеру уличного освещения, я вычислил наиболее вероятную часть города. — Он обратился к Оуэну: — Вы решили, совершенно обоснованно, но неправильно, что Себастьян Моран — серийный убийца, получающий удовольствие от процесса удушения жертв. Это не так. Себастьян Моран действительно наслаждается садистской формой игры с дыханием, но в глубине души он — обыкновенный насильник, который убивает по мере необходимости, в частности, для того, чтобы скрыть свои преступления.

Оуэн потёр заднюю часть шеи. — Американский психолог, которого мы привлекли, уверяет, что его мотивацией были противоречия сексуального характера. Моран обвинял своих жертв в том, что они _заставляют_ его хотеть их.

Шерлок пожал плечами. — Не моя сфера. Спросите его сами, когда поймаете. Во всяком случае, после Амстердама вы осознали свою ошибку и начали искать потенциальных жертв здесь, в Лондоне. Вам повезло: вы познакомились с Джоном и узнали о феноменальных детективных способностях его соседа по квартире.

— Что оказалось истинной правдой, — сказал Оуэн, слегка пнув под столом Джона, который хихикал над «феноменальными детективными способностями».

— Вы уточнили мою квалификацию у инспектора Лестрейда, а также — мои обширные знания беднейших районов Лондона. Вы позвонили Джону, мы встретились — здесь и сейчас — и договорились посетить завтра вечером наиболее вероятные из тех районов, где можно отыскать пострадавших от Морана, чтобы убедить их дать показания.

— Почему не сегодня? — спросил Оуэн, игнорируя возмущённый протест Джона.

— Потому что сегодня суббота, и никто не захочет тратить на нас своё время — все слишком заняты.

— И кроме того, ты едва можешь пошевелиться, — сердито заметил Джон.

Шерлок отмахнулся — не очень изящно — и сказал Оуэну, который выглядел обеспокоенным: — Семьдесят два часа — это всё, что вы сможете попросить, может быть, даже меньше, но это даст нам дополнительную ночь, если она нам понадобится. Мы не собираемся действовать наугад, поскольку у нас уже есть фотографии, — думаю, не следует уточнять, что ваши начальники должны остаться в полном неведении, каким образом они были получены.

— Разумеется. А теперь я ухожу. — Оуэн кивнул Джону и добавил: — Я напишу вам, как только всё это закончится.

— Да. Я провожу. — Джон поднялся, бросив на Шерлока взгляд. Уже на лестнице он сказал: — Послушайте, Оуэн, не позволяйте Майкрофту Холмсу вас запугать. Он непременно попытается это сделать, но будет вас уважать, если вы дадите достойный отпор. Впрочем, вы знаете этот тип людей.

— Слишком хорошо, — ответил Оуэн и смущённо замялся. —  Позаботьтесь о своём парне. Об этом… Вы же знаете, что я пошутил, да?

— Всё нормально. А теперь идите, иначе вы опоздаете.

Вернувшись, Джон увидел, что Шерлок по-прежнему сидит за столом, задумчиво глядя на потухший экран ноутбука. Джон пересёк гостиную, встал рядом и погладил его по взъерошенным волосам. — Всё нормально?

— Мой брат собирается связаться с тобой после встречи, — произнёс Шерлок немного рассеянно. — Он мог бы и позвонить, но, всего вероятнее, явится сюда сам.

— Сказать ему, чтобы он проваливал?

— Если он это заслужил, но … Я думаю, он всего лишь хочет удостовериться, что со мной всё в порядке. Можешь успокоить его, если хочешь.

Джон не был уверен, к чему это сказано, но он давно уже понял, что чувствует себя намного счастливее, не вмешиваясь в странности взаимоотношений Холмсов. — Хорошо.

— И если он продолжит настойчиво _беспокоиться,_  — добавил Шерлок, делая на последнем слове привычно брезгливый акцент, — мы могли бы использовать это в своих интересах. Пусть он пришлёт завтра доктора … — Наверное, на лице Джона отразилось нечто такое, что Шерлок тут же прервался: — О, не будь идиотом. Я бы многое отдал, чтобы никто, кроме тебя, никогда в жизни не прикасался ко мне. 

— Ну, к примеру, я не стригу твои волосы, — с облегчением выдохнул Джон. — Зачем тебе _доктор_?

— Провериться. Себастьян был крайне дотошен в отношении презервативов, но, тем не менее … — Шерлок махнул рукой в сторону ноутбука. — Не хочу рисковать.

Джон задумался. — В таком случае, доктор Майкрофта может проверить меня, да?

Шерлок выглядел поражённым. — Конечно, но… Ты же понимаешь, какой вывод из этого сделает Майкрофт? — Даже сейчас его неуверенность причиняла боль.

— Ну да, — не задумываясь, сказал Джон, — это же Майкрофт. Он в любом случае сделает этот вывод, не так ли? Если уже не сделал.

Неуверенный взгляд исчез. — Любопытный мерзавец, — пробормотал Шерлок, и Джон усмехнулся. Но Шерлок поднял глаза, и лицо его снова стало серьёзным. —  _Я должен показать тебе кое-что_.

— Что-то, связанное со скрапбуком…

— Да. Посмотри. — Шерлок коснулся пробела, и на экране возникло фото. Незнакомая комната, ещё больше обшарпанная, чем те, что они видели ранее. Другой юноша, ещё более истощённый. Его рёбра и скулы, выделяющиеся как … Его _скулы._

Джон оцепенело уставился на экран. — Это ты. Восемь лет назад.

— Да, — тихо подтвердил Шерлок. — Я не… я не хотел, чтобы ты это увидел, но, с другой стороны, мне очень важно, чтобы ты узнал обо мне всё. Больше никаких тайн, Джон. Хотя я действительно обрезал это изображение. Мне казалось, что так будет легче.

Измождённая фигура на экране была видна только до талии. Джон молча смотрел, отмечая длинные неопрятные волосы, гематомы, следы инъекций. Руки сами поднялись, он обнял Шерлока, глядя на экран поверх его головы, и Шерлок повернулся, прижавшись к нему виском.

Джон дотянулся до мышки. — По каким-то причинам ты решил это сохранить?

— Как напоминание о собственной глупости, ты имеешь в виду? Нет. Я пытался забыть это в течение восьми лет.

Джон нажал «удалить», и фото исчезло. Осторожно, чтобы не причинять лишней боли, он сжал Шерлоку плечи, и, увидев, как тот прислонился к его ладони щекой, тихо закрыл глаза, просто позволяя себе чувствовать его живое тепло.

— Я возвращаюсь в кровать, — устало пробормотал Шерлок.

Это заставило Джона прийти в себя. — Сначала еда.

— Еда завтра.

— Еда сегодня. Я взял для тебя «сладкий» рис с манго*, когда был в тайском кафе. — Холодный, мягкий и сладкий — вряд ли у Шерлока найдётся хотя бы одна причина, чтобы его не попробовать.

— Ммм, — протянул Шерлок, о чём-то раздумывая. — Джон?

— Да?

— Ты можешь дать мне вторую половину той самой таблетки?

Джону потребовалась минута, чтобы сообразить, что речь идёт о болеутоляющем, которое он давал Шерлоку вчера вечером. Казалось, что всё это было несколько лет назад. — Не на пустой желудок.

Шерлок согласно кивнул. — Я съем твой рис.

Джон достал из холодильника рис, поставил в микроволновку остаток вчерашнего ужина для себя и принёс из аптечки лекарство.

Надо есть больше фруктов и овощей, смутно думал он, ковыряясь в курице, — в этот момент он был доктором, пытающимся накормить своего пациента холодным кофе и «сладким» рисом. Шерлок даже не притронулся к манго, в виде небольшой кучки отодвинув его к краю тарелки.

— Манго вызывает боль у меня во рту, — сказал он, не поднимая головы. — И вообще, требуются три-шесть месяцев, чтобы проявились клинические симптомы цинги при абсолютном отсутствии аскорбиновой кислоты, что в современном мире почти невозможно. В джеме, например, достаточно витамина C.

— Какое облегчение, — иронично сказал Джон. — Ни одному из нас не повредили бы фрукты, которые не варили в сиропе. Или зелёные листья, не высушенные и не погружённые в воду вперемешку с сахаром и молоком. — Он съел ещё немного курицы, решив, что в следующий раз, как минимум, закажет сааг**. — Ты думаешь, они купятся на историю Оуэна?

— Почему нет? Как он и сказал, в основном всё это правда. С Майкрофтом будет сложнее, но это не имеет значения. Он скорее даст Оуэну его семьдесят два часа, чем признает, что не в курсе того, что я замышляю. Оу! — Шерлок достал из кармана флешку и протянул её Джону. — Когда он придёт, отдай ему это — я уже всё скопировал.

— Скрапбук? Зачем?

— Чтобы заменить флешку в квартире Морана после того, как его арестуют. Соответственно, во время обыска её обнаружит команда Оуэна.

Это показалось слегка неэтичным, и Джон не мог понять, почему. В конце концов, они не подбрасывали улику, а возвращали на место то, что Шерлок изначально украл. Но уже без его фотографии. Внезапно Джона пронзила мысль. — Шерлок? А где другие твои фотографии? Недавние?

— Их там не оказалось.

— Он что, удалил их?

— Не знаю. Но я не смог их найти.

Джон озадаченно хмурился. — Тебе это не кажется странным?

— Не знаю … Джон, даже в нормальных отношениях я разбираюсь с трудом, не говоря уже о _таких_. — Он поскрёбся по дну тарелки, и принялся вертеть ложку в руках — до тех пор, пока Джон не понял намёк.

— Хочешь, чтобы я полежал с тобой? — спросил он, и лицо Шерлока озарила несколько потрепанная версия той сияющей улыбки, которой он наградил Джона вчера, находясь под воздействием обезболивающих. — Хорошо. Почисти зубы, а я пока приберусь. И обязательно нанеси мазь! — Был ранний вечер, но Джон подумал, что не возражает против того, чтобы ненадолго прилечь. Шерлок, несомненно, мог бы спать до завтрашнего утра, но сам Джон отдохнёт, пока не заявится Майкрофт.

Он вспомнил о флешке. Медленно разжав руку, он посмотрел на неё, маленькую и безобидную, и подумал обо всём, что скрыто внутри — обо всех страданиях, о том, через что пришлось пройти Шерлоку, какую вытерпеть боль, чтобы её получить. Чем скорее эта вещь покинет квартиру, тем будет лучше. Он положил флешку на стол и пошёл за ушными каплями для Шерлока.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Вот так выглядит это блюдо http://images.media-allrecipes.com/userphotos/250x250/255797.jpg
> 
> **Сааг – индийское блюдо из зелёных овощей и трав - шпината, листьев горчицы и брокколи.  
> http://www.manjulaskitchen.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/sarson_ka_saag_mustard_greens_spinach.jpg


	19. Chapter 19

Джон недоверчиво смотрел на Шерлока поверх замызганного стола. — Ты хочешь, чтобы мы — _что?_

— Чтобы вы оставались здесь, — терпеливо повторил Шерлок, окидывая взглядом затемнённый бар. — Вы оба чересчур _очевидны_. Никто не станет разговаривать со мной, если вы будете рядом.

— Исключено. — Джон прищурился: — Ты знал, что мне это не понравится, потому и молчал вплоть до этой минуты.

— Призываю третейского судью, — сказал Шерлок, повернувшись к Оуэну.

— Он заинтересованное лицо. — Джон достал телефон. — Я звоню Лестрейду.

Инспектор был рад и в то же время удивлён новостям от Джона таким ранним вечером, хотя, судя по звукам, в данный момент он ужинал. — Вы уже кого-то нашли? — Лестрейд осуществляет их связь с полицией и сможет выдвинуть против Морана официальные обвинения, если они отыщут того, кто опознает его по фотографиям.

— Ещё нет, поэтому нам кое-что от тебя понадобится. — Переключив телефон на громкую связь, Джон положил его на стол. — У нас с Шерлоком соглашение: он не делает ничего, что может подвергнуть опасности его жизнь, не посоветовавшись со мной. И если договориться не получается, мы просим, как бы глупо, чёрт возьми, это не прозвучало, чтобы ты принял окончательное решение.

— О? Я согласен. И какую чёртову глупость он собирается сделать?

— Я собираюсь встретиться со своими знакомыми — наркоторговцами и сутенёрами, — и предложить им запредельные суммы за рассказ о нападениях на молодых людей, подходящих под типажи наших жертв. Разумеется, если им хоть что-то об этом известно. — На самом деле в кармане Шерлока лежат фотографии жертв, обрезанные на уровне плеч, но только трое из них (он сам, Джон и Оуэн) знают об этом. — Я хочу, чтобы Джон и военный следователь дождались меня в этом баре, потому что никто, обладающий информацией, заслуживающей внимания, не захочет говорить в их присутствии. — Они слышат, как Лестрейд жуёт, обдумывая всё это. — Обещаю оставаться в шаговой доступности и объявиться в течение часа.

Джон уставился на него, удивленный этой уступкой, и Шерлок, очевидно, неправильно истолковав этот взгляд, поспешно добавил: — Джон одет в _кардиган_ , представляете?

На самом Шерлоке была поношенная федора* с опущенными краями, тень от которых прикрывала его разбитое лицо. В этой старой шляпе он должен был казаться смешным, но, как всегда, вопреки всякой логике, выглядел потрясающе — без сомнения, ему это шло.

— Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, Джон, — рассудительно начал Лестрейд, — но, думаю, всё будет в порядке. Насколько я знаю, все неприятности, в которые он когда-либо влезал, не связаны с мелкой сошкой — так называемыми _низами_ преступного мира. Криминальные низы, как мне кажется, _хорошо относятся_ к Шерлоку. Как…

— Да, спасибо. Доедай свою пиццу, мы будем на связи, — живо перебил его Шерлок и разъединился, как видно, опасаясь, что Лестрейд начнёт выставлять собственные условия.

Оуэн с сочувствием посмотрел на хмурого Джона.

Джон понимал, что иррационален, но очень уж не хотелось ему упускать из поля зрения Шерлока, особенно сейчас, когда тот с трудом поднимался без посторонней помощи.

Шерлок вышел из-за стола.

— Один час, обещаю. — К удивлению Джона, он положил руку ему на плечо и коротко сжал его. Джон тут же перестал хмуриться, посмотрел на него и негромко сказал: — Просто…

— Я буду, — прервал его Шерлок и зашагал к выходу.

Джон повернулся к Оуэну и увидел понимающую усмешку. — О, только не начинайте.

— Он и вас научил читать мысли? — Оуэн усмехнулся шире. — Рад, что вам удалось убедить его, что вы — это шаг вперёд, что это лучше, чем серийный насильник. Бьюсь об заклад, вы давно этого хотели.

— Да, это действительно так, — признался Джон с удивительной лёгкостью и не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Он никому не рассказал об изменении в их отношениях, даже Лестрейду. Всё это казалось настолько новым и хрупким. Но теперь он чувствовал себя как влюблённый подросток. Шерлок любит меня! Он на меня запал! Пара бокалов пива, и он готов написать их инициалы на стене туалета.

— Закажем пива, Джон, если, конечно, можно доверять его качеству в таком месте, — предложил Оуэн, с сомнением оглядывая барную стойку.

— Не возражаю. Час у нас есть.

Когда они расположились с пивом и чипсами, Джон сказал: — Теперь вы знаете о моей сумасшедшей жизни достаточно много, а что насчёт вас? Всё, что я знаю, это то, что ваш партнёр не любит собак.

— Его имя Хишам, — оживился Оуэн. — Он аналитик в МИ6. На момент нашей встречи он служил в военной разведке, но когда мы приняли решение стать семьёй, переключился на бумажную работу. Он мусульманин, так что да, никаких собак.

— Вы _гей,_  — немного удивленно констатировал Джон.

Брови Оуэна поднялись. — И этим не отличаюсь от вас, если только весь этот разговор не был странной метафорой для чего-то слишком мудрёного.

— Да, но… Я имею в виду, что на самом деле я би, и таким образом… Вот дерьмо, я произвожу впечатление полного идиота! — Джон мысленно встряхнулся. — Простите. Послушайте, моя сестра — лесбиянка. Большая часть её жизни была сплошным беспорядком. И Шерлок… Ну, теперь вы можете это представить. Таким образом, я — би, и большинство моих мимолётных романов с мужчинами были бурными, сумасшедшими и непродолжительными, в то время как почти всё мои отношения с женщинами были действительно стабильными и довольно скучными. Я всегда полагал, что, когда я наконец-то остепенюсь и стану по-настоящему взрослым, ну вы понимаете, _стабильным и скучным_ , это должно быть именно с женщиной. Но вместо этого я попался на крючок, леску, грузило и, в конце концов, угодил в лодку Шерлока, даже при том, что я хорошо понимал, что это означает жизнь, наполненную диким _нестабильным_ сумасшествием. И, вероятно, короткую, если быть честным. Но вот передо мной вы, и при этом у вас нормальная жизнь со своим парнем и кошками.

Оуэн фыркнул. — Вы должны понять, что множество других геев живут точно так же, — сказал он со смехом. — Я не хочу, чтобы ваша голова взорвалась, но у нас и дети имеются.

— Дети? — удивлённо протянул Джон. Могли бы и они?.. Мог бы Шерлок когда-либо…

— У вас действительно очень своеобразный круг друзей, приятель, — сказал Оуэн, продолжая смеяться.

— Ну да, вы уже познакомились с Майкрофтом Холмсом, — сдержанно отозвался Джон. — Эмм… У вас же есть фотографии, да? Покажите мне ваших детей.

За три минуты до окончания часа телефон Джона издал звук входящего сообщения.

Он даже не пытался скрыть облегчения. — Шерлок предлагает встретиться в ресторане, — сообщил он, читая текст. — Знаете это место? Он говорит, это близко.

 

Ресторан находился как раз за углом. Он был крошечным и настолько сумрачным, что декор, главным образом состоящий из фотографий известных игроков в крикет, был почти не виден. Войдя в зал, они тут же были отловлены официантом, который явно не говорил по-английски и поэтому молча указал им на задёрнутый шторой альков, где их поджидали Шерлок и двое парней.

— Это Оуэн, это Джон, — коротко сказал Шерлок, когда те уселись на место.

— Привет. Я Назир, — произнёс тот, что моложе. Совсем ещё юноша, а если быть точнее, почти ребёнок — он выглядел не старше пятнадцати. Искусно взлохмаченные волосы, тронутые тушью глаза и рваная многослойная одежда вызывали ассоциации с сетью бездомных Шерлока. Перед ним стояла большая тарелка с едой, и он поглощал её так, будто не ел неделю. Возможно, так оно и было.

Другой был значительно старше — лет двадцати с небольшим. Худой, с длинными волнистыми волосами и усталым взглядом. Когда он поднял глаза, Джон с ужасом осознал, что перед ним один из тех, кого он видел на фотографиях Морана.

— Это Стивен, — представил Шерлок. Стивен кивнул, продолжая сосредоточенно вертеть в руках чашку.

— И у Назира, и у Стивена были контакты с человеком, который у нас в разработке, — сказал Шерлок.

— Контакты, блядь, — горько усмехнулся Назир. Несмотря на все обстоятельства, у него была располагающая и дружеская манера общения. — Ублюдок трахнул меня.

— Как ты познакомился с ним? — спросил Джон.

— Я жил на улице, понимаете? Родители меня выгнали. Они из древней религиозной страны, — объяснил он, увидев, как шокирован Джон. — Когда до них дошло, что я гей, тут же от меня отреклись. Я двинулся в Лондон и попытался найти жилье, но куда там. Как несовершеннолетнего, меня поместили в приют. Это продолжалось приблизительно три недели: одна половина парней избивала меня потому, что я мусульманин, вторая — потому что я гей, и если кто-то ещё оставался, то они избивали меня просто за то, что я, чёрт возьми, существую. Конечно же, я сбежал. Жил с приятелями в заброшенном доме. У меня был бойфренд, и я зарабатывал тем, что делал минет то там, то тут. — Он замолчал, быстро поглощая куски. — Однажды меня снял этот громила. Сначала я решил, что он солдат или боксёр, но он разговаривал как джентльмен, и на нём не было татуировок. Я сказал, что минет стоит пятьдесят, он ответил, что это прекрасно, и что у него есть номер в отеле. Я должен был догадаться, что что-то не так: большинство парней не раскошеливаются на номер ради минета. Но я давно уже не был в таких местах. В общем, пошли мы в отель. У него была фляжка, я думал, что это обычный виски, но оказалось, что к нему подмешено что-то ещё, какое-то лекарство. Я на самом деле не пью — ну… так, чтобы серьёзно, — но даже я справился бы с такой дозой, если бы это был просто грёбаный алкоголь.

Стивен кивнул: — Со мной произошло то же самое. — Он говорил мягким приятным голосом с ирландским акцентом. — Не знаю, что было в той фляжке, но не снотворное, точно. Какое-то седативное средство.

Назир скорчил гримасу. — Поэтому дальше я помню всё как будто в тумане: следующее, что я осознал, было то, что я лежу на спине, этот парень стаскивает с меня штаны, и дураку понятно, что его больше не интересует мой рот. Я говорю: «Эй, нет, чувак, я сказал — минет», а он велит мне заткнуться и хватает за шею. — Назир наклонил голову, демонстрируя, как это было. — Поэтому я заткнулся, понятно? Он был охуенно страшным. Когда всё закончилось, мне было очень хреново. Хорошо, что он быстро ушёл… Я долго не мог прийти в себя, а потом встретил на улице одного приятеля, и тот посоветовал обратиться в больницу. Так я и сделал — сказал, что на меня напал какой-то урод. И что? Они решили, что я был под дозой и подрался с таким же грёбаным _педиком_. Я разозлился, сказал, что у меня есть права, что хочу вызвать полицию и всё такое. Полиция приехала, забрала моё заявление, но, думаю, эти придурки так ничего и не сделали. Не хочу вас обидеть, — добавил он, глядя на Оуэна.

— Когда это было, ты можешь вспомнить точнее? — спросил Шерлок, набирая текст сообщения

— Незадолго до Дня святого Валентина. В больнице была куча красных сердечек.

Шерлок взглянул на Стивена, но тот был расположен к разговорам гораздо меньше и в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд только кивнул, подтверждая, что пережил что-то похожее.

— Если бы ты мог рассказать нам немного больше, — сказал Джон мягким, сочувственно-успокаивающим тоном.

Стивен уставился на свои руки. — В Лондон мы приехали вместе с группой, но потом она развалилась. Я снимаю квартиру с пятью другими парнями, играю в клубах, но иногда мне нечем платить за жильё. Я… Когда группа распалась, я начал принимать наркоту, и если бы я мог просто прекратить это сам… Уже несколько месяцев я стою в очереди на лечение. Ну и… В общем, если деньги были действительно очень нужны, я… Я не гей, понимаете. Вы не подумайте, — он беспокойно взглянул на Назира, как будто боялся обидеть, — для меня в этом нет ничего неправильного, но _я просто не гей_.

— Ну, да, я знаю, приятель, что ты не гей. Посмотри на свои волосы, — с жалостью сказал Назир.

Губы Стивена дрогнули в лёгкой улыбке, но потом он снова опустил голову. — Я ничего не делал, кроме минета. Когда тот парень толкнул меня на кровать, я просто… Я растерялся. Я чувствовал, что со мной что-то не так, и понял, что это какое-то успокоительное, но его действие не было сильным. — Он снова взглянул на Назира. — Думаю, моя устойчивость к седативным выше твоей. Я начал сопротивляться, и в конце концов он связал меня моими собственными носками и рубашкой. Я закричал, и вот тут он сдавил мне горло и сказал, что прикончит меня. Я сразу поверил. — Голос Стивена надломился. Он попытался взять чашку, но его руки слишком сильно дрожали. — Но когда… когда… чёрт, это было ужасно больно, и я не выдержал — закричал. Тогда он… — Стивен инстинктивно прикоснулся к горлу своей тонкой дрожащей рукой. — Я потерял сознание.

Резко поднявшись, Джон почувствовал головокружение и на мгновение остановился. Потом отдёрнул занавеску, подошёл к бару и попросил воды. Ему пришлось задержаться у стойки, делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи, чтобы руки перестали трястись. Он поставил стакан перед Стивеном, положив руку ему на спину — _он так сожалел_! Видит бог, насколько сильно это его касалось! Назир и Оуэн молча поглаживали Стивена по плечам, а тот вытирал глаза носовым платком, который, как подумалось Джону, скорей всего принадлежал Оуэну. Шерлок что-то печатал, не поднимая взгляда от телефона и игнорируя всю их компанию, но Джон хорошо понимал, что за этим стоит. Кроме того, в данный момент Шерлок имел полное право на психологическую передышку.

— Лестрейд получил полицейские отчеты, — объявил Шерлок, убирая телефон и нетерпеливо поднимаясь со стула. — Нас встретят прямо на месте. Пойдёмте.

— Подождите, разве мы не должны… — начал Оуэн.

— Нет, — выдохнул Шерлок и, не оглядываясь, устремился вперёд.

Оуэн посмотрел на Джона, но тот лишь пожал плечами: — Я не знаю… Кое в чём люди ему просто обязаны. Готовы, парни?

 

Они встретились в офисе Оуэна: Лестрейд и Донован, несколько людей Оуэна и одна из лощёных ассистенток Майкрофта Холмса, неуловимо похожая на всех остальных его ассистенток. Лестрейд, предупреждённый Джоном заранее, еле заметно вздрогнул и отвернулся, но Донован, бросив на Шерлока взгляд, воскликнула: — О, нет! Только не это. Такое ощущение, что у тебя во рту взорвалась упаковка поп-корна, хотя, вряд ли _это_ имело бы похожий эффект. Не хочешь, чтобы я разобралась кое с кем за тебя?

— Всё под контролем, спасибо, — пренебрежительно бросил Шерлок.

Донован пожала плечами и отошла. Джон догнал её в тот момент, когда она заговорила с одним из агентов Оуэна. — Спасибо, сержант.

Салли посмотрела так, будто перед ней законченный идиот. — Он может быть фриком, да, но вообще-то он _наш_ фрик.

Она повела Назира и Стивена взглянуть на подборку снимков, в то время как Лестрейд вносил в отчёт их показания. Джон успел рассказать ему официальную версию, в которой Шерлок был избит неизвестными отморозками — по всему видно, военными, пытавшимися отвадить его от Морана. Рассказал, как, обрабатывая синяки и раны, признался ему в своих чувствах, и о том счастье, которое после этого испытал. И сейчас, прежде чем перейти к делам, Лестрейд хлопнул его по плечу и одобрительно подмигнул. Как правильно сказал Оуэн, история эта обладала тем преимуществом, что, по сути, являлось истинной правдой.

— Первый отчёт, датированный февралём, даёт нам не много, — деловито сообщил Лестрейд. — Есть описание нападавшего, который определенно мог быть Мораном, но отчёта из больницы не прилагается, и, насколько я знаю, нет зарегистрированных вещественных доказательств. Хотя, если мальчишка опознаёт его, особенно учитывая, что он несовершеннолетний, для ареста есть достаточно оснований. А вот со Стивеном Кирни всё обстоит иначе. Его повреждения были более тяжкими из-за, ммм, изнасилования. В итоге последствия устранялись оперативным путём, под анестезией. Хорошей новостью является то, что под его ногтями была обнаружена ДНК — следы кожи и крови; он сопротивлялся достаточно сильно. Также есть токсикологический отчёт об опиатах и бензодиазепинах с положительным результатом. Джон, если хочешь взглянуть, вот история болезни.

Джон открыл папку и, немедленно пожалев об этом, передал её Оуэну.

— Инспектор хорошо поработала над этим делом, и даже выявила два похожих случая. Но не смогла определить местонахождение жертв.

— Скопируйте файлы, — сказал Шерлок. — Если нам понадобятся пострадавшие, я их найду.

Подошла Салли Донован. — Это ваш парень? — спросила она, показывая фотографию Морана. — Если нет, возможно, им вы тоже захотите заняться.

— Они опознали его? — спросил Оуэн.

— Два раза из двух, — ответила Донован, и, издавая победный вопль, Оуэн обнял её и прижал к себе.

Лестрейд показал документ. — Межведомственный запрос о соответствии ДНК заполнен, просто подпишите его прямо здесь.

— Итак, у вас достаточно улик для ареста Себастьяна Морана, — сказала Лестрейду очень высокая женщина — как Джон полагал, военный юрист. — Но вы собираетесь отложить это, чтобы сравнить образцы ДНК, найденные под ногтями у Стивена Кирни, с теми, что есть у нас. При полном совпадении у нас имеются все основания его задержать…

— …и затем вы заключите его под стражу. Всё точно, — закончил Лестрейд.

— Что будет с пострадавшими? — спросила Донован.

— Майкрофт предоставит им защиту, — ответил Шерлок. Казалось, он получал удовольствие от того, что Майкрофту необходимо хоть что-то сделать.

— Вы уже готовы забрать их, да? Извините, не расслышал вашего имени, — обратился Джон к холёной ассистентке старшего Холмса.

— Эмма, — сказала она, широко улыбаясь.

— О _боже,_  — пробормотал Шерлок.

 

Не считая паба и руки на плече, Шерлок был так _Шерлоко-типичен_ весь вечер, будто прошедших двух дней не было вовсе. Всю дорогу домой он молчал, отказался от чая и, повесив пальто, тут же закрылся в ванной. Джон почти смирился с тем, что дверь своей спальни он тоже закроет, но, спустившись вниз, обнаружил её распахнутой. Он дал Шерлоку обезболивающее, закапал ушные капли и, чуть замешкавшись возле постели, спросил: — Ты хочешь, чтобы я, ммм…

— О, не будь идиотом, — буркнул Шерлок, обхватывая его запястье. Джон улыбнулся. Забравшись на кровать, он взял Шерлока за руку, но тот продолжил сдвигаться — до тех пор, пока не уткнулся лицом в его грудь. Джон погладил мягкие кудри, пропустил их сквозь пальцы и зажмурился от удовольствия. _Как хорошо!_

Что-то шепнув и вцепившись в его рубашку, Шерлок притянул его ещё ближе.

— Хочешь, помассирую тебе голову? — спросил Джон, на что Шерлок молча кивнул. — И скажу, каким потрясающим ты был весь это день? — продолжил Джон, чуть поддразнивая, но Шерлок кивнул ещё раз, шумно выдыхая в его рубашку.

— Хорошо. Постой… ну-ка, давай приподнимемся… Тебе будет легче дышать... Вот так… — Теперь Шерлок оказался в его объятиях. — Эй! Это прекрасно, что ты держишься за мою рубашку. Если хочешь, пожалуйста, — она вся твоя. Но, знаешь, ты можешь обнять и меня. Нет?

— Да. — Он неуверенно обхватил Джона руками, при этом, с той же неуверенностью и осторожностью, вцепившись пальцами в ткань — теперь уже на спине. Это уже прогресс, подумал Джон. — Это прекрасно, — сказал он вслух. — Ты удивителен, Шерлок. Ты чертовски потрясающий гений! Посмотри, как быстро ты нашёл этих детей, даже часа не прошло, и теперь ты исключительно моё чудо, мой красивый, блистательный гений … — Шерлок, закрыл глаза и улыбнулся как ангел, пусть даже ангел со сломанным носом и разбитыми в кровь губами. — Моя прекрасная, блистательная любовь, — прошептал Джон. Он продолжил говорить даже тогда, когда подействовала таблетка, когда дыхание Шерлока сонно замедлилось. Словно Шерлок мог услышать его во сне.

Было поздно, но спать не хотелось. Теперь, когда они подобрались к Морану достаточно близко, и ловушка готова захлопнуться, Джон чувствовал волнение и тревогу, беспокоясь о бесчисленных вариантах, при которых всё может пойти не так. Что, если тесты ДНК будут неоднозначными? Что, если каким-то немыслимым образом Моран узнает о расследовании и сбежит? Или, что ещё хуже, придёт за Шерлоком? Его руки невольно сжались. Потревоженный внезапным давлением, Шерлок пошевелился, и Джон заставил себя расслабиться. Майкрофт заверил его, что квартира находится под наблюдением, да и сам Джон скорее умрёт, чем позволит Морану прикоснуться к Шерлоку ещё раз. И в данный момент они не могут ничего другого, чем позволить Оуэну делать свою работу.

Он прижался щекой к волосам с едва уловимым запахом дыма, и решил просто наслаждаться замечательной странностью и непривычностью ощущений: спящий Шерлока в его объятиях. Он не тешил себя иллюзиями — всё это временно. Оправившись от боли и потрясения, Шерлок вновь станет собой, и вряд будет нежиться в руках Джона так часто, как тому бы хотелось. Так что надо просто ловить момент, по максимуму используя предоставленную возможность. Отёк делал дыхание Шерлока громким и странно успокаивающим. Как и тёплый вес его головы на руке. Джон закрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

 

Исследование ДНК заняло три дня.

Джон знал, что время это смехотворно, и лишь благодаря влиянию Майкрофта им не пришлось дожидаться, по меньшей мере, три месяца. И всё же эти три дня были одними из самых длинных в их жизни. Большую часть времени они проводили в квартире. Шерлок развлекался тем, что выискивал за окном сотрудников службы безопасности Майкрофта, заставляя Джона распознавать их в толпе. Как правило, Джон терпел неудачу.

Он много спал — так, как это бывало в периоды _кризиса_ после завершённого дела, и Джон беспокоился, не впадёт ли Шерлок в депрессию. Но в остальном он был таким, как всегда: раздражительным и скучающим. Ну, или _почти как всегда_. Он был восхитительно робок в попытках выразить свою привязанность к Джону, но ещё восхитительнее была его радость при виде ответного чувства. Казалось, ему становилось значительно легче, когда, лежа в кровати, он держал Джона за руку. Или дремал, обнимая его. Или крепко спал, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Джон решил, что Шерлоку просто необходимо выспаться.

Шерлоку сильно досталось, и было совершенно неважно, как часто ему приходилось воспользоваться своим актёрским талантом, чтобы ввести в заблуждение Джона, добиваясь намеченной цели, — сейчас он в самом деле был болен и слаб, и чтобы _выздороветь_ , ему требовалось немало времени и терпения. Джон против этого не возражал. Он был так безумно и ужасно влюблён, что на сегодняшний день просто лежать рядом с Шерлоком, наблюдая за тем, как он спит, занимало первое место в списке его любимых занятий. Всё это выглядело как чрезвычайно целомудренный медовый месяц.

 

Звонок раздался в среду, когда Джон просматривал одну из поваренных книг миссис Хадсон, задаваясь вопросом, согласится ли Шерлок на макароны с сыром.

Звонил Лестрейд. 

— Вы дома? — спросил он.

— Вопрос риторический, — ответил Джон, машинально взглянув на Шерлока. Тот лежал в своей новой стандартной позе для размышлений: вниз лицом, свесив голову с края дивана. Он утверждал, что это увеличивает приток крови к мозгу, но Джон понимал, что ему всё ещё больно лежать на спине.

— Превосходно. Оставайтесь на месте. Объединённая оперативно-тактическая группа уже направляется к вам с ужином.

— Слава богу, — сказал Джон, захлопнув книгу рецептов. — Ты и Оуэн?

— И Майкрофт Холмс, разумеется, — сказал инспектор, и, услышав, как Джон поперхнулся, продолжил: — Шучу. Мы его даже не видели. Вместо себя он присылал тех женщин-андроидов. Наверное, для того, чтобы нас изводить.

— В таком случае мы вас впустим, — пообещал Джон.

Шерлок быстро сел на диване — красный и настороженный. — ДНК совпало, — твёрдо сказал он.

Джон так отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы немного отвлечься, что не стал выяснять, почему Шерлок так в этом уверен. — Это было бы великолепно, — воодушевленно подхватит он. — Знаешь, что ещё было бы не менее великолепным? Если бы ты переоделся. Ты носишь эту пижаму уже несколько дней.

— Душ вызывает боль. И вообще, ты собираешься снимать швы? Они чешутся.

— В воскресенье. Не хнычь. Можешь принять ванну, если захочешь. Главное, чтобы вода не попала в ухо.

Как всегда, Шерлок оказался прав. Возбуждённые и счастливые, Лестрейд и Оуэн появились с коробками еды, упаковкой пива и бутылкой виски для Джона. — От меня, — сказал Оуэн, вручая её, — и от всей моей команды. За то, что ты помог нам завершить дело против этого выродка.

— Спасибо, но разве это не заслуга Шерлока?

— Для него у меня есть кое-что другое. Вы же не пьёте, Шерлок? — Оуэн достал из пакета дисталкер**.

— Что это? — с ужасом уставился Шерлок.

— Это кепка.

— У моего дедушки была такая же, — сказал Джон, с интересом рассматривая подарок.

— В следующий раз, когда вам потребуется спрятать лицо, можете надеть её вместо той ужасной шляпы, — объяснил Оуэн.

— О, знаю я эту шляпу, — сказал Лестрейд, закатывая глаза. — Не отказывайся, Шерлок. Шляпа делает тебя похожим на Хамфри Богарта.

— Нет, на Коломбо, — поправил Оуэн.

— На Фредди Крюгера, — заключил Джон, и все трое дружно засмеялись.

Шерлок примерил кепку, посмотрел на себя в зеркало, нахмурился и снял её, убирая подальше.

— Так что же происходит сейчас? — спросил Джон, когда еда была распаковано.

— План заключается в следующем. Майкрофт посылает «заказ» на снайпера, который должен будет направиться на Ближний Восток. Совершенно секретно, неизвестное местоположение и бла-бла-бла. Естественно, это будет Моран. Все пройдёт по обычным каналам, и завтра вечером он появится на аэродроме, чтобы сесть на свой супер засекреченный самолёт. Мы всё подготовим и арестуем его прямо там. Жаль, что вы не сможете при этом присутствовать, но мы должны быть абсолютно уверены, что не произойдёт ничего, что могло бы его спугнуть.

Джон повернулся к Лестрейду: — А ты?

— Завтра я вернусь к своей обычной работе и, так же, как и вы, буду ждать новостей.

— Вы сообщите, когда возьмёте его, — сказал Джон, и это прозвучало как утверждение.

— Несомненно. Кто-нибудь собирается открывать этот виски? Мы должны выпить за Шерлока!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Шля́па-федо́ра, или просто федо́ра (англ. fedora) — шляпа из мягкого фетра, обвитая один раз лентой. Поля мягкие, их можно поднимать и опускать.   
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/93/A_fedora_hat%2C_made_by_Borsalino.jpg
> 
> **http://www.plitkadona.ru/photos/5933a3571cea0.jpg


	20. Chapter 20

Четверг оказался длиннее, чем предыдущие три дня, вместе взятые. Ближе к вечеру Джон сбежал к миссис Хадсон, где на пару с ней приготовил спагетти с сыром. Задвинув блюдо в духовку, они налили себе вина и устроились перед телевизором, и это был последний спокойный момент этого сумасшедшего дня…

От еды Шерлок предсказуемо отказался. К вечеру они почти свели друг друга с ума: Джон ехидничал, что Шерлок носится по гостиной, как заводной, Шерлок насмешливо фыркал при виде телефона в его руках.

— Обязательно делать это через каждые две секунды? Ей-богу, Джон, неужели ты думаешь, что сигнал в _центре Лондона_ может внезапно исчезнуть?!

— Может быть, сыграешь на скрипке? — беззлобно огрызался Джон.

— Не могу. Это вызывает боль в моей челюсти.

— Твоя челюсть в порядке. Сыграй мне ту вещь, над которой сейчас работаешь. Полифоническую, что бы это ни значило.

— Джон! — Шерлок схватился за волосы с выражением страдания на лице. — Даже ты с твоим вопиющим невежеством должен знать, что «поли» — префикс, означающий _больше, чем один_ , и поэтому одна скрипка по определению не может играть _полифонический мотет._ *

— Лучше я посмотрю телевизор, — сказал Джон.

Сцепив зубы в попытке игнорировать Шерлока, возбуждено мечущегося возле него, он щёлкнул пультом и удобно расположился на диване. Вскоре Шерлок подкрался и свернулся калачиком рядом. Джон выдохнул, ласково ероша его макушку. — Успокойся.

— Ненавижу ждать, — сказал Шерлок чуть виновато.

Джон упрямо листал каналы и, наконец, отыскал фильм, который уже успел посмотреть; это означало, что Шерлок мог спокойно критиковать содержание и актёров, не вызывая желания дать ему подзатыльник. Даже под аккомпанемент едких, насмешливых комментариев ему удалось отвлечься настолько, что когда телефон зазвонил, он осознал это лишь на втором звонке и тут же вскочил с дивана.

— Да?

— Мы его взяли, — сказал Оуэн полным ликования голосом. — Всё сработало как часы. Сопротивления не было, и сейчас его везут на допрос.

— Блестяще! — Что-то привлекло его внимание за окном. Он повернулся и увидел свет в квартире напротив — по словам Шерлока, в данный момент там располагались сотрудники Майкрофта, — то гаснущий, то вновь загорающийся. Когда сигналы закончились, в освещённом окне появилась женщина. Улыбнувшись, она подняла вверх большие пальцы на обеих руках, приветливо помахала Джону, и после этого свет погас окончательно.

— Я собираюсь ехать следом за ними, — продолжил Оуэн. — Если у него есть хоть немного мозгов, он будет молчать, но это не помешает нам его расколоть. Это всё вы, и я не смогу в полной мере отблагодарить вас обоих.

— Дайте мне знать, как всё прошло, — сказал Джон, улыбаясь.

Они попрощались. Облегчение было головокружительным. Джону казалось, что его наполнили гелием, и сейчас он взлетит, как воздушный шарик.

Он повернулся и почти столкнулся с Шерлоком, который стоял позади со сложной смесью надежды и беспокойства в глазах. — Да? — спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Джон, и Шерлок расплылся в сияющей широкой улыбке.

Это разбудило в Джоне то, что он стоически игнорировал в течение этой недели. Не раздумывая даже секунды, он обхватил голову Шерлока, прижал ладони к затылку и притянул к себе для поцелуя.

Услышав изумлённо-испуганный звук, он на мгновение запаниковал, но Шерлок обхватил его так, будто пытался слиться с ним кожей; губы его приоткрылись, и Джон со вздохом углубил поцелуй. Целовал страстно, отчаянно, упиваясь мягкостью губ и ощущением тёплого языка. Ночи они проводили вместе, но без полноценных объятий — Шерлок был слишком избит и ослаблен, и Джон предоставил ему полное право устанавливать темп развития их отношений. Но сейчас на него нахлынуло неизбежное, каждая из мучительно сладострастных мыслей, которые он решительно отгонял, достигла критической точки. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Шерлока, скользнул рукой вдоль спины, охватывая ягодицы, — осторожно, не делая резких движений. Если он напряжётся хотя бы немного, мысленно клялся Джон, я тут же его отпущу. Но Шерлок со стоном откинул голову, и прямо перед Джоном оказался жгучий соблазн — стройная, сильная шея, к которой он буквально присосался губами. Шерлок хрипло вскрикнул, изогнулся в пояснице, выставив напоказ ещё _больше_ своей потрясающей шеи, и вдавился бёдрами в Джона. Его эрекция была слишком очевидна, чтобы у Джона оставались сомнения.

Тонкие пальцы пробежались по пистолету, который всё это время оставался на поясе Джона. Рот вплотную приблизился к уху, и Джон со стоном закрыл глаза.

— А я думал, что ты просто рад меня видеть, — прошептал Шерлок, обдавая дыханием.

Джон улыбнулся. — Вероятно, я должен, ммм, убрать его… О, блядь! — воскликнул он, чувствуя слабость в ногах, потому что зубы Шерлока нежно прикусили его горящую мочку. — Ты… ты хочешь…

— Да, — пробормотал Шерлок, уткнувшись губами в ухо.

Внезапно Джон осознал, что они стоят прямо перед окном, на глазах у всей улицы, не говоря уж о службе безопасности Майкрофта, если она всё ещё оставалась в доме напротив. — Почему бы тебе не пойти в свою спальню и, ммм, устроиться поудобнее. А я позабочусь об этом, — сказал он, запинаясь, и положил руку на пояс.

Шерлок приподнял бровь. — Этот эвфемизм означает, что мне нужно раздеться?

— В общем-то, да, но в этот раз я имею ввиду именно это, — улыбнулся Джон, собравшись с мыслями. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал …

— Я чувствую, что будет неплохо, если ты поспешишь, — проворчал Шерлок, потираясь о Джона бёдрами, и горячая волна немедленно ударила в пах.

— Хорошо, хорошо, просто… — Джон развернулся и поцеловал его снова, с удовольствием вбирая в рот покрасневшую нижнюю губу и наслаждаясь громкими рваными звуками, от которых трепетало и сладко ныло всё его тело. — О боже, иди, — еле выдавил он, отодвигая Шерлока и нетвёрдой походкой устремляясь наверх.

Он убрал пистолет и с максимальной скоростью стянул с себя джинсы, освобождая болезненную эрекцию. Услышав, как внизу хлопнула дверь, он решил, что миссис Хадсон проверяет и запирает замки. Они должны рассказать ей, что Моран уже арестован. Завтра. Джон разделся, оставшись полностью обнажённым, но замер в минутном колебании — несомненно, Шерлок заинтересован в происходящем, но не хотелось бы, чтобы он чувствовал даже намёк на давление. И в любом случае Джон не был большим любителем спать нагишом… Он быстро надел пижаму, переключил телефон на бесшумный режим (сегодня они обойдутся без звонков Оуэна, который, конечно же, захочет рассказать о поведении Морана на допросе) и вышел из комнаты.

Как будто прочитав его мысли, экран телефона засветился: Оуэн. Джон закатил глаза, но решил ответить, сказав, что они ложатся спать, и что утром он обязательно перезвонит.

Он надавил на кнопку и поднёс телефон к уху. Быстрый, нервный голос Оуэна едва не взорвал его мозг: — Джон, _Джон,_ он исчез. Мы потеряли машину, которая везла его, мы не можем с ними связаться, я собираюсь…

Джона бросило в жар, потом в холод, он почувствовал, как по спине заструился пот. _Дверь._ Это была не миссис Хадсон, это был Себастьян Моран. _Себастьян Моран_  — в их квартире. Он нажал кнопку разъединения, заставляя замолчать и без того еле слышный голос Оуэна, и застыл, не шевелясь и почти не дыша. Ничего. Квартира была погружена в тишину. Джон быстро написал и отправил: _Он здесь,_ надеясь, что Оуэн будет действовать быстро, и бросил телефон на кровать. Пистолет! Джон тихо выдвинул ящик стола, достал пистолет, снимая его с предохранителя, и вышел из спальни.

Верхняя лестничная площадка — ничего. Лестница — пусто. Он бесшумно спустился по лестнице, опираясь на стену и пропуская скрипящие ступеньки. Добравшись до первого этажа, посмотрел через лестничный пролёт — внизу всё спокойно, ни движения, ни тени. Джон прижался к стене, размышляя: если он двинется в кухню, то будет виден с обеих сторон, если в гостиную, то обязательно пересечёт дверной проём. Он медленно шагнул вперед, напряжённо прислушиваясь.

И тут же услышал тихий, но достаточно чёткий голос. _В спальне Шерлока_. — Веди себя хорошо. Твой маленький друг появится с минуту на минуту, не так ли? У него, как мне кажется, достаточно тонкий слух. Мы же не хотим преподнести ему неприятный сюрприз.

От наплыва бешеной ярости побелело перед глазами. Моран был в спальне Шерлока — в _их_ спальне. Он угрожал Шерлоку, который принадлежал ему, _Джону_. Защищая которого Джон готов _умереть_.

Усилием воли он заставил себя успокоиться, потому что, чёрт возьми, надо было подумать.

Итак. Моран вооружён, но не знает, что Джон уже обнаружил его присутствие. Он не ожидает, что у Джона будет оружие. Это плюс. Но у Морана неоспоримое преимущество — Шерлок. _Который сейчас у него_. И надо как-то исправлять ситуацию, не навредив при этом ему.

Настолько тихо, насколько это возможно, Джон вернулся к себе. Игнорируя отчаянно мигающий телефон и стараясь производить минимум шума, он надел самые плотные плавки, натянул пижамные брюки и вышел из комнаты, держа оружие наготове и прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся снизу.

Спустившись, он замер на лестничной площадке и снова напряг слух до неприятного покалывания в голове. Ничего _особо пугающего_.

А вот теперь ему потребуется вся его выдержка.

Он спрятал пистолет на спине, под резинкой трусов, — обтягивающая ткань и пижамная куртка скроют его очертания. Оглядел гостиную и заметил халат, небрежно брошенный в кресло. Ещё лучше! Не обращая внимания на холодную дрожь внутри, он появился в гостиной, создавая _естественные шумы_. Накинул халат и, схватив со стола, заставленного лабораторным химическим оборудованием, первый попавшийся пузырёк, двинулся по направлению к спальне, громко разговаривая на ходу: — Шерлок, ты забыл в гостиной ушные капли…

Он потрясённо застыл в дверях. Ему даже не потребовалось разыгрывать шок: Моран стоял у постели, небрежно направив на Шерлока пистолет. _На совершенно голого Шерлока, лежащего отрешённо и безучастно, с руками, пристегнутыми к спинке кровати_. Его тело было расслаблено, глаза полуоткрыты, а взгляд… Этот взгляд напоминал Джону то, что он уже видел в Афганистане: взгляд поверженного хищника, ослабевшего и ждущего лишь одного — сомкнутых на своём горле зубов.

Моран лениво перевёл на него пистолет, и, уронив пузырёк (на случай, если Моран заметит, что на самом деле это не капли), Джон поднял руки, показывая пустые ладони.

Моран махнул оружием. — Сделай несколько шагов вправо.

Джон шагнул и остановился, искоса наблюдая за каждым его движением. Это было худшим из надругательств — смотреть на Шерлока, которого он никогда не видел полностью обнажённым. Но взгляд помимо воли возвращался к нему. Шерлок выглядел очень хрупким: растянутые руки, торчащие острые рёбра, впалый живот и многочисленные, уже начинающие заживать ранки. И этот остановившийся взгляд.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — с нажимом спросил Джон.

— Ничего особенного, — хмыкнул Моран. — Я дал ему выпить. Совсем немного. _Раньше_ он в этом не нуждался, но я подумал, что при данных обстоятельствах это не повредит.

Джон вспомнил о рассказе Назира ( _он дал мне выпить_ ) и о токсикологическом анализе Стивена, показавшем наличие опиатов и бензодиазепинов в крови. Он снова взглянул на Шерлока, глаза которого двигались под полузакрытыми веками. Его дыхание было быстрым и неглубоким, движения грудной клетки — хорошо различимы. Джон нахмурился — нетипично для опиатов. Что, чёрт возьми, дал ему этот ублюдок?

— Ещё один шаг, — приказал Моран. — Так лучше. Добраться до меня сейчас почти невозможно, но твоя голова в окне будет небольшой дополнительной страховкой. — Он посмотрел мимо Джона. — Вероятно, я смог бы произвести этот выстрел; лучшего снайпера всё равно не найти, потому что я — _лучший_. — Он оглянулся на Шерлока. —  _Твоему брату не повезло_.

Джон моргнул. — Брату?.. Откуда ты знаешь?

— От Мориарти, конечно.

Это имя вызвало ощущение удара в живот. Мышцы болезненно сократились. _Мориарти?_ Какое, чёрт возьми, он имеет ко всему этому отношение? Мысли в голове Джона прокручивались как колёса в грязи, пытаясь сдвинуться с места.

— Не то чтобы я когда-либо лично встречался с Майкрофтом Холмсом, я даже имени его официально не слышал, — добавил Моран. — Ты же знаешь, как это происходит. Для них я просто кусок металла: они указывают цель, я стреляю.

 _Мориарти._ Как, чёрт возьми… Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, который по-прежнему лежал без движения, не реагируя на происходящее, затем снова на Морана.

— Хочешь услышать историю целиком? — Губы Морана змеились улыбкой. — У нас есть немного свободного времени, прежде чем заявится «вся королевская рать».

— Да, — сказал Джон. — Это было бы… да. Почему нет.

— Я знал, что рано или поздно меня поймают, — начал Моран почти дружелюбно. Если бы не оружие и голый, одурманенный человек на кровати, могло бы создаться впечатление, что они просто травят военные байки где-нибудь в пабе. — Очевидно, я способен хранить секреты. Я умён, и умею скрываться. Но я не невидимка. Кое-кто намеревался поймать меня, хотя, должен признаться, Оуэн Дэвис не так уж и плох…

— Когда ты всё понял? — спросил Джон. Ему было по-настоящему любопытно, хотя он понятия не имел, почему Моран с видимым удовольствием рассказывает эту историю и ведёт себя, как злодей в дешёвом боевике.

— Несколько месяцев назад. Я решил, что пора выходить из игры. Сначала до меня дошли слухи — ну, такие очень расплывчатые слухи. Мне подсказали, что для решения своих _проблем_ я должен встретиться с человеком по имени Мориарти. Но оказалось, что его не так-то просто найти. Как и все, я начал с поисков в Google, и как ты думаешь, что я нашел? Блог! Правда, это был не блог Мориарти, это был блог бывшего солдата Пятого Нортумберлендского полка. Конечно же, я его прочитал. Было интересно, но, к сожалению, это не приблизило меня к цели. В конечном итоге я всё-таки разыскал Мориарти, встретился с ним и сказал, что могу поделиться полезной информацией в обмен на то, что он поможет мне скрыться и стать фрилансером. Для начала он потребовал информацию, и она показалась ему интересной. К сожалению, интересной настолько, что он решил, что на прежнем месте я буду ему полезнее. Но пообещал помочь, если я когда-нибудь попадусь, что, очевидно, и сделал в данный момент.

— Но какое это имеет отношение к Шерлоку? — осторожно спросил Джон.

— Однажды вечером я встретил в баре своих друзей, и с ними был незнакомец. Эта история стара как мир, не так ли? Я увидел мальчика с глазами как зимнее небо, он был умён и красив, и, когда говорил, его лицо озарялось совершенно по-особенному. Я познакомился с ним…— Моран посмотрел на безжизненного Шерлока, задержав на нём взгляд и при этом продолжая направлять на Джона оружие. — Ты никогда не писал в своём блоге об этом, — сказал он, переведя взгляд на Джона. — О том, каков он на самом деле.

Джона сглотнул. — Нет. Я полагаю, что нет.

— Его имя я, конечно, запомнил. Враг Мориарти. Это сделало его ещё интереснее. С самого начала я хотел его так, как никогда и никого не хотел. Я сказал Мориарти, что он у меня в руках, считая, что смогу использовать это в их идиотской игре друг против друга. Например, надавить на Мориарти, когда это потребуется. Он немного сошёл с ума. Ты знал, что у него довольно нездоровая одержимость Шерлоком? Я не могу сказать точно, чего он больше хотел —самого Шерлока или возможности удостовериться, что ему причиняют боль. В любом случае теперь это не имеет значения. — Должно быть, на лице Джона появилась растерянность, поэтому Моран твёрдо добавил: — Ты же понимаешь, что я его не оставлю. Он мой.

— Погоди-ка. — Кажется, Джон догадался, к чему он ведёт, но это было настолько пугающе и в то же время нелепо, что не укладывалось в голове. — Ты хочешь сказать, что Мориарти помог тебе убежать, но ты вернулся за Шерлоком?

Моран пожал плечами. — Да.

— К этому моменту ты был бы уже за границей!

— О, ты же знаешь! Настоящая любовь. — Моран снова взглянул на Шерлока. — Кроме того, я вдруг понял, что не хочу провести остаток жизни на коротком поводке у какого-то психа, по большому счёту, Мориарти мне больше не нужен. До тебя ещё не дошло? Я любимая игрушка британского правительства, и это означает, что я знаю вещи, которые являются рычагами давления. А теперь у меня есть младший брат Майкрофта Холмса, что даёт мне ещё большее количество рычагов. А ты просто краткосрочная страховка, обеспечивающая его хорошее поведение.

— В таком случае, чего же мы ждём? Людей Майкрофта Холмса, чтобы ты мог договориться о том, как отсюда свалить? Вместе с Шерлоком? — Этот человек был совершенно безумен! — Ты же не можешь держать нас в заложниках вечно.

— Мне это и не нужно. — Моран улыбнулся. — Ты точно тупой, если никак не можешь понять! Шерлок мой. Ему нужен я — так же, как мне нужен он. Он никогда не покинет меня. Этого не будет. Неважно, что я с ним делал, ему всегда требовалось _ещё_. Он _хотел_ , понимаешь? Чем больше я причинял ему боль, тем шире он раздвигал ноги. В конечном итоге, он всегда будет возвращаться ко мне.

Джон посмотрел на кровать. Крошечный ручеёк сомнения неприятным холодком промчался по позвоночнику.

Шерлок пошевелился и заморгал, затуманенные глаза остановились на Моране, и тот снисходительно улыбнулся, очерчивая пальцем острый выступ его тазовой косточки.— Разве это не так, Шерлок? Ты мой. Весь ты, сердце и душа, ум и тело, всё это … — Он собственнически провёл своей крупной ладонью по бедру Шерлока, что вызвало у Джона спазм в желудке и резкий прилив кислоты к горлу. — Мой.

Издавая невнятный звук, Шерлок прогнулся, его голова запрокинулась, обнажая горло, на коже которого, чуть выше ключицы, отчётливо проступал свежий розовый след зубов. Джон совсем не помнил, как это сделал.

Моран тоже это увидел. Его глаза потемнели, он резко склонился над Шерлоком, впервые переключая всё внимание на него и опуская ствол пистолета. Джон замер. У него появился единственный шанс воспользоваться оружием, но дуло пистолета находилось так близко к Шерлоку — в нескольких дюймах от сердца…

Внезапно глаза Шерлока широко распахнулись.

Всё происходило так быстро, что воспринималось, будто в тумане. Руки Шерлока сжали цепи наручников и, сложившись пополам, он прижал колени к плечам. Джон выхватил пистолет в тот самый миг, когда Шерлок всем телом рванулся к Морану, выплюнув янтарную жидкость прямо ему в лицо. Моран инстинктивно отпрянул, и, резко выпрямив ноги, Шерлок, как поршнем, ударил пятками точно под челюсть — настолько сильно, что, потеряв равновесие, Себастьян покачнулся и начал падать. Сорвавшись с места, Джон бросился вперёд с такой скоростью, что оказался рядом с кроватью даже быстрее, чем Моран успел приземлиться. Неловко раскинувшись на полу, он выронил пистолет, и Джон со всего размаху прыгнул ему на спину. Не давая ему опомниться, он с силой впечатал его голову в пол, скрутил руки, прочно фиксируя их коленями, и нагнулся за пистолетом. Поставив оружие на предохранитель и отбросив его подальше, он выдернул из халата пояс и прочно стянул Себастьяну запястья. Тот лежал плашмя и не шевелился — как видно, нанесённый удар был сокрушающей силы. Джон проверил пульс — жив, но без сознания.

— Неплохо поговорили, — раздался уверенный голос, и Джон поднял глаза. Каким-то образом Шерлоку удалось привстать на колени, оставаясь с перекрученными руками, по-прежнему прикованными к кровати. — Я подумал, — заметил он, — что ты не очень-то верил, когда я говорил, что смогу одолеть Морана в любой ситуации.

— Ты чёртово чудо, — искренне и страстно сказал Джон, и, коленом вдавив Морана в пол, потянулся для поцелуя. Шерлок ответил с такой же страстью.

— Господи, твой вкус… Всё это время ты держал во рту такое количество виски? — изумлённо воскликнул Джон.

— В самом начале мне всё-таки пришлось чуть-чуть проглотить. Затем он услышал твои шаги и отвлёкся.

— До чего же ты умён, просто ужас. — Джон сделал вдох и снова поцеловал его в губы.

— …нет, ты, ты тоже… — бормотал Шерлок между поцелуями, — оружие в твоей пижаме… я даже не видел его… как ты?..

— Оуэн, — коротко пояснил Джон и застонал: — О, дерьмо! Я должен ему позвонить. _Дерьмо,_ я должен спрятать свой пистолет!

— Для начала сними их с меня, — сказал Шерлок, звеня наручниками.

Джон побежал в гостиную, где в одном из ящиков хранились полезные мелочи — ключи от наручников, отмычки, украденные удостоверения, — и, быстро вернувшись, отстегнул Шерлока от кровати. Он защёлкнул наручники на запястьях Морана, связал его лодыжки освободившимся поясом и удовлетворённо вздохнул — теперь Шерлок был в безопасности.

Моран застонал, пошевелив головой.

С сомнением глядя на то, как Шерлок подскакивает на одной ноге, натягивая пижамные брюки, Джон попросил: — Ты не мог бы отнести наверх мой пистолет и принести телефон? Кажется, он приходит в себя.

Шерлок, для которого дотянуться до телефона, лежащего буквально у него перед носом, было _серьёзной проблемой_ , послушно взял пистолет и вышел из спальни. Как видно, он тоже считал, что оставаться с Себастьяном один на один — плохая идея. Джон нашёл брошенный пистолет, и, скинув халат, уселся на кровати со скрещенными ногами, внимательно наблюдая за Мораном.

Но всё это затянулось, и пот уже струился вдоль позвоночника… Где же Шерлок? Почему он так долго? Наконец он услышал, как Шерлок спускается вниз, как говорит что-то тоном, не терпящим возражений, и облегчённо выдохнул — хорошо. И хорошо то, что не придётся заниматься телефонными разговорами, отвечать на вопросы — похоже, Шерлок взял это на себя.

Шерлок вошёл, положил телефон на тумбочку и взобрался на кровать рядом с Джоном, попутно набросив на плечи халат.

— Почему ты позволил ему надеть на себя наручники? — Эта мысль не давала Джону покоя. — Почему не вырубил его сразу?

— Он застал меня врасплох, — признался Шерлок, прижимаясь к нему, и Джон почувствовал, что Шерлок дрожит — началась реакция на произошедшее. — Я не… я отвлёкся. Услышав шаги, я подумал, что это ты. — Дрожь усилилась. — Он сказал, что убьёт тебя без колебаний, если я не буду вести себя тихо.

Джон обнял его свободной рукой и крепко прижал к себе. — На самом деле без наручников я вряд ли смог бы добиться желаемого эффекта — эффекта рычага, — приглушённо добавил Шерлок, уткнувшись в его плечо.

— О, я уверен, ты бы обязательно справился. — Джон нежно прикоснулся к его руке и погладил розовый след от наручников. — Где ты научился этому трюку?

— Баритсу, — ответил Шерлок, и Джон с облегчением услышал нотки возмущения в его голосе. — Сертификат висит над моей кроватью. Это буквально бросалось ему в глаза.

— Шерлок, сертификат на японском, — сказал Джон с улыбкой.

Они рассмеялись, Шерлок придвинулся ближе и прижался к Джону ещё сильнее.

Служба безопасности ворвалась в квартиру три минуты спустя, и какое-то время всё было очень громко и хаотично. Создалось впечатление, что присутствовали все, кто когда-либо работал на Майкрофта или Оуэна. Сотрудники, перевозившие Морана, всё ещё не были найдены. Непонятно, устранили их люди Мориарти, или они сами были людьми Мориарти. Ещё непонятнее было, какое отношение имеет ко всему этому Джеймс Мориарти, и кто он такой. Ждать помощи от Морана не приходилось — тот был практически без сознания. Приехали парамедики. Появилась миссис Хадсон, одетая только в ночную рубашку. Раздражённый Шерлок судорожно натягивал халат, не попадая в рукав и периодически выкрикивая, чтобы все убирались к дьяволу из его квартиры. Никогда ещё Джон так не радовался Майкрофту Холмсу, появившемуся вместе с Эммой, зонтиком и ледяной яростью на лице, заставившей Оуэна побледнеть. С его появлением всё было улажено очень быстро.

— Майкрофт, — тихо произнёс Шерлок, когда все наконец-то покинули дом. Приблизившись, Майкрофт хмуро смотрел на его бледнеющие гематомы, отвечая что-то одними губами.

Джон предположил, что они обсуждают случившееся: Мориарти, Морана, причину утечки информации, если, конечно, к этому не причастны двое пропавших сотрудников Оуэна. Он не мог видеть Шерлока — тот стоял, повернувшись спиной, — но видел наполненный беспокойством, напряжённо-внимательный взгляд старшего Холмса, направленный прямо ему в лицо. Когда Шерлок закончил, Майкрофт взглянул на Джона, судя по всему, собираясь что-то сказать, но передумал и вместо этого едва заметно кивнул. Вскоре его шаги затихли внизу, хлопнула дверь, и квартира погрузилась во внезапную и абсолютную тишину.

Джон повернулся к Шерлоку. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я осмотрел твои…

—  _Нет,_  — возразил Шерлок почти отчаянно.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джон, и, ухватив его за халат, резко рванул к себе. Забыв об осторожности. Забыв обо всём на свете. Шерлок достаточно ясно продемонстрировал, что может постоять за себя, если что-то ему не нравится. Джон жадно целовал его, одновременно подталкивая назад — до тех пор, пока не прижал к стене. Раздвинув ногой его бёдра, он резко качнулся вперёд, с силой вжимаясь пахом. Никогда в жизни у него так не стояло.

— Я хотел тебя. Блядь, я мечтал о тебе в течение многих часов, в течение многих дней. Ёбаный Себастьян Моран, этот… cockblocking**, — прорычал он.

Шерлок уже задыхался, принимая его поцелуи так, будто в этой комнате он был единственным источником кислорода. Джон жадно проникал в его рот, пьянея от вкуса виски на его языке и чувствуя его нарастающее возбуждение. В паху разливался почти нестерпимый жар. Ещё немного в таком же духе, и он кончит прямо здесь — в свои ужасно обтягивающие трусы. Он шагнул назад, восстанавливая дыхание. Шерлок, такой красивый и ждущий, стоял перед ним, и сердце Джона щемило от нежности и любви. Он провёл ладонями по гладкому шёлку халата, с осторожностью лаская следы от наручников. Теперь он целовал Шерлока медленно, бережно захватывая его запястья, поднимая над головой и прижимая к стене их соединённые руки.

У Шерлока перехватило дыхание.

Джону известен секрет, известна скрытая правда, лежащая в основе его отношений с Мораном. Моран знал, чего хочет Шерлок, и превратил это знание во что-то тёмное, собственническое и жестокое. Джон тоже хорошо знает желания Шерлока, но никогда не воспользуется этим, чтобы причинить ему боль. Он возьмёт лишь то, что Шерлок сам захочет ему предложить. Сжимая его запястья почти невесомо и удерживая их в большей степени символически, он наклонился для нового поцелуя. Нежно погладил его лицо свободной рукой, осыпая поцелуями губы, подбородок и скулы. — Ты прекрасный. Я так долго хотел тебя. — Он провёл пальцами по закрытым ресницам Шерлока, по его щеке. — Я думал об этом — о том, как буду прикасаться к тебе. Прикасаться к твоему лицу. Прикасаться к твоей шее. Прикасаться своими пальцами, своим ртом. — Он провёл языком вдоль беззащитного горла. — Скажи мне, что тоже думал об этом, думал обо мне.

— Да, — выдохнул Шерлок, запрокидывая голову и закрывая глаза.

— Скажи мне, о чём ты думал. — Джон провёл рукой по халату, прикрывавшему голую грудь Шерлока, чувствуя, как под тонким шёлком твердеет его сосок. Он потер его пальцами, наслаждаясь тем, как извивается Шерлок, прижатый к стене. — Скажи мне, о чём ты думал, когда прикасался к себе.

— О твоих руках, — почти не дыша, горячо прошептал Шерлок, касаясь губами уха. — Твои руки, прикасающиеся ко мне, твои руки, удерживающие меня, твои руки вот так, как сейчас. — Запястья Шерлока дрогнули. — Твои руки в моих волосах. Твои руки, раскрывающие меня, твои руки во мне… оххх. — Джон стянул с него пижамные брюки и через шёлк халата обхватил его член, потирая головку сквозь гладкую ткань. Колени Шерлока задрожали, голова запрокинулась ещё больше, и румянец быстро растёкся по шее, спускаясь на грудь. — Твой член. Твой член у меня во рту.

 _О, чёрт возьми, да!_ Джон был удивлен, что от этих слов не лопнули его облегающие трусы — с такой бешеной страстью дёрнулся член. В любом случае в голове у Джона были совершенно другие мысли. У него была идея, каким будет их первый раз, и она не включала в себя Шерлока на коленях.

— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу больше всего? — Его рука проскользнула Шерлоку между ног, обхватывая яички и лаская их через шёлк. — Увидеть, каким ты будешь, когда я заставлю тебя кончить.

Бёдра Шерлока непроизвольно качнулись вперёд. Джон распахнул на нём халат, рывком снимая свои штаны вместе с трусами, что было совершеннейшим облегчением. Он обхватил ладонью оба их члена, то лаская их, то крепко сжимая. Шерлок издал приглушённый звук, его ресницы затрепетали. Отпустив запястье, Джон взял его руку, направляя вниз — туда, где оба их члена были стиснуты жёстким захватом. Добравшись до кармана халата, он вытащил тюбик мази с антибиотиками и выдавил почти половину тёплой расплавленной массы на их соединенные руки. Шерлок впился в его плечо, издавая всё те же наполненные желанием звуки, и Джон скользнул ладонями вверх и вниз, устанавливая медленный устойчивый ритм. Он был уже до смешного близок. Рука Шерлока на плече, его частое неровное дыхание возле уха — это было абсолютное, чистейшее удовольствие, пронизывающее каждое нервное окончание… Колени Шерлока задрожали сильнее, и Джон подумал, что Шерлок с большим трудом стоит на ногах даже при том, насколько крепко он прижимает его к стене. Он почувствовал, как тяжелеет мошонка, как в ней начинает раскручиваться горячая сладостная спираль, и его рука задвигалась быстрее и жёстче.

Глаза Шерлока распахнулись, его взгляд стал совершенно безумным, всё тело сотрясалось от дрожи. — Джон, я… Джон… я, я…

Действуя на инстинктах, Джон обхватил рукой его голову и сильно прижал к своей шее. — Я тебя держу, я тебя держу, — шептал он, задыхаясь в чувственном шквале. — Прямо здесь. Я тебя держу. Кончи для меня, любимый. Я хочу видеть тебя. Кончи для меня. Я тебя держу.

Шерлок дышал часто и тяжело, вдавившись лицом в его шею, и, выпустив собственный член, Джон начал ласкать только его — уверенным сильным движением. — Сейчас, — _приказал_ он, и, напряженно застыв, Шерлок кончил, дёргая бёдрами и прижимаясь ртом, приоткрытым в беззвучном крике. Джон нежно поглаживал натянутую гладкую кожу, ощущая утихающую пульсацию, а потом обхватил себя кулаком, горячим и влажным от спермы, и, удерживая Шерлока собственным телом, отдрочил быстро и жёстко, едва не теряя сознание от острейшего и до болезненности прекраснейшего оргазма.

Оба сползли по стене и оказались сидящими на полу. В ушах Джона звенели и били колокола.

— Это было… — сказал он, — о боже…

— Хорошо?

— Я бы сказал, больше, чем хорошо, — выдохнул Джон. — Это было восхитительно! — Он потряс затёкшими руками. — Мне очень понравилось использовать твой халат в качестве секс игрушки.

Шерлок посмотрел на себя. — Наверное, его нужно отправить в химчистку. Или в мусорную корзину.

— Ни в коем случае! После всего того, что он сделал для нас сегодня? Мы сохраним его навсегда. О, дерьмо, а что с поясом?

— С поясом? Я забрал его у парамедиков… Думаю, он где-нибудь на письменном столе.

Джон привалился затылком к стене. Теперь, когда восстановилось дыхание, он почувствовал себя настолько уставшим, что необходимость подняться на ноги казалась не особенно привлекательной и почти невозможной. — Было бы неплохо привести себя в порядок, и если я не сделаю это сейчас, то усну прямо здесь.

— Иди первым. У меня это займёт больше времени.  
— Я быстро.

Тяжело поднявшись, он двинулся в ванную, сбросил с себя всю одежду, закинул её в бельевую корзину, а идиотские обтягивающие трусы с наслаждением выбросил в мусорное ведро. Душ казался непосильным трудом, Джон обтёрся влажным полотенцем, почистил зубы и всё, на что хватило его угасающей энергии, это найти пижаму и рухнуть в кровать.

Шерлок оставался в душе бесконечное время — во всяком случае так думал Джон, стараясь не провалиться в сон до того момента, когда Шерлок окажется у него в объятиях.

Наконец Шерлок нырнул в кровать, обдавая Джона ароматами свежей влаги.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал Джон с досадой, — а я…

— Если ты о душе, то можешь не беспокоиться. — Голос Шерлока приглушала пижамная куртка Джона, к которой он прижался лицом. — Я совершенно не против пахнуть тобой. Наоборот. Но Моран прикасался ко мне, и я должен был смыть эти прикосновения.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Джон, зарываясь носом в его чистые волосы. — Ты такой красивый. Главное, чтобы ты не возражал против запаха, потому что я слишком измотан, чтобы сделать с этим что-либо прямо сейчас.

— Мне нравится твой запах, — решительно сказал Шерлок. — Ты пахнешь мылом, кремом для бритья, потом и чаем. И немного сексом, что хорошо, потому что секс был со мной. — Шерлок прижался ещё сильнее и ближе, что до этого момента казалось Джону физически невозможным. — Мой, — пробормотал он.

— Мой, — вторил Джон, целуя его в макушку.

— У нас будет _очень много_ секса в ближайшем будущем, — произнёс Шерлок. — Я хочу сделать всё.

— Мм, — пробормотал Джон, думая, нет, Шерлок, _не в ближайшем_. Несмотря на блестящее завершение этого вечера, Шерлок оставался тем, кто состоял в принудительных отношениях или вроде того, кто подвергся сексуальному насилию меньше, чем неделю назад. Джон думал о Шерлоке, ошеломлённом его прикосновениями, о его беззвучном содрогании в оргазме, о том, как он напрягся и сжался во время него, словно его собственное удовольствие было чем-то постыдным и второстепенным.

— В первую очередь мы откормим тебя, чтобы привести в нужную форму. — И тут его поразила ещё одна мысль. — В любом случае, полагаю, что твоего желания станет гораздо меньше, когда ты снова начнёшь работать. Наверняка уже есть дела, которые тебя ждут. Даже сейчас.

— Я не знаю, станет ли моего желания меньше, у меня нет таких данных, — сказал Шерлок серьёзно. — Но вряд ли я собираюсь работать в ближайшее время.

Джон почувствовал в горле ком. Возможно, это было самой романтичной вещью, которую когда-либо произносил Шерлок, и которую сам он когда-либо слышал. Он сильнее сжал Шерлока в своих объятиях. — Но тогда мне придётся больше работать, иначе вскоре мы не сможем позволить себе даже джем к чаю.

— Это правда, — признал Шерлок. — В таком случае, я возьмусь за дело, если оно будет интересным, или если клиент будет очень богат. На самом деле я получил сегодня письмо от леди Фитц-Хью-Куртис. Одному из её близких друзей удалось потерять свою статусную жену. Прямо на свадьбе.

— Надеюсь, они составили брачный договор, — зевнул Джон. Почувствовав, что Шерлок в ответ улыбнулся, он потерся щекой о его мягкие завитки. Он был совершенно измотан, но изо всех сил старался не задремать. Шерлок в его объятиях начал расслабляться и тяжелеть, и Джон очень любил этот момент — момент, когда Шерлок наконец засыпал, ухватившись пальцами за его пижаму, и его лицо становилось по-детски беззащитным и безмятежным. Сначала было немного грустно — неужели Шерлок и правда считает, что всё, чего он заслуживает, это маленькая часть Джона, и даже не его самого, а его одежды. Но потом он успокоился — казалось, Шерлоку действительно нравится ощущать пижамную куртку Джона в своих руках. Возможно, текстура ткани его _убаюкивала_. Он смотрел на то, как подергиваются его веки. О чём он думает? О сексе с Джоном? О сбежавших невестах? О мотетах Лассуса? О Моране, Мориарти, Майкрофте? Или о новой ночной рубашке миссис Хадсон? Вскоре глаза под бледными веками успокоились — Шерлок заснул.

И Джон позволил себе закрыть глаза, отпуская этот немыслимо длинный день, отпуская всё, кроме ощущения тёплой тяжести у себя на груди.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Моте́т (фр. motet, лат. motetus, motellus, от старофранц. mot — слово) — вокальное многоголосное произведение полифонического склада, один из центральных жанров в музыке западноевропейского Средневековья и Возрождения.
> 
> **cockblocking (англ. сленг) - «третий лишний», мешающий своим присутствием заняться паре сексом.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шерлок совершено не заинтересован в медленном развитии событий.

Когда-то у Джона была подружка — владелица рыжей кошки. У кошки было необъяснимое влечение к его голым ступням, особенно к пальцам, которые по совершенно непонятной причине ей нравилось грызть. Наступило утро, Джон медленно просыпался, наполовину оставаясь в причудливом сне, где рыжая Мандаринка была вместе с ними в кровати Шерлока.

— О, замечательно, ты проснулся. — Голос раздался как раз в районе ступней. Схватившись за брючины его пижамных штанов, Шерлок дёрнул их на себя, стягивая одним ловким движением и отбрасывая подальше. — Я хочу видеть _всё_ , вчера вечером я слишком устал.

Джон глядел на него, моргая и щурясь. — Ты что, пробовал на вкус мои ноги?

— Разумеется, нет, — возмутился Шерлок и тут же отвёл глаза.

— Ты это сделал.

— Ну, разве только чуть-чуть. Я должен знать, какие они на вкус. Почему ты в пижаме? По-моему, я сказал, что собираюсь увидеть всё.

И хотя Джон был уже обнажён ниже талии, что делало его в достаточной степени беззащитным, он и не думал сдаваться без боя. — Я тоже собираюсь увидеть всё. Раздевайся.

— Хорошо, — согласился Шерлок, быстро и легко сбросив с себя одежду.

Расстегнув и сняв пижамную куртку, Джон откинулся на подушку, позволяя Шерлоку ощупывать, обнюхивать и облизывать себя с головы до ног. Это было странно, но довольно приятно. То, что интересовало Шерлока, казалось случайным, бессистемным (к примеру, лодыжки, которым он посвятил целую вечность) и не особенно эротичным. Возникшая было эрекция, как видно, осознав, что в ближайшее время она не понадобится, сдалась и постепенно начала исчезать.

Немало внимания Шерлок уделил его шраму, скрупулёзно изучая очертания и текстуру. — Он всё ещё причиняет боль?

— Да нет. Но некоторые места в этой области полностью потеряли чувствительность, и твои прикосновения ощущаются немного странно, и всё.

— Мне не нравится думать о чём-либо, причиняющем тебе боль. — Брови Шерлока соединились в хмурую линию.

— Я знаю, — мягко сказал Джон. — Знаю. Всё нормально. Ты не сделаешь мне больно.

Шерлок провёл так много времени, исследуя шрам, что в конечном итоге Джон задремал. Первое, что он увидел, выныривая из дрёмы, это грудь с тёмным соском, уткнувшаяся в его правый глаз — судя по всему, Шерлок изучал его ухо. 

— Моя очередь, — сказал Джон, ловко переворачивая их обоих. Шерлок негромко вскрикнул. Джон посмотрел на бледную кожу — господи, у него такое длинное тело, — испещрённую гематомами. Они побледнели, но всё ещё слишком заметны. Свежая повязка на груди прикрывает рану (повязка не так уж необходима, но Шерлоку не нравится, когда ниточки швов трутся и цепляются за одежду). Отвлечённый мыслями об удалении швов, Джон не сразу почувствовал, что Шерлок напрягся. Блядь, _блядь_! Была одна вещь, о которой Шерлок сказал ему абсолютно ясно: _мне не нравится, когда во время секса я лежу на спине_. А сейчас было именно так, и вдобавок к тому Джон лежал на нём, придавив своим весом. Он мгновенно привстал, опираясь на кисти рук.

— Нет, нет, — сказал Шерлок, хватая его за плечи.

— Прости, я сожалею. — Джон скатился с него и крепко обнял, прижимая к себе. — Я забыл…

— Ты не должен передо мной извиняться. Это я — тот, к кому нельзя прикоснуться как к обычному нормальному человеку.

— Не будь идиотом. Мне не нужен обычный нормальный человек, мне нужен ты. 

Тело Шерлока в его руках практически окаменело. Блестяще! Теперь он заставил его смутиться. — Послушай, Шерлок…

— Что?

— Я тоже не совсем нормальный — я терпеть не могу, когда ты облизываешь мне пальцы.

Напряжение Шерлока заметно уменьшилось. — В самом деле?

— В самом деле. Мои ноги этого не выносят, и я был в шаге от того, чтобы пнуть тебя пяткой в лицо.

— Тебе следовало это сделать. — Теперь Шерлок расслабился окончательно. — Я больше не буду.

— Договорились. Итак…

Шерлок выпутался из объятий, перевернулся — всё ещё слегка настороженно — на спину и посмотрел испытующе. — Это было неожиданно. Я знаю, что ты не собираешься ни к чему меня принуждать, я доверяю тебе. Просто … будь рядом.

Джон придвинулся ближе, но на этот раз не стал на него ложиться. Его собственное исследование не заняло много времени, поскольку он не чувствовал необходимости обнюхивать Шерлока и пробовать его на вкус. И без того просто прикасаться к нему везде, где хотелось, было достаточно острым ощущением. Оказалось, что Шерлок боится щекотки, даже тогда, когда Джон сжимал его ногу достаточно сильно. Джон подумал, что это очень забавно.

 — Почему, когда я дотрагиваюсь до твоих коленей, тебе не щекотно? Это какая-то промежуточная зона? А если я прикасаюсь здесь, ты начинаешь хихикать …

— Я не _хихикаю,_  — возразил Шерлок, хихикая.

— И здесь — ничего… И чуть выше …

— Ооо, — Шерлок застонал, раздвигая ноги.

— Если это предложение… — начал Джон, но в этот момент Шерлок перевернул его на спину — с той же аккуратностью, с которой это проделал он сам, — и уселся сверху, прижимая его бёдра к кровати.

— Ну нет! — Глаза Шерлока светились лукавством. — Я хочу _это._ Вечером ты не дал мне этого сделать, и я ждал целую _вечность_ , чтобы тебя попробовать.

— Но… — с трудом произнёс Джон, неспособный вспомнить, почему вчера вечером это не показалось ему отличной идеей.

— Я очень, очень хорош в этом.

О, так вот в чём проблема. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, что обязан…

— Джон. Когда это возможность покрасоваться была для меня проблемой?

Джон пытался придумать подходящий ответ, но Шерлок уже наклонился и взял его в рот целиком — одним плавным движением. — О, _блядь,_  — вскрикнул Джон, оттягивая назад его голову. — Подожди…

Шерлок выпустил член изо рта лишь для того, чтобы сказать: — Возьми меня за волосы и тяни так сильно, как пожелаешь. Я это люблю. — И снова заглотил до самого основания. _Ебать._

Джон покорился. Шерлок был прав абсолютно: в этом он был блестящим и гениальным. Он втягивал щёки, сосал, облизывал и обвивал его языком, приостанавливаясь всякий раз, когда чувствовал, что Джон на краю; брал Джона на всю длину, погружая в горло так глубоко, словно у него напрочь отсутствует рвотный рефлекс. — О господи… О чёрт, — задыхался Джон. Он уже достиг точки невозврата, его бёдра сами взмывали вверх, руки вцепились в кудри Шерлока изо всех сил. — О боже, Шерлок, отпусти, я сейчас… — Пытаясь отстраниться, он потянул его за волосы, но Шерлок начал двигаться ещё интенсивнее, его горло вибрировало вокруг члена, и, закричав, Джон мощно выплеснулся в это горло, сотрясаясь всем телом. Шерлок коротко вздрогнул, будто изумляясь собственным ощущениям, потом сглотнул и продолжил успокаивающие, осторожные ласки — до тех пор, пока отголоски невиданного оргазма не покинули Джона, и мозг робко не прокрался в режим онлайн. Он притянул к себе Шерлока, целуя его нежно и медленно. — Боже, ты удивительный и потрясающий, но ты не должен был этого позволять.

— Чего именно? Кончить в мой рот? Вкус не был таким, каким я ожидал, но…

— У нас ещё нет результатов анализов, это не безопасно.

— Они уже есть, — с удивлением возразил Шерлок. — Майкрофт отправил их нам обоим ещё два дня назад. Разве ты не проверял электронную почту?

— Мм … нет. Я не хотел объяснять кому бы то ни было, почему мы скрываемся. Подожди, их отправил твой брат? У него что, вообще нет понятия о границах приличия?

— Нет. И в любом случае он бы нас вычислил, да ты и сам говорил мне об этом. — Шерлок так обеспокоенно сдвинул брови, что Джону тут же захотелось поцеловать их. — Я думал, я исходил из того, что моногамные отношения были…

— …именно тем, чего я хотел. Конечно, это так. — Джон поддался желанию и принялся целовать брови Шерлока, добиваясь их полного расслабления. Брови были удивительно мягкими, и прикосновения к ним вызывали трепетное удовольствие. — И поскольку мы оба чисты, я тоже хочу…

Но Шерлок остановил его: — Нет. По крайней мере, не в этот раз…

— Тебе это не нравится?

— Не знаю. _Пока не знаю_. Это смущает меня и делает уязвимым.

Хм. Джон предполагал что-то подобное, и подумал, что со временем они смогут это преодолеть. Но это было делом уже не сегодняшнего дня. — Вчера вечером тебе всё понравилось, да? Могу я сделать так, как вчера?

—  _Да._

Смазки не оказалось, но нашёлся тюбик гипоаллергенного крема для рук. Боясь даже представить, сколько он может стоить, Джон выдавил в ладонь небольшое количество, немного погрел и ласкающим движением нанёс на Шерлока, который был уже полностью твёрд. Медленно поглаживая член от головки до основания, Джон наблюдал за реакцией Шерлока. Вчера он понял, что Шерлоку нравится _слушать_ , поэтому сейчас обнял ладонью его затылок, поцеловал зажмуренные глаза и зашептал в учащённо дышащий рот: — Боже, как же мне нравится держать тебя вот так в своих руках, заставляя почувствовать это… Ты такой твёрдый… ты хочешь мою руку… хочешь, чтобы я прикасался к тебе… хочешь, чтобы я заставил тебя извиваться… — Шерлок завозился, пытаясь спрятать лицо, но у Джона были совершенно другие планы: Шерлок должен полностью управлять своим телом, своим удовольствием, каждым из своих ощущений, прежде чем передать контроль над всем этим Джону. — Шшш, — прошептал он. — Останься в таком положении, я хочу видеть тебя, я хочу слышать тебя, пожалуйста, позволь мне слышать тебя.

— Охх, — выдохнул Шерлок, выгибаясь в его руках.

— Я держу тебя. Я собираюсь заставить тебя кончить настолько сильно, что потом ты будешь не в состоянии двигаться. А в следующий раз я использую обе руки, я войду в тебя пальцами, и ты кончишь вот так … — Удерживая его голову, он двигал языком у него во рту — быстро, сильно и глубоко. Дыхание Шерлока стало прерывистым, он дрожал, резко толкаясь Джону в кулак, в то время как тот буквально трахал его рот языком. — Да, вот так… сделай это… я _заставлю_ тебя кончить именно так — с моей рукой на твоём члене и с моим языком у тебя во рту, — я заставлю тебя _закричать_ прямо в мой рот… — Шерлок снова прогнулся, сдавленно всхлипнул (Джон готов был умереть за этот короткий звук) и кончил, выплёскиваясь на руку Джона. — Да, любимый, да… — Джон нежно ласкал его, пока всхлипывания не прекратились, а потом, протерев их обоих своей пижамой, крепко обнял, прижимая к себе и осыпая поцелуями глаза, лоб и виски.

Шерлок тихо вздыхал, его пальцы блуждали по груди Джона, как видно, в поисках ткани, за которую ему снова потребовалось ухватиться. Джон провёл ладонью по его волосам, и Шерлок крепко обнял его в ответ. — Окситоцин, — сонно пробормотал он.

— Да.

— Способствует моногамии. Б _ **о**_ льшая стабильность для будущих потомков.

— О, дерьмо, потомки! — Джон тихо застонал. — Я знал, что мы должны использовать презерватив.

Шерлок лениво водил носом по его шее. — Но мне всё же понравилось то, что было до этого. Когда мы просто спали вместе, прежде чем заняться действиями, относящимися к псевдовоспроизводству.

— Потому что мы больше, чем сумма наших гормонов и нейромедиаторов. Это как способность ценить искусство… На самом деле, твой минет сам по себе практически произведение искусства. Возведённый до уровня Сикстинской капеллы, как вдохновение для человечества.

— До уровня чего?

— Ты удалил Микеланджело?

Шерлок ничего не ответил. Казалось, в данный момент он пытается решить, как лучше пристроить обнимающую Джона руку, и эта задача вызывает у него серьёзные затруднения. Знает всё о минетах, и ничего — об объятиях, подумал Джон, снова целуя Шерлока в лоб и чувствуя, как стремительно накрывает волна эмоций, слишком сильных, чтобы быть вызванными просто окситоцином.

Краем глаза он что-то заметил и поднял голову. Сейчас спальня была залита ярким солнечным светом, который высветил длинную царапину в том месте, где Моран прикрепил наручники к спинке кровати. Джон сглотнул. Руки непроизвольно напряглись, и Шерлок довольно проурчал, явно не возражая, чтобы Джон прижимал его к себе ещё крепче.

— Итак, — сказал Джон. — Ты знаешь, что мне не нравится, когда облизывают мои ноги. И пупок, о чём я, между прочим, даже не догадывался до этого дня… — Шерлок усмехнулся ему в шею. — И я действительно не очень хочу быть снизу. Но однажды я это пробовал и не испытал особого отвращения, так что для меня это не проблема, и если ты…

— Никогда не был сверху и не заинтересован в этом, — быстро сказал Шерлок, предвосхищая продолжение фразы.

— Хорошо. Это всё, что я в состоянии вспомнить на данный момент. А ты?

— Ты знаешь, что мне не нравится. — Шерлок задумался. Его рука, судя по всему, подсознательно, тронула шею. — Мне нравятся твои руки в моих волосах, или на моих плечах, или на животе, но, возможно, не здесь. — Он обвил рукой своё горло, и его взгляд расфокусированно застыл. Джон слушал, наблюдая за каждым его движением. — Хотя мне действительно нравится, когда ты лижешь её и целуешь, — добавил Шерлок, проведя по шее ладонью и посмотрев на Джона с посветлевшим лицом.

Джон улыбнулся. — Отлично. Мне тоже нравится целовать её и лизать. — Он подождал, пока рука Шерлока снова не опустилась на его бок. — Шерлок? Могу я узнать? То, что произошло восемь лет назад… Это как-то то связано с тем, что ты не любишь заниматься сексом, лёжа на спине?

— Да. Это был первый и единственный раз. Мои предыдущие контакты однозначно не отличались желанием близости. После… ну, после этого не было никого — до того, что произошло несколько месяцев назад. Я позволял прикоснуться к себе только сзади. Только так и никак иначе.

— Ты…

— Да, — твёрдо сказал Шерлок. Он обвил Джона руками, словно тот мог попытаться его оттолкнуть. — Я не могу… просто не могу сделать _это_. Но с тобой… Я хочу видеть тебя и хочу, чтобы с тобою было именно так.

Внутри Джона бушевали противоречия. С одной стороны, такое доверие очень трогало, с другой, выбивало из колеи и слегка пугало. Именно поэтому мы не будем спешить, мысленно проорал он своему расслабленно лежащему члену. — Один шаг за один раз, хорошо? — сказал он. — И каждый шаг ты озвучишь. Ты будешь говорить обо всём, будешь подробно объяснять, что не очень хорошо или неправильно, что тебе абсолютно не нравится или пугает. _Обо всём_ , Шерлок, договорились? Иногда я бываю таким идиотом!

К удивлению Джона, Шерлок поцеловал его в губы, и это было приятным дополнением к объятиям. — Бываешь, но только иногда, — сказал он и снова перекатился на спину.

Джон улыбнулся: — Почему-то мне кажется, что ты хочешь почистить зубы. Действие _окситоцина_ закончилось, и всё становится на свои места.

— Разумеется, я хочу их почистить — на них _сперма._ А ещё я хочу чаю. И позавтракать. Я голоден. Если ты помнишь, я остался без ужина. Джон, независимо от того, что это было вчера, никогда не готовь этого снова. Паста — это паста, а сыр — это сыр, и они не должны соединяться подобным образом. От этого блюда у меня странное ощущение во рту.

— Сохранение твоего рта в идеальной форме могло бы стать моей новой жизненной целью, настолько он хорош.

— В таком случае, мой рот хочет яичницу-болтунью и тост. Возможно, бекон. Не очень…

— …хрустящий, я знаю. Всё, что ты пожелаешь. У нас ведь никаких дел на сегодня, не так ли?

— Эээ… — Шерлок повернулся на бок. — Теперь, когда Назиру и Стивену не требуется защита, мы должны подыскать для них постоянное жильё. Майкрофт готов обеспечить финансирование, что может оказаться весьма полезным. Правда, у Стивена уже есть место для проживания… Думаю, для начала было бы лучше подлечить его в реабилитационном центре. Если Майкрофт оплатит и это, подыскать место в хорошей частной клинике будет не трудно. Я рассчитываю, что заботу о Назире ты возьмёшь на себя.

— Дети с улицы не совсем моя область, — сказал Джон, — но, к счастью, я знаю одного неплохого социального работника…

Сильвия казалась очень довольной его звонком и с радостью приняла предложение угостить её ланчем в обмен на _маленькую информацию_.

 — Вот почему мы должны оставаться в хороших отношениях с бывшими, — сказал он Шерлоку, убирая в карман телефон.

— Надеюсь, это не было _добрым советом_ , — сварливо ответил тот. Свернувшись калачиком в кресле и кутаясь в любимый халат, он хмуро смотрел на Джона. — Не понимаю, почему ты должен идти на ланч. Она могла бы просто послать письмо.

— Как _мило,_ Шерлок. Ты ревнуешь? Прекрати это. У тебя нет и не будет ни одной причины для ревности. Ты ведь планируешь за мною следить, не так ли?

— Нет, — прозвучало совершенно неубедительно.

Джон вздохнул. — Вот что. Необходимо кое-что постирать, или сегодня вечером мне нечего будет надеть. Если ты останешься дома и позаботишься об этом, я сообщу, куда мы пойдём на ланч, и тебе не придётся устраивать слежку. Обещаю, что выберу место возле окна, и ты сможешь спокойно за нами шпионить.

— Ты будешь целовать ее в щёку?

— Шерлок.

— Не сомневаюсь, что с точки зрения техники, мой минет гораздо лучше, чем у твоего соцработника.

—  _Шерлок._

— Нехорошо?

Это на самом деле было _нехорошо_ , но едва ли Шерлок хотел, чтобы слова его прозвучали надменно или хвастливо — испуганная неуверенность отчётливо проступала на его лице.

— Говорить о своих бывших — нехорошо. Сравнивать кого-то в постели — очень нехорошо. —  _Думать, что Джона беспокоит только техника минета — очень, очень нехорошо, но Джон понимал, что потребуется достаточно времени, чтобы убедить в этом Шерлока_. — Ты хочешь меня достаточно сильно, чтобы так волноваться… Хотя вот это уже хорошо. Твоё желание, а не волнение, разумеется.

— Я действительно хочу тебя, — сказал Шерлок с чрезвычайной искренностью.

— Я тоже хочу тебя. А теперь займись стиркой.

Ланч был приятным, или мог стать приятным, если бы Джон всё время не думал о Шерлоке. Он разрывался между беспокойством, что, перенервничав из-за Сильвии, сидящей так близко — _интимно_ , — Шерлок в любую минуту появится возле столика, устроив маленький катаклизм, и подозрением, что сам он буквально излучает сияние _я-влюблён-и-у-меня-только-что-был-лучший-в-моей-жизни-минет_ , тем самым проявляя неуважение к женщине, к которой когда-то испытывал чувства. Но Сильвия не увидела в его поведении ничего необычного. После ланча Джон проводил её к офису, надеясь справиться с непринуждённым прощанием. Он не мог отказаться пожать протянутую Сильвией руку, но, к счастью, какая-то женщина поздоровалась с ней на входе, так что поцелуя в щёку удалось избежать.

Джон оглянулся вокруг, и, не заметил следов присутствия Шерлока, быстро набрал сообщение.

 _Где ты_?

— Здесь, — раздалось у него за спиной, и от неожиданности Джон подпрыгнул на месте.

— Дерьмо! Не делай так больше, Шерлок!

— Ты узнал всё, что хотел?

— Да, у неё было множество предложений. Некоторые из них выглядели…

— Превосходно. Предлагаю вернуться домой и заняться сексом.

— Но мне нужно… — Шерлок аккуратно положил руку ему на бедро, и глаза Джона вспыхнули. — …О, хорошо. Тогда мы скоренько трахнемся и снова займёмся делами, идёт?

Его убедительности хватило на то, что вполне достаточно оживленного раунда взаимной мастурбации, но каким-то образом всё закончилось тем, что, прижавшись грудью к спине Шерлока, он энергично трахал его между бёдер, лаская член и постанывая. К немалому удовольствию Джона, Шерлок начинал вести себя в постели чуть громче. Отчасти. В данный момент он потянулся руками и обхватил его задницу, умоляя: — Вот так, да, вот так, о, о, _оу_ , — а потом замолчал, содрогнулся и кончил так неожиданно, что Джон выскользнул и приподнялся, шумно переводя дыхание. _О, чёрт!_ Он снова прижался к Шерлоку и снова проник между бёдер, наслаждаясь теплой скользящей влажностью, отчего дрожащий после оргазма Шерлок восторженно ахнул: — О, Джон, ты здесь, ты… ты трёшься о мои яички. — И это послало Джона за край.

—  _Яички_ , — хихикнул он, когда отдышался. — Твой _шаловливый_ рот, Шерлок …

— А что ещё, по-твоему, я должен сказать? — буркнул Шерлок, слегка надувшись. — В следующий раз…

— О, нет! Это восхитительно. Не надо ничего менять. Если только простыни — им определенно необходима стирка.

— Разве мы не собираемся испачкать их ещё больше? — заметил Шерлок.

— Да. Но если всё-таки ты решишь положить их в стиральную машину, сначала достань оттуда мою пижаму. И не забудь поместить их в сушилку, как мы и договорились.

— Скучно, — проворчал Шерлок.

 — Да, очень. Но ничего не поделаешь, — с той же интонацией согласился Джон.

По пути на другой конец города он позвонил Оуэну — на всякий случай…

— Он наглухо заперт, — успокоил тот. — Максимальная безопасность, одиночное заключение, удвоенная охрана. Он никуда не денется.

— Блестяще, — начал Джон и запнулся. Голос Оуэна звучал странно безжизненно, от энтузиазма, которым, он был переполнен прошедшей ночью, не осталось следа. — Всё нормально? Майкрофт не…

— Мои люди были найдены этим утром. Они мертвы.

— Вот дерьмо. Мне жаль…

— Да. Они были отличными ребятами. Никаких улик на месте преступления. Этот парень, Мориарти, этот криминальный консультант, или кем он там себя возомнил… Я звонил в Интерпол, человеку, который следит за торговцами оружием. Мне сказали, что он какой-то фантом, даже по имени его не называют. Что за хрень? Он, что Волан-де-Морт?

— Забудьте об этом, — резко сказал Джон. — Не попадайтесь ему на глаза и не стойте у него на пути. Я не шучу! Господи, Оуэн, у вас же дети!

— Так же, как и у обоих парней, которые были убиты, — парировал Оуэн.

— Он — _гражданское лицо._

— Да, знаю. Мне уже недвусмысленно сообщили, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть не моя проблема. Говорят, что Майкрофт Холмс делает всё, чтобы найти его и допросить.

— Хм. — Джон решил подумать об этом чуть позже. — Ну, если я услышу хоть что-то, обязательно сообщу. Только вряд ли это случится.

— Да, я понимаю. Шерлок в порядке?

— Он… он фантастический. Вчера вы не услышали всей истории, позвольте мне кое-что рассказать … — Джон поведал всё, включая часть, когда он запихнул пистолет в трусы, что звучало намного забавнее, чем было в действительности. Так или иначе, Джон тоже был гражданским лицом, но он сомневался, что Оуэн будет заморачиваться такой ерундой, как-то, что у него есть оружие.

— Я так сожалею, что меня не было с вами! — с жаром воскликнул Оуэн. — Я бы с радостью составил компанию Шерлоку, когда он двинул Морана в челюсть. Удивляюсь, что вы не врезали ему в тот момент, когда он валялся на полу. Я бы не удержался.

— Ну, я… Возможно, я слегка на него наступил, — признался Джон. — Совершенно случайно, естественно.

— Естественно. И всё-таки жаль… Возможно, я подкуплю одного из охранников, чтобы плюнуть мерзавцу в чай. — Голос Оуэна звучал бодрее, и Джон был очень этому рад.

— Послушайте, Оуэн, в вашем офисе всё ещё висят фотографии его жертв?

— Да… Что? Послушайте, как вы… А! Не обращайте внимания, я просто забыл, что вы заодно с полицией.

— Их девять, правильно?

— Да.

— Можете смело их снять, — просто сказал Джон. — Девять семей теперь будут знать, что справедливость и правосудие восторжествуют. Десять, если считать тот случай в Амстердаме. И Назир и Стивен — вы же понимаете, _что_ это значит для них. —  _И для Шерлока_ , подумал он, но не произнёс этого вслух — никто никогда не узнает всю правду об этом, это навсегда останется только их с Шерлоком тайной. — И что бы ни происходило сейчас, Моран больше никому не сделает больно, не сможет изнасиловать или убить.

— Я знаю. Это не означает, что всё нормально, но, тем не менее, помогает. Послушайте, Джон, давайте поддерживать связь, хорошо?

— Хорошо. Я в самом деле хотел бы этого.

Джон находился во втором месте из составленного Сильвией списка, когда от Шерлока пришло сообщение.

_У меня снова стоит. Возвращайся. ШХ_

О господи! Шерлок был ненасытен, и, как видно, решил заняться отправкой СМС сексуального содержания. Джон очень надеялся, что ему удастся выбросить это из головы раньше, чем он вернётся к работе в клинике. На его взгляд, такие понятия, как хирургия и возбуждённый Шерлок, абсолютно несовместимы. Телефон снова издал звук входящего сообщения.

_Я продолжаю думать о том, что ты чувствовал, когда толкался в мой… В место пониже спины. ШХ_

Джон усмехнулся. _Место пониже спины_!

_Я хочу почувствовать это снова. Я хочу тебя во мне правильно, по-настоящему. ШХ_

Дерьмо. Джон почувствовал, что теперь и сам он начинает твердеть. К счастью, в отсутствие физического воплощения Шерлока, кора его головного мозга ещё сохраняла хоть какой-то контроль. Он, безусловно, хотел, чтобы всё происходило не слишком быстро, но, очевидно, для Шерлока контрпродуктивно думать, что кто-то с ним нянчится.

Прислонившись к витрине, Джон на минуту задумался и послал несколько сообщений.

**_Сначала Условия._ **

_1\. Постирай эти проклятые вещи._

_2\. Устрой Стивена в реабилитационный центр._

_3\. Кончи, произнося моё имя. На самом деле я хочу заставить тебя **выкрикивать** моё имя. Я должен практиковаться, чтобы мои навыки и умения могли сравниться с твоими. _

Этим пунктом Джон гордился особенно.

_4\. Найди сбежавшую невесту этого богатого ублюдка. Нам нужны деньги, а после этого тебе потребуется несколько выходных._

Он подождал минуту.

_И затем ты возьмёшь меня? ШХ_

_И затем я буду трахать тебя, пока твои гениальные мозги не вытекут через уши._

Ответ появился в ту же секунду, и Джон заподозрил, что Шерлок напечатал его заранее, ожидая подходящего момента, чтобы отправить.

_Согласен. ШХ_

Джон улыбнулся.

Третье место из списка Сильвии было так прекрасно и идеально, что казалось специально придуманным для Назира. Оно ориентировалось на ЛГБТ молодёжь, предоставляло проживание, консультации психологов и к тому же сотрудничало с несколькими профессионально-техническими школами. Но, к сожалению, заведение оказалось укомплектованным полностью, и очередь в листе ожидания, как сказала Джону директор, составляла примерно год.

— Самое печальное, что соседнее с нами здание пустует уже много лет подряд, — продолжила она удручённо. — Всё заранее предрешено. Мы обратились к совету несколько месяцев назад, но так и не получили ответа. Будь оно нашим, мы могли бы удвоить вместимость. Бюрократия.

Джон сочувственно кивнул. Он работал на государственную службу здравоохранения и что такое бюрократия, знал не хуже неё. Но, к счастью, он также знал одного из самых главных бюрократов планеты. Оказавшись снаружи, он посмотрел на пустующее здание и достал телефон…

Один час и семь минут спустя в кафе, где Джон сидел, потягивая чёрный кофе без сахара, появилась Эмма.

— Готовы? — спросила она.

Вдвоём они вернулись в молодежный центр, став объектом самого пристального внимания. Эмма, от идеально уложенных светлых волос до кончиков туфель на шпильках, выделялась в этом грязном районе, как Шерлок на игре в регби. Молодой сотрудник с торчащими во все стороны волосами смотрел на них, удивлённо разинув рот.

— Мы хотели бы видеть директора Фостер, — решительно заявила Эмма.

— У неё встреча с правлением, — моргнув, пробормотал парень. — О, здравствуйте ещё раз, — с улыбкой обратился он к Джону, наконец-то его заметив.

— Прекрасно, это сэкономит нам время, — сказала Эмма и пронеслась мимо него.

Джон двинулся следом и оказался в такой маленькой, тесной комнате, что трудно было представить, что она в состоянии вместить в себя кого-то ещё. Но, как и следовало ожидать, Эмма справилась с этим легко.

— Мне жаль прерывать вас, но я уверена, что правление хотело бы услышать это как можно скорее, — решительно объявила она, извлекая пачку бумаг из своей безупречной сумки. — Рада сообщить, что соседнее и в данный момент пустующее здание предоставлено в вашу собственность. Передача производится прямо сейчас, во время этого разговора. Чуть позже вы получите ключи и после полуночи вступите в полное владение зданием. Кроме того, анонимным дарителем сделано крупное пожертвование в вашу пользу, что позволит вам произвести полный ремонт. Архитектор подъедет к вам в понедельник, чтобы убедиться, что изменения удовлетворят все ваши потребности. На первом этаже имеются несколько офисных помещений, довольно просторных, — она окинула взглядом до отказа забитую комнатушку, — таким образом, завтра ваша администрация сможет переехать туда, освободив несколько комнат, которые в последствие будут предоставлены клиенту доктора Уотсона, а так же другим претендентам из списка ожидания. У вас есть вопросы?

— Кто вы, чёрт побери? — спросил хорошо одетый мужчина с карибским акцентом.

— Эмма Вудхаус,* — невозмутимо ответила Эмма.

Две женщины рассмеялись — Джон не понимал, почему, — и одна из них, та, в образе которой было что-то, несомненно, начальственно-властное, ассоциирующееся у Джона с военными врачами старой закалки, сказала: — Профессиональная проныра, не так ли?

— Когда этого требует ситуация, — живо ответила Эмма.

— В таком случае, — подытожила женщина-командир, — вы получили то, что хотели.

По дороге домой Джон погуглил имя Эммы Вудхаус и тоже весело рассмеялся.

Вернувшись домой, он обнаружил перестеленную кровать и аккуратную стопку чистой одежды на той её стороне, о которой уже начинал думать, как о своей. На радостях он приготовил горячие сэндвичи с сыром, за которыми последовала малина со сливками. Во время десерта он оседлал колени сидящего Шерлока, слизывая с его пальцев взбитые сливки. Он делал это долго и тщательно, Шерлок ёрзал на стуле, вцепившись в его рубашку, и вдруг запрокинул голову так резко и так далеко назад, что Джон не на шутку испугался за его шейные позвонки. Он нанёс сливки на прекрасную шею и принялся за неё, осторожно облизывая и про себя отмечая, что это гораздо приятнее, чем смыкать на ней руки, перекрывая дыхание. Шерлок вздыхал, доверчиво подставляя под язык своё горло и одновременно пытаясь толкнуться бёдрами. Джон расстегнул обе ширинки, обхватил соединённые вместе члены и ласкал их до тех пор, пока дрожащий и стонущий Шерлок не кончил, уронив голову на его плечо и повторяя как заклинание: — Джон, Джон, _Джон._

Обнимая Джона за спину и прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, он заглянул ему прямо в глаза, и под этим прозрачным пристальным взглядом по коже Джона промчалась новая волна возбуждения. — Теперь ты. — Длинные пальцы крепко стиснули член, и от первого же движения Джон содрогнулся. Чувствуя приближение оргазма, он смотрел в огромные тёмные зрачки, стараясь, пока это было возможно, не закрывать глаза, но оргазм накатил лавиной, и глаза закрылись сами собой. Он рванулся всем телом и закричал: — О боже, _Шерлок! О боже!_

Потом они сидели в обнимку, слегка покачиваясь на стуле, и их поцелуи имели тонкий привкус малины. Устроив голову на плече Джона и уткнувшись лицом в его шею, Шерлок шепнул: — Один и три.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Я так понимаю, это тонкий английский юмор. Эмма Вудхаус главная героиня романа Джейн Остин «Эмма», молодая, богатая и экстравагантная девушка, слегка высокомерна. У нее все в порядке не только с происхождением, но и душевной организацией. Иной раз совершает серьёзные ошибки, хотя и полагает, будто всегда права. Заявляет, что никогда не выйдет замуж, с удовольствием берётся устраивать чужие браки. Но сваха из нее никудышная, к тому же она обнаруживает, что ей лучше позаботиться о себе.


	22. Chapter 22

**Сделать: Джон**

**Перевезти Назира в молодёжный центр**

**Новая одежда**

**Купить всё необходимое для школы стилистов ( _Заставить Майкрофта заплатить за это_ )**

**Покупки: масло, яйца, салат, _джем_**

**Настоящий лубрикант**

**_Отнести халат Шерлока в химчистку_ **

**Сделать: Шерлок**

**Отправь Стивена в реабилитационный центр**

**Забери уже свои вещи из химчистки**

 

— Зачем нам нужен настоящий лубрикант? — спросил Шерлок. — Мне казалось, что крем для рук вполне подходит.

— Честно говоря, мои руки никогда не были настолько мягкими, — усмехнулся Джон.

— А вот я _мягче_ не становлюсь, — сказал Шерлок многозначительно. — Скорее наоборот. Возможно, мне нужно использовать его чаще?..

— Господи, Шерлок, мы только что вылезли из кровати! — простонал Джон. — Мне давно не семнадцать. И как бы то ни было, даже высококлассный увлажняющий крем для рук не безопасно использовать с презервативами.

— Зачем нам презервативы? Я думал, мы решили, что они не нужны.

— В конечном итоге, они нам могут понадобиться, не так ли? У меня нет опыта незащищённого секса, но, насколько я понимаю, это может быть довольно неряшливо, а ты этого не любишь.

Шерлок задумался. Это верно, ему не нравится беспорядок. С другой стороны, они и так производили достаточно беспорядка, и что с того, если его будет чуть больше? Он представил, как сперма Джона _врывается_ в его рот, каково это в сравнении с безвкусным, безликим латексом, и это решило всё. — Никаких презервативов. Я хочу чувствовать, как ты кончаешь в меня.

— О господи, — произнёс Джон. Он поднялся и вышел в кухню, где, судя по доносящимся звукам, выпил стакан воды. Шерлок улыбнулся. Всё шло довольно хорошо. Однако когда Джон вернулся в гостиную, он производил впечатление человека, принявшего окончательное решение. — Кроме того, — продолжил он как можно твёрже, — этот крем такой дорогой, что, если мы продолжим использовать его с той же _интенсивностью_ , тебе придётся отыскать целый гарем беглых невест, чтобы иметь возможность покупать его в нужном количестве. Простая аптечная смазка гораздо дешевле. Так или иначе, что ты предпримешь по поводу этого дела?

— Свяжусь с лордом Саймоном. Но сначала я разберусь со Стивеном, — сказал Шерлок. На самом деле он заинтересовался этим случаем несмотря ни на что. Леди Саймон — урождённая Людмила Валанова, российская супермодель, на двадцать лет моложе своего расстроенного жениха — так и не нашлась, хотя утренние газеты принесли новость о том, что её подвенечное платье было обнаружено в Темзе.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Джон и снова отправился в кухню, захватив тарелку и кружку. Вскоре оттуда послышался шум воды и негромкое позвякивание посуды. Шерлок свернулся в кресле, чувствуя себя обездоленным — как легко Джону просто выйти из комнаты, оставив его одного. Если бы это зависело от самого Шерлока, они оставались бы в кровати всю оставшуюся часть дня или, возможно, всю оставшуюся часть жизни, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, — до тех пор, пока не превратятся в единое целое. Он подозревал, что это не совсем правильно. Несомненно, лучше оставаться нормальным, быть похожим на Джона, который может выйти из квартиры с улыбкой на лице, и все свои краткие переживания по поводу неудавшихся отношений легко и быстро утопить в пинте пива на пару с Грегори Лестрейдом. И это будет именно так, если однажды Джон по какой-то причине оставит его? Шерлок сжался ещё сильнее. Это не для него! Его бы потеря Джона убила. Он не драматизировал, вне зависимости от того, что думал по этому поводу Майкрофт. Это был очевидный факт. Без воды он умрёт. Без воздуха он умрёт. Без Джона он тоже умрёт.

— Таким образом, это… Эй, что случилось? — Джон остановился в дверном проёме. — У тебя что-то болит?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Шерлок.

— Шерлок.

Шерлок попробовал распрямиться. Спина всё ещё болела, так же, как и грудь при дыхании, и ему не нужно было прикасаться к лицу, чтобы понять, что его нос по-прежнему чрезвычайно чувствителен. — Мне гораздо лучше.

— Хочешь, я дам тебе парацетамол?

Шерлок кивнул, получая абсолютное удовольствие от встревоженного и заботливого Джона, от таблетки, которую он тут же принёс и вложил в его руку. Шерлок покорно проглотил её и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением ладони на своих волосах. Джон погладил его по голове. Счастье.

— Отдохни сегодня, хорошо? — мягко произнёс Джон. — Скажи лорду Как-его-там, что тебе до того, как ты начнёшь носиться по Лондону в поисках его жены, нужна пара дней.

— Ммм, — пробормотал Шерлок, соглашаясь.

Джон обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал сначала в лоб, потом в губы. Шерлок поднял голову, как цветок, стремящийся к солнцу, и приоткрыл рот. Джон поцеловал его снова, теперь дольше и глубже, проникая внутрь языком и одновременно лаская скулы большими пальцами. Шерлок полностью растворился в нахлынувшем удовольствии и ощущении счастья.

— Боже, ты… Мне надо остановиться, иначе я никогда не уйду, — наконец сказал Джон, слегка отступая, но продолжая держать лицо Шерлока в своих руках. Шерлок, смотрел на него немного ошеломлённо, и Джон произнёс: — Оу! Только ещё один раз… — и поцеловал его снова, сильно и страстно, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Затем он снова поцеловал его в лоб, вздохнул и отпустил. — Я буду думать о тебе целый день.

Шерлок улыбнулся удивлённо и счастливо: — В самом деле?

— Ну да, — ответил Джон, глядя на него с любопытством. — Итак, как я уже сказал… не переутомляйся. — Он сделал шаг к двери, но обернулся и, схватив Шерлока в объятия, быстро поцеловал его в последний раз, с видимым усилием покидая квартиру.

Шерлок почувствовал себя лучше.

Похандрив ещё какое-то время, он покинул кресло, чтобы продолжить день. Привёл в порядок спальню, сходил в химчистку… Обычно то, что он сделал что-то полезное, вызывало в нём чувство самодовольства, но сейчас он отлично знал, что попросту тянет время. Он с тоской посмотрел на своё сочинение, в беспорядке разбросанное по письменному столу. С тех пор, как всё это случилось, Шерлок не возвращался к нему ни разу — слишком отвлекающе, — но этим утром, проснувшись в тёплом коконе рук и не желая его покидать, он мысленно начал работу над третьей частью. Как это часто бывало, беспорядок, оставленный им в недрах своих Чертогов, был связан с отсутствие внимания к проблеме, и теперь он точно знал, как именно создать прогрессию* из мелодии Лассуса. Но если он начнёт заниматься этим сейчас, для остальной части дня он будет потерян, что, конечно, разочарует Джона. Он достал телефон, ещё раз перечитал сообщения Джона (для стимула и мотивации) и позвонил Майкрофту. В конце концов, у Майкрофта довольно обширный опыт по устройству людей в реабилитационные центры, и нет необходимости изобретать колесо.

— К счастью, — сухо сказал Майкрофт, — я ожидал, что ты это дело затянешь, и моя помощница уже удостоверилась, что … дай мне посмотреть … что в Центре восстановления и оздоровления Томазона найдётся место в жилом блоке. Эмм… к понедельнику.

— Отлично! В таком случае я вам вообще не понадоблюсь, — сказал Шерлок, довольный неожиданным поворотом событий.

— Напротив, дорогой брат. Центр Томазона находится приблизительно в трёх часах езды от Лондона, и я не могу обходиться без помощницы _целых полдня_. Так что тебе придётся отвезти туда юношу самому.

Майкрофт, который, несмотря на субботу, естественно находился в служебном офисе, как видно, считал, что семь часов составляют лишь половину рабочего дня.

— Почему нельзя отправиться туда завтра?

— В выходные реабилитационные центры не осуществляют приём новых пациентов; я думал, это тебе известно, — сказал Майкрофт с интонациями ангельского терпения.

— Мне понадобится автомобиль, — сварливо сказал Шерлок.

— Автомобиль будет тебе предоставлен вместе с водителем.

— Прекрасно. — Он должен сказать спасибо? Он скорее откусит себе язык.

— Я был… обеспокоен, увидев степень твоих повреждений в ту ночь, — продолжил Майкрофт, тщательно и осторожно подбирая слова. — Надеюсь, тебе уже лучше?

Шерлок нахмурился по привычке, но, стоит признать, во время всей этой истории его брат вёл себя чрезвычайно сдержанно. Для _Майкрофта Холмса_ , во всяком случае. — Да. Спасибо, — добавил он через минуту не слишком охотно.

— Полагаю, Джон Уотсон способствует этому?

На этот раз Шерлок действительно закатил глаза. — Ты и так уже это знаешь, Майкрофт.

— Рад это слышать, — произнёс Майкрофт с искренней теплотой в голосе и замолчал. Шерлок понял это секундное молчаливое замешательство так ясно, будто Майкрофт кричал.

— Да, — сказал он.

— Извини?

— Ты хочешь задать вопрос о Себастьяне Моране, но сомневаешься, делал он это со мной или нет, потому что с ним связан инцидент, о котором мы оба предпочитаем забыть и не обсуждать больше никогда. Я отвечаю на твой вопрос.

— Аа… — Голос Майкрофта прозвучал задумчиво и, как отметил Шерлок, отчетливо холодно. Времяпрепровождение в тюрьме явно не покажется Себастьяну Морану особо приятным… — Молодец, отлично сработано.

Эта неожиданная похвала была столь потрясающей, что Шерлок недоверчиво посмотрел на экран телефона. Он когда-нибудь раньше слышал от Майкрофта что-то подобное? — Эээ. Спасибо. Дважды в одном разговоре он сказал старшему брату _спасибо_  — любовь определённо превращает его в размазню.

— Да, хорошо, — быстро пробормотал Майкрофт. — Сейчас у меня важное дело, за которым необходимо проследить лично, и если я больше тебе не нужен…

Шерлок скривился, глядя на телефон: — Не хочу отвлекать тебя от одиннадцатичасового завтрака.*

— Два часа дня, Шерлок, — раздражённо сказал Майкрофт и разъединился.

Привычный баланс в их разговоре был восстановлен.

***

— Пойдём, я хочу кое-что тебе показать, — сказал Джон этим вечером, таща Шерлока в спальню. — У меня кое-что есть для тебя…

— Настоящий лубрикант? — спросил Шерлок немного язвительно, но последовал за Джоном с явной охотой. Секс, в конце концов, был единственной областью их отношений, где он чувствовал себя довольно уверенно.

— Ещё лучше. Взгляни-ка. — Джон держал в руках стеклянный флакон с красочной этикеткой.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Масло для массажа?

— Я купил его там, куда отвозил Назира, чтобы забрать его вещи для школы стилистов. Оно для _очень чувствительной кожи_.

— Мне не нравятся…

— …резкие запахи, я знаю, но оно совершенно не пахнет.

Шерлок с подозрением посмотрел на флакон.

—  _Массаж,_ Шерлок. Это очень _приятно._ Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь делал тебе массаж?

( _Руки Виктора на его худых плечах… «Просто расслабься, Шерлок, ты такой напряжённый…»_ )

Без лишних раздумий он вышвырнул из Чертогов эти обрывки воспоминаний. — Нет.

Шерлок знал, что Джон говорит серьёзно: он никогда не предложит то, что может ему не понравиться. — Хорошо. Что я должен делать?

Джон раздел его и уложил на кровать вниз лицом. Разделся сам, вылил в ладони немного масла и распределил его по спине Шерлока, обходя стороной места, покрытые жёлто-зелёными гематомами и концентрируясь на мышцах лопаток и плеч. — Твоя спина такая красивая. И позвоночник потрясающе гибкий. Раскинь, пожалуйста, руки. — Шерлок вытянул в стороны руки, и Джон начал массировать их, уделяя особое внимание трицепсам. — Ты напоминаешь прекрасного лебедя, — с благоговением прошептал он.

Шерлок почувствовал, что расслабляется, — это действительно было приятно. Джон не озвучивал то, насколько он напряжён, не заставлял расслабиться, он просто работал над его мышцами, продолжая бормотать ласковые и нежные слова. Он продвинулся к подколенным ямкам и икрам, и Шерлок буквально «растёкся» по простыне, чувствуя себя настолько расслабленным, будто враз лишился костей, и даже не вздрогнул (и не _захихикал_ ), когда Джон принялся массировать его ноги. Он не мог припомнить чувства такого полного умиротворения — даже после хорошего секса.

— Перевернись, — попросил Джон, и Шерлок покорно перекатился на спину. Он был слишком сонным и слишком довольным, чтобы почувствовать нечто большее, чем мимолётное ощущение беспокойства. Джон вылил в ладони новую порцию масла и распределил его по груди Шерлока, избегая область повязки, под которой прятались ниточки швов. — Завтра мы их удалим, — тихо пробормотал он.

Шерлок издал одобрительный звук, и, спустившись ниже, Джон приступил к массажу квадрицепсов. Ладони легли на внутреннюю сторону бёдер, и Шерлок со вздохом раздвинул ноги. Сонное состояние сменилось взволнованностью, и когда поглаживания стали более сильными и протяжёнными, он почувствовал, что быстро твердеет. Руки Джона сместились к паховой складке, пальцы пробирались всё ближе к … ах! … и, наконец, оказались в его промежности. Шерлок шире раздвинул ноги. Он услышал, как Джон снова открывает флакончик… Короткая пауза… И вот уже его пальцы чуть ниже… Шерлок томно прогнулся. Свободной рукой Джон мягко удерживал его бёдра, продолжая настойчиво, но осторожно массировать вход, и вскоре один покрытый маслом палец оказался внутри, проскользнув с неожиданной лёгкостью. — Охх, — потрясённо выдохнул Шерлок, и Джон дотронулся до его груди, так же мягко прижимая к кровати. Шерлок судорожно стиснул простынь, в то время как Джон медленно, очень медленно скользил пальцем внутрь и наружу, постепенно растягивая мышечное колечко. — Дыши, — сказал он изумлённо и немного растерянно, и воздух со свистом вырвался изо рта Шерлока — он даже не понял, что какое-то время практически не дышал. Вдохи и выдохи теперь соответствовали ритму движений. — Глубокий вдох и выдох, — снова услышал он голос Джона, и почувствовал, как в него проникает ещё один палец. На этот раз он застонал, до предела раскидывая колени и упираясь ступнями в кровать. Его бёдра резко взметнулись вверх.

— Шш, я держу тебя. — Джон, слегка надавил ладонью ему на грудь, продвигаясь глубже и приподнимая пальцы. Под веками Шерлока вспыхнули красные всполохи, и он снова прогнулся. — Не шевелись, — промурлыкал Джон, мучительно медленно двигаясь в его жаждущем теле. У Шерлока не было подобного опыта, иногда подобная техника использовалась как прелюдия к основному событию, причём прелюдия очень быстрая. Но чаще подготовки не было вовсе, и он не мог даже представить, что ощущать пальцы Джона внутри — это так хорошо. Он пытался не двигаться, как сказал ему Джон, но бёдра рвались вперёд и вверх вопреки его собственной воле. Джон раздвинул пальцы, заставив его судорожно извиваться, и снова коснулся простаты. Шерлок стонал, устремляясь навстречу этим прикосновениям, этим потрясающим ощущениям, — господи, он _трахал себя пальцами Джона_! Третий палец раскрыл его ещё больше, и он резко выгнулся над кроватью, сбрасывая руку Джона с груди.

— Тебе хорошо? — прошептал Джон, _работая_ пальцами и заставляя Шерлока отчаянно хныкать. — Боже, я в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее и удивительнее тебя. Я без ума от того, что могу заставить тебя чувствовать себя вот так, как сейчас.

— Пожалуйста. — Шерлок чувствовал, что больше не способен к логичной и связной речи, он даже не был уверен, о чём просил, но это не имело значения. Джон знает. Джон даст ему всё, в чём он нуждается. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

— Красивый, — прошептал Джон, и рука, которая всё это время удерживала Шерлока на постели, скользнула вниз, обхватывая его член.

Внезапно всего этого стало слишком много. Нахлынувшие ощущения, потеря бережного давления, ограничивающего его и позволяющего чувствовать себя _защищённым_ , превратило удовольствие в панику. Шерлок не мог дышать. Сердце падало вниз. Внезапно его сознание прояснялось, и он с отчётливым ужасом осознал, что лежит на кровати — распростёртый, голый и совершенно беспомощный. Его рот открылся в беззвучном отчаянном крике.

Увидев это, Джон немедленно его отпустил, убрал изнутри пальцы, и, перекатившись на бок, Шерлок вжался в него и вцепился руками. Джон обнимал его, тихо целуя волосы и бормоча утешительные слова. Шерлок снова был в безопасности. Он мог дышать.

— Слишком много? — тихо спросил Джон. Его тон был нежен, но твёрд — _нет ничего, с чем бы мы не справились вместе._ Дыхание Шерлока чуть замедлилось.

— Нет, просто… Джон, могу я сделать вот так? — Шерлок согнул колено и положил свою ногу ему на бедро, оставаясь лежать на боку.

— О, чёрт, да, — с готовностью сказал Джон. Рука, поглаживающая плечи и спину Шерлока, скользнула ниже, стиснула его ягодицы и приподняла его ногу выше. — Дай мне взять ещё немного масла. — Джон потянулся, добираясь до масла, вылил его на ладони, поставил флакончик на тумбочку и вернулся в прежнее положение, сдвигаясь чуть ниже — так, чтобы Шерлок мог уткнуться в его волосы носом. — Всё по-прежнему хорошо?

— Да, — пробормотал Шерлок, вдохнув аромат волос, и почувствовал, как рука Джона скользнула ему между ног. Рука ласкала и гладила, и очень быстро он снова стал твёрдым. Пальцы вернулись в расслабленный вход, Джон шептал что-то утешительно-нежное, и Шерлок сжал его плечи, подаваясь вперёд и пытаясь об него потереться. Джон издал приглушённый стон, резко толкнувшись в ответ.

— Могу я прикоснуться к тебе? —  попросил он.

И Шерлок выдохнул: — Боже да, пожалуйста, прямо сейчас, — разрываясь между желанием толкнуться в него и глубже насадиться на пальцы.

Джон обхватил его член, поглаживая в ритме, едином с движением пальцев. Его дыхание стало резким и рваным, тело напряжённо дрожало, удовольствие накатывало жаркими волнами, и в момент, когда Шерлок прижался к нему особенно сильно, он проурчал ему в шею: — Боже, ты такой удивительный, такой потрясающий, я могу чувствовать, как ты сжимаешь меня, я не могу дождаться, когда буду внутри тебя полностью… Шерлок…

Шерлок кончил ослепляюще сильно, и, впечатавшись сломанным носом в голову Джона, кричал от экстаза и боли — снова и снова, не в силах остановиться.

Когда перед глазами перестали плясать радужные круги, он обнаружил Джона сплетённым с ним всеми конечностями и лениво толкающимся в его перемазанный спермой и маслом живот. — Нет, не так, — сказал он заплетающимся языком, продолжая плыть с блаженном полузабытьи. Выпутавшись из объятий, он сел и сложил подушки в изголовье кровати, обессиленно откидываясь на них и призывая Джона сделать то, что хотел, — оседлать его грудь.

Джон выглядел заметно смущённым. — Ты имеешь в виду «жемчужное ожерелье»***? — спросил он. — Потому что, ммм…

— Стань на колени, — сказал Шерлок. Джон приподнялся, и Шерлок переместился так, чтобы член оказался напротив его лица, облизал головку и сказал: — Теперь ты понимаешь, чего я хочу?

— Шерлок… — В голосе Джона — очаровательная смесь трепета и возбуждения.

— Трахни. Меня. В горло, — произнёс Шерлок отчётливо. Член Джона дёрнулся, и Шерлок не до конца был уверен, от чего именно: от самой идеи или оттого, как она была сформулирована. Но Джон по-прежнему выглядел неуверенным и полным сомнений.

 — Пожалуйста. Ты не сделаешь мне больно. Видишь все эти подушки?

— Но ты…

— Со мной всё будет хорошо. Я хочу этого.

Джон провёл языком по губам. — Если захочешь меня остановить…

— Я _знаю._

Джон наклонился вперед, чтобы ухватиться за спинку кровати, и Шерлок поднял руки над головой. — Пожалуйста, — повторил он.

— О, блядь. — Джон уронил голову на грудь.

— Это была твоя идея, — заметил Шерлок.

—  _Что?_ Как ты… Я действительно не… — Джон _покраснел._ Что он несёт?!

— Ты сказал, — прервал его Шерлок, — что хочешь стереть все другие воспоминания из моей головы. Полагаю, ты понимаешь, что даже нормальный мозг не до такой степени ограничен, но я соглашусь с самим принципом. Теперь это наша кровать, поэтому, когда я буду думать о себе с руками, поднятыми над головой, я буду вспоминать именно этот момент. И именно эту кровать.

Лицо Джона прояснилось. Он глубоко задышал, поднял голову, обхватил запястья Шерлока, тщательно избегая мест, где оставались следы от наручников, и прижимая их к мягким подушкам. Шерлок смотрел на него выжидающе, словно не верил, что Джон согласится, и Джон медленно скользнул членом меж приоткрытых губ, которые тут же его обхватили. — О, _блядь,_  — снова застонал он. Шерлок издал ободряющий звук, плотно сжимая губы, и, чуть отстранившись, Джон снова качнулся вперёд. Даже понимая, что Шерлок в состоянии принять больше, он вошёл лишь наполовину. Шерлок с сожалением думал, что, не удерживай Джон его руки, он схватил бы его за бёдра и потянул на себя. Но пришлось довольствоваться тем, что было ему подвластно: максимально вытянув шею вперёд, он начать сосать сильнее. К счастью, Джон был почти на краю. Он двигался хаотично, сбивался с ритма, но, тем не менее, не проникал так глубоко, как хотелось бы Шерлоку. Сделав глубокий вдох и игнорируя ноющую боль в носу, Шерлок расслабил горло и резко толкнулся вперед. Угол был неудобным, но это возымело эффект: Джон издал громкий высокий звук, движения его бёдер стали быстрее, а потом он принялся за дело всерьёз. Шерлок откинул голову на подушки и застонал. Теперь Джон действительно вбивался в него изо всех сил, задыхаясь и глухо ворча, сжимая его запястья и посылая вспышки боли через его поврежденный нос. Это было … по-другому. Так же хорошо, как это вообще должно быть, чтобы, наконец, отпустить всё, чтобы быть захваченным полностью, зависимым и опустошённым. Но вместе с тем это было гораздо больше: он хотел быть _опустошённым_ для того, чтобы Джон снова мог наполнить его; он хотел член _Джона_ в своём горле; он хотел, чтобы Джон получал удовольствие; хотел видеть его, слышать его, чувствовать его. Но больше всего он хотел отдать себя Джону — целиком и полностью, как подарок.

Почувствовав, как напрягаются пальцы, обхватывающие его запястья, Шерлок открыл глаза и увидел, что губы Джона превратились в безукоризненно овальную «о», в то время как сам он с силой толкнулся вперёд. Горло наполнилось вязким и терпким семенем, Шерлок сглотнул, не выпуская член изо рта, и это заставило Джона снова толкнуться — очень сильно, вызывая новые вспышки боли в носу, и выплеснуть новую порцию семени. Наконец он выдохнул: — Охх, — и вышел из Шерлока, отпуская запястья и падая рядом. Руки отяжелели, словно налитые свинцом, и совершенно не слушались. Шерлок с трудом опустил их вниз, и, повернувшись на бок, Джон принялся растирать запястья, нежно поглаживая его лицо и волосы. — Эй, — ласково сказал он, целуя его в губы и ловя расфокусированный плывущий взгляд. — Твой нос кровоточит.

— Оно того стоило, — пробормотал Шерлок, снова закрывая глаза и с наслаждением чувствуя щекой улыбку Джона и пальцы, бережно стирающие следы крови с его лица.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Прогрессия (лат. progressio, приращение, от progredi — подвигаться вперед) — техника музыкальной композиции — приём, который сводится к последовательному повторению данной мелодической фразы или гармонического оборота на другой высоте.
> 
> **elevenses - лёгкий второй завтрак у англичан около 11 часов утра
> 
> ***Жемчужное ожерелье  — термин, относящийся к половому акту, при котором эякуляция происходит на шею или грудную клетку партнёра. Результат визуально напоминает жемчужное ожерелье, отсюда и название термина.


	23. Chapter 23

Если бы когда-нибудь Джон позволил себе подумать о том, на что это будет похоже — превращение лучшего друга в (он мог произнести это только мысленно, но не вслух; пока ещё нет, ещё нет) любовь всей его чёртовой жизни, — он, вероятно, ожидал бы, что этот переход будет гораздо проблематичнее. Вполне предсказуемо, надо сказать. Знай он, во что ввязывается с Шерлоком — не только отсутствие элементарных навыков в области _отношений_ , но множество эмоциональных шрамов и груз прошлого, — хорошо, он в любом случае сделал бы это. Но он _действительно_ ожидал бы, что это будет непросто.

Это было не так.

Частично этому способствовало абсолютно нетипичное для Шерлока (и, вероятно, временное) желание понравиться и угодить, в большей степени — забота, внимание и терпение самого Джона, но, к его немалому удивлению, основную часть времени всё было невероятно, до упоения хорошо.

Хотя, разумеется, не всегда.

 

— Шерлок, что не так? Что случилось?

— Ничего не случилось.

— Шерлок, — терпеливо настаивал Джон. — Мы оба мужчины. У тебя такое же «хозяйство», как у меня, и оно находится снаружи, знаешь ли… Совершенно очевидно, когда ты заинтересован, и когда ты… не заинтересован, а сейчас, прости, именно это и происходит.

— Это не имеет значения, продолжай…

— Это не имеет _значения_ … — Джон остановился, но было слишком поздно: Шерлок уже напрягся, как тетива.

Прежде чем продолжить, Джон сделал глубокий вдох. — Я не сержусь на тебя, _нет_ , — сказал он самым спокойным голосом из всех возможных. — Я расстроен из-за людей и обстоятельств, которые заставили тебя думать, что это правда. То, что ты чувствуешь, _всегда_ имеет значение, Шерлок. — Он погладил его напряжённую спину. — Послушай, если бы ты сказал мне «я очень устал, давай просто пообнимаемся», как думаешь, что бы произошло?

— Ты был бы разочарован, — быстро ответил Шерлок. — Мне не нравится, когда ты разочарован.

— Ну, немного, возможно, да, но не в тебе. —  _По крайней мере, он не сказал, что Джон будет рассержен_. — Ну представь. Лестрейд позвал тебя на место фантастически интересного преступления. Когда ты добрался туда, парень, совершивший всё это, тебя узнал и сразу во всём признался. Конечно, ты был бы разочарован. Ещё как! Но не в _Лестрейде,_ верно?

— Ну да, — согласился Шерлок, хотя было совершенно очевидно, что на самом деле он нашёл бы сотню причин обвинить во всём несчастного Лестрейда.

— Хорошо, тогда поговорим ещё кое о чём. Иногда всё это будет выглядеть полной противоположностью: ты будешь заинтересован, а я — измотан после работы в хирургии или после того, как пробегал за тобой целый день. В этом случае ты тоже можешь быть немного разочарован, но ведь с этим можно справиться, да?

— Да, — снова согласился Шерлок. Его окаменевшая спина наконец-то начала расслабляться.

— Вот как это происходит в отношениях. Не бывает такого, чтобы два человека _всегда_ хотели одного и того же в одно и то же время, иногда это невозможно. И над этим нужно работать.

— Но тебе всё это известно, и поэтому ты хорош в отношениях, — сказал Шерлок. Его голос был наполнен сложной смесью из презрения к себе и страдания. — Я же хорош только в сексе.

— Любимый, это не правда — сказал Джон, крепко прижимая его к себе. — Нет, не делай так, я не имею в виду, что ты не блестящ и не гениален в сексе, ты прекрасно знаешь, что всё совершенно наоборот. Шерлок, у нас уже есть отношения, мы состоим в них в течение многих месяцев. А как насчёт тех ночей, которые мы провели вместе и просто спали рядом друг с другом? Всё это имеет такое же большое значение, как и то, что происходит прямо сейчас, и в этом ты точно так же блестящ и гениален. Я клянусь тебе: даже если мы больше никогда не займёмся сексом, пока ты со мной, мне будет очень, очень хорошо. 

Обхватив Джона руками, Шерлок уткнулся лицом ему в шею и замолчал, то ли обрабатывая новую информацию, то ли просто отдыхая в его объятиях. Джон прижался губами к его макушке и, уже начиная погружаться в сон, услышал, как Шерлок неуверенно произнёс: — Но что если — иногда — я не буду уверен, хочу я или не хочу. Ты же знаешь, я не всегда понимаю чувства, даже свои собственные.

От этих слов у Джона тут же улетучился сон, а волосы на загривке встали дыбом, как у собаки-сапёра, унюхавшей C-4.* — Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он подчёркнуто небрежным тоном.

— Ты сказал, что это _нехорошо_  — говорить о бывших.

— Ну, обычно это так и есть, но в данном случае, я думаю, это поможет мне разобраться и понять, что не так.

— Ты уже знаешь, что с Себастьяном … И раньше, в университете, я… Одним словом, я кое с кем встречался. Полагаю, это не были отношения в твоём понимании. Мы не делали ни одной из тех вещей, о которых ты говорил. Возможно, я был бы не против, но… Он был моим тьютором**, и, таким образом, это был действительно просто секс. И… иногда было такое: он хотел, а я нет. Он всегда говорил, что я чересчур напряжён, что просто должен расслабиться, и тогда тоже буду наслаждаться всем этим. В общем, это происходило, и чаще всего желание у меня так и не возникало. Но иногда я всё-таки получал удовольствие. — Говоря об этом, Шерлок настолько напрягся, что буквально вжал голову в плечи.

Джон подумал, что будет лучше всего медленно подышать, одновременно успокаивающе поглаживая его по плечам. — Это не означает, что ты не знаешь того, что чувствуешь, — очень мягко и осторожно проговорил он. — Мы обсуждали это раньше, помнишь? Твоё тело, отвечающее на сексуальную стимуляцию, это просто биологические инстинкты. И сколько тебе было в то время, восемнадцать? Девятнадцать?

— Семнадцать.

— Ну да, я абсолютно уверен, что, когда мне было семнадцать, я мог быть вымотанным и просто валиться с ног от усталости, и при этом, при соответствующих обстоятельствах, испытать хороший оргазм. Послушай, Шерлок: я хочу тебя каждую минуту, это чистая правда, но только тогда, когда ты уверен, что тоже хочешь меня, это имеет смысл. Я всегда могу _подождать_ , понимаешь?

— Да, — тихо сказал Шерлок.

— Похоже, этот парень был старше тебя?

— Он был аспирантом, так что… да, старше.

— У тебя был большой опыт до этого?

Шерлок фыркнул: — Никакого.

Джон замолчал. Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы признать: то, что он чувствует в данный момент, является облегчением. Он никогда не интересовался в открытую первым опытом Шерлока, но мысленно задавался вопросом об этом. Как и о том, что могло произойти с Шерлоком, когда тот был совсем ещё юным. Использование в своих интересах семнадцатилетнего юношу парнем, который сам едва пересёк двадцатилетний рубеж, конечно, не было идеальным вариантом, но всё же показалось Джону намного лучше, чем он себе представлял. Возможно, это было именно тем, что он и предполагал всё это время: Шерлок понятия не имел о том, что он делает, и всё, чего бы ни пожелал его _первый_ партнёр, выглядело в его глазах абсолютно и совершенно правильным.

— Я не могу поверить, что спрашиваю об этом, но где, чёрт его возьми, всё это время был Майкрофт? Он похищает меня только из-за того, что я посмотрел квартиру вместе с тобой, но позволяет твоему _тьютору_ лишить тебя девственности, когда тебе всего лишь семнадцать?

— В Гонконге, — признался Шерлок. — К счастью для Виктора, он получил должность на факультете в Мельбурне до того, как Майкрофт вернулся.

Некоторое время они лежали молча. Джон думал о двадцатичетырёхлетнем Майкрофте Холмсе, пытающемся управлять своим беспокойным братом, находясь на другом конце света. И вряд ли с его возвращением в Лондон эта задача стала намного проще. Наконец-то в его голове стало проясняться хоть что-то… — Ты отвёз Стивена в реабилитационный центр, — сказал он. — Для тебя это было трудно, не так ли? Ты такой тихий с того момента, как вернулся оттуда…

Шерлок с удивлением на него посмотрел и опустил глаза.

— Я бывал там и раньше, — сказал он задумчиво. — Несколько лет назад. Название изменилось, поэтому я понял это, только приехав туда.

— Ты сказал об этом Стивену?

Шерлок пожал плечами. — Не напрямую. Он знает, что я — наркоман, что я чист в течение восьми лет. Я сказал ему, что процесс _отказа_ был худшей вещью, которая когда-либо происходила со мной, и которую я когда-либо делал, и что мысль о необходимости пройти через это опять была именно тем, что несколько раз спасало меня от возврата к наркотикам.

— Ну, я уверен, что он счёл это воодушевляющим, — с лёгкой иронией в голосе заметил Джон.

— Я также сказал ему, что реабилитация помогает. Если, конечно, он этого хочет. _Только если он действительно этого хочет_.

— Ааа, — протянул Джон. — Сколько раз …

— Три. Нет, два с половиной. Я сбежал из второго места — это было ужасно.

— Из этого?

— Нет, это было первым.

— Что же заставило тебя принять решение остановиться?

Шерлок молчал, беспокойно ёрзая на одном месте. — Подожди немного, — сказал Джон, сел на постели и дотянулся до их пижам. Одевшись, он прижал Шерлока к груди и улыбнулся, когда быстрые пальцы тут же вцепились в его рубашку.

— Когда меня ранили, — наконец произнёс Шерлок, — я был интубирован в течение двух дней, и это было… невыносимо. Мне вводили довольно сильные седативные препараты, и к моменту, когда я очнулся, период _без кокаина_ оказался гораздо длительнее, чем я позволял себе раньше. Мне стало ясно, что образ жизни, который я вёл в последнее время, нестабилен и разрушителен. К тому же, Майкрофт перестал оплачивать мои счета, и поэтому мне пришлось… Поэтому я…

— Ты был наркоманом в плохой ситуации, — твёрдо закончил Джон. Даже если Шерлок смог бы собраться с духом и произнести «продавал своё тело за дозу», Джон не уверен, что в состоянии вынести эти слова, произнесённые вслух.

— …но Майкрофт был там, в больнице. Когда я сказал ему, что хочу покончить с наркотиками, он нашёл место во Франции. Когда-то, очень давно, это был монастырь. Очень тихое и спокойное место. — Теперь голос Шерлока звучал значительно твёрже. _Увереннее_. — С тех пор я ни разу не употреблял, и больше не хочу возвращаться к тому, чем я был тогда. _Никогда_.

— Я знаю. Ты действительно не хочешь этого.

— Но… — Пальцы Шерлока продолжали скручивать мягкую ткань. — Прежде чем это произошло, я уже знал, что не хочу умирать, выброшенный на улицу, как мусор. И я никогда не хотел быть наркоманом. Но этого не достаточно, понимаешь? Чтобы избавиться от зависимости, должно быть что-то ещё, что-то, _ради чего_ ты делаешь это. Я понял, когда очнулся, что это мой последний и единственный шанс. Если я хочу быть детективом, то должен остановиться, или все мосты между мной и полицией будут сожжены навсегда, и мне никогда не привлечь клиентов. Неплохой стимул, да?

— Да. Ты думаешь, что у Стивена тоже есть такая причина?

— Его музыка… Ну, или то, что он называет музыкой. — Шерлок издал ироническое сопение. — Я знаю продюсера, который мне задолжал, и которого могу привести в реабилитационный центр. Я могу заставить Майкрофта финансировать это. Могу дать Стивену работу. Но не могу заставить его _захотеть_.

— Нет, — очень спокойно подтвердил Джон, — не можешь. Во всех случаях это должно быть решение Стивена.

Шерлок мрачно вздохнул: — Неравнодушие — это _ужасно больно._

— Иногда это может быть так.

Шерлок приподнял голову. Его глаза беспокойно метались по лицу Джона, он хмурился, пытаясь разобраться в сути того, что услышал, но, похоже, не совсем понимал. — Я сожалею, — сказал он тихо.

— Это было хорошо. — Джон не мог удержать улыбку, и Шерлок тут же вернулся в прежнее положение, явно довольный собой.

— Представляю, как тяжело было Майкрофту… — Мысли Джона вернулись к исходной точке. Он ожидал, что в ответ на это Шерлок презрительно фыркнет, но тот произнёс только тихое «О!» и замолчал. Джон решил не продолжать эту тему, позволив Шерлоку самому во всём разобраться.

— Я думал… я думал, что он хочет во всём меня контролировать. Сделать из меня некое подобие себя самого.

Что, как подумал Джон, в некоторой степени являлось истинной правдой.

— Он писал мне, когда я учился в школе, — сказал Шерлок после продолжительного молчания. — Мой отец никогда этого не делал. Это не значило, что он не заботился обо мне, — быстро добавил он. — Это просто не приходило ему в голову.

Джон представил более взрослую, более скучную и консервативную версию Майкрофта: совершенно не приспособленный для общения со своим очень чувствительным сыном, отправивший его в школу и забывший о нём в надежде на то, что через десять лет тот вернётся, неотличимый от своего старшего брата…

Он ласково провёл ладонью по волосам Шерлока.

— В детстве у меня была няня. — Шерлок продолжал теребить рубашку. — Она всегда заставляла меня съесть всё, что было в моей тарелке, даже если… в общем, неважно, что это было. Незаметно для неё Майкрофт съедал то, что мне не удавалось осилить. Я считал, что он был просто обжорой... — Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, затем выдохнул и замолчал.

По некоторым причинам эта история опечалила Джона особым образом, задев определённые струны в его душе. Он вспомнил маму и то, как она терпеливо доставала горох из всех блюд, в которых тот мог находиться, потому что Джон его ненавидел; пироги с джемом, которые бабушка пекла исключительно для него; посылки с его любимыми чипсами и сладостями, которые ему присылали в Афганистан — шоколадные батончики Флейк* конечно таяли по дороге, но всё равно имели не поддающийся чёткому определению и неповторимый вкус дома. Неудивительно, что в целом Шерлок относился к еде безразлично. Всю жизнь еда была для него только бременем, неприятной обязанностью — тем, что насильно впихивалось в него домработницами и столовыми школы-интерната, которых, конечно же, не волновало его пристрастии к сладкому или отвращении ко всему хрустящему. Да ради всего святого, он получал большее удовольствие от чистки зубов!

— Он увольнялся с работы, чтобы забрать меня, — сказал Шерлок еле слышно. — Три раза.

Джон крепко обнял его. — Он сделал бы это столько раз, сколько было необходимо, — сказал он. — Вот как это работает.

Шерлок обнял его в ответ так же сильно, но снова нахмурился. — Мне _не нравится_ чувствовать благодарность к Майкрофту.

— Да, ну, в общем, я сомневаюсь, что он ждёт твоего благодарственного письма. А теперь скажи мне, чего ты действительно хочешь сегодня вечером — с чувством и так же блистательно, как ты делаешь всё остальное.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты подтвердил мой статус твоего партнёра посредством имитации груминга*** и перечисления моих приятных качеств, — быстро сказал Шерлок.

Джон задумался. — Ты мог сказать это проще: давай пообнимаемся.

— Слишком неопределённо. — Шерлок удобнее устроился на его плече и снова вцепился пальцами в любимый участок рубашки. Джон нежно коснулся его волос — _имитация груминга_ , вот честно, как только Шерлок додумался до такого? Слегка согнув пальцы, Шерлок издал довольный урчащий звук, и Джону снова вспомнилась Мандаринка, цепляющаяся за его штаны.

— Послушай, — сонно спросил он, — что ты любишь больше всего? Я имею в виду еду. Что тебе нравится?

Он ожидал, что это будут какие-то сладости, возможно, мясные пироги миссис Хадсон или элегантная французская выпечка, но Шерлок быстро сказал: — Валлийские гренки, но только, когда их делаешь ты.

— Почему? — удивленно спросил Джон.

— Потому что только ты их делаешь правильно, — сказал Шерлок так, будто это было совершенно очевидно. — И тосты, — добавил он, словно это только что пришло ему в голову.

Джон действительно внёс небольшие изменения в рецепт гренков, чтобы это блюдо понравилось Шерлоку: сыр чуть острее, чуть мягче хлеб и меньше горчицы в соусе. Сам не осознавая того, он давал Шерлоку то, о чём тот не мог даже подумать, и уж тем более захотеть. — Любые тосты или только приготовленные мной? — улыбнулся он в его волосы.

— Тобой, разумеется. Особенно, когда ты помнишь про джем.

— Я тоже хороший партнёр, да?

— Лучший, — очень серьезно ответил Шерлок. — Самый, самый лучший.

Итак, не всё было идеально. 

Но иногда это было именно так.

*

Потребовалась почти неделя, чтобы найти Людмилу Валанову, которая, как оказалось в конечном итоге, не была леди Сен Симон. Шерлок уклончиво сообщил его светлости, что по закону такого человека не могло существовать вообще. В России шестнадцатилетняя Людмила тайно вышла замуж за своего возлюбленного, с которым была знакома с самого детства. Брат, сопровождающий её в Лондон, ничего об этом браке не знал. Своему повышению в рядах русской мафии Антон был обязан связям сестры, и, увидев шанс заполучить для неё богатого мужа, солгал, что возлюбленный Людмилы погиб. К сожалению, девушка была умна не настолько, насколько красива, и потому считала себя вдовой вплоть до момента, когда обнаружила покойного мужа в церкви на собственной свадьбе.

Шерлок проследил за напуганной парочкой до крошечной квартирки в многоязычном районе, столь сомнительном и опасном, что Джон порадовался тому, что не забыл припрятать за поясом пистолет. Но, как оказалось, Антон шёл за ними практически по пятам и в сопровождении двух своих прихвостней ворвался в квартиру, причём все трое размахивали АК-47. Джон был настолько поражён таким поворотом событий, что почти забыл испугаться. Они что, разгуливали по Лондону — даже по этой части Лондона, — таская с собой, прости господи, _автоматы Калашникова_? По всей видимости, это было именно так.

Последовало напряжённое противостояние. Шерлок, говорящий на русском довольно прилично, яростно спорил с Антоном, в то время как Людмила истерично вопила, а два мордоворота размахивали своим _солидным_ оружием, выглядя при этом весьма угрожающе. В итоге Джон оказался прижатым к стене вместе с Сергеем, мужем Людмилы, очень надеясь не быть застреленным при случайном всплеске тестостерона.

— Он всегда создавал проблемы, даже когда был ребёнком, — с сожалением сказал Сергей, кивнув в сторону Антона.

— Вы говорите по-английски? — удивлённо спросил Джон. Людмила совершенно точно этого не умела.

— После того, как Людмила уехала, я упорно учился. Она собиралась прислать мне деньги на университет, но я хотел заплатить за всё сам. Я дипломированный переводчик.

— Вы молодец, — с искренним уважением сказал ему Джон.

Драма перед ними, казалось, достигла своей кульминации: Антон поднял обе руки, ясно давая понять, что сдаётся, и Людмила, схватив его руку, в которой, слава богу, не было автомата, со слезами на глазах поцеловала её, а потом бросилась в объятия Сергея. Шерлок встретился с Джоном взглядом и, чрезвычайно довольный собой, усмехнулся. Джон усмехнулся в ответ. Красавица Людмила была на полдюйма выше Шерлока и приблизительно на одну треть его толще, поэтому, обвившись вокруг своего низкорослого коренастого супруга, стала похожа на виноградную лозу, растущую на пожарном кране.

Вдруг снаружи послышался громкий _шум_ , и снова с грохотом распахнулась дверь. Двое влетели в квартиру как ураган, с автоматами Калашникова наперевес, но прежде чем они успели прицелиться, Антон открыл шквальный огонь на поражение. Наступила ошеломляющая тишина. Даже Людмила казалась слишком потрясённой, чтобы кричать.

Шерлок что-то гневно и резко сказал Антону, который после короткого ответа бросил свой автомат и забрал оружие у одного из покойников. Затем он махнул головой своим людям, и, прихватив Сергея и Людмилу, вся компания исчезла за дверью. Антон уходил последним, бросив на Шерлока благодарный взгляд.

— Что за херня здесь только что произошла? — спросил Джон.

— Конкурирующая группировка, — сказал Шерлок. Он присел и начал рыться в одежде убитых. — Надеялись продвинуться, устранив Антона и отыскав Людмилу. Не велика потеря… Завтра Сергей, Людмила и её несостоявшийся супруг лорд Сен Симон встретятся с нами на Бейкер-Стрит, и как только закончатся истерические и демонстративные выяснения отношений, мы создадим подходящую версию, которая покажет всех участников этой _драмы_ в лучшем свете: лорд Сен Симон, противостоящий русской мафии; воссоединение несчастных влюблённых и всё такое. Прессе будет чем поживиться. Разумеется, Антону отведена роль злодея, но к тому моменту он будет уже за границей. — Шерлок поднялся, держа в руках два бумажника, которые быстро спрятал в карманах своего пиджака. — Возможно, это тоже даст Антону немного времени, — пробормотал он.

— Ты — чудо! Давай убираться отсюда, пока не прибежали ещё какие-нибудь сумасшедшие русские.

Они вышли на лестничную площадку и увидели красно-синие всполохи полицейских машин. — Наверх, — скомандовал Шерлок.

Они поднялись выше на два пролёта, Шерлок быстро осмотрелся вокруг, сказал «эта» и подтолкнул Джона к одной из дверей. Ему потребовалось меньше секунды, чтобы открыть замок, и вскоре оба оказались в пустой тёмной комнате.

— Ну, что… — начал Джон, но Шерлок прижался к нему, со всех сторон опутав собой, своими мятущимися руками, своим горячим дыханием и мягкими жаждущими губами. Возбуждение захлестнуло Джона ударом тока, адреналин мгновенно превратился в страсть, он вцепился в затылок Шерлока, вовлекая его в глубокий жёсткий поцелуй. Шерлок немедленно уступил, его рот приоткрылся, тело изогнулось навстречу, прижимая Джона к стене, и вместе с тем скользнуло чуть ниже, чтобы их жадно целующиеся рты оказались на одинаковом уровне. Засосав его нижнюю губу, Джон с силой толкнулся внутрь языком, стремясь вырвать у Шерлока тот умопомрачительный, наполненный бесконтрольным желанием звук, который он уже слышал, когда они целовались так же отчаянно, как сейчас, когда Джон брал его рот с такой же неистовой одержимостью, и _это_ … это было абсолютно необходимым и ошеломляющим. Джон совершенно точно знал, что никогда не сможет насытиться этим потрясающим ртом, он целовал и целовал Шерлока, пока тот не начал слегка задыхаться, а его губы не стали влажными и опухшими.

Обхватив под пальто стройную талию, Джон притянул Шерлока ближе, и тот прижался ещё сильнее — настойчиво и решительно, — приподнял ногу, согнул её, упираясь в стену коленом и _раскрывая себя_. О, это было… Джон зарычал от потрясающих ощущений, скользя рукой по округлости ягодиц, массируя их через тонкую ткань и, _боже_ , ощущая своими пальцами углубление между ними. Шерлок застонал, откидываясь назад и поднимая ногу чуть выше. Вжимаясь ладонью в его затылок, Джон добрался до шеи и впился в неё губами, не заботясь о том, что могут остаться следы, просто желая _иметь_ его всего, каждый дюйм, до которого мог дотянуться. Шерлок поднял руки и сбросил с себя пальто, Джон услышал, как оно мягко упало на пол, в то время как сам Шерлок снова вернулся в его объятия.

— Мы должны делать это после каждого успешно завершённого дела, — простонал он, судорожно дыша и целуя шею, на которой только что оставил яркий засос.

Шерлок изогнулся, буквально вдавливаясь в него всем телом, и выдохнул: — Четыре и… это сделано… ты сказал… четыре вещи…

— О господи, — произнёс Джон, чувствуя нарастающий жар в паху. Шерлок тёрся об него с откровенным призывом, подняв свою ногу на немыслимую высоту. Перед глазами возникла внезапная, чрезвычайно яркая и живая картинка, как он трахает Шерлока, обвивающего его ногами, и Джон ухватился за упругую задницу, инстинктивно пытаясь раскрыть ягодицы. Шерлок скользнул своим твёрдым членом по члену Джона и застонал. Господи, он был прямо здесь, их разделяла только одежда. У Джона так сильно стояло, что он удивлялся, почему его член просто не прорвался наружу сквозь ткань и не начал трахать Шерлока вне зависимости от участия в этом процессе самого обладателя.

Мелькнула неопределенная мысль о причинах, их было достаточно, но в данный момент только одна имела значение. — У нас нет…

— Есть. В моём пальто, — сказал Шерлок, почти переставая дышать. — Я ношу с собой _настоящий лубрикант_ с того момента, как мы начали расследовать это дело. Джон, _пожалуйста_.

— О, хорошо… в таком случае, — пробормотал Джон, дёрнув его за брюки, — сними их.

Слегка отстранившись, Шерлок выпутался из его объятий, и Джон присел, чтобы найти смазку в его пальто. Он быстро обнаружил её, положив в нагрудный карман, а когда поднял глаза, у него перехватило дыхание: Шерлок, в одной рубашке и совершенно голый ниже пояса, стоял на коленях, склонив голову и опираясь руками об пол.

Его молчание, его широко разведённые ноги — в голове Джона произошло короткое замыкание, и все связные мысли тут же исчезли. Он судорожно раскрыл молнию на своих брюках, продвинулся вперёд и, ухватив Шерлока за бедро, провёл своим членом по его ягодицам. Шерлок задрожал и снова издал тот наполненный желанием звук. Боже, его кожа была похожа на шёлк. — Я мог бы кончить, только прикасаясь к тебе вот так, — тяжело выдохнул Джон. И даже более того, подумал он, после такого количества дней без этого, он, вероятно, может кончить, просто _глядя_ на задницу Шерлока.

«Ты обещал», — прошипел Шерлок, и Джон застонал: — Я знаю, я знаю, просто… — Он толкнулся вперёд один раз — _ебать_  — и на секунду отпрянул, прежде чем полностью потерять контроль над собой. Захватив горстью волосы Шерлока, он мягко потянул его голову вверх — ближе к себе — и поцеловал. Господи, чёрт возьми, это было… это были все фантазии Джона и даже больше: Шерлок стоял перед ним на коленях, прижимаясь к нему своей роскошной, восхитительной задницей; у него в руке зажаты густые волнистые пряди; и теперь Шерлок сосёт его язык и выстанывает, чтобы Джон его трахнул. _Господи._ Всё-таки чудеса случаются. Например, ему удалось не умереть там, в Афганистане. Как могло ему так повезти дважды?! — Просто позволь мне прикоснуться к тебе… Пожалуйста, позволь мне прикоснуться к тебе, — сказал он отчаянно, и, не дожидаясь ответа, скользнул рукой между ног Шерлока, поглаживая его отяжелевшую мошонку, его твёрдый член, раскрывая его оголённые ягодицы. — О боже, я так тебя хочу, я хочу тебя, я хочу тебя…

— Пожалуйста, — практически умолял Шерлок, делая попытку раздвинуть ноги ещё шире.

— Хорошо, хорошо. — Джон нащупал в кармане тюбик со смазкой, выдавил содержимое на свои непослушные пальцы и почувствовал безмерную радость, когда удалось засунуть тюбик обратно в карман, не уронив его при этом на пол. Он приподнял рубашку Шерлока, нежно проведя ладонью вдоль позвоночника, снова взял его за бедро и очень медленно проник внутрь кончиком пальца. Он мог видеть бледную кожу, практически сверкающую своей белизной в полумраке, упирающиеся в пол ладони, изгибы ягодиц. — Именно так я собираюсь взять тебя, — прошептал он, наклоняясь вперед и горячо дыша ему в ухо. — Вот так, постепенно, или всё закончится слишком быстро. — Он полностью погрузил в него палец, и Шерлок задрожал, тяжело выдыхая воздух. Джон двигал пальцем медленно и равномерно, не пытаясь растянуть мышцы, а просто трахая Шерлока пальцем и заставляя его приспособиться к ритму. Шерлок попытался насадиться на палец, но Джон твёрдо придержал его за бедро. — Ничего не выйдет. Я задаю темп. — Шерлок вновь задрожал, продолжая дрожать уже без остановки, и Джон, который весьма искусно научился считывать исходящие от него сигналы, замедлился и успокаивающе погладил его по спине. Дрожь заметно уменьшилась.

Джон посмотрел на свои руки, на стройное, склонённое под ним тело, на выпирающие позвонки, на следы гематом и ран, и едва не задохнулся от нежности — собственнической и настолько неистовой, что это граничило с яростью. Он почувствовал внезапную злость на всех, кто у Шерлока был, всех, кто брал его без заботы о нём, кто брал его _без любви_. — Ты теперь мой, — яростно выдохнул он. — Никто и никогда не притронется к тебе, никто и никогда не причинит тебе боль, пока я жив. — Он продвинул палец чуть глубже, осторожно повернул его и так же осторожно дотронулся до простаты. Шерлок вскрикнул и прогнулся в спине, ещё выше приподнимая ягодицы. — Ты _мой_.

— Твой, только твой, — надломленно простонал Шерлок. — Всегда твой.

Пытаясь успокоиться, Джон сделал глубокий вдох. Его пальцы были полностью погружены в мягкую горячую плоть, но, тем не менее, Шерлок вновь попытался насадиться на них, чтобы получить ещё больше — настолько, насколько это возможно, учитывая, что Джон продолжал крепко удерживать его за бедро. — Я хочу тебя так сильно, — сказал Джон, удивляясь насколько непристойно и в то же время ранимо звучит его голос.

— Я тоже хочу тебя, я хочу тебя во мне. — Шерлок поднял голову, выгнув шею, когда Джон снова прикоснулся к простате. После третьего пальца из его горла вырвался низкий отчаянный звук, заставивший Джона затрепетать от желания. Он раздвинул пальцы, чтобы удостовериться, насколько полно расслабился Шерлок, и Шерлок со стоном уронил голову на руки. Джон вытащил пальцы и снова достал смазку, замерев на мгновение и прислушиваясь к последним предупредительным сигналам мозга: так ли всё хорошо? Готов ли Шерлок на самом деле? Действительно ли он хочет _всё это_ принять? Шерлок, конечно же, прочитал его мысли. — О боже, со мной всё прекрасно. Просто _сделай это_ , — слегка огрызнулся он и снова застонал, когда Джон наклонился вперед и обхватил своей покрытой смазкой ладонью его возбуждённый член.

Джон нанёс смазку на себя, зашипев от ощущения холода, и всё-таки выронил тюбик. С коротким колебанием он приставил головку к расслабленному входу Шерлока и плавно продвинулся внутрь. Обжимающая его теснота — потрясающе горячая без презерватива — была самой блаженной вещью, которую он когда-либо чувствовал. — Блядь, блядь, — задыхаясь и находясь в полном потрясении, выдохнул он, чувствуя, что его тоже начинает трясти. Он склонился над Шерлоком, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, чтобы не начать яростно и бесконтрольно в него вбиваться. Мышцы Шерлока сократились, он сжал Джона ещё сильнее, явно этим бравируя, и странным образом именно это помогло Джону сосредоточиться. Он посмотрел вниз на их соединенные вместе тела; на прогнутую спину и широко расставленные ноги Шерлока — для него, для Джона, для того, чтобы Джон взял его, чтобы Джон был _внутри_ него — и продвинулся дальше. О боже, это были просто невероятные ощущения! — Как хорошо, как же охеренно хорошо… Скажи мне, что с тобой всё в порядке… я… —  _я люблю тебя,_ хотел сказать он, но понял, что лучше это сделать потом — не сейчас… 

Шерлок повернул голову и прикусил рукав своей рубашки. — Хорошо, да, больше, — задыхаясь, с трудом произнёс он.

Джон подался назад, так медленно, как только мог, и снова толкнулся на всю длину. Шерлок ещё сильнее вжался в него, простонав «сильнее», и Джон увидел все звёзды. Он ещё раз толкнулся, услышал приглушенное «охх», и каким-то образом это окончательно, в одно мгновение отключило все предохранители в его голове. Он почти полностью вышел из Шерлока и снова вошел с такой силой, что даже слегка подтолкнул его вперёд, желая немедленно ощутить это _снова_ , эту бархатную тесноту вокруг члена — _назад, вперёд, назад, вперёд_. Это был фейерверк, электричество, это было всё: нежная кожа под его руками и звуки, эти звуки, Шерлок, приглушённо кричащий в свою руку в то время как Джон трахал его, как дикое животное, совершенно безрассудно, не в силах сдержаться, не в силах себя контролировать. Оргазм приближался, нарастал стремительной мощной волной, пока наконец не обрушился на него, как сметающее всё на своём пути цунами, и он не излился в тело Шерлока. Джон подумал, что, возможно, он громко кричал, но даже весь Скотланд-Ярд, вламывающийся в двери в эту минуту, не смог бы заставить его остановиться.

Около минуты Джон оставался лежать на спине Шерлока, восстанавливая дыхание и приходя в себя, а потом снова сжал рукой его волосы. Поцелуй на этот раз был грязным и немного отчаянным, и безумным со стороны Шерлока. Он был наполнен страстным желанием и острой необходимостью. Джон скользнул рукой вниз и добрался до его члена и, выгнув шею под невообразимым углом, Шерлок разорвал поцелуй. Джон отпустил его волосы и, обхватив поперёк груди, крепко прижал к себе. Несколько быстрых и сильных движений рукой, и Шерлок кончил с громким криком, бурно выплёскиваясь на грязный ковер.

Они без сил рухнули на пол, в созданный ими же беспорядок. Вскоре прижатый к полу Шерлок пошевелился, и Джон начал медленно выходить из него, стараясь быть максимально осторожным, и, наконец, приземлился на задницу. Шерлок сел, опираясь на пятки, пробормотал «о, тьфу!» и быстро схватил свои трусы.

— Я предупреждал, что может быть грязно, — сказал Джон.

— Ну, этому ковру хуже уже не будет, — ответил Шерлок, вытирая себя и отбрасывая трусы в сторону. Потом он осмотрелся в поисках брюк.

Вытерев о ковёр руку и передавая Шерлоку брюки, Джон подумал, что был абсолютно прав, представляя, как это может случиться: что-то медленное и нежное, не похожее на то сумасшествие, которое происходило минуту назад. Он почувствовал лёгкий привкус вины. Впрочем, Шерлок не казался страдающим или _потрёпанным_. На самом деле, всё было наоборот. Он поднялся на ноги лёгким изящным движением и потянулся, в очередной раз напомнив Джону кошку Мандаринку, особенно, когда вцепился пальцами в его свитер, самодовольно мурлыкая: — Это было _великолепно_. Ну же, Джон, вставай. Давай отыщем сухой и относительный чистый участок пола.

Джон тоже поднялся, правда, не настолько красиво и плавно, как Шерлок, и, наскоро обследовав комнату, они устроилась у стены с другой стороны от двери. Внезапно Джон почувствовал сильную усталость и истощение, с тоской подумав об их кровати на Бейкер-стрит. — Долго они ещё, как ты думаешь? — спросил он, зевая.

Шерлок сполз по стене, подобрал под себя ноги и устроился головой на его плече. — Если они не уйдут через час, я устрою диверсию, и мы выйдем через окно.

Джон улыбнулся в темноту. — Чёртово чудо.

— Конечно, я чудо. Но ты тоже удивительный, — сказал Шерлок, которого слегка беспокоило сохраняющееся у Джона чувство вины.

Настоящий комплимент… Это была ночь чудес. Но в следующий раз всё будет не так: они сделают это дома, в их постели, никаких грязных ковров, никакой лихорадки, и Джон, точно знающий, что всё _идеально_. Он будет держать Шерлока в своих объятиях, обласкает каждый изгиб, каждую часть его тела — тягуче и нежно, пока Шерлок не начнёт под ним извиваться. Они займутся любовью правильно, не спеша, и лелея его и лаская, Джон покажет ему, чем может быть секс, когда он является выражением и высшим проявлением чувств. И затем, возможно, когда всё будет закончено, в полной безопасности темноты Джон возьмёт в ладони его лицо и скажет всё, что есть в его сердце, скажет слова, которые он никогда и никому ещё не произносил.

Или, возможно, он подождёт ещё чуточку дольше…

Он поцеловал Шерлока в волосы и удобнее устроился на жёстком полу. — Я говорил тебе в последнее время, насколько ты потрясающий и удивительный?

— Ты можешь сказать это снова.

Джон улыбнулся.

У них было всё время мира.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *C-4  — разновидность пластичных взрывчатых веществ военного назначения.
> 
> ** Тьютор (англ. tutor) - руководитель группы студентов в английских университетах
> 
> *** Флейк (англ. flake) - марка шоколадных батончиков, выпускаемых компанией Кэдберри с 1920 года по настоящее время.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/d/d1/Cadbury-Flake-Wrapper-Small.jpg
> 
> ***Груминг (обыскивание) - вид поведения приматов. Отдыхая, обезьяны постоянно "ищутся", удаляют паразитов, соринки, опавшие волосы, что служит проявлением подлинной близости, интимности. У обезьян груминг является типичным примером социосексуальных контактов. Это, конечно, не только чистка, но и выражение симпатии , и покровительства, и подчиненности, и извинения, и любовного влечения - т.е.груминг имеет сложную социальную подоплеку.


	24. Chapter 24

— Я люблю Джона? — спросил Шерлок.

— Ты спрашиваешь об этом меня? — недоуменно вытаращилась на него Салли Донован.

— Вряд ли я могу спросить об этом у Джона. Лестрейд мог бы стать подходящим выбором, но очевидно, что этот вопрос поставит его в неловкое положение. Кроме того, он почти наверняка ответит, что ничего не смыслит в любви, и затянет свои вечные стенания о бывшей жене.

— Да, лучше избегать этого сценария любой ценой, — согласилась Донован. — Что относительно того, что ты ставишь в неловкое положение _меня?_

— Но я этого не делаю. У женщин более развито эмоциональное восприятие и способность непринуждённо обсуждать межличностные проблемы. Ты не чувствуешь никакой неловкости — ни в малейшей степени.

— Будь на твоём месте кто-то другой, я бы сказала, что меня пытаются подготовить, чтобы сообщить плохие новости, — фыркнула Донован. — Но поскольку это всё-таки ты, я думаю, ты мне льстишь. Так или иначе, да.

— Да?

— Да, ты любишь его. _Очевидно._

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Салли вздохнула. — Послушай, фрик, я видела, _как_ ты на него смотришь. Никто и никогда, включая маму, так на меня не смотрел. За всю мою жизнь. Если это не любовь, тогда её не существует вообще, и я могу перестать на что-то надеяться прямо сейчас и завести кота.

— Кот был бы гораздо лучше того тупого животного, которое ты впустила в свою кровать.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулась Донован беззлобно. — Как давно вы двое, эээ…

— Вовлечены в сексуальные отношения?

— Тьфу, вот _не_ надо этого, я не хочу видеть эти картинки у себя в голове.

— Три месяца, две недели, три дня.

— Он сказал тебе об этом тогда?

— Неделю назад.

_После этого Джон прикрыл его рот рукой и сказал: — Нет. Я знаю, что тебе требуется некоторое время. Ты ответишь мне, когда будешь готов._

— Хорошо, теперь _ты_ должен сказать ему это.

— Необходимо традиционное объяснение?

— Что?

— Сначала я задал этот вопрос миссис Хадсон, — пояснил Шерлок с брезгливой гримасой. — Она считает, что я должен сообщить Джону о чувствах в мелодраматичном ключе. Закаты, цветы, поцелуи в дождь и так далее. Я подумал, что будет лучше поискать более уравновешенное мнение.

— Это был комплимент? — Донован выглядела удивлённой.

— Просто ответь на вопрос, — сказал Шерлок слегка раздражённо.

— Я так не думаю. Как он сказал это тебе?

— Эээ… Ты говорила, что не…

— Хорошо, остановись, суть я уловила. Нет, я не думаю, что во всём этом есть необходимость. — Она поразмыслила ещё немного и добавила: — Но хуже от этого точно не будет.

 

Поблагодарив Салли, Шерлок ушёл, обдумывая её слова. Официальное объяснение в любви _не было обязательным_ , но, похоже, даже Донован считала это хорошей идеей. Но как это сделать? Когда Джон сказал Шерлоку, что любит его, это было совершенно ясно и однозначно. Джон убедился: Шерлок всё понял правильно и знает, что он хочет остаться с ним навсегда. Теперь Шерлок хотел то же самое сделать для Джона. Что там еще предложила ему миссис Хадсон? Длительные прогулки по пляжу? Ужин при свечах? _Джакузи_? Определенно, нет. _Подарок_. Подарок был бы хорош. Подарки — это всегда хорошо, не так ли? У Шерлока появилось смутное ощущение, что он должен преподнести Джону подарок. Ему казалось, что Джону полагается своего рода… компенсация? Бонус? _Приданое_? В конце концов, Шерлок всегда был уверен, что проведёт свою жизнь в одиночестве, тогда как Джон в своём воображении представлял тихую семейную жизнь и небольшой домик в…

Шерлок замер как вкопанный — решение пришло к нему с ясностью и чёткостью встающего на своё место пазла. — До чего я умён, просто ужас, — пробормотал он, не обращая внимания на изумлённый взгляд пожилого мужчины, гуляющего со своим забавным корги. Возможно, этот _пункт_ отношений будет не настолько тягостным и невыполнимым? Оглянувшись вокруг, он понял, что идёт совершенно не в том направлении, и вернулся на главную дорогу в надежде поймать такси.

 *

Даже при содействии Майкрофта на это потребовались _месяцы_ , что почти свело Шерлока с ума. Но когда наконец ( _наконец!_ ) всё было готово, вмешалась погода. Дождь не прекращался два дня, в течение которых Шерлок не подходил к телефону из боязни, что это отвлечёт его от самого главного, но и на третьи сутки небо оставалось таким же отвратительно серым.

 — Облачность _не проходит_! — яростно выпалил он, врываясь в квартиру домовладелицы. Вот уже десять минут он вышагивал по Бейкер-стрит, впившись глазами в погодное приложение на своём телефоне. — Обещали, что к вечеру прояснится, но закат через десять минут, и _всё ещё облачно._

— Ну, это зима, дорогой. Просто пропусти закат, — посоветовала миссис Хадсон.

— Мы должны были идти на пляж, — возбуждённо затараторил Шерлок, — но это дало бы Джону подсказку, и я ненавижу пляж, и ненавижу песок в своей обуви, и не целуюсь в дождь, мы уже делали это, и было… было слишком мокро, почему людям нравятся такие вещи, и кроме того сегодня нет дождя…

— Всё будет прекрасно, — терпеливо заверила миссис Хадсон. — Просто действуй. Джона не волнует закат. Кроме того, как бы мне ни нравились эти цветы и то, что они находятся у меня, бутоны уже полностью распустились и завтра не будут так восхитительны.

Шерлок нахмурился. — Ну, хорошо, — бросил он раздражённо, забрал всё, что приготовил _для этого случая_ , и вышел, чтобы подняться наверх.

 

Джон был на кухне. — Ты собираешься… О, привет, что это? Они от клиента?

— Разумеется, нет. Они для тебя. Не будь идиотом! — довольно грубо рявкнул Шерлок, наполовину скрытый за огромной охапкой роз.

— Ну, я же твой _идиот_ , — жизнерадостно улыбнулся Джон, нисколько не обижаясь. — Давай я поставлю их в… О, у тебя и ваза есть?

Как оказалось, вместе с цветами Шерлок прихватил вазу домовладелицы. Проклятие. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты подошёл сюда, — сказал он с отчаянием.

— Хорошо, только сначала я выключу это. — Джон освободил на столе место для роз, выключил газ под кастрюлей и позволил Шерлоку отвести себя к креслу.

Его улыбка была нежной и, возможно, слегка… удивлённой? Когда Шерлок опустился перед ним на колени — тяжелее, чем собирался, — всё стало _очень серьёзно_.

— Джон. — Шерлок взял его за руки. О, чёрт возьми, он должен был опуститься на одно колено, не так ли? Или так поступают только, когда делают предложение? В любом случае, теперь уже слишком поздно. — Джон, я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. Я хочу остаться с тобой навсегда. — Он запланировал сказать гораздо, гораздо больше, но внезапно его мозг — _его мозг! мозг Шерлока Холмса!_  — стал абсолютно пустым. — Это для тебя, — он сунул в руки Джона плотный конверт. (Миссис Хадсон предлагала перевязать его лентой, но отказалась от этой идеи, когда колебания Шерлока стали слишком нервозными).

Джон непонимающе уставился на конверт, потом — на бумаги, которые из него достал. Шерлок отчаянно всматривался в его лицо. Шок? Удивление? Замешательство? — Шерлок, — медленно начал Джон. — Ты… Ты купил для меня дом?..

— Дом _в деревне_ , — быстро сказал Шерлок. — Так или иначе, это коттедж — как видно из документов, он называется Коттеджем Пасечника. Это довольно близко, в Сассексе, мы можем ездить туда по выходным, а потом, когда выйдем на пенсию, поселиться там окончательно. _Навсегда_. Возможно, я попробую развести пчёл. Кажется, пчёлы — это довольно увлекательно. И ты сможешь что-то выращивать в саду, или быть доктором, или пойти в паб, или… В общем делать всё, что тебе захочется.

— Делать — где? — спросил Джон в некотором замешательстве.

— В доме, в деревне, — повторил Шерлок, изо всех сил сохраняя спокойствие и чувствуя, как его дрожащие руки начинают собираться в такие же дрожащие кулаки. — Ты всегда говорил, что этого хочешь. Зажить тихо, с семьёй, в небольшом домике подальше от города.

— Но это было давно, когда… — Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и тут же остановился. — Хорошо, поднимайся, пойдём сюда. — Он поднял его на ноги и потянул к дивану. — Сделай вдох.

Шерлок сделал длинный глубокий вдох, как учил его Джон, чувствуя его силу и знакомый аромат чая-шерсти-мыла. Он вдыхал этот аромат очень медленно, пока покалывание в руках не стало слабее, а потом совсем отступило.

Джон улыбался. Он взял лицо Шерлока в ладони, нежно целуя его щёки и лоб. — Это самая лучшая, самая приятная вещь, когда-либо и кем-либо сделанная для меня. Мне очень нравится это, — искренне сказал он.

Сердце Шерлока готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. — Правда?

— Да. На самом деле, я потрясён. Я никогда не предполагал, что ты захочешь уехать из Лондона. И где ты взял деньги?

— Пока я не хочу уезжать,  — честно признался Шерлок. — По крайней мере, не навсегда. Но пчёлы _очень_ занятны, и в любом случае я хочу быть там, где хочешь быть ты.

— Я тоже, и ты это знаешь.

— Деньги мои. У меня есть траст*, над которым Майкрофт имеет контроль. Он всегда его имел — я не заслуживал, ммм, доверия, когда достиг совершеннолетия. Ежемесячно мне выдавалось денежное содержание, но потом, по известным тебе причинам, Майкрофт всё это прекратил. После… после того, как я полностью избавился от наркотиков, он захотел, чтобы я работал на него, с ним… Но мне это было не интересно. К тому же, я решил доказать ему, что могу позаботиться о себе, и отказался от денег. — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Таким образом, там оставалась немалая сумма.

— Не могу дождаться, когда увижу его, — сказал Джон, разглядывая бумаги. — Мы сможем поехать туда в уикенд?

— Конечно. Но там совершенно нет мебели. Этот дом для тебя, и я решил, что ты захочешь обставить его на свой вкус.

— Не страшно. Переночуем в походных условиях, прямо на полу, а потом, с такой кучей денег, которая есть у тебя, мы купим по-настоящему превосходную кровать.

— Там есть большое окно. Я подумал, что ты мог бы поставить возле него письменный стол, чтобы писать свой блог, — застенчиво сказал Шерлок.

— При условии, что из окна будут хорошо видны твои ульи… Возможно, я научусь выпекать хлеб. Для мёда.

Об этом Шерлок не думал. Ему нравился мёд. Он улыбнулся и положил голову на плечо Джона. — Я прилягу, пока ты готовишь свой ужин. Всё это было весьма утомительно.

— К чёрту мой ужин! В любом случае это всего лишь паста, — решительно заявил Джон. — А у нас есть отличный повод! Я отведу тебя к Анжело, но только чуть позже, ладно? А прямо сейчас я полежал бы с тобой — так, как тебе захочется, — быстро добавил он. — Мы можем просто пообниматься, и ты снова скажешь мне о том, как любишь меня. Я уверен, что ты готовился, а я не смог оценить это должным образом. Или, ты знаешь, мы можем раздеться, и ты скажешь всё ещё раз, когда я буду внутри тебя, что было бы, гмм, очень мило.

Шерлок почувствовал болезненную печаль. Он знал, чего _действительно_ хочет Джон, и о чём тот не скажет ему никогда. Они попытались заняться сексом лицом к лицу — один раз, когда Шерлок оказался верхом на Джоне, и всё, как им обоим казалось, должно было получиться. Но этого не случилось, Шерлок запаниковал так сильно, что его едва не стошнило. После этого он ненавидел себя: за свою слабость, за свои неверные решения, за то, что заставляет Джона грустить, за всё то, из-за чего никогда не был и никогда не будет _нормальным_.

Больше они не пытались этого повторить…

Хуже всего было то, что Шерлок тоже _хотел_. Теперь, когда рядом был тот, кто ему по-настоящему _не безразличен_ , он хотел близости, которой раньше всегда избегал, хотел видеть лицо Джона, когда тот входит в него и когда доходит до края. Втайне от Джона он начал над этим работать. Зная принципы когнитивно-поведенческой психотерапии** (Шерлок побывал в трёх реабилитационных центрах и сохранил в своих Чертогах то, что происходило в их стенах), он разработал план, который, как он полагал, когда-нибудь должен сработать. На данный момент он не достиг утешительных сдвигов, кроме того, что теперь мог лежать на спине, мысленно представляя _процесс_ , и не задыхаться от страха. Но это было самое начало пути.

Он пристально просмотрел на тёплую, открытую улыбку Джона и расслабился: Джон не лукавил, оба варианта были _прекрасны._  — Давай просто пообнимаемся — я засну, если мы займёмся чем-то другим.

— Оу… конечно, потому что последние несколько дней вместо того, чтобы спать, ты бродил по ночам.

— Мне было необходимо практиковаться! Должен тебе сказать, что подготовленная мною речь была значительно лучше. Кстати, после ужина мы можем осуществить вариант номер два. Ты можешь тянуть меня за волосы, как тогда… — добавил он соблазнительно. (Джон явно имел к этому пристрастие, равно как и сам Шерлок, несмотря на то, что потом на его голове была абсолютная катастрофа).

— Скажи это снова. Ещё один раз. Пожалуйста.

Шерлок редко был уверен в собственных чувствах, но никогда он не был уверен в них так, как сейчас. Он обхватил лицо Джона ладонями, посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал с абсолютной, не поддающейся сомнению искренностью, исходящей из самых глубин души: — Я люблю тебя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Траст или доверительная собственность (от англ. trust — доверие)  — это система отношений, при которой имущество, первоначально принадлежащее учредителю, передается в распоряжение доверительного собственника (управляющего или попечителя), но доход с него получают выгодоприобретатели (бенефициары). Учредитель (который может одновременно быть и выгодоприобретателем и/или управляющим) в рамках специального соглашения передает принадлежащие ему ценности под контроль попечителя, который обязан совершать с ними операции, приносящие выгодоприобретателям максимальную прибыль или соответствующие другим инструкциям учредителя.
> 
> **Когнити́вно-поведе́нческая психотерапи́я (англ. cognitive behavioural therapy) — широко распространённая комплексная форма психотерапии, сочетающая в себе когнитивную терапию с поведенческой терапией. Когнитивный подход исходит из предположения, что психологические проблемы и нервно-психические расстройства вызваны нелогичными или нецелесообразными мыслями и убеждениями человека, а также дисфункциональными стереотипами его мышления, изменив которые, проблемы можно решить. Поведенческий подход, предполагает изменение поведения человека путём поощрения и подкрепления желаемых форм поведения и отсутствия подкрепления нежелательных форм.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Я хочу тебя** _

__**Я хочу тебя  
** Я ещё раз повторю эти слова,  
Чтобы они отпечатались в твоём сознании  
Я знаю, что буду жить этим,  
Пока ты не решишься убить это чувство…  
Я хочу тебя.  
(Элвис Костелло)

Джон навис над растянувшемся на диване Шерлоком. — Ко мне в блог пришло сообщение от женщины из струнного квартета Borealis. О репетиции.

Нахмурившись, Шерлок поднял на Джона взгляд: — Почему она связалась с тобой?

— По-видимому, потому что ты ей не отвечал.

— Оу. — Шерлок закрыл глаза.

— Оу — _что_? — Джон слегка пихнул его ногу — раз, другой, пока Шерлок не сдался. Он повернулся и сел, согнув ноги в коленях и обхватив их руками. Джон устроился рядом и открыл экран ноутбука. — Квартет Borealis.

— Одна из них следила за дискуссией о моей идентификации неизвестных работ Лассуса. Они проявили интерес к исполнению композиции, которую я создал на основе его мотетов, и не так давно связались со мной.

— Лассус… это та полифоническая вещь?

— Да.

 — Действительно? Классно! Разве это не великолепно?

— Музыка существует только тогда, когда её исполняют и слушают, Джон, таким образом, да, это _великолепно_.

— И…?

— Я выслал им ноты.

— И они собираются исполнить её… — Джон посмотрел на безучастное лицо Шерлока и, напечатав что-то в своём ноутбуке, продолжил: — … в следующую пятницу. Шерлок, это довольно популярно! Об этом пишут в газетах! Мы можем пойти на этот концерт?

— Она упоминала что-то о билетах, — расплывчато сказал Шерлок.

— Таким образом, они хотят, чтобы ты присутствовал на репетиции, но ты им не отвечаешь. Почему?

Шерлок пожал плечами. Музыка всегда была для него исключительно _уединенным_ занятием. Он действительно не знал, почему не ответил, и уж тем более не мог понять, почему проигнорировал предыдущие просьбы о фото и биографии композитора, а так же о заявлении для прессы.

— Borealis квартет*, — пробормотал Джон, печатая. — Вау!

Шерлок заглянул через его плечо. Четыре знойные молодые женщины в декольтированных вечерних платьях прижимали грифы к щекам, будто собираясь засунуть их в рот.

— Ты можешь взять билеты для Лестрейда? — спросил Джон.

— Я не пойду, — испуганно отшатнулся Шерлок.

— Да ладно тебе, Шерлок. Они не будут _такими_ на репетиции. Прекрати. — Джон наконец сумел опустить его ноги с дивана и разжать его пальцы, чтобы обхватить их руками. — Я хочу услышать твою музыку, и хочу, чтобы её сыграли так, как задумал ты. Разве ты не хочешь того же самого? Что если они сделают это _неправильно_?

В его тёплых руках Шерлок позволил себе расслабиться. — Полагаю, ты прав, — неохотно согласился он.

— Когда ты вернёшься, я сделаю тебе гренки по-валлийски, — пообещал Джон, и Шерлок вздохнул.

Он понимал, что Джон на самом деле этого хочет (хотя его понимание не распространялось на то, _почему_ он этого хочет), и, кроме того, задавался тем же вопросом: что если они сыграют пьесу не так?  
 

Конечно же Джон оказался прав. В жизни участницы квартета выглядели обычными, не вызывающими опасения дамами: очки, потрёпанные джемпера, волосы, по старинке забранные назад. Виолончелистка, которая связалась с ним изначально, была очень серьёзным специалистом по старинной музыке и много знала о Лассусе. На эту тему у них с Шерлоком состоялся приятный, содержательный и слегка затянувшийся разговор.

Наконец первая скрипка откашлялась и спросила немного застенчиво: — Может быть, мы начнём? У меня есть ноты, если вы захотите сделать пометки.

Они устроились полукругом, подвинув стулья и заметно смущаясь в его присутствии. Когда все разом сосредоточились, воцарилась полная тишина, и первая скрипка подняла свой смычок…

В течение многих месяцев Шерлок жил этой музыкой, часами прокручивал её в голове, отрабатывая нюансы — в поездах, в такси, долгими бессонными ночами, — но ни разу не услышал по-настоящему. Теперь он знал. Это было прекрасно.

На Бейкер-стрит он вернулся в приподнятом настроении. Его похвала была короткой, но очень щедрой и искренней, и восхищение музыкантов его удивило — он не осознавал, насколько они волновались, ожидая его оценки. Виолончелистка, покрасневшая и счастливая, глубоко вдохнула и спросила: — Я знаю, что на самом деле это не является основной вашей работой, но если когда-нибудь вы напишите что-либо ещё… — Она посмотрела на него и, замерев на секунду, проговорила: — Боже мой… У вас уже что-то есть.

— Не все они закончены, но — да, несколько _вещиц_ уже есть.

— Вы разрешите нам их исполнить? — Она покраснела и этим немного напомнила Молли.

— Я бы никогда не позволил сделать это кому-то другому, — сказал он, и это было действительно так.

Сейчас Шерлок думал о всей той забытой музыке, что лежала в архивах музеев, о всех тех мелодиях, которые никто не слышал в течение сотен лет. Некоторые из них были только фрагментами, многие — неизвестного авторства. Как нераскрытые дела, ожидающие решения… Когда-нибудь (когда они с Джоном окончательно удалятся от дел), он сможет вернуть эти произведения к жизни. Они переберутся в Коттедж Пчеловода — в котором к этому моменту уже появились кровать, стол и диван, — он будет сочинять музыку и собирать мёд; Джон — выпекать хлеб и работать в саду, а иногда, если появится такое желание, лечить местных жителей. Это не будет расследованием преступлений, но это будет действительно хорошо.

В своих мечтаниях он уже пребывал в тихом, спокойном Сассексе и увлёкся этим настолько, что наткнулся прямо на Джона, едва не сбив его с ног и не сразу поняв, что тот пытается привлечь его внимание.

— Шерлок. — Джон протянул руку, удерживая его на месте. Выражение лица у него было… не очень хорошим: _брови нахмурены, взгляд мягкий, но рот напряжён_. Шерлок молниеносно просканировал его душевное состояние: _не встревожен, не сердит, не взволнован_. Что же тогда?

Шерлоку всё это не нравилось. Его плечи окаменели.

Джон взял его за руку и подвёл к дивану. — Любимый, — сказал он и замолчал. Откашлялся. — Себастьян Моран мёртв. Он был найден в камере этим утром. Похоже на самоубийство, но… возможно, ему в этом помогли. Расследованием занимается Оуэн, он считает, что это может быть Мориарти, что таким образом он посылает нам сообщение.

— Или Майкрофт, — произнёс Шерлок задумчиво.

— Ну, да… Хотя я сомневаюсь, что Оуэн будет отрабатывать эту версию с особым усердием, — сухо сказал Джон.

Голову Шерлока заполнила белая звенящая пустота. Он посмотрел на Джона.

— Они нашли часть письма. На нём не было даты, и отправлять его, по-видимому, не собирались. Оно просто лежало вместе с его вещами, поэтому… — Джон потёр лоб. —  Оуэн с ним ознакомился и посчитал, что не будет ничего плохого в том, что ты увидишь его.

— Ты читал его?

— Нет, — просто ответил Джон. — Ты взрослый человек, Шерлок. Я твой партнёр, а не твой отец. ( _Или твой брат_ , добавил он про себя).

Шерлок взял листок и внимательно на него посмотрел. Обычная бумага, обычные чёрные чернила, написано левой рукой, без спешки — ничего такого, чтобы сделать хоть какие-то выводы.

_Шерлок._

_Мне не разрешают здесь слушать музыку, поэтому, чтобы не забыть, я проигрываю её у себя в голове. В основном это Сен-Санс, ми мажор — во всяком случае, в последнее время. Раньше это пьеса никогда не была одной из моих любимых. Теперь я отдал бы всё что угодно, чтобы снова её услышать._

_Думаю, ты знаешь, что я фотографировал тебя. На самом деле я не собирался этого делать, но Мориарти хотел получить твои фотографии. Ему хотелось видеть тебя — такого униженного, использованного и избитого. Я сказал, что он получит снимки, когда поможет мне отсюда сбежать. Я лгал. Я удалил их, уничтожил все копии, так что он никогда ничего не увидит._

_Я считал себя смелым, когда отправился в армию. Я думал, что буду честно служить, что, возможно, меня убьют. Я думал, что умру как герой, и моя семья будет мною гордиться._

_Но я не был смелым._

_Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, что бы произошло, если бы я был действительно храбрым. Если бы стал музыкантом. Просто хорошим музыкантом, а не выдающимся киллером._

 Это всё. Больше не было ничего. Даже подписи.

Шерлок довольно долго молчал, не отрывая глаз от письма. С такими скудными данными сложно вычислить, прервали Морана или он не смог заставить себя закончить. Или просто ему больше нечего было сказать. Он начал сгибать листок, но остановился и отдал письмо Джону.

Губы Джона напряжённо поджались, пока он читал. Шерлок внимательно вглядывался в его лицо — это был _гнев._ Джон солдат, и не в силах такое простить. Даже зная, что гнев направлен не на него, Шерлок был благодарен Джону, что лицо его смягчилось, когда он отдал письмо назад.

Убирая письмо в ящик стола, Шерлок думал, что, вероятно, Джон предпочел бы, чтобы он его сжёг.

Он остался стоять у окна, глядя на лёгкий весенний дождь, эхом отдающийся у него в голове.

Джон был здесь. Он взял его за руку и мягко сказал: — Если ты не можешь понять, что чувствуешь прямо сейчас, это нормально. Я думаю, большинство людей на твоём месте ощущали бы то же самое. Ты можешь испытывать множество разнообразных чувств, и это тоже нормально. Возможно, это не то, что чувствую я, и не то, что, как тебе кажется, _следует_ чувствовать в таких обстоятельствах, но это по-прежнему абсолютно нормально.

Шерлок сжал его руку, но ничего не ответил.

— Тебе нужно побыть одному?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Я мог бы… — мог бы — что? Шерлок неопределённо махнул рукой, — …немного поиграть.

Джон прикоснулся к его плечу и отошёл в сторону.

Шерлок достал из футляра скрипку, чувствуя под пальцами текстуру дерева и вдыхая аромат канифоли — самые чистые, незамутнённые ощущения комфорта, знакомые с давних пор. Он выбирал старые пьесы — вещи, которые знал в течение многих лет: Моцарт, Бах, Корелли… Только не Сен-Санс.

Забыв о времени, Шерлок играл и играл, пока в голове его не воцарилась полная тишина, а плечо не скрутило судорогой. Он бережно убрал скрипку в футляр и лёг на диван, позволив себе погрузиться в Чертоги.

Это было давно, как кажется сейчас Шерлоку, целую жизнь назад. Той ночью, отправив домой уставшего Лестрейда, Грегсон продолжила эту скучную, утомительную беседу: _презервативы, чистые иглы, никаких случайных связей в машинах…_ Тогда она пристально посмотрела на него сквозь очки и сказала: — Мистер Холмс, люди причинят вам боль.

— Я уже говорил, что…

— Нет, не из-за этого. Не из-за того, что вы рискуете. Люди причинят вам боль, потому что они _это могут_.

Потрясенный её откровенностью, Шерлок коротко произнёс: — Я знаю.

Повисла тишина, и затем Грегсон сказала: — Ну, тогда вы должны найти кого-то, кто не будет этого делать.

Он закатил глаза и ответил что-то легкомысленное, несущественное, но разговора этого не забыл. Даже позже, завязав с наркотиками и избавившись от отвлекающих факторов юности, чтобы сосредоточиться на работе, он помнил её слова. Но по-настоящему понял их только сейчас.

Себастьян Моран причинял ему боль. _Потому что мог_.

Себастьян Моран стоял над Шерлоком и с полной уверенностью говорил: _он никогда не оставит меня, он всегда будет возвращаться ко мне_ , и на одно чёрное отчаянное мгновение Шерлок в это поверил. Но лишь на мгновение. А потом он подумал: _нет_. Нет. Он позволил этой мысли озарить и заполнить свой мозг, подобно несущемуся составу, освещающему путь впереди себя. _НЕТ!_ И открыл глаза.

Джон не причинил ему боль. Но он тоже _мог_.

Джон убил человека в первый вечер знакомства. Человек этот угрожал Шерлоку, и Джон убил его… В тот момент Шерлока не было рядом, он не видел глаза Джона, но знал, на что был похож его взгляд. Шерлок до сих пор напрягался, когда Джон начинал сердиться, но он видел, как темнели его глаза, когда кто-то _смотрел_ на него, и это вызывало внутри совершенно другие чувства — не беспокойство, а предвкушение. Иногда, особенно после завершения дела… _особенно_ после такого дела, при котором оба они были в опасности… или когда Шерлок делал что-то, что, по мнению Джона, было чертовски глупым и безрассудным… иногда после этого, нагибая Шерлока над любой удобной поверхностью, Джон терял себя. Брал его, удерживая запястья, мощно толкаясь и _глубоко_ проникая внутрь его тело. Не было вопросов вроде «так хорошо?» или «с тобой всё в порядке?» — только дикое, яростное вбивание, от которого Шерлока всего, целиком и полностью, как пламенем охватывало неистовой страстью. Потому что потемневшие глаза Джона, рычание, которое он издавал во время каждого толчка, — всё это электрическим током проходило по нервным окончаниям Шерлока, делая его настолько отчаянно возбуждённым, что он мог кончить, не прикасаясь к себе. Но если бы он произнёс _стоп_ , Джон остановился бы. Он знал это. Он был уверен. Почти уверен.

Джон может причинить ему боль, но не сделает этого.

И Себастьян Моран больше никогда не причинит ему боль.

Себастьяна Морана больше нет. Его больше нет в этом мире. Теперь он ниоткуда не сможет сбежать и никогда не придёт. Тревога и страх, которые Шерлок так долго носил в себе, которые так долго выжигали его изнутри, и которые он не осознавал, пока не исчезла их основная причина, — их больше нет. И Себастьяна Морана нет — независимо от того, кем он был, независимо от того, кем он, возможно, мог бы стать, сложись обстоятельства его жизни _иначе_. А он, Шерлок Холмс, есть. Детектив-консультант, музыкант, композитор и, возможно, когда-нибудь пчеловод. Любимый брат (он знал теперь это наверняка), друг и партнёр. Шерлок Холмс был любим и любил. Он был жив, и он не хотел, чтобы призрак насильника и убийцы стоял между ним и Джоном.

Шерлок сел и оглянулся вокруг. Квартира была тёмной и тихой — Джон давно уже лёг. На столе он увидел чашку с чаем и намазанный джемом тост. И то, и другое давно остыло, но это было не важно. Шерлок знал, что тост и чай не означают _еду_. Они означают _любовь_.

Он отнёс тарелку и чашку на кухню и выпил стакан воды. Разумом он понимал, что готов — готов в течение многих недель, готов настолько, насколько это возможно, — но страх перед неудачей продолжал удерживать его у черты. Больше он не позволит этому страху остановить себя!

Когда он скользнул в кровать, Джон пошевелился и потянулся к нему. В большинство случаев он обнимал Шерлока инстинктивно, даже не до конца проснувшись, даруя ему защищённость и вновь погружаясь в сон. Но сейчас прикосновение _ничем не прикрытой кожи_ заставило Джона проснуться.

— Ммм, — пробормотал он, вовлекая Шерлока в медленный поцелуй. Шерлок ответил, выгибаясь навстречу и побуждая Джона обнять его обнажённое тело.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Джон, по-видимому, теперь уже окончательно просыпаясь. Его руки плавно двинулись вниз, стискивая Шерлоку ягодицы. — Скажи, что ты хочешь.

— Тебя, всегда только тебя, — прошептал Шерлок. Он обхватил Джона руками, перекатился на спину — так, чтобы Джон оказался сверху, — и прижался к нему, слегка потираясь пахом. Он очень жалел, что, в отличие от Джона, лишён этого чудесного дара — вести _грязные постельные разговорчики_. — Я хочу тебя во мне — вот так.

Джон замер. Его руки нашли лицо Шерлока. — Ты же знаешь, что если до конца нашей жизни всё останется так, как сейчас, я буду считать себя самым счастливым человеком на свете?

— Знаю. Конечно. Это не для тебя. Это для меня.

Джон продолжал лежать неподвижно, поглаживая большими пальцами скулы Шерлока.

Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох. — Это не… не спонтанное желание. Я практиковался. Самостоятельно. В течение многих месяцев.

— Ты … с …?

— С дилдо. Совершенно очевидно, что я купил его в интернете, — буркнул Шерлок. Он нервничал, и это делало его раздражительным.

Это было немыслимо, и Джон начал хихикать. — О господи, — сказал он, уткнувшись лбом в лоб Шерлока. — Наверное, когда я работал в хирургии, да? Слава богу, в тот момент ты решил сохранить это в тайне! Что если бы ты вздумал посылать мне СМС с подробными фотографиями? Я не смог бы закончить смену, и мне пришлось бы уволиться. Давай, расскажи, что ты делал.

Конечно, это было хорошей идеей, но для другого раза. — Ты говорил, что, когда дело доходит до секса, твоя наблюдательность гораздо выше среднего, — ответил Шерлок. (Если те телодвижения, которые начал совершать Джон, хоть что-нибудь значили, он явно нашёл эту тему чрезвычайно возбуждающей).

— Ммм, — промурлыкал Джон, помещая колено Шерлоку между ног, и тот с явным желанием раздвинул их шире. Они уже делали это раньше, и Шерлок не чувствовал дискомфорта, но от его внимания не ускользнуло, что Джон старается быть к нему по возможности ближе. — Ты лежал на этой кровати, _на нашей кровати_ , и думал обо мне, не так ли?

— Да, — застонал Шерлок, выгибаясь, чтобы потереться бёдрами о его пижамные брюки. — Джон…

— И что ты сделал потом?

— Прикоснулся к себе.

— Где?

— Здесь. — Шерлок взял его руку и направил к своему члену.

— Я должен их снять, — хрипло сказал Джон, дёргая пояс брюк и скатываясь с Шерлока, чтобы сделать это как можно быстрее. Он тут же вернулся назад и прижался своим твёрдым членом к члену Шерлока. — Вот так?

— Да…

— Как долго?

— Не… О боже, помедленнее… Не долго. Пока не стал твёрдым.

— И что потом?

— Затем я взял лубрикант… — Шерлок ещё шире раздвинул ноги, смутно думая о том, что Джон очень умён, таким образом побуждая его руководить всем происходящим.

Джон нанёс смазку на пальцы и начал плавно поглаживать Шерлока, постепенно приближаясь к входу. — Вот так? Ты поднимал ноги?

— Нет. — Шерлок согнул ноги так, чтобы пальцам было удобнее проникнуть в него. — О, это… насколько же лучше, когда это делаешь ты.

— Но всё же я был бы не против понаблюдать за тобой в тот момент и давать тебе кое-какие подсказки. Итак, ты нанёс смазку на пальцы и…

— И проник одним пальцем внутрь… оу… да, вот так… — От нахлынувших ощущений Шерлок непроизвольно прогнулся. — Джон, давай, просто сделай это. Как сделал бы в любой другой раз. Не спрашивай, всё ли со мной хорошо. Я скажу, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Джон слегка повернул палец, заставляя Шерлока забыть обо всём, что тот пытался сказать, и прошептал: — Я люблю тебя.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Шерлок в ответ.

Джон раскрывал его медленно, возможно, чуть медленнее, чем обычно, но с неизменной мягкостью и нежными словами любви. Его лицо было очень близко, и Шерлок застонал, непроизвольно дёрнувшись бёдрами в попытке потереться о Джона уже болезненно твёрдым членом, в то время как Джон трахал его своими пальцами. Почувствовав третий палец, Шерлок тяжело выдохнул и подтянул колени к груди. Он ощутил, как в животе зарождается дрожь, как она охватывает всё его тело, и сосредоточился на дыхании Джона, голосе Джона, губах Джона… _Джон, Джон, Джон, Джон, Джон_. Дрожь немного уменьшилась. — Сейчас, — произнёс он с трудом, задыхаясь.

Само проникновение было трудным, почти за гранью его возможностей, от подступающей паники холодело в груди, но он вцепился в плечи Джона с отчаянной решимостью, в надежде, что они с этим справятся. Джон двигался медленно, очень медленно, останавливаясь всякий раз, когда дрожь пробивалась снова, пытаясь охватить Шерлока, ослабить его решимость, и каждой частицей своего существа Шерлок слушал глубокое, ровное дыхание Джона. — Шерлок, — услышал он как будто издалека. — Открой глаза.

Шерлок сфокусировал взгляд. Лицо Джона с мучительно дрожащей улыбкой и влажными глазами было прямо над ним. — Я в тебе, любимый, я полностью в тебе.

— Я люблю тебя, — тут же ответил Шерлок, дотягиваясь до его губ и ощущая вкус соли на них. Джон крепко обнимал его, был внутри него, Джон его целовал. Физически они были настолько близки, насколько вообще могли быть близки два человека.

Джон шептал ему ласковые и прекрасные слова, такие, как _удивительный, замечательный, храбрый_. Паника слегка отступила, Шерлок заставил себя сделать вдох и осознать, что его бёдра свело болезненной судорогой. Он ослабил мёртвую хватку, с которой вцепился в Джона, и прошептал: — Всё хорошо.

Джон начал медленно двигаться, время от времени наклоняясь для поцелуя. Он скользил животом о член Шерлока, зажатый между телами, и скоро Шерлок почувствовал, как к нему возвращается возбуждение, как он снова становится твёрдым. — Хорошо, больше.

— Могу я…

— Да.

Сменив позу, Джон встал на колени и начал двигаться чуть настойчивее, но вместе с тем по-прежнему очень медленно. Шерлок толкался навстречу, подстраиваясь под заданный темп, удовольствие и наслаждение разгорались в нём с новой силой, и под нарастающий ритм движений он почувствовал, как теряется в Джоне, полностью отдаваясь во власть желания.

Ладони Джона обнимали его лицо, губы касались легко и бережно. — Ты самая драгоценная вещь, которую я когда-либо держал в руках, — прошептал он, а потом приподнялся, ухватил бёдра Шерлока и толкнулся вперёд. Шерлок выпрямил ноги, забросив одну из них на его плечо и максимально открывая себя. О, это было хорошо. От очередного толчка он прогнулся дугой и вскрикнул — простату пронзило сладким ударом.

Джон запрокинул голову. — О господи, — хрипло сказал он, — посмотри на себя, посмотри на себя… — Он продолжал толкаться сильнее, и Шерлок открыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на его лице, на шее с выступившими жилами, на сильных руках. Он так хотел этого — видеть лицо Джона в этот момент, но их горящие страстью и желанием взгляды встретились, Джон снова скользнул по простате, и перед глазами Шерлока закружились разноцветные, сверкающие искры и всполохи.

— Прикоснись к себе, — задыхаясь, скомандовал Джон. Шерлок обхватил себя правой рукой, левой уцепившись за спинку кровати. Джон двигался в постоянном, устойчивом ритме, и это было восхитительно остро — разливающееся, вибрирующее наслаждение в его паху, чувство, что он полностью, всецело открыт для Джона. Руки Джона на его бёдрах… они удерживают его при каждом толчке вперёд… как же хорошо, как же хорошо, как же хорошо…

— Я хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь, я хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь, когда я внутри тебя, — с трудом произнёс Джон, впившись в бёдра Шерлока со всей силой. Спина Шерлока выгнулась, его рука стремительно перемещалась по члену — в одном темпе и зеркально по отношению к движениям Джона, — возбуждение всё нарастало и нарастало. Джон толкнулся особенно сильно _под совершено, абсолютно верным углом_ , внутри Шерлока что-то взорвалось, разлетевшись на миллион фрагментов чистых, потрясающих ощущений, и будто со стороны он услышал собственный голос, сорванный от громкого крика.

Когда Шерлок пришёл в себя, он обнаружил Джона, растянувшегося на нём и уткнувшегося носом в его ключицу.

— Ты _кончил?_  — возмутился Шерлок. — Я хотел посмотреть!

— Ну, на самом деле я тоже ничего не видел, — сказал Джон. — Я еле-еле держался. Ты, распростёртый подо мной таким образом? Я счастливчик, что продержался так долго. Как только ты начал кончать, это стало последней каплей. Но я совершенно уверен, что ты был удивительным и великолепным, потому что, как мне кажется, твоя сперма здесь повсюду.

— Тогда мы должны сделать это снова, — раздражённо пробурчал Шерлок.

— О, да. Завтра.

Шерлок улыбнулся. Его прижали, как препарируемую лягушку, его бедра свело судорогой, сперма стекала по его животу, и, похоже, Джон пускал слюни на его шее. И он был абсолютно счастлив и опьянен ощущением триумфа и эйфории. В довершение ко всему, неожиданно для себя он почувствовал дикий голод.

— Ты должен завтра идти на работу?

— Нет, но мы встречаемся с людьми Грегсон по поводу растраты, помнишь?

— Не раньше второй половины дня.

— Нет… но почему?

— Ты сделаешь мне тост?

Шерлок почувствовал, как Джон улыбается ему в шею. — Ты знаешь, как сделать тост.

— Но он гораздо вкуснее, когда его делаешь ты. Для меня...

Джон приподнялся, удерживаясь на руках, и Шерлок со стоном вытянул ноги. 

— Ты ленивый засранец.

— Я думал, что я чёртово чудо.

Джон засмеялся: — И это тоже.

— Я, — сказал Шерлок, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Я… — Было так много всего, что он хотел бы сказать, такое огромное количество любви, радости и облегчения переполняло его, что выразить это словами не получалось. Глаза защипало от подступающих слёз.

— Я знаю, любимый. Я знаю. — Джон ласково гладил пальцами его скулы. Взгляд был мягким и нежным, и Шерлоку не нужно было что-то анализировать и вычислять, чтобы понять, что значит выражение его глаз. — Я знаю.

Он издал длинный, дрожащий вздох, и Джон наклонился вперёд, чтобы потереться своим носом о его нос. — Тост?

— И джем.

— Всё, что захочешь, — жизнерадостно согласился Джон, и Шерлок улыбнулся, потому что знал, что это тоже означает _люблю_.

 

**Эпилог: Следующим летом**

 

«Эммы» стали одним из самых популярных реалити-шоу в стране. Чайную вечеринку, где они познакомились, Эмма Анструтер сняла на свой телефон, и клип с Шерлоком, презрительно бросающем « _ваше_ имя не Эмма», занял важное место во вступительных титрах. Он распространился со скоростью вируса, и теперь на телефонах половины Главного полицейского управления Лондона этот клип стоит в качестве рингтона.

 

Дока Билл долго лечился в психиатрической клинике, где ему наконец-то была подобрана эффективная терапия. Его письма Шерлоку стали намного разумнее, и некоторые из них он сохранил, чтобы торговаться с Майкрофтом, когда тому в очередной раз понадобится его помощь.

 

Сильвия встречается с шеф-поваром веганского кафе. Она и Джон — всё ещё друзья.

 

Гарри не пьёт уже шестнадцатый месяц, они с Кларой серьёзно подумывают о том, чтобы создать семью. И о ребёнке. С этим они обратились к Шерлоку, но он решил всё обдумать, прежде чем начать обсуждение с Джоном. На самом деле, Шерлоку нравится идея отцовства — по крайней мере, пока фактически растить ребёнка и заниматься его воспитанием будут Клара и Гарри, — но сейчас он отчётливо видит тёмные очертания того, что задумал Джеймс Мориарти, и не хочет рисковать, вовлекая в это кого-то ещё.

(» Мы не становимся моложе!» — ворчит Гарри.  
«Дай ему время», — успокаивает её Клара).

 

Молли и Киаран обручились и живут теперь вместе. К сожалению, у Киарана оказалась аллергия на кошек, поэтому Тоби забрал к себе Лестрейд. Тоби дружелюбный и ласковый кот, и дети Лестрейда обожают его — к большому раздражению его бывшей жены.

 

Джейсон Тайлер был осужден за похищение и отправлен в колонию для несовершеннолетних. Никто в Скотланд-Ярде не думает, что они видят его в последний раз. («Будь он американцем, расстрелял бы половину школы», — выразил своё мнение Диммок). 

 

Обвинения с Малкольма МакАлистера, который сотрудничал со следствием самым тесным образом, были сняты, в новой школе у него всё в полном порядке. Шерлок нередко думал о том, чтобы ему написать, но так и не сделал этого, потому что действительно не знал, что сказать…

 

Чарльз Фуллер покинул футбольную команду. Он и Саймон основали семейный книжный клуб, члены которого устраивают встречи в кафе «Милан».

 

Обвинения были сняты и с Тэсси Фелпс, но она так и не смогла найти другую работу, и вместо этого села писать мемуары, выход которых намечался на осень. Оба, и Джон и Лестрейд, оформили на книги предварительные заказы, чтобы подарить их Шерлоку на Рождество.

 

Оуэн получил благодарность. Он и его команда попытались встретиться с семьями жертв Себастьяна Морана, включая тех, о которых раньше не знали, и чьи фотографии были найдены в его кошмарном скрапбуке. Не все эти встречи завершилась успешно… Джон и Оуэн продолжают общаться. Кроме того, Оуэн подружился с инспектором Лестрейдом, их дети оказались ровесниками, и время от времени они устраивают совместные семейные уикенды.

 

Стивен чист уже одиннадцать месяцев и продолжает упорно работать. Шерлок навещал его в центре. Он был бы по-настоящему потрясён, узнав, что мысль о том, что он разочарует _Шерлока Холмса_ и не оправдает его надежд, не раз удерживала Стивена на краю и спасала от срыва. 

 

Назир закончил школу стилистов, отпраздновал восемнадцатилетние и с небольшой помощью Джона получил работу в привилегированном салоне леди Фитц-Хью-Куртис, где стал достаточно популярен.

 

Чем занят Майкрофт Холмс, не знает никто.

 

Лестрейд приспосабливается к новой жизни, хотя по-прежнему не испытывает желания присоединиться к миру свиданий. Главным его приоритетом являются дети, работа отошла на второе место, и инспектор был искренне удивлён, осознав, что вполне доволен нынешним порядком вещей. У него есть удобная квартира, кот и друзья, и этого достаточно на данный момент.

 

Коттедж Пчеловода обставлен только наполовину. Его окружает прекрасный яблоневый сад, о чём, к слову сказать, Шерлок даже не подозревал, поскольку вряд ли заметил бы разницу между яблоней и гигантской секвойей. Джон задается вопросом, насколько трудно готовить сидр, и представляет, как займётся этим в прохладные осенние уикенды. Возможно, с помощью Лестрейда, поскольку от Шерлока в этом деле никакого толка не будет.

После долгого и тщательного изучения _проблемы_ Джон купил для него «Набор начинающего пчеловода»** — в качестве подарка на первую совместную годовщину. Сначала он хотел приобрести «Набор Делюкс» ***, но был более чем уверен, что Шерлок удалил из своих Чертогов все годовщины, и не хотел, чтобы отсутствие ответного подарка расстроило его слишком сильно.

Шерлок _действительно_ их удалил, но, к счастью, Молли вовремя ему об этом напомнила, и он успел изменить название своей новой пьесы, премьера которой должна состояться на концерте ( _билеты распроданы полностью!_ ) квартета Borealis три недели спустя. Он даже положил билеты в милую коробочку, которую красиво упаковала для него миссис Хадсон.

 

У Салли Донован всё ещё нет кота. В конце концов, если даже фрик смог найти свою настоящую любовь, свою _половину_ , то в этом мире нет ничего невозможного. Ведь так?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Струнный квартет Borealis существует на самом деле, только немного в другом составе http://physics.usask.ca/~pywell/wyp/Will-poster_images/Borealis2-sm.jpg
> 
> Для визуализации  
> **"Набор начинающего пчеловода" http://millerbeesupply.com/catalog/images/starter-kit%20(2).png
> 
> *** "Набор Делюкс" http://millerbeesupply.com/catalog/images/DeluxeKitSmall.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Примечания Автора:  
> Орландо де Лассус был реальным человеком, выдающимся композитором 16-го века, написавший пьесу, которая дала название этому фику. (Хорошо, он не делал этого. Это был Элвис Костелло. Музыкальная шутка!) Он написал очень много мотетов, некоторые из которых на самом деле утрачены, и был известен своим чувством юмора и использованием неожиданных приемов в музыке. Фраза «полифонический мотет» абсолютно избыточна, так как нет никакого другого вида мотета, но в рассказе «Чертежи Брюса-Партингтона» Уотсон описывает Холмса, восхищающегося музыкой этого периода и пишущего монографию о «полифонических мотетах Лассуса», таким образом, это стало чем-то вроде крылатой фразы. (Этот подвиг становится еще более впечатляющим, когда вы осознаете, что Холмс не имел никакой возможности прослушать эту музыку и «слушал» её только читая ноты). Пьеса, которую он пишет в этом фике, является выдумкой; на самом деле есть фантазии, основанные на работах Лассуса, хотя они мало известны. Более известны фантазии, написанные Ральфом Воуном Уильямсом на основе произведений некоторых современников Лассуса, «Фантазия на тему ирландской народной песни «Зеленые рукава» и «Фантазия на тему Томаса Таллиса».


End file.
